


You'll Be Back (Forevermore AU Book 1)

by WillaFateField



Series: Forevermore [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale, Alternate Universe - Flowerfell, Fate & Destiny, Memory Loss, Multi, Romance, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 00:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 109,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillaFateField/pseuds/WillaFateField
Summary: Just when Frisk returns to Sans, the young flower has to make a deal with the 'devil' to save her family from a horrible memory and sold her memories. But, as the story begins again and she slowly gathers all her memories back, Frisk had to wonder: Which story is true? The one she thought she knew or is there more? They all find that everything's not what it seems...This starts with Flowerfell, but moves into my universe.Disclaimer:I do not claim to own the original game nor its many AUs; as such Flowerfell and Echotale, or other AUs are mentioned, but this plot and possible original characters/AU belong to me. Any famous songs, TV show/movies/books and manga names, and brands that are mentioned in this work belong to their rightful owners. This is purely for fun and my inner fangirl.© Willa Field





	1. Prologue

**_“Take my soul, save them. Please….”_ **

****

**_“Frisk! No....”_ **

****

**_“Don’t leave, sweetheart, don’t…………leave me.”_ **

****

**_“I love you…save them.”_ **

-.-,-.-,-.-

Prologue:

-.-,-.-,-.

 

All you remember is a warm, deep, voice as you faded into endless darkness. But, you don’t fight it, you welcomed it with a small smile and the voice to comfort you. It is over, everyone is free. Everyone is safe. _He_ is safe.

 

He? Who is _he_?

 

No, you scream, you don’t want to remember, it will make this harder, as tears seemed to form behind your closed eyes. You can’t go back. You know that. And yet…

-.-.-.-.-

 

_“Hey, sweetheart, don’t you know how to greet a new pal?”_

_You weren’t expecting another monster just yet, so you jumped at the strange, deep voice and in the progress, you almost dropped Flowery. You swung around with a glare in your rubies, but that glare faded into a look of slight fear, and familiarity. Who is this grinning skeleton?_

_“Well, sweetie? Won’t you shake my hand?”_

_The moment you do, fate is set in motion, as the buzzer earned you another flower. But, with each reset, you sensed a change in the skeleton, you sensed the warmth in his empty eye sockets, and you grew closer to him. Even when he killed you or let his brother kill you. You just wanted to be friends with everyone, with_ Sans _._

-.-.-.-

 

Yes, you remembered with a sad smile, Sans. The punny skeleton you soon realized you wanted to stay with, no matter what or how impossible you knew it was. You wanted to be in his bony arms and hear his silly puns forever. But it was impossible, and you won’t reset everyone’s freedom.

 

But you want to see him, hear his deep voice, feel his huge jacket sitting on your shoulders. You want to go to Grillsby’s once more…

-.-.-.-.

_“Cheers!” You giggled as he tapped his mustard bottle against your much preferable ketchup one, an unnoticed bright red blush, almost matching his turtleneck, set across his bony face._

_This was your favorite part of him, you decided while drowning your fries with the red sauce. The softer Sans, you smiled._

_Flowery wasn’t there with you that day, you knew he wasn’t a major fan of Sans or Grillsby’s, but you needed a break. You weren’t ready to gain another flower, to become closer to being blind, just yet. You…wanted to just to be with him. At least, for a moment. So, you let Flowery rest while you cling to the one other friend you had. Even if he killed you once or twice._

_“Heh. Yeah, kid. Cheers, sweetheart.”_

_It is funny how one silly nickname could heat your insides into a warm, comforting swirl. You wonder, when did it start, this fluttering?_

-.-.-.-.-

 

You want to see him, you want to hold his cold, but comforting hand again. You want to tell him clearly how you feel. You want to see his grin and Flowery’s sweet smile. You want to see Toriel, eat her pies again, to become her child once more.

 

Is that selfish of you? You don’t know, but does it matter now? You can’t go back now, and yet…

-.-.-.-.-

 

_“When will Papyrus be back in the area?” You muttered, Flowery in hand and glowering at the sitting skeleton, your own eyes down._

_It was a set of resets after both his outburst and his betrayal, and although Flowery told you to just forget the skeleton, you couldn’t. You needed to keep trying with him. You knew he was kind, and each time you meet him, you saw the warmth once more._

_A sigh returned your question before he answered:_

_“You’ve got time, hon.”_

_You smiled after he offered Grillsby’s and nodded. You saw the softer side of Sans that day._

_“Thank you, Sans.”_

_Again, he laughed your favorite laugh._

-.-.-.-.-

 

You finally opened your eyes, light surrounded you unexpectedly, and smiled sadly. You needed him, you realized. Maybe a little too late, but you know you need him, as you sat up and hugged your knees with a laugh:

 

“Should’ve known my luck. As soon as I fell in love with someone, I died permanently.” You chuckled, wiggling your now unnumbed fingers, sighing before you leaned back.

 

“Well, Chara, we did it.” You smiled as faint footsteps echoed to you, staring straight ahead as the child sat next to you, and they hummed at your statement:

 

“When did you remember me?”

 

You shrugged, unsure. Maybe it was when you woke up in this odd room, but now you weren’t afraid of the child, like you were in former lives. They have this innocence now, like you had the first time you met them, and they tried to talk you into killing your parents and their friends. They finally realized that you were right:

 

Mercy is the best route to take.

 

“It was you, wasn’t it? The voice?” You muttered, looking at the smiling child as you watched as they nodded.

 

“Yes, and I’ll be the one to give you a chance to see your Sans and get your happy ending. I owe you one anyway.”

 

“What are you saying? We can’t reset Chara—”

 

“Relax, Frisk, you won’t. Well, you will. But, just you.” They winked uncharacteristically, slowly lifting their hand to you as your eyes widened.

 

“But how is that possible? I—” Chara silenced you with a kiss to your forehead, their hand landed on your chest and a smile on their young face:

 

“Shh, Frisk, just stay **determined** to see your loved ones.” You heard Chara’s voice fade as tiredness took over you, they were smiling sweetly while your body fell like before…

-.-.-.-.-

 

“Welcome back, my child. You scared him quite a bit, but I knew you would be back.”

 

You felt Toriel lift your body as she soothed you. How you returned to the Ruins, you didn’t know, but you didn’t want to fight. Instead, you cuddled into her soft fur as she settled you onto your bed, kissing your forehead before she leaves you to sleep.

 

“Sleep, my love, for I know he will want to see you right away.”

 

With that, you faded back into the darkness, curling into the bed…


	2. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I do not claim to own the original game nor its many AUs; as such Flowerfell and Echotale, or other AUs are mentioned, but this plot and possible original characters/AU belong to me. Any famous songs, TV show/movies/books and manga names, and brands that are mentioned in this work belong to their rightful owners. This is purely for fun and my inner fangirl.  
> © Willa Field

-.-.-.-.-

1:

A Thousand Years

**Sans**  
(Third Person’s POV)

-.-.-.-.-

 

Sans the Skeleton was tired, so fucking tired, of this. Being reborn, meeting his beautiful Frisk, just to have to kill them or lose them to their sacrifice. He was tired of losing the biggest part of him.

 

He knew that they both had a part to play, but Sans was done. However, the skeleton knew he would never be free from this endless hell. He would never have the true ending he wanted, he would be alone and without them forever. This will never end, he mused with a dulled amusement while the ancient skeleton popped a cigarette between his sharp teeth as his footsteps echoed throughout the semi-empty towns and tunnels of the Underground. The sun, peeking through a hole in the ceiling of the cave, tinted on his sole golden fang as the male took in the rotting version of his former home:

 

Almost every monster left the Underground, even himself, so happy to be freed. But, Sans was just faking his giddiness for Flowery; knowing Frisk’s death affected him too, he didn’t need his depression to deal with as well. He just smiled for him, but after he dropped the flower off at the King’s house for the day, Sans welcomed the sadness as he walked the familiar path to the Ruins. This was his daily routine, smiling until alone and then frowned until he was with them again.

 

He watched as more and more monsters disappeared from the Underground to the surface over the three years since the Angel of Monsters came and went, but no matter what Papyrus or Flowery say or try to do, he couldn’t leave them behind. Sans doubted that he ever would, they were his everything.

 

He sighed around his lit cigarette, chuckling at the thoughts, as he stepped into the small open field, the lonely headstone peeking through the small patch of buttercups. Seeing their name caused the burning sense of unshed tears to return while the frowning skeleton knelt and traced the imprint lovingly, gingerly:

 

"Flower you today, sweetheart? I’m sorry that I’m **latte** , heh, I was bone tired and needed coffee." Sans cracked a small smile, shifting into a sitting position and moving a hand to his skull, a few red tears disobeyed him as the crushing weight of the hole Frisk always leaves every single time came rushing back.

 

He always wondered when his feelings for the sweet, naive human changed. At first, Sans loathed them for killing all the people he ever cared about. But, he soon found out there was two different people in one body: the twisted and broken soul of the second royal child dubbed Chara, and the warm and kind soul of the Angel. The latter was the one he slowly grew to care for deeply.

 

Even when Frisk caved into Chara’s influence and let them do the Genocide Run through Frisk’s body, he glimpsed the true sweet creature they were. He hated them for it, but he wasn’t blind. He wasn’t blind to their pain, to their humanity.

 

For a few timelines after the Genocide timeline, he was just a good duncle, always there to protect them and keep a smile on their cute little face. But then, things started to change. It was slow, but the skeleton couldn’t ignore the changes.

 

At first, it was just Frisk’s age, something he never thought about really, it was such a minor detail in a sea in much more vital details. He didn’t have time to notice the insignificant changes in his sweetheart:

 

However, Sans soon saw their cute face slowly matured into a beauty he would be a fool to not notice, and their mind matured from the childish innocence he adored to a more matured kindness he was always surprised by and admired, with every new timeline. And soon, he noticed how he would blush every time they would reached for his hand. Every time they would call his name.

 

And that grew to be a problem, especially when they didn’t always turn to him, but Papyrus in one, Monster Kid in a rare timeline, and even Asriel in another.

 

He hated the heat of jealousy, knowing it wasn’t fair to anyone, especially when he dated Toriel in one timeline, faltering under the loneliness of Frisk’s choice to not to turn to him; but seeing them smiling at the other men and being held by another made his nonexistent blood boil and he wanted to throw a white-hot blue/red magic ball at their head and steal Frisk away.

 

And then Underfell happened, the twisted and cruel version of the Underground, but even in that world; Frisk still managed to warm his and everyone else’s hardened souls. Their smile became his favorite view in that time. Sans finally knew the lingering truth he tried to ignore.

 

He had fallen in love with the beautiful Angel on the way. Now, he fought the feelings as this new world was created and begun, but the skeleton knew it wasn’t feasible while the teen refused to hate them and didn’t give up their determination to save the monsters that were determined to kill all humans. They were just hard to hate.

 

Sans stopped fighting when they still smiled at him after he killed them. He just didn’t have the energy to fight against this sweet creature:

 

Sans breathed out a wary sigh through a sad toothy smile as his bony hand pressed against the cold stone, red tears running down his cheekbones now as his deep, booming voice rung around the cave.

 

“I miss you, honey. Why won’t you come back to me?” Sans sobbed softly, hanging his head, and his eye sockets were closed.

 

His hand was still glued to the engraved name as he let his tears fall on the bright yellow flowers. He didn’t want to be strong, he was tired.

 

"Hello, Sans. I was worried you wouldn’t come today." Toriel’s voice, soft as a mother’s voice should be, sang out to him oddly cheerful as the sound of soft footsteps echoed off the Ruins’ walls.

 

Sans quickly cleared his cheekbones, unwilling to show the queen his weak side, then he flashed the female goat monster a lop-sided grin, but the queen knew the grin was faked as she moved to the skeleton’s side with a hidden frown:

 

"Your majesty, you know nothing could **hole** me back. Heh.” Sans winked, gesturing to a hole on his familiar jacket’s sleeve. Toriel gave a sigh before she chuckled softly, placing a tender hand on the closest shoulder:

 

"All jokes aside, funny bone, I was about to call you. Something happened." The goat said, looking to the small cottage with a smile before turning back to Sans, who now was raising a nonexistent eyebrow.

 

"Oh? What happened, your majesty? You peeked my curiosity.” Sans grinned again, cocking his head as he stuffed his hands in his jacket’s pockets.

 

The goat monster giggled at the skeleton’s cool attitude, knowing it was about to melt away, even if only for a moment, at the mention of his precious flower’s return.

 

Toriel didn’t know how to think about Sans’ love for her child, but she knew he would protect them to the bitter end, she saw it after all. They will be safe with this jester of a skeleton. Toriel was just worried that the bloomed flower wouldn’t be ready for the wild stallion that Sans is. But, Toriel couldn’t really keep Frisk away from him. She didn’t want to hurt them any further than the journey already had. The goat knew the skeleton needed some good news after a three-year period of unwelcome news and loneliness, so Toriel smiled wide while holding out a paw to the shorter monster:

 

"I came down to water the flowers, Asgore was away with Flowery for a few hours; so, I thought I would visit Frisk before you got here, since I know you like to be alone with them. But, when I arrived, I noticed something was lying next to the grave. Or rather, someone.”

 

Sans frowned in curious confusion, his lone pupil glowed as he took the soft paw into his cold and bony hand, letting her lead him in the warm cottage. He wondered why a human would be down here, knowing how dangerous it still is with a few lingering trouble makers still lurking around.

 

The skeleton doubted any monster would come here, knowing he was coming. No monster would be that stupid. They knew, outside of the royal family and the eldest Skeleton Brother, that no one was allowed here. This was sacred. A hallowed cave where an angel was laid to rest.

 

“A human? Why did they come? It’s still dangerous here, not just ‘cause the left-over yahoos who are refusing to leave, but the cave is **caving into** the loneliness.” He mused, flashing the queen his fangs as they walked down the hallway to Frisk’s room, slipping a joke in to ease his soulache as they grew closer. Even their room caused him an amount of pain.

 

With a roll of dark eyes, the mother goat smiled as she crossed her arms while they came to a stop in front of the room, her ears were moving with each shake.

 

"You and your jokes are tiring; do you know that?"

 

"Oh, your majesty, I know you love them and my bony ass.” The male monster jested, leaning on the wall with an easy grin. Toriel shot an annoyed look before she cleared her throat and spoke once more.

 

“Do you want to know who it was or keep jesting?  If it’s the latter, I can always—”

 

That made the skeleton behave, sighing as he nodded slowly. The goat smiled as she opened her mouth:

 

“It was a girl, a familiar girl. But, different."

 

 

At that, his pupil grew brighter, his soul was wiggling as a gasp escaped his teeth, his eye sockets widening. He didn't want to believe that she was back, his beloved flower returned to him, to them, just to be disappointed once more. She was back, but was she truly?

 

Many a time she was a he, but their gender didn't matter to Sans, all that mattered throughout all the timelines was that they were safe and free from the Demon. That was what worried him as he stared at the closed door, his phalanges curling into a fist in his pocket. Who really was in the room?

 

Was it his Frisk or was it terrifying Chara? That thought sent a tense shiver down his spine. He didn't want to fight anymore, the skeleton was tired of fighting anybody, but when the other attacker shared looks with the girl you loved, well it just complicates things.

 

"Don't worry, Sans, just go in." Toriel gently urged him, touching his arm before leaving him to think for a bit on his own, thoughts of Chara soon fading into hopes to see Frisk.

 

He sucked on his bottom set of teeth, a burning sensation started to dance through his bones as he pulled out a hand reaching to the door. He cocked his head while closing his eyes, breathing a soothing breath as he tried to figure out what to do.

 

But, the sensation soon became like a gentle embrace of fire, coaxing him. The skeleton closed his eyes, stealing himself before Sans slowly opened the door, revealing the simple room…

 

As he took in the familiar room, untouched since Frisk ran from Toriel’s crazy attacks and after she spared her life, he smiled at the memories.

 

The sensation grew stronger as his eyes fell upon the sleeping figure on the bed, cuddling into the blankets. His breath caught as he saw a familiar soft shade of purple and strip of pink peeking underneath from the blankets. It was a sign that it might be truly Frisk, Sans thought in wonderment as he stepped closer to the bed and reached a bony hand out to stroke her soft, brown hair, causing the girl to stir a bit.

 

Sans panicked a little that he woke her too early, but she just nuzzled into his cold touch, smiling that heart-melting smile, sending his soul into a giddy swirl as she mumbled in her sleep:

 

“Sansy, I miss you. I’m sorry to leave you, don’t be mad. I just wanted you to be happy.” Her breath caught as loose tears fluttered down her cheeks from her fluttering eye-lids, “But, I want to be with you. I’m sorry I’m so selfish. But, I can’t help but wish for it…”

 

His own tears were falling now as Sans gently grabbed her arm; careful not to wake her, pulled her to him, and he cradled the body to his, wanting to soothe her guilt. He felt the same way, he wanted to be with Frisk so bad that it hurt.

 

The skeleton was struck by how good it felt to hold the girl in his arms once more. It felt so good that he didn’t want to let her go ever again, and as he wiped her tears away gingerly, that was what he planned on doing. She was going to be his:

 

"If that’s selfish, sweetheart, then we both are in the wrong. We should be **pun** ished, huh? Heh." Sans smiled softly against her forehead before landing a gentle kiss to her smooth and warm skin, moving back an inch to take in the changes in his flower but, the male wasn’t expecting the view he got. It almost blinded him.

 

The young woman has gotten breathtakingly gorgeous, so beautiful that it almost set his soul ablaze:

 

Her brown hair grew quite a bit, it now was held together by a bright yellow—almost as yellow as Flowery’s petals—bow at the middle of the thick and long braid. Only a few of loose strands tickled Sans’ arms as he held her.

 

And although it was half buried in his chest, it was easy to tell that her face has gotten sharper. It was heart-shaped with high cheekbones, her thick dark lashes fluttered against them as she dreamt. And there were her full rosy lips, which the skeleton had to fight the urge to kiss.

 

She was beautiful, truly heaven’s lost angel was enclosed in his arms. Her inhuman beauty made the ancient male feel the jealous rage towards other men looking at her and making her theirs surged through his bones. That thought sent his blood a boil and he just wanted to hide her away from the world, keeping her all to himself…

 

That thought scared him a bit, knowing that it might scare Frisk away, but the thought almost drove him to insanity. Was this Soul Bonding, this fluttering and raging urge to claim her?

 

"I always knew that you were going to be beautiful, Frisk, but you're…." Sans whispered to the sleeping girl in his arms, his voice trailed off as his burning eyes were trained onto Frisk’s face, caressing the curve of her cheek before tucking Frisk back into the bed and turned to find Toriel standing in the doorway, smiling sadly as he stepped away from her for the last night.

 

The two walked to the door, unable to think of what to say.

 

Sans was still in shock, thinking back to the feeling of having Frisk in his arms once again. The skeleton was so high from the touch that he barely got what Tori was saying until she snapped her fingers in front of his face. He gave her a sheepish smile, a bright red blush creeping across his cheekbones:

 

“Sorry, Queen Toriel, what did you say?” The goat monster rolled her eyes, a soft smile on her face.

 

“I’ll call you when she wakes. She probably will be asleep for a while, seeing she was weak from the journey and being away so long. I suppose we all will have a long day tomorrow.”

 

Giving a small chuckle, he nodded in response, giving a half wave before he walked out of the Ruins, the smile still was on his face well pass the barrier. She was back and safe.

 

But, as he came down the mountain, he begun to feel a pair of haunting eyes following him. Sans glowered as he stopped, searching the shade of the forest, his fists shaking at his sides.

 

“I know you are out there, bastard. Better just face me right now.”

 

“Well, well. Looks like you’re a lot smarter than I pinned you out to be, little Sansy 14.”

 

The voice which responded sounded like it was coming out of a broken computer, stuttering as Sans watched the broken version of him step out of the shadows with a twisted smile:

 

“Hello, Error.” Sans growled out, his eye was as bright as a raging fire. The black skeleton chuckled darkly as he leaned against a lone tree, playing with a ball of energy as he shot a playful glance at the scowling skeleton.

 

“Not happy to see me? I’m so hurt, 14, I’m just doing my job.”

 

"Oh, I know, but Frisk isn’t a glitch, and you are not going anywhere near her. I will protect her, Error. I will make sure of that, no one will hurt her ever again." Sans’ voice grew even deeper, echoing around the two males, ready to fight at a moment’s notice, knowing how crazy Error could get.

 

Error clicked his tongue, shaking his head at the white skeleton’s foolishness and shrugged lazily before he grinned as his yellow pupil glowed bright against the darkness of his eye socket. This is going to be fun, he thought with glee.

 

“Well, I did want a new game to play. Okay, then, I won’t hurt your precious little sleeping beauty for now, but I’ll always be watching. You better keep an eye on **her.** You don’t want her to lose her head, now, don’t you?”

 

After a mischievous wink, the glitchy skeleton disappeared in a poof of magic just when Sans growled loudly, sending a red-glowing bone to the wood where the black skeleton was once standing. He punched a close tree hard, cursing under his breath:

 

“Shit. Why can’t this ever be easy for us? Oh well, if that bastard goes _anywhere_ near her, we are going to **have a great time**. No one will take sweetheart away from me, not again. **Ever**.”

 

With that vow, Sans turned back to Mount. Ebott and bolted back to Toriel’s to grab Frisk. He hated he had to take her away so soon from her soon-adoptive mother, but he will be damned if he’ll be away from her after the meeting, he’ll be damned he will fail to protect her again.

 

He needed to protect his sweetheart, he failed her too many times before, Sans will not give up.  

-.-.-.-.-

 

Sans closed his eyes and he sighed deeply, leaning against the living room’s wall with Flowery sitting on the coffee table, listening to Frisk’s steady breathing as she cuddled into the heavy jacket covering her small body and nuzzling into the couch. Just having her close soothed his nerves a bit, but while _he_ still is out there, he couldn’t rest well. And that wasn’t Sans.

 

Thankfully, the others loved the girl as much as he did, even the hardened Papyrus, so he had help protecting Frisk. The young woman will be safe, even when he couldn’t be by her. Sans smiled, reaching for her smaller hand while Flowery’s voice brought him back to reality:

 

"Sans, what are we going to do? This Error guy sounds strong, not saying that you aren’t, but do you really think we can beat him? I don’t want to lose her again."

 

He turned to see Flowery’s petals drooped in worry and a frown on his lips. It’s true that at first, they weren’t on the best terms the first day they met. However, after the days went on and they had a common goal—Frisk’s safety—the males grew closer and Sans viewed the shy flower as a little brother.

 

Sans chuckled softly, pulling the plant monster onto his lap and carefully hugged him to his strong chest, humming a little lullaby to soothe the small male’s worries. He remembered when this was Frisk while the young child used to have nightmares of her past. The memory filled the skeleton with warmth.

 

"C’mon, buddy, you know that I’ll never let her go again. Error might be strong, but I have you guys on my side. We’ll keep her safe from that bastard, don’t you worry, Flowery." He muttered to the flower, falling into a dreamless sleep, holding Frisk’s hand and Flowery in the other arm.


	3. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Memory lyrics belongs to Cami-Cat
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> I do not claim to own the original game nor its many AUs; as such Flowerfell and Echotale, or other AUs are mentioned, but this plot and possible original characters/AU belong to me. Any famous songs, TV show/movies/books and manga names, and brands that are mentioned in this work belong to their rightful owners. This is purely for fun and my inner fangirl.  
> © Willa Field

-.-.-.-.-.-  
2:  
Memory   
Sans, Flowery, and Frisk  
(Third POV)  
-.-.-.-.-.-

She groaned in pain as her head pounds like a drum as she slowly begun to wake to the real world, the memory of the room fading into the darkest corners of her mind. Where am I? She thought sleepily, without realizing the fact she was back with the monsters again.

She wasn’t ready to get up, still weak and dizzy from the reset, but Frisk wanted to know where Chara sent her this time. They said that they wouldn’t reset the world, yes, but Chara hasn’t been very truthful in the past. 

There again, the teen thought as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and pushed up from the soft surface she was laid on, they were the one who kept her determined throughout her road to saving the monsters, so she figured they were telling the truth. Frisk smiled at the thought, then she frowned when her chin touched a soft surface as she moved to the side, her brows furrowed in confusion. What?

What is this? She asked in the walls of her mind as Frisk finally opened her eyes, revealing a familiar room, the sight sent her heart into a thumping mess. It was the living room of the Skeleton Brothers’ house on the surface, the one she has spent countless times in, from her childhood to her teens.

She gasped through her hand, tears falling to the round, before she looked down to find Sans’ black jacket blanketing her knees as she sat there. She giggled softly while she wiped a finger under her eye, petting the fur collar. Some things never change, she amused with a small smile placed on her face. After a couple moments, she stood quickly from the couch, eager to see them, only to fall back:

Still dizzy I guess, she pursed her lips in frustration, but she sighed. Better not push it, she told herself as she tried to listen for any sign they were home.

After not hearing anything, Fisk bit her lip, leaning against the back of the comfy couch while she fought the urge to run and jump into his room or go find him, but she sensed it wouldn’t be smart, knowing how protective Sans and Flowery were. She chuckled at the memories, hugging the jacket to her chest and nuzzled her nose into the fuzzy surface. The smell of smoke and mustard met her nasals, she smiled lovingly, all Sans. All her Sans, the hothead with a soft side.

She couldn’t wait to hug both of her guys, to see Flowery’s gentle smile and hear Sans’ dumb puns. She couldn’t wait to tell him the truth behind her feelings. But the question was: would he be happy to see her, or would he be angry at her for resetting? It was true that the world seemed fine, but what if Chara reset everything? It would seem like she broke their promise. Again.

And that is the last thing she would ever want, she lamented in her head as she lifted her bright eyes to the window, to make them hate her once more. The thought filled the older teen with dread, and while tightening her hold around the jacket, tears rushed down her cheeks.

Then, like a soothing miracle, the beautiful flower was snapped out of the self-doubting thoughts by a familiar voice. Her soft blue eyes snapped around the room as she stood up, stepping towards the kitchen, biting her lip nervously: 

“Sans? Is that you?” Frisk yelled softly, cringing in pain as her voice escaped her throat, touching the wall as she peeked into the small kitchen, only to find an EchoFlower placed onto the table.

“An EchoFlower? I thought EchoFlowers only grew in the Underground?” She questioned in a whisper while she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, not wanting to overdrive the message left for her, as she stepped into the room; Sans’ voice swirled around her with every step.

"Hey…sweetheart, flower you? I’m sorry I’m not there right now, I needed to go shopping for you, don’t be scared, Flowery is in my room and Undyne is outside; you aren’t alone, hon. But don’t worry, I’ll be back soon, nothing will hold me back from you. Until then, I need…to say this, I’ll tell you again in person, but I need you to hear it. I…. oh god……I…Grrrr………….”

Frisk giggled quietly, finding his stuttering adorable as she sat down at the table, stroking a glowing blue petal as she listened to the soothing voice and let it embrace her as she closed her eyes. 

After this, Frisk reminded herself with a smile, she was going to hug Flowery. 

“…I love….Fuck! Ok, sweetheart, Frisk, the truth is that I love you; maybe more than I could say right now. And I’m saying I’m in love with you, Frisk, not that I love you like the Queen and Papyrus does. You are my……everything.”

The brunette stared at the flower as her hands flew to her mouth, not wanting to believe that the skeleton loved her back, but the echoing flower screamed out that he was indeed in love with her. He viewed her as his world. She grinned through her relieved tears:

After a couple moments of listening to the sweet message, Frisk giggled like a school girl, and then she ran out the room, her braid hitting her back with every footfall and stair climb. She yelled loudly to let Flowery know she was coming. 

She still couldn’t speak clearly, but she could talk, however she knew that she would sign for a while. The pain was coming back. But she couldn’t help but to yell excitedly out.

“Flowery! Flowery!” She slammed the door open, revealing a grinning Flowery on Sans’ messy bed, tears on his face and he was reaching out for the girl. She almost crushed him when she jump-hugged the flower, earning her a fit of giggles from him:

"Howdy, Frisk! You worried us something fierce, you know that? I was starting to worry about Sans' sanity…” He admitted sadly as she nuzzled into his stem, frowning slightly while the flower continued. 

"He was thinking about trying a reset himself. He missed you so much, I mean we all did, but it was like….he was a shell of the punny ass we love." Flowery chuckled a bit, pulling back to take her in before he started to talk softly again:

“He joked and smiled, but I could tell he was missing a part of his soul; searching for another way to bring you back to fill up the missing place in his soul, Frisk. You have no idea how miserable he was those past years, we all were, but Sans….you meant a lot to him. You know? Wait….you didn’t see it?”

Frisk gave a sheepish look as she shook her head, earning a flustered sigh from her best friend, he shakes his head as he hit a leaf against his face:

“You two are the densest people on the planet, you know that? A blind person could see he had a thing for you and versa vista.”

The girl blushed deeply, thinking back to the times before….she…died, trying to see the times he showed love towards her, but Frisk only thought of them as friendly affection not him showing love. 

She bit her lip, signing that to the flower. He groaned deeply, then he giggled as he shook his head.

“Well, now you know, right? The EchoFlower?” Flowery wiggled his brows in a teasing manner, earning a pillow to the face and a pout from his best friend, her back was to Flowery now; the laughter grew.

“Awe, Frisk, don’t be mad. You just look so cute when teased. No wonder why Sans loves to.” She snapped her blues to him and stuck her tongue out at him, only to send him even more into hysterics. 

After calming down, Flowery sighed deeply, chewing on his bottom lip as he tried to tell her that Error was watching them, but it was hard when she looked so happy and free. But, he knew she needed to know to keep herself safe from the other Sans. If they, if he, loses her again; Flowery feared what would happen.

She was the reason that Sans was still living, and if she was taken, the flower sensed that his friend would become an unfeeling monster, cold and cruel once more.

"Look, sweetie, I have some bad news, but you are safe here. Undyne is guarding the house because……...you are in danger."

Frisk stared wide eyed at him as she listened to the tale, moving her eyes to the window to search the trees for a moving shadow among them, a mixture of determination and fear surged through her veins. She didn’t know this Error, but Frisk would not let him take her away from them again. Ever. She was afraid, but she had her friends by her side. She will beat this new enemy, she will stay safe.

Flowery finished the explanation, he saw the familiar determined flash in her now blues and his smile grew more as he moved to sit by her side, patting her hands comfortingly with his leaves. She won’t give up, the former goat thought, she was still the determined Frisk he knew.

Waking from the thoughts at his soft touch, she looked over at the male, smiling sweetly and hugging her friend, which made him giggle:

"Same old Frisk, always so adorable! Don’t you worry, Frisk, we will keep you safe. There’s no way Sans will let anybody hurt you ever again, you are home, and you will stay safe. We love you, sweetie." 

Frisk smiled watery, reaching a hand to sign her love back before moving her eyes back to the window, cocking her head in wonderment.

Error, huh? What was his story, why must they fight? Can they show him mercy?

The girl knew there would come a time that they might need to fight, but the sweet creature was tired of the killing, tired of fighting; she wanted just to give well-deserved mercy to pay for her past crimes. But, can she do that this time, or would she have to kill the other male? That thought sent a shiver against her back.

“You’re really a beautiful princess now, Frisk. I’m sure Sans will faint after getting a real look at you. Hehe!” Flowery stated with a smile, not knowing the storm Frisk was facing in her mind. 

Upon hearing that, Frisk was trapped inside her doubting mind as her hands came up against her chest, trying to calm her heartbeats as the terrible memories danced through the walls of her mind:

There was no way that Frisk was a princess, even if she tried once for her adoptive parents in one timeline, but her sins caused her so much pain that she failed them. She reset to fix her many mistakes, just to make even more horrible mistakes through her lame attempts to heal the wounds.

The teenager knew that it was Chara who did the crimes, but it was her who gave them control of her body. She was the one who folded to their evil influence in the past over and over. Frisk sighed as she closed her eyes, trapping tears behind her lids. 

She was just a mere girl trying to be as good as she could possibly be despite her sins, who wanted to be more than her past but knew that was impossible. It was an impossible wish to have. So, yes, she was far from princess material. But in the back of her mind, something screams at her to believe her friend. 

Ignoring the scream in the walls of her mind, the young woman shook her head at him before turning away again with her arms over her chest, laughing inside at the silly statement while she ignored the gnawing feeling of knowing the hidden truth:

Because, really, how could she ever be more than a killer?  
-.-.-.-

His eyes went soft at her reaction to his claim, knowing all too well what it meant. 

Her past mistakes blinded her to her true worth, saddening the flower as he watched the tears danced from her eyes. But he would make sure that she will see how beautiful and wonderful she truly is. And Flowery knew he wasn’t alone in that thought, everyone wanted her to be happy, to be free from her past.

That applied the most to the oldest Skeleton Brother. Yes, it was true the pair went through a lot to get here, but Sans showed him that he would do anything for his human, even go through hell to make her happy. She was his wings, his determination.

A smile slipped onto his face as Flowery nuzzled his head against hers. When she turned those big blue eyes on him, he grinned kindly as he nuzzled his head deeper into her side, gaining himself a giggle. He knew the skeleton would prove her worth to the little beauty, he thought to himself as his grin grew bigger. He will prove it to her, he had to: 

Frisk was just too broken to see how she really meant to everyone here, even if she felt lost and unworthy now. But she will, the flower just knew it, and when she did, she will know how much she was loved. No matter what happened in the past, they loved her so much:

He sighed, returning to reality.

"Sweetie, why don’t you go take a shower? I’ll wait for Sans and tell him you’re up." She breathed out, puffing her cheeks, and she nodded before moving off the bed, tripping a bit; making her blush bright red and the sight earned a booming laugh from Flowery. She was so cute.

"You know, Frisk, if you don’t want to be teased, you might want to stop being so cute all the time. Sans will have a field day with you, sweetie." 

She stuck her tongue out, huffing loudly as she walked out, shaking her head and she mouthed the words over her shoulder: 'I hate you right now, jerk.'

He grinned once more before he watched her exited the room, closing the door behind her. After a moment, a sigh blew through his lips. This will be so hard for the monsters that cares for the flower. He tucked his leaves into his small body as he waited for his male best friend, thoughts swirling around his mind’s walls.

She will fight against them every step of the way because of what she faced in her past worlds, and through her eyes, because of that she was not worth love and the kindness the people will give her when they will meet again. They would stay by her side, for she needed them now than ever. He leaned his flowery head back on the wall behind the bed and Flowery sighed again, pointing his black eyes up to the blue sky out the window, his heart breaking for the girl he used to watch over:

He remembers the day they lost her, and Sans lost his love, fading from the world of monsters and humans for years without a trace, just a grave and their feelings as proof that she truly existed. He shifted his eyes down, remembering the stinging feeling of guilt in his gut as soon as the first two days’ past without her resetting. 

He should've watched her better, and then, maybe, she wouldn't be so broken from her wounds, she would be healed already. It was his fault, she was hurt because of his carelessness. 

But, hopefully soon, she would be back to the happy girl she was when they first met and started their journey to save the monsters. And this time, he will never take his eyes off her. He was going to fight with Sans and with the others if he must. He was a flower, but he knows how to fight. 

He smiled sadly at the thought and pushed off the wall before hearing the front door opened and Sans growling about some unknown thing. The flower laughed a bit, guessing that he was in a sour mood since he needed to get some things for Frisk and wasn’t there when she woke up. But, Flowery sensed his mood would change as soon as he lays his eye sockets on the girl:

“Flowery, is Frisk with you?” Sans’ voice carried up to the plant monster, footsteps soon followed. The flower chuckled as he slowly scooted himself in his pot to the edge of the bed.

“She’s in the shower, Sans. She’s alright, Sansy.”

He heard a grunt just as the door opened, but his eyes weren’t on the flower, he was more interested in the sounds coming from a couple doors down the hall. A worried expression could clearly be seen sitting on his permanently grinning face while he moved to sit next to the other male, breathing a sigh. 

"How’s she doing, Flowery?" He turned to his adopted little brother, looking odd in a blue hoodie, meeting his gentle dark blue eyes with his sockets. The flowery smiled at him, touching his shoulder with a tender leaf:

"She still has some scars from the past, but she’s still our Frisk. You know, you’re going to have to talk to her alone, right? I don’t think you’d want me there when you have this talk." 

Poor Sans nearly fell off the bed in fear, remembering the blue flower, and what he would have to say. Flowery barked out a laugh at the wide-eyed expression on Sans’ face, his bony hand was placed upon his forehead while a glowing red blush as a small frustrated growl escaped his hyoid. The poor skeleton looked so scared, as if he would lose her if he screwed up. And Flowery knew he hated being weak in front of people. Especially the ones he was close to.

"B-b-but….Am I ready? Is she? I….don't want to scare her, I mean you said it, she’s fragile right now. God, I sound like a wimp." Sans growled, falling back with an arm over his eyes. 

Flowery giggled at his actions, but they both knew his tough attitude melts away the moment Frisk walks into a room. And Flowery, although he won’t admit it to Sans and betray Frisk’s trust, knew she loved him back; deeply. 

Sans shouldn’t be worried about scaring the fearless human away, after all he did to her; she knew that there was good inside of the old bag of bones. And although he foolishly doubts his ability to make the brunette happy and safe, it was that: A foolish doubt.

The flower saw his soft side countless times as they tried to save both Frisk and the monster race. His willingness to show mercy for her, the way he treated her, everything showed their mutual friend that she was in good hands with the skeleton, as tough as he was.

It will be like time has reverse on its own accord to the easiest time in their lives. When the feelings were strong, when through everything, they knew what they wanted. It will be easy to recreate the unbreakable bond, and once the bond is reformed; the real story will begin. Melting two souls together slowly to be one once again forevermore.

As that thought faded from the forefront of his mind, the males heard the shower turned off and Frisk moving around, cluing them that the time was almost there. With a soft giggle, he peeked at his friend, who was blushing even redder now and he sat up, wetting his teeth nervously.

He chuckled at the sight. He couldn't wait to see how their story would end, and he truly could not be happier for his friends. 

With a last smile, he placed both of his leaves on the handsome skeleton’s shoulders, pushing him towards the door, and like any brother would, he gave the blushing skeleton a reassuring smile and a nod to the thing he need the most:

"Just go, I believe in you. You already admitted how you feel about her, you just need to admit it to her face." He stated reassuringly when Sans turned to look at him with a grin spread across his facial features with a wink.

"Thanks, son. I am shaking with nerves, but even if I’m rattled to the bone, I won’t back down."

Flowery smiled, shaking his head in amusement at the dumb pun as he watched Sans fade around the corner, the ageless skeleton running towards his destiny with every step. His smile widened as he curled in for a nap while he waited for his friends to return.  
-.-.-.-

Sans’ pupil faded as he stared at the closed door, his hand hovering just above the wooden door, unsure on whether to knock or not. 

He wasn’t this weak, even if he was shadowed by his brother, monsters still feared him, and he was always fighting when he wasn’t sleeping. But when Frisk entered his life again, his rough edges slowly smoothed out. Making him melt to her every wish. Just to make her happy and safe.

So, him frozen at a door, afraid of rejection, irritated him to no end. He was a fucking monster, fucking terrifying, why does this mere girl terrify him so much?

With the thought inside his mind, he sighed as the ancient skeleton leaned his forehead on the door, trying to calm down his raging soul. The skeleton already knew the answer, but it wasn’t helping him. Sans just wanted to get this off his chest, so he had the peace of mind and he could protect her without worry, but he couldn’t make himself move.

He growled again, kicking the door in frustration before he walked away. Sans would talk to her later, he decided, give her time. And later, she would know that Sans was under her enchanting spell; he was powerless when it comes to her. His heart was in her hands.

Suddenly, however, a beautiful voice swirled to his ears and through his mind, stopping him from his fleeing, and it made the decision for him. In a daze, the skeleton slowly opened the door open and peeked into the bathroom, revealing a shining goddess standing in front of the mirror with her head turned toward the opened window and a shy smile upon her lips as her fingers drummed on the counter. 

In the moment, Sans fell deeper into her hold unknowingly, and the skeleton carefully stepped into the room, listening to her song:

"It’s not fair to be alone,  
After all you’ve been through,  
So just let me ease your pain,  
Please let me stay with you.

I’ll continue to reach out,  
I won’t abandon you,  
Determination fuels me,  
To keep trying to save you.

I will give you my mercy,  
Because it’s clear to me…”

Frisk slowly turned to the male, her smile was shyer now as she reached out to him. Sans’ cheeks felt like they were fire while he walked to her, his palm touching hers when he was close enough:

“You love me so,  
This won’t be easy,  
But I will stay by your side.

I know it’s frightening,  
To think I might leave again,  
But I’m here to stay,  
I’ll hold you close and tight.”

Frisk’s voice faded as she leaned her forehead on his, her fingers tenderly folded to the sign for love against his palm as they just stared, and tears fell down their cheeks through big grins. They stood like that for a few moments before Sans grabbed the small human to him, burying his skull into her hair as he laughed:

"Well, sweetheart, you sure did show me up on the confession front. You always beat me, but I love that about you, gotta keep me humble, right?" 

She giggled as she wrapped her arms around his middle, cocking her head cutely while she winked. Sans laughed deeply, his nose socket nuzzling her nose before landing a small kiss on it:

"I love you, kitten. I’m not letting you go again. You’re mine, and I don’t care who it is, I’m protecting you from them." 

His statement earned a giggle from the young woman as she turned her beautiful violet eyes on his smiling face with a smile on her own, placing her hand upon his cheek before moving her hands to sign. That brief touch sent stinging fire up through the veins in his arms and straight to his chest, and he was sure it showed on his cheeks. 

Sans hated that he couldn’t hide anything from her, every touch sends his cheeks into a burning fire and his soul fluttering, but there again, the spell she cast over the skeleton gives him strength. She really didn’t know the power she had over him:

‘I will hold you to that, Sans.’ She giggled a bit as she moved to the door, to only to be pulled back into his chest, and this time, it was her turn to blush madly as he peppered kisses from her neck to her ear.

"Oh, don’t worry. You know I’m good to my word. You are mine, kitten, remember that." The skeleton whispered into her ear, seeking his odd tongue over it before releasing her and moving to the door, leaving her with a suggestive wink.

Frisk just stared after the cheeky skeleton, unable to move from the spot he rooted her to. All she could think was, what have I gotten myself into?

However, after a few moments past, she let a loud laugh out and ran after him, grunting annoyed at his back, making him laugh as they made their way back to his room.

That night, Sans watched as Frisk greeted her family with a big smile onto her face, her happiness clearly written across it while each monster embraced her once more. He chuckled freely, moving his sockets to the window, a glare placed into them:

He wouldn’t ever let the broken version of himself steal the most important thing to him now. He always knew he would fight for her, but after he held her in his arms once more, he realized how much he truly needed his Frisk by his side. After three years without her, Sans wasn’t about to go one more day without her.  
-.-.-.-.-

The black skeleton giggled, looking down from the tree, his eyes glowed with eager excitement

This game would be a challenge finally. He hated weak players, but Error sensed Sans 14 and his little pet wouldn’t go down very easily. He’d be entertained while they play this deadly game, which was rare for the glitchy male. All the others barely put up a fight.

"I will have fun with those two…"

As the wind carried that threatening statement, the monster giggled before dropping from his branch and faded from this reality. His giggle could still be heard as day faded to black night.

But, I wonder, was the crazy skeleton truly evil, or is there something more to this madness? Only time can tell.


	4. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I do not claim to own the original game nor its many AUs; as such Flowerfell and Echotale, or other AUs are mentioned, but this plot and possible original characters/AU belong to me. Any famous songs, TV show/movies/books and manga names, and brands that are mentioned in this work belong to their rightful owners. This is purely for fun and my inner fangirl.  
> © Willa Field

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

3:

Titanium

**Sans and Frisk**

(Third POV)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

“Come on, sweetheart, you gotta learn how to fight.” Sans comforted the shaking girl in front of him, they stood in the backyard with the sun shining down on them as Sans tried to coax the human to fight him.

 

It had been three months since Frisk returned to them, with everything slowly turning back to normal, even if the dangers of Error still weighted heavy on their minds. They felt peace that the dear human was back with them.

 

But, knowing it was the best, Toriel and Asgore took her, along with Asriel who thankfully was given a second chance by Chara’s soul as a golden necklace found in the bathroom; to their estate to live, where she was welcomed as the monsters’ princess and ambassador to the humans soon after.

 

Although Sans hated that he had to be without her at night, he knew she would be safe with her brother and parents. But the days were his, he claimed them as soon as he could. She was told that she was not allowed to go anywhere alone, so she spends days at Sans’ house or Alphy’s when he had to work.

 

But, although the others disagreed with his decision, Sans wanted her to learn to fight. He hated the thought of it, but the skeleton knew that he wouldn’t always be there. Frisk needed to be able to protect herself when he wasn’t there. No matter how much Sans hated the thought of her fighting that glitchy bastard alone, he knew that it would be needed:

 

‘I know, Sansy, but…’ Her hands fell to her sides, biting her lip and tears stained her cheeks before she blew a breath through her lips as she begun to continue her thought through her hands’ smooth movements.

 

‘Do we really have to fight him? Maybe I can…….’

 

The handsome skeleton sighed while he gripped ahold of her hands, stopping her statement with a gentle kiss to her soft hands.

 

He should’ve known she would fight against this, would rebel against the thought of hurting someone, but Sans needed to make sure his little human was safe whenever and whatever happens. As much as he would love to, he couldn’t be with her every second of the day. So, with a tender touch to her cheek, he gently told her the truth:

 

“Kitten, he isn’t like us. He would kill you without another thought, mercy or not, he would. He thinks of this as a job, he doesn’t care. He is a version of me that didn’t get to see the real sweet you. The one who changed a bunch of harden monsters into big softies.” He nuzzled his face into her neck, earning a small giggle from Frisk, before continuing.

 

“That’s why you need to at least learn how to defend yourself long enough that I can get to you. I can’t live without you again, so I will do anything to ensure your safety.”

 

After a few moments of silence, letting his statement sink in, before the human girl blew a breath and she nodded solemnly. The skeleton smiled reassuringly, touching her cheek lovingly as he pressed a kiss to her forehead:

 

“That’s my sweetheart. A princess should be able to kick butt, too, right?” He teased with a wink as he backed up to his place, making the teen laughed and stuck her tongue out.

 

After the teasing moment, the couple went back to their training. They moved together beautifully, Frisk blocking every attack and returned her own; which Sans rewarded her with a proud smile before moving again. Their dance continued until Asriel came into the yard with a smile upon his face, his necklace shinned back against the sun’s light:

 

“Hey, you guys, how’s the training going?”

 

In response, Frisk wiggled her nose in dismay, earning a loud laugh from the two males as Sans walked to her side; landing a tender kiss on her soft hair as he pulled her small body into his own.

 

“Aww, sis, I know you hate fighting, but it’s good for you to learn. Sans and I can’t always be there to protect you.”

 

“At least someone agrees with me.” Sans mumbled under his breath, Asriel’s laugh returned the statement. Sans grinned at that before the human teen made a sound to return their attention back to her.

 

“Sorry, sweetheart, what’s up?” Sans smiled down at her, graining a smile back from the tiny human before she lifted her hands to sign as she moved her big blues back on her older adoptive brother.

 

‘Is it time to go home already, Asy?’ She cocked her head to show her question, a sweet smile spread over her lips.

 

The male goat monster flinched, the thought behind his arrival coming back with a force. Asriel knew how his baby sister felt about this, but it was a part of being royalty, and was necessary. So, with a deep breath, he giggled nervously:

 

“Um, mom and dad said it’s time to officially introduce you to the monsters and humans tomorrow.” Asriel rubbed the back of his neck, but the pair looked confused as they peeked at each other before they moved back to the tall monster.

 

“But I thought you guys already did that?” The skeleton asked confused, scratching his cheek; a habit he formed when he was small whenever he was confused or nervous.

 

“Wrong, they might know her as their adoptive daughter and they connected the dots, but they want to give her a proper introduction. Fit for a princess.” He winked, but the sole human wasn’t amused.

 

Frisk snorted annoyed, not bothering to hide it. She knew she was a princess and had a duty, but she hated speaking in public. And then there was Error to worry about, her being out in the open wasn’t the smartest thing right now. Apparently, Sans thought the same as a growl escaped from his teeth before he spoke.

 

“Are you crazy? Error doesn’t care about the crowd, he will kill her without a second thought!”

 

The other male cringed, knowing he was right but they couldn’t change their parents’ minds. The monster king and queen knew the danger, however, they thought that this would show her she belonged here, and she never would go back to feeling an alien in the world of monsters. They thought they all needed a moment away from looking over their shoulders, away from thinking about the danger Error brings.

  
Their parents wanted her to have a normal, happy memory without Error's presence looming over her head. They knew that was impossible, but they just needed this to see her smile without worry.

 

And the goat vocalized that to the couple, gaining himself a short sigh from both; the couple couldn’t deny that, and they nodded slowly as Sans crossed his strong, but bony, arms over his chest, glaring a bit at the young goat:

 

“Fine, but I’m going to be there right beside her, understood?” Asriel laughed at that, shaking his head amused with a grin dancing across his face as Sans pulled his sister closer to him and nuzzled her comfortingly:

 

“I thought you’d said that. Don’t worry, we both will.”

 

As the males talked, the beautiful flower went back to her mind, the dark thoughts of her past. They haunted the new-found princess throughout the happy moments, always reminding her of her sins and it always makes her feel like she doesn’t deserve this happy ending. She knew that it was a silly fear, especially next to the true danger, but this beautiful but broken rose was slowly faltering under the pressure. Now, with the introduction, the pressure grew even more intense. And what’s worse is she couldn’t vocalize a thing to any of her friend’s due to worry they would freak out and would try everything to make her feel better:

 

However, even Sans’ touch could only relief her fears for so long. She was alone in this fear.

 

“Don’t worry, Sans, I doubt that Error would want to take on all of us. He might be hell-bent on getting to her and is strong, but I would bet that he is not dumb.” Asriel stated, bringing her back to the present, and she turned her eyes to him as she nuzzled deeper into Sans; she just wanted to forget for a bit, even if she knew she couldn’t, having his arms around her brought some level of comfort to the human’s soul.

 

The skeleton looked down at his beautiful angel, sensing something looming over her soul as she signed something to her brother, growling under his breath at the hidden broken look in the girl’s sparkling blue eyes while he watched her dainty fingers form words in the air. He always hated that about her, always facing her inner demons on her own; despite she knew she could and _should_ lean on not only her family, but him as well.

 

He would do anything just to make her feel better, but she barely let him. She just smiled through her pain and kept the pain hidden behind gentle touches and sweet smiles. Sans both loved that and hated it, like he mentioned before, but he wanted her to just be weak in front of him. To let him see another side of her. Why couldn’t she just trust him fully, why couldn’t his human let him be her lovingly monster?

 

With that thought and a tender tuck on her chin to force her eyes to his empty sockets, he cut the siblings’ unheard conversation with a scowl dancing across his toothy face as he pulled the flower even closer to his chest; making sure the eighteen-year-old was staring back at the skeleton:

 

“Ok, kitten, what are you hiding? And don’t try to lie to me, you know I can tell when you’re lying.” Both the monster’s and the human’s eyes widen, one in confusion but the young woman’s held recognition. She knew he knew and she was caught.

 

“Sans, what’re you talking about?” Asriel questioned with confusion dripping from his voice, stepping closer to the couple but one glare from the skeleton stopped him dead in his tracks before he moved his sole pupil shining bright red back on her shaking form.

 

But beneath the glow was a tender expression as his fingers gingerly caressed her cheek, whispering softly to her to calm down her nerves.

 

“Frisk, sweetheart, if you don’t tell me; I can’t fix it. Stop hiding from us, from _me_.”

 

At that, with tears shining behind her blues; the young flower tightened fists around his arms, nodding slowly as she buried her face into his sweater. A few moments after her calming, she sighed softly before lifting her hands to confess every dark thought that past the walls of her mind. The monsters watched while her fingers danced in the air, their souls shattered a bit with every word, knowing she was wrong.

 

As the movements went on, a desire burning strong started building in their chest. A desire to show her that she was truly a princess and that she deserves to feel like one, not a mere girl without a purpose in her life.

 

This desire burned even tenser when the men watched as the human went into more details about her past long before she was Frisk Dreemurr, long before she fell into a bed of buttercups and into the world of Monsters. A story no one never knew, because the human knew her family—and her boyfriend—would hunt down the real monsters.

 

The skeleton felt anger as she detailed the abuse, the feeling grew with every tear that fell from her beautiful eyes. Sans’ whole body shook with building anger and he could tell that he wasn’t the only one, Asriel was trying to fight back an angry growl:

 

One story happened just before she fell, or rather she proposedly fell to escape the daily pain.

 

She was at her grade school, she slowly signed, when her bullies finally took their cruel taunts too far. They beat her so badly, it hurt to just move, let alone walk home. And Frisk knew she couldn’t go home, knowing that she would get no sympathy and even more pain. So, she only saw one way out. Mountain Ebott, the forbidden mountain from the stories of the war.

 

‘I knew no one would ever miss me, so I jumped; wanting to just end the pain. I wanted to be free from my miserable life. What I didn’t know is when I jumped off that edge, I would get my wish. Just not the way I planned, which I’m thankful for. I finally found my escape from the true monsters through meeting monsters.’

 

She chuckled slightly as she dropped her hands to her lap, not noticing Sans walking towards her, smiling at the happy memories she made with her monster family, even when they were a bit crueler now. They loved her with every fiber in their beings, healing her slowly from the emotional wounds she suffered from her time on the surface and her choices in the Underground.

 

They wanted her to know that she was safe, she was forgiven. She smiled lovingly at the thoughts as her skeleton crept his arms around her unnoticed.

 

The feeling of arms rounding her waist woke her from the thoughts, lifting her off the ground and placing her onto a lap. Her brows furrowed, her eyes lifted to see a very angry skeleton looking down at her, but behind that anger, there was such a sadness.

 

Putting away his anger at whomever broke her for the moment, the skeleton shook his head as a sad smile appeared onto his face as he reached to her braided autumn hair, tucking a few loose strands from her forehead to land another kiss. Oh, how he wished she saw what everyone else saw when they looked at her, especially her beloved skeleton.

 

He sighed, grabbing her shoulders and turned her to face him, her straddling him and her eyes could meet his sockets. He often had done this when she was small, and she was being stubborn about something. He gently tugged her chin up, forcing her to look him in the eyes. She was going to hear him this time, if it took him all night. For that was his job as her protector.

 

“I wish you would realize that you’re perfect to everyone that knows you, Frisk. No, no, kitten, you have to hear this,” Sans put one of his fingers to her lips when she tried to interrupt. When she realized that he wouldn’t let her cut in, she pouted but nodded slowly, making the male chuckle:

 

“You are so perfect. You are so strong, for years you faced bullies with a smile, you might think that the other world broke you, but it didn’t. I might not have known you as you grew up, but I know you didn’t stop fighting to stay you. With your determination, you stayed true to who you are, and you found a better life. You stayed you, the sweet girl who would do anything for anyone even if they did her wrong. Frisk, you are the perfect person to be a princess, you might be thinking that I don’t know your story enough, but I do know it and you. And you embody what a princess should be.

 

You symbolize everything they are loved for; sweet and calm, strong and bold, beautiful but modest, true and pure. You are a true princess, honey. Yes, you had a horrifying past and did some bad things yourself, but you don’t let that hold you down and you changed things, made them better. Don’t you get it? Being faced with something like that open your eyes and heart to things some stun away from. You are the most understanding person I know, and my princess, that is what a ruler needs to be. Everyone else would be bitter from whatever you could face in your past, but you forgive almost everyone who did you wrong, I can tell in the way you carry yourself. Our princess is the most beautiful, understanding, and forgiving creature the world has ever seen, there is only one woman that fits that, and that woman is you.”

 

He brushed the hair out of her face, letting that sink in, as her eyes bore into his, her teeth biting at her bottom lip. Frisk searched for some untruths hidden in the skeleton’s fiery gaze, but all she found was a gentle and tender smile, telling the beautiful flower he was wanting her to see the truth behind his words. The tears were fresh and new, happy, when she realized that he was right. He and her family loved her truly.

 

She already knew that, but to hear it so firmly just made her feel better. She wasn’t alone, she never would be on her own again. She laughed joyously and with a tender kiss pressed to Sans’ teeth, Frisk smiled at him before she moved to hug her older brother tightly, hearing his chuckle in her ear and his breath fanned through her wispy brown strands as he whispered to her.

 

“He’s right, Frisk. We love you and there’s no way we’re letting you go, beloved Frisk.” The goat poked her tiny button nose when they pulled back, chuckling as she wiggled it while a slight blush crept over her cheeks. The males loved how cute she still is when she was now an adult.

 

She still had her innocence, even if she should have been jaded from all she had been through and saw, she could see the good in anyone. And although they loved that fact, it was a worrisome factor. Would she really be ready to face the beyond help or mercy skeleton? The males weren’t so sure, and as the thought came back, the fear rushed through their veins.

 

Would they lose her once more? That question makes the males’ souls shatter a bit, fearing the answer.

 

“Welp, it’s time to go, my princess.” Sans sighed, lying his forehead against hers to kiss it one more time, wanting to not to think about it for now.

 

But, he couldn’t shake the feeling of being watched by taunting eyes, reminding the skeleton that he was out there. He was out there, just waiting for his chance to strike.

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

A day later found Frisk sat in front of the mirror with Toriel brushing through her reddish-brown locks, curling her hair into a low bun at the nape of her neck with her yellow bow.

 

As she watched her mother work, Frisk wondered what she did to deserve this second chance, remembering all her sins. She made so many mistakes on the path leading to this end, she felt like Error was the universe’s way to remind her and teach her a lesson. But she won’t let him ruin their happy ending.

 

For now, she was going to be the crowned princess of the monsters and their sworn protector, she would bore the title with pride and bravery. She might be a little relented to hurt anyone again, but she would do anything to protect her family from the pain of losing her again. But, she hoped that she could still talk to Error. However, Frisk doubted it from what Sans had said. She closed her eyes at the thought, wincing at the shiver that came up her spine.

 

“Alright, my child, you’re ready,” Toriel smiled at her reflection, taking her hand into her semi-giant paw and Frisk was pulled back to admire her mother’s handiwork, “What do you think, dearest?”

 

All thoughts of Error disappeared as the teen took the sight in front of her in. Her grown was buttercup yellow; the new color of hope for monsters and humans, the royal purple slash bright and odd against her breast, but the colors mixed beautifully as the gown made her feel beautiful. Like she was going to be great, she would help her family to lead their race to a better tomorrow. This time she would do everything right:

 

She giggled a bit, twirling childish to see the skirt fared, before Frisk pulled Tori into a warm hug. The mother goat laughed, nuzzling her scout into her youngest child’s hair for a few moments, before stepping back from the hug with a wide smile on her face.

 

“Well, Frisk dearest, are you well-prepared for this? We will be there beside you, my love. Don’t be afraid.” Her mother brushed the loose strands away, giving the girl a comforting touch.

 

Frisk breathed a calming breath, letting the touch soothed her racing heart, before nodding firmly as she grabbed her skirt and moved to the hallway, feeling butterflies fluttered their wings against her stomach’s walls.

 

When the ladies stepped into the almost empty throne room, their family’s eyes flowed to the beautiful flower, but the oldest Skeleton Brother was the only one unable to move nor speak as the others rushed forward to shower their human with many a compliment before the ceremony started.

 

It wasn’t that Sans didn’t think she looked beautiful, no, she looked like a goddess to him for the second time. That was the reason behind his non-existent voice, no word could ever express how beautiful she was.

 

He growled lowly in annoyance, thinking both he had gone soft and she was turning him into a big cinnamon roll, just like his now-harden brother was a long time ago.

 

But then again, he mused with a grin as the sun struck his golden fang, Sans wouldn’t want it any other way. So, as his grin grew, his legs started to work towards his angel.

 

“Sweetheart, you are breathtaking. I might be a bit worried that people will try to steal you.” He winked flirtatiously, and he reached to brush through the loose strands lovingly, bringing her eyes to him with a bright blush and a smile placed onto her lips. The brunette raised her hand and signed her thanks as she turned to him fully.

 

“Don’t be shy, kitty, it’s going to be alright. I will keep them away.”

 

That statement earned him a giggle, lifting her hand to scold the skeleton playfully before a heavy feeling came over her, her brows furrowed in worry as she looked around the room.

 

She felt like hungry eyes were following her every movements, sending a shiver up her spine. It wasn’t the same way Sans would stare at the teen, it felt darker than his loving hunger for her. The feeling was like she was a deer in an eager hunter’s sight.

 

With a one more shudder, she turned back to her family as she gave them the signal for danger, growling from her crowd echoed through the walls as Papyrus and Undyne rushed to opposite sides of the room, their eyes scanned every corner while Alphys stayed with the couples, shivering in fear but she tried to be brave for her female best friend:

 

“D-don’t worry, Frisk. W-we won’t let him or anyone else dangerous near you.” She stuttered out through a low growl, giving the human’s hand a comforting squeeze as Sans held her to his side, whispering the same words into her ear.

 

She smiled slightly, nuzzling into him to hide her fear and worry from them, knowing that not only Sans but her father would try to cancel the ceremony. She didn’t want to give whoever was watching her that power. She wanted to show them that Frisk wasn’t as weak as they think:

 

Frisk didn’t know if it was Error, but she knew she was in danger. And she needed to be vigilant and cautious through the Crowning. She was needed to protect her people. That was the reason that she wanted to go through with the Crowning, she had to prove that, even if she was afraid, she wouldn’t back down.

 

“Asgore, perhaps we should cancel this and let Sans take her into hiding. I can’t lose her—”

 

“No, mother.” Frisk’s hoarse voice rung out, cutting Toriel off, stepping out of the skeleton’s hold while everyone’s eyes fell upon her, wide in shocked at hearing her and her brave tone:

 

“But Frisk dearest—”

 

“No, mama. I am not running away, that would be giving him the power, and I am not doing that. Don’t worry. If I have you guys on my side, then I will be strong enough to stand up to whatever or whoever comes my way.”

 

Everyone just stared at the human as an expression of confidence danced across her features, surprised at her strength, but then they grinned. They should have known she would say that, she was a strong young woman who faced so many things in her short life with unfaltering strength; this was no different. They should just stand by her, because there was no changing her mind when she decided.

 

Sans chuckled deeply, shaking his skull amusedly before he stepped forward to her, offering her his hand. A signal for trust and belief, they often did this when they argued or needed comfort:

 

“You’re always going have us behind you, you know that, sweetheart.” Sans grinned boyishly, pulling the young woman into a huge hug just as her hand touched his. The human giggled shyly as she hugged back, pointing her eyes up to his sockets.

 

“Well, is this just sweet? True love wins, huh, Sans?”

 

The voice echoed off the walls, making the group freeze. The skeleton and his friends growled as they hid Frisk in their circle, scanning the room but found no trace of the glitch. That is, until he decided to show himself with his taunting grin and his hand up in a surrender gesture.

 

“I come in peace, I have a deal to discuss with your precious _ambassador_.”    


	5. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I do not claim to own the original game nor its many AUs; as such Flowerfell and Echotale, or other AUs are mentioned, but this plot and possible original characters/AU belong to me. Any famous songs, TV show/movies/books and manga names, and brands that are mentioned in this work belong to their rightful owners. This is purely for fun and my inner fangirl.  
> © Willa Field

-.-.-.-

4:

Unfortunate Souls

(Third POV)

-.-.-.-.

 

“A deal? We’re not making any deals with you, Error.” The words echoed off the walls as Papyrus stepped forward to stand by his brother, growling while he crossed his arms.

 

“Paps?”

 

The taller skeleton looked down at Sans and Frisk, who were sharing looks of a mixture between shock and admiration. He sighed, looking away from them with a slight blush playing on his cheeks:

 

“We might disagree often, brother, but I do love you and her. Don’t act so surprised that I’m standing by you.” Papyrus muttered under his breath, but before Sans could express his thankful words, the villain cut the rare moment short. Which earned him a growl from each.

 

“Oh, that is rich coming from you! Weren’t you the one who continually told him he was an embarrassment?”

 

The statement hung in the air like a heavy weight, both brothers remembering the hurtful words they once had said before Frisk calmed their sibling rivalry. They both were in the wrong, but Papyrus knew he was always the worse of the two.

 

Before the others could make him a target, he became enemies with the only true family he had left. He let the cruel world change him. He let the power and good feeling of being the better one went to his big head and he turned his back on Sans; he broke him.

 

He scowled deeply, locked in guilt, until he felt a comforting hand land on his arm.

 

The youngest Skeleton brother shifted his gaze down to Frisk’s sweet smile pointed up at him, telling him that it was alright. That he was making amends for the past. He snorted, smirking as he patted her head to show his thanks before he moved a sharp glare back on the black skeleton as he pushed Frisk back behind him and Sans:

 

“I was, I was horrible to not only him, but everyone. And I regret that, but I will change that today, I will become the brother he needs. I will protect his happiness. I won’t let you ruin it for them.” Papyrus growled out, lifting a hand, letting a red-orange bone flow in the air as the others followed suit with fierce glares place into their eyes.

 

Error chuckled softly, letting a sigh escape while he stuffed his phalanges into his hoodie. For a few moments, the glitchy skeleton just stood there with a cocky grin, before moving onto his toes, peering at the shaking girl in the middle of the protective circle.

 

“As much as I want to play, I’m just here to talk to you, princess. Sorry about this.” He flicked his wrist forward, calling her soul to him, and soon, Frisk was in the air; a gasp squeaked out through her lips as she tried to grab whatever hand she could.

 

“Sans! Mama, papa!”

 

A growl rung out through the room, another pull started to tug on her soul as Sans stepped toward the other skeleton with his own hand placed in front of him, his pupil sent ablaze against the black.

 

“Let. Her. Go. Now.” The skeleton slowly stated through his clenched teeth, but Error just shrugged with his grin turning more animalistic as the minutes passed:

 

“If you two behave and listen, I will.”

 

The beautiful young woman gritted her teeth, both in frustration and from the slight discomfort, not wanting to give this male the pleasure of seeing her weak. But, she knew they couldn’t continue the standoff, and if they did, Sans would be too weak to help anyone with keeping her out of Error’s strings.

 

So, with a heavy breath, she looked down at the broken skeleton and nodded silently. She couldn’t be the reason he got hurt again, she couldn’t be the reason he felt guilt again. She just couldn’t, but she needed to do something.

 

“Good girl, Frisk.” He grinned widely, slowly lowering his hand towards the floor with Sans following suit, an unreadable expression was playing across his face as she moved cautiously toward the black glitch; his hand enclosed in hers.

 

“Okay, Error, you want to talk deals? Fine.” Sans’ voice sounded tight, dripping with tears.

 

He knew she would accept anything to save him any pain. But, what she didn’t understand was that Error didn’t play fair, he was probably just coaxing her close enough to strike, taking the only thing that matters to him. However, he also knew that he needed to trust her, so he kept his mouth shut and stay close, prepared to protect her to the end.

 

Maybe this would finally end, he hoped as he closed his eyes, squeezing her hand for comfort before he heard Error snicker, opening his eye sockets to see him leaning against a polar lazily.

 

“Straight to the point, 14? I like that about you.”

 

Sans scowled deeply, moving his eyes down, not wanting to show him anymore emotion he already had. He wanted to save the emotions for the people that really matter. Sans only looked up when Frisk carefully stepped forward as she lifted her hands in the air.

 

The pain probably was back, he mused, his eyes watching the movements as he crossed his arms across his chest, staying only a few feet away from her; ready to become as strong as Titanium……

 

For his sweet rose princess, he would become stronger than anything....

 

‘What is your deal, Error?’

 

The chuckle that followed her question woke the skeleton from the thoughts and looked up to see the other skeleton walking to the window. He was enjoying this, Sans raged in his mind as his fingers curled into fists hidden under his folded arms. He was like a growling cat stalking his prey, feeling giddy as he watched them wiggle and squirm under the pressure of the waiting. He wanted to torture them like he was:

 

A few moments later, Papyrus roared out and rushed toward Error, only to be held back by his brother. He was tired of waiting, he wanted to rip that smug expression off the skeleton’s face. He was threatening his and everyone else’s happy ending, but he didn’t care, and Papyrus was so freaking tired of this. Of this cocky, little ass’s attitude about ruining lives.

 

As much as he wanted to copy his brother’s actions, Sans figured that Frisk would want to hear the bastard out before she let them have their fun. She was the one who always played fair, knowing how the others felt when she didn’t. She didn’t want to be unfair ever again. So, Sans held his angry brother to him and growled out angrily:

 

“If you want to live, you might want to tell us what the hell you want right now!!”

 

Error laughed loudly, turning to the group with his usual smug grin dancing across his blue tear-streaked face, his hands folded behind his back as he rocked on the balls of his feet, giving the scene in front of him before another snarl sounded in the room.

 

“Error!!!!”

 

“Okay, okay, geez. Keep your pants on. And Pappy, if you try to kill me, I will kill her, you follow?” Error stuttered out as he moved to Frisk, his smile growing strangely soft with every step, making the flower squirm under that look.

 

Sans growled again, struggling to not only with his brother’s fury, but his own; he wanted to kill that bastard, to not see the creep’s smile towards his human. But when he tried to move to approach him, he was pinned with a haunting glare by the black skeleton; his palm turned up at her.

 

“That means you too, 14. You know I will, back off and let us talk.”

 

He snarled deeply, freezing in place, flexing his fingers as he obeyed. The black skeleton smiled one more time at the two angry skeletons before he turned back to the girl, that creepy smile was back on her. This made the girl shiver as he opened his teeth to speak:

 

"My deal is this, dear Frisk; you let me reset you and everyone, and if you can save them in two years, you can live free without worry. However, there’s one catch, you will not remember any of them,” Error paused to nod towards her family, “And if you don’t not only save them, but remember them; you will become my puppet. You will be dead to them, only I would remember you.”

 

Silence followed the terms, some were too shocked to speak, and some were fuming too much to speak. The speech lingered in the air, heavy like a rain cloud before Sans roared painfully, his hands were itching from the power building in his body. Was he insane?

 

"Are you fucking insane? That’s your deal? There’s no way she’s gonna agree to that! You should have known that before you came here!” Sans gnarled, his red energy started to show as his anger grew and grew, thinking about his strings enclosing around her. The thought made him sick.

 

However, despite that shout, the black skeleton just stood in front of a frozen Frisk with a soft smile on his face. That smile was like a dark, twisted version of Sans’ smile and that smile sent a deep shiver up her spine. How could she even response to that? She shook more as the thoughts raced through the walls of her mind, trying to think of a reply. 

 

But, Error heaved a heavy sigh, impatient to hear her response, and leaned forward to meet her blues. The sweet smile slowly turned mercilessly as she backed away from the insane skeleton a bit.

 

“I’m waiting, my dear. The clock is ticking.”

 

Frisk gulped, the fear of Error slowly reaching a peak as she looked to the angry skeletons on each side of her for strength before she placed a firm expression onto her facial features, her fingers dancing into speech.

 

‘And if I refuse?’

 

“Welp, then I’d just have to kill you. And it’s a shame, really, you are so pretty, and you have a long life ahead of you. But if you want to die, then I’ll happily reward you that.”

 

With that, Error raised his hand toward the beautiful flower, but not to hurt her, just to prove his point and formed a bubble around them. The group wasn’t too happy about this, roaring demands and insults at the black skeleton. He didn’t care though, he just grinned smugly before he turned back to the scowling girl and spoke again:

 

“It’s your choice, baby doll. It is a fair deal, I’d say. Yes, you won’t remember, but they,” Error waved a hand towards the angry group, the sight sent tears to her beautiful eyes as she listened to his next words: “will. They will be able to make you remember. Like I said, it’s a fair deal. But if I kill you right here, they won’t have a chance to save you. You will be dead, no resetting, no starting over. Nothing.”

 

Frisk gasped, the icy hand of fear grasped her heart, knowing what that would do to them. To watch her die and to know they couldn’t save her, she knew they would be destroyed.

 

But, if she agreed to this, they would have two years to save her. A chance of a final happy ending. No more fighting and no more having to reset, they would be free from the fear. She had to leave, she had to make this deal with the black devil to save her loved ones from any more pain.

 

Error knew Frisk couldn’t refuse his deal, not when they were watching, and they would see every gory detail of the murder. He knew, and he used that against her, knowing he would win what he wanted.

 

She cupped a hand over her mouth to hide a cry as she looked over to her family for one more loving look, meeting their wide tear-filled eyes. They knew, she thought terrified, they heard, and they knew what she was going to do. She was going to save them from that haunting memory.

 

So, with her mind made up, she breathed a sigh and she smiled watery as her hands formed words of love before she turned to the glitch, meeting his hand. As they shook hands, a warm sensation spread over her body and the voices faded while the blackness slowly surrounded her. The last thing she heard from her family was Sans’ pained shout:

 

"I will find you, Frisk! I will find you, sweetheart, I promise!”

 

The promise was slowly swallowed by the darkness, but it filled the flower with **determination**. She would find a way back to them, she demanded in her mind, as Error snickered giddily behind her, making her sick at the sound. He was insane, Frisk screamed inside of the walls of her mind.

 

“Good choice, Frisk. I knew you would make the right decision.” He praised her, but it sounded like the skeleton was mocking her, as he moved to beside the girl and waved a hand in front of him to call the reset and moved it to in front of her.

 

“Okay, my dear, just push the button and our deal will start. Don’t worry, the time limit won’t start until you fall down and meet your mother again.”

 

Frisk stared at the reset button, wondering why he was being so fair and what would happen after she pushed it. She breathed a wary sigh, her hand hovering over the button, before she looked over to the skeleton and used her other hand to ask him those questions.

 

He sighed deeply, looking away with a scowl placed onto his face. She really didn’t see why he was doing this? Was she really that blind?

 

“Frisk, I’m still a version of Sans. As much as I want to hate you and make you pay for all you have done, I can’t ignore that you are a sweet girl. You reminded me of my Frisk. I wanted give you two a chance we never got.”

 

After hearing that, the young woman bit her lip, looking to the button as she thought about the words. She was right about him, she hid a soft smile as she waited for him to continue the explanation. There was some Sans in him, even if it was a tiny piece, it was still there.

 

“And for your second question, it is a simple reset. But in this new world, your family would be able to remember every memory you made. They just would be a bit different.” He stated, stretching his arms over his head as if they were just talking, not about to give birth to a new time.

 

That was so Sans, she mused, her smile was slowly showing. She smiled at him for a heartbeat before she signed about the difference, asking.

 

Error laughed quietly, startling the girl a bit, as he leaned forward and winked playfully before he touched her hovering hand to softly guide it down:

 

“You’ll see sweetcheeks.” And with that, the world was reborn…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

After the world was recreated, Error watched as baby Frisk was reborn, wincing at the sight of her new mother screamed at the nurses to keep the ‘freak’ away from her and her father scowling in the corner.

         

What was he doing? His mind screamed at him a growl escaped his hyoid, his fist smashing a close wall in frustration; knowing the answer:

 

At first, this was just a game, something to kill the boredom, but soon the black skeleton had a change of a heart. He didn’t know why, but the idea of killing the girl sent his twisted soul into a painful mess, the mere idea made Error sick. So, he gave birth to an idea.

 

He would give them a chance to save her, a solid chance, but if they couldn’t; Frisk will be his to do with as he pleased.

 

For a couple days after that idea came to him, the skeleton was calm and pleased with himself. However, that peace formed into an uneasy feeling of questioning. What was he doing and why was he doing it for? The answers to those questions were too frightening to think about:

 

Because, deep down, Error knew why. He knew why he _had_ to help them ensure their victory, help them ensure her safety. As much as he wanted to loathe her and punish her for her past crimes, he couldn’t bring himself to want to hurt and kill her. He just couldn’t….

 

And the reason was his own Frisk, the dark angel who begun the story well-known to both races once they remembered. She was the reason, as much as he hated that fact, he knew it was the truth. He wanted to see at least one of the Sanes get a happy ending that sticks, even though the world would reset once they died. He just wanted some sense of hope that, someday, he would have his own.

 

He looked down at his hand, remembering as her hand fell to the ground while she faded from the world. A growl fell from his teeth as he made a tight fist before the skeleton turned his back on the scene, trying to forget this uneasy feeling boiling in his chest.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

It was two months after Frisk accepted Error’s terms of their ridiculous game, the monsters were trapped in a different kind of darkness besides the darkness of the underground. However, most didn’t understand what the different darkness was, they just felt a dark cloud over the kingdom. Something was missing.

 

Only a handful truly knew the bitter truth behind that dark cloud. They felt the pain of knowing that truth, felt it clawing at their insides. But Asriel knew his and the others’ pain was pale against Sans’. His pain ran so deep, it changed him:

 

He didn’t even look the same, his face a blank mask, not showing any emotion. He just went to Grillsby’s or out searching for his fallen flower since he made a deal of his own. One that drove a wedge between him and the others, no matter how much they might agree with the decision behind it.

 

It was a dangerous decision.

 

Three weeks after Frisk’s disappearance, Sans growled out that he was going to search for Gaster, the former royal scientist and the Skeleton Brothers’ sometime father and was going to force him to make him stronger for Frisk’s sake. He wanted to make sure he would be able to protect her this time, that no one could steal Frisk away again.

 

But this only gained the older skeleton screams and insults, telling him that it was stupid, and he could protect the beautiful flower on his own strength. He didn’t want to listen to their cries and he stomped away. Since the argument, everyone stayed away from the now-taller skeleton, watching him to make sure he wasn’t going too insane.

 

That was what Asriel’s doing. He was leaning against a tree, his golden eyes following each of Sans’ movements as he crashed through the Snowdin Forest; his head moving side to side as he looked over the trees for a lost Frisk encaged in them.

 

The lost look placed onto his face made Asriel’s guts twist painfully. The goat monster hated to see his best friend in so much pain, he wanted to take it away. But he knew that he couldn’t do anything for his soul brother, only one person could heal that pain; and she wasn’t there to hold him through this:

 

“How is my brother doing, Prince Asriel?” Papyrus asked sweetly, coming to stand by the goat as he followed the movements as well, his happy expression slowly turned sad with every movement.

 

Everyone but him changed back to their usual selves when the world reseted, Asriel was saved by his necklace, thankfully, but the memories still stung. He could deal with the sting though, he was used to it by now, but the young goat monster was worried about the others. They weren’t used to the painful sting of the choices they had made. Unlike him, who had a chance to atone his poor choices, this was the first time they remembered.

 

They were horrified at their Underfell actions the moment they woke up and they tried to heal the damage they have done, namely Papyrus towards his older brother even if Sans pushed him away with every attempt he tried. The young goat would growl at Sans’ actions, in return Sans would snarl back and ordered him to stay out of it. But how could he when his family was falling apart? He couldn’t and would keep trying to reach out to his best friend, to wake him from this insanity.

 

“What do you think, Paps?” He pinched his long nose to fight a headache, a sigh came whistling out from his lips. He was tired of this, he just wanted to free Sans from all the painful feelings, but he wasn’t the one that could.

 

Everyone knew Sans couldn’t be helped by any of them, he would return to the normal joyful Sans only when his sweetheart would return to the Underground. He would be a shell of what he once was until he could land his sockets on her, hold her in his arms.

 

“Poor Sans, he is so lost without Frisk. Why would she make that deal with Error? She knew how he felt about her, why would she leave us, him?”

 

The question echoed through the walls of Asriel’s mind, trying to find the easy answer, but he didn’t want to think about the answer; it was too terrified to think about:

 

To see that evil bastard murder their flower and to know they couldn’t do anything to bring her back was too scary to think about.

 

But her brother knew that was her only choice, she couldn’t leave them with that memory. Now, at least, they had a chance to save her. However, that didn’t pacify the pain of her choice.

 

“You know why she had to do it, Papyrus. Frisk didn’t want us to suffer from that horrible memory. Especially him, you know he would be change forever if he saw that.”

 

Papyrus breathed a sigh as his sockets move back to his brother, knowing Asriel was right. Sans would be destroyed even more than they would. He would be a completely different monster if she was taken forever, and then he would be lost to them completely. Never to come back from that, so really, it was the only choice. She saved not only her monster family, but his brother, from that memory; no matter how much the younger skeleton hated that decision. He knew why she needed to agree to that horrible deal.

 

“I just hope that she will fall soon, he needs her.”

 

Assy sighed sadly, hugging his friend close as fresh tears wetted his facial fur.

 

That same hope sat in his chest, squeezing his heart painfully. He wanted to see Frisk’s smile again. He wanted to hear her laugh. But, he knew that it would be too long before he would get to.

 

They just needed to be patient and someday, someday, Frisk Dreemurr would return to the world of Monsters and would save them once more.


	6. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I do not claim to own the original game nor its many AUs; as such Flowerfell and Echotale, or other AUs are mentioned, but this plot and possible original characters/AU belong to me. Any famous songs, TV show/movies/books and manga names, and brands that are mentioned in this work belong to their rightful owners. This is purely for fun and my inner fangirl.  
> © Willa Field

-.-,-.-,-

5:

Shake it out

**Frisk and Asriel**

**Sixteen years later**

(Third POV)

-.-,-,-.-

 

_You are a freak!_

_I am ashamed of you, why can’t you be normal?_

_You can’t do anything right!_

_No one wants to be your friend!_

 

These are things that sixteen-year-old Frisk Sawyer hears on a daily base from her parents, the only people she wanted to please, but that was impossible. Nothing she does is good enough for them.

 

She gets straight A’s and they want straight A pluses, she dances for her mother; everyone thought she was great, but they want amazing. She doesn’t get into trouble at home or school, but they think that she is a demon. All because she is a mute, a freak who couldn’t speak, she can’t be perfect in her parents’ eyes no matter what she does. Yes, Frisk isn’t perfect, and she knows it.

-.-.-.-

 

She wasn’t safe at school either, she tried to be, but each time she reached out for a friend, she was only rewarded by being bullied and the adults in the school turned a blind eye from her suffering. As the days went on, the words and wounds slowly weighted down on the poor girl’s soul, making her desire death. Freedom from the pain, freedom from the dark reality she had to face.

 

The only peace she had was when she hid in the library and read stories about the monsters and the war. She didn’t know why, but she felt a small connection to the monsters more than the humans who abused her. She felt like she understood them, and they would understand her, protect her from the danger she faces every day.

 

That was what she was doing when she finally was driven to run away, leaving all the pain behind her as she ran past the trees and up the mountain, her cheeks were stained with tears and the red of blood.

 

That day, her bullies both at home and school went too far. Her skin was now marred by many bruises and scars from knives, scattered over her body. And her leg was painfully dragging behind her as she ran out of the shadows of the trees, but Frisk didn’t care; she just wanted to get away from the real monsters and to the only place she knew she would be safe:

 

The Underground…

 

Once the sun touched her skin; Frisk collapsed into tears, her face buried in her hand as she knelt at the gaping mouth of the only entrance to the Underground, and the memories washed over her as unknown sounds bounced off the walls of the cave:

-.-.-.-.-

 

_Her cries echoed throughout her room, her hands were trying to protect her head as her father growled deeply, kicking her harder as time grew. The pain grew with every blow:_

_“You’re disgusting!” The father shouted at her when she tried to plea for mercy, only to be dealt another blow and then he moved on to more sadistic actions._

_Finally, she was freed when the clock sounded at eight ‘o’clock and she had to prepare for the other hell in her life, school. Her father growled the order at her before exiting the small room, leaving his daughter to cry loudly as she cleaned herself and redress before she walked out of the house. The little beauty’s head was lowered with each step, kids taunting her followed close behind her until the bell called the teens to class, freeing her for a couple of hours._

_As the teachers’ lessons went on, she would look out of the window when the teachers didn’t call on her, each had a view of Mount Ebott. The view gave the teenager some level of comfort, the reason still hid from her, but she was thankful to the feeling as she rubbed the wounds on her arms. She sighed deeply and buried her face into the crook of her elbow, listening to the teacher’s words._

_Frisk just did her work and listened to the lessons, stealing glances out to the mountain for the comfort when the kids snickered behind her back. She just was waiting for the lunch bell, the only peace the teen had during the day._

_A few hours after the morning classes, the bell finally sounded throughout the school, causing the reddish-brunette to breathe a sigh of relief, rushing to the library with her backpack bouncing against her back. She was ready to get lost in her favorite story._

_Frisk always love reading. Books were her way to forget for a while the painful kind of life she had to live. The pages gave the teenage girl a new life with each different novel she read. Books could take her to other worlds and Frisk could be a whole other person with an amazing life._

_She was no longer a freak, but a beautiful princess with a kind heart and a prince to love her, or she could be a mighty warrior who is facing her worst enemy. Reading could have made her unaware of the world around her. They saved her from the pain for a while:_

_However, the teen couldn’t stay hidden for long, the bullies always found her. The library might be her safe place and it was good to hide her, but they were good at finding her when they wanted to:_

_“Hey freak! Still reading those books about other freaks, I see?”_

_She jumped at the teasing tone of the female’s voice, her book slipped from her hands, before she whimpered as she tried to get some distance between her and the looming threat. She could see a mixture of disgust and rage in her and her friends’ eyes as she made her way to the shuddering girl, smiling eerily at her._

_“Aww, what’s wrong? Am I scaring you?” The older teen faked concern, leaning forward as her smile grew when she saw the tears falling down Frisk’s cheeks._

_But she seemingly didn’t care as she reached for her, ready to teach the younger teenager another lesson. She had to learn that being a monster lover was a deadly wrong one, one that she couldn’t refuse. No, that wasn’t right:_

_The young teen wouldn’t show hatred towards the wretched creatures, no matter what they did to teach her. And that is why they always came back. They wanted to get it through her stupid mind._

_Her hands flew up to sign and plea for no more pain, but they just laughed at her pleas and grabbed the girl, dragging her outside where students just watched as the group took turns at beating her, growling and insulting her while her cries fell on deaf ears and her hands were failing at protecting her head and body._

_She felt every slash and hit/kicks, the pain echoed through her body, pouring more onto the wounds from her father’s beating. Their laughs formed into crackles as they continued their cruel fun, one grabbed her leg and twisted it so hard that a crack echoed through the air. After that sound, her scream should have been heard by the monsters underground it was so loud:_

_“P..pl…pleas...!” Frisk tried to form a beg, but it sounded broken from not only her disability, but the pain also._

_Her attempt only rewarded her with another kick to the stomach, knocking the air out of her before the leader screamed at the shivering girl as she leaned down to snarl in her face._

_“You freak!”_

_After that, poor Frisk took another terrible beating and heard things that no one should hear, that lasted until the bell rung, ordering the kids back to class. All but the leader left, laughing and taunting how she cried as they disappeared into the school, leaving the sobbing girl with the cruelest one of all._

_The older teenager grabbed her by the hair, pinning the poor beauty to the side of the school, sending another wave of pain through her. Frisk gave another scream, unable to fight it, and clawed at her hands but she only tightened her grip around her and growled at her as the tears ran down her red cheeks, mixing with her blood:_

_“You listen here, you little wrench, if you don’t stop coming here, I’ll kill you.” The girl threatened, not caring that she was causing a fellow human pain, she only felt hatred for the mute. Frisk bit her lip harder to keep from crying more, but the tears disobeyed her._

_The flower nodded slowly, carefully, only clear enough for the hot-tempered young woman to see. The leader smirked harshly, dropping her like trash, and started to walk towards the double doors. Before leaving the beautiful girl out in the cold, she shouted over her shoulder:_

_“And you really just should kill yourself. No one would miss you. You would be doing yourself a favor. And us.” With that, Frisk was alone. Left to cry in the dark and cold of the afternoon._

_Frisk sobbed, not bothering to force herself to go to class; the pain was too great to move at that moment. That left her to the rushing thoughts, she was unable to push them away._

_Maybe she was right, a tiny voice echoed back at her, as she curled into a ball and looked out over the school’s yard, to the view of the mountain, the tears slowed as the sight gave her an idea:_

_If she climbed the mountain, she could disappear, no more pain, she could be free. Either if she died from the fall or meeting a monster and they save her._

_She would be free. And after she calmed, she pushed her body up from the grassy ground, ignoring the pain, and she started to limp fast to the mountain. The yearning was too strong to fight anymore._

_If it would end by the embrace of death, she didn’t care really. All she just wanted was to be freed. The pain was getting too much for her to deal with, she just wanted relief._

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

The memory faded to reality, and her eyes opened to see the long jump down to a whole new world, to the Underground. Frisk chuckled softly as she wiped the tears away and reached for her sneakers, slipping them off and hiding them into a nook, a way to show she was there. Before she jumped into the darkness, she turned to the mouth of the cave, a sad smile danced across her bruised lips.

 

She wasn’t good enough for the humans, she was just a lost mute in the crowd, searching for something or someone she didn’t know she was missing. Maybe she could find that missing piece in the next life or the new world, starting a new life. She could be something good now.

 

So, with one last breath and spreading her arms like wings, she stepped slowly back, feeling her feet slipping out from under her. As the blackness swallowed her body, Frisk closed her blues and her smile was the only light that could be seen, and the girl felt weightless, happy and peaceful.

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Sixteen years had passed, sixteen long years, but the beloved flower wasn’t there yet. They had been searching for her every day, but there was no sign of her, just more reason for Sans to become more and more jaded to the idea of finding her.

 

Asriel knew that Sans was tired, so fucking tired, of this; they all were. But to be almost hopeless, thinking that Frisk was lost to them, was killing him.

 

He was always searching for his sweetheart, however, he felt angrier with each day that passed. Asriel tried to keep him hopeful, but Sans almost was done; no matter how much he loved her. He had once said to him one day while they were sitting at Waterfall, trying to distress, that:

 

“I’m almost to the point that I want to give up, Assy. I know it is bad, but I…feel so hopeless right now.” His voice was deeper now as Gaster ‘made him stronger’, but you could hear the heart-breaking sadness in his growl.

 

“Sans—G, you know Frisk. Every timeline has one thing in common, Frisk’s determination. She will find a way back to us, no memory or memory intact, she will.”

 

G laughed, a bitter and sad sound, as he laid down in the field with his hands placed behind his skull. A sneaky smirk spread across his teeth, a lit cigarette sat between his teeth.

 

“I like your hopeful attitude, As, I might have to borrow some.”

 

At the memory, Asriel both smiled sadly at the ease they had with talking but growled at how much pain his best friend was going through. He wanted this to end.

 

But, he thought, it won’t. It seems like this will never end, he mused with a dulled amusement while the young goat monster popped a cigarette between his sharp fangs as his hoofs echoed throughout the Ruins, it was his shift to watch for humans and care for the Ruins.

 

He sat down at the field of the buttercups as he pointed his eyes up at the sun, peeking through a hole in the ceiling of the cave, the thoughts rushing through his mind while a paw rubbed over his face annoyed:

 

He knew everyone was getting tired of this, the waiting, fighting to keep their hope. But, it was getting to the point that everyone was losing their will to hope, just like Sans—or rather G—was. He would never give up on his sister, though, so he was the only one that tried to keep everyone going with their hope still intact. He needed to be the one because they were losing their battle with every single day that passed.

 

However, he remembered G’s pain and then the worry came back into his chest tenfold, knowing that the ancient male was about to give up on himself. The skeleton was heading to a lonely road because once he gave the hope up, Asriel knew that he would push everyone else out of his life, afraid that they would disappear as well. He would be afraid that he would lose another loved one and another piece of himself.

 

The goat saw it over the sixteen years since the Angel of Monsters came and went, he tried to fight against that hopeless feeling and keep the hope up, searching for Frisk. But, the hopelessness was winning as the days, months, years passed. His soul was battling a losing battle, falling deeper into the darkness:

 

He sighed around his lit cigarette, chuckling bitterly at the thoughts, as he laid down on his back in the small open field, staring up at the hole, waiting for a small miracle to fall to the buttercups. However, the hopelessness caused the burning sense of unshed tears to come down his eyes, hating that he too had some doubts himself sometimes.

 

He knew that she would find her way to them, but he’d be lying he didn’t have doubts and worries that Error already took her, that they already lost her to the glitchy skeleton……

 

But that was going to change. The heart of the Underground was returning. The hope would be restored throughout the kingdom. And the heart of the skeleton would be slowly healed.

 

Asriel closed his eyes, enclosing the tears behind his lids and those thoughts in the darkest places of his mind. Frisk would come home, the goat monster scolded himself, before he opened his eyes to see a falling dark figure heading to him. He furrowed his eyebrows together before a gasp escaped his lips as his dark ambers widened, realizing what it was:

 

“Oh, my stars! A human! It is finally a human!”

 

His heart went fast as he shot to his feet, his arms stretched out in front of him, preparing to catch the falling human. A thousand thoughts ran through his mind, wondering that if it was the one they were waiting for.

 

And as the human crashed into the goat monster’s arms, making him fall to one knee and tried to balance their body on his leg, he got his answer.

 

His tears hit her closed lids and she stirred a bit until Asriel hummed a lullaby, his smile growing as the wounded girl settled into his body, but then he let his eyes wonder over her body and a growl slipped out of his throat’s walls:

 

“My god, Frisk, what happened to you? What did they do to you?” He whispered angrily, soothing her cheek with his paw.

 

Her body was scattered with wounds; old scars, new cuts, and bruises, but the worst was her leg. It was twisted to a sickening angle, pointing to the side loosely, and the sight made Asriel whistled a growl through his lips, pressing a kiss to her forehead:

 

“Don’t worry, sweetheart, I got you. We got you.”

 

After he stated that statement into her ear soothingly, he carefully shifted her into a better position and slowly began to run to the cottage, shouting for his parents; his cigarette forgotten in the patch of buttercups.

 

“Mama, Papa, she’s home!”

 

The monsters who lived in the Ruins followed him with their eyes, looking at him like he went insane for holding a human, but he didn’t care.

 

Asriel just needed to get home, where his mother could tend to the young flower’s wounds. The monsters could go screw themselves for all he cared, all he cared about was the girl safe in his arms, peacefully sleeping; away from the pain.

 

“Sans is going to freak when he sees her body.” The goat muttered under his breath, moving his eyes down to her peaceful face, shuttering at the thought of G going after the bastards who beat the crap out of her, before he saw the cottage and his parents standing outside with shocked expressions dancing across their faces:

 

“Oh, my stars, what happened to her?! Was it the fall?”

 

“No, father, you know what happened…”

 

The two older goats winced deeply, then scowling before Toriel rushed forward to take the sleeping girl and ran into inside to tend to her wounds, leaving the males to silently worry about their beloved young woman. Then, his father turned to the younger goat with a sad smile. The king was trying to lighten the mood.

 

“You need to go get Sans. You know him, he would be angry with us if he thinks we were hiding her.” The king chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest, but his son cringed.

 

“You think it would be a good idea, papa? Once G sees her, he will find a way to hunt them down. Hell, I want to, but he won’t hold back like I am.”

 

“Don’t worry, son, I will talk to him before we let him see her.”

 

Asriel sighed deeply, nodding slowly, before he turned and walked the path to the town of Snowdin. He wasn’t sure that the older Skeleton Brother would react to seeing his sweet creature well or not, but he figured his father was right. They couldn’t hide this from him, especially this:

 

G was the type to be angry if he thought anybody were either lying to him or hiding something from him. The younger goat laughed softly, opening the door to the forest, remembering a time when a poor monster hid the fact that he hurt Pappy.

 

And the monster would have been saved if Papyrus didn’t have a black eye and was a bad liar, especially with his older brother, who was still protective of him. He raged all the way to his house.

 

The monster was in bed for months after the beating. The goat monster feared the reaction he would have if he found out that they hid Frisk from him, what he would do if they waited to tell him. The thought made Asriel shudder deeply as he stepped into the shade of the trees, knowing his father was right and he needed to tell his best friend. No matter how much he was worried about him going to get payback for his beloved flower.

 

That was why he was worried. The bloomed flower would be fragile for a while, scared of her shadow. She wouldn’t be ready for the wild stallion that G really has become. But, Asriel knew they couldn’t really keep Frisk away from him. Not his sweet mercy, his little sweetheart.

 

The monster didn’t want to hurt him any further than the waiting already had. Asriel knew the skeleton needed some good news after a long sixteen-year period filled of unwelcome news and loneliness, waiting for a miracle he almost gave up on. He needed to see her, to hold her, to feel her against him to feel whole again. How could he not give him that?

 

So, when he saw him searching the trees as the smoke danced from his hanging cigarette, he shouted as loud as he could:

 

“Hey, smiley trash bag!”

 

Remembering his hatred for it, the skeleton clicked his tongue at that nickname, before he chuckled softly and turned to the other male while he pulled out the fading cigarette from his teeth.

 

“Yeah, you weed?” He grinned, feeling good to tease normally, while he moved to where Asriel stood with a grin of his own dancing across his face.

 

“Wanna see your girl?”

 

That made his stinted sockets go wide, his cigarette falling to the snowy ground and sizzling out as soon as it hit the snow, not believing the sound.

 

She is here? The thought echoed through the rooms of his mind as the grin stretched more across the goat’s face, G’s boot crushed the snow while he stepped back in shock.

 

“What? Don’t play me with that, Asriel.”

 

“I wouldn’t play with you on that. She’s back.”

 

And that was it, the skeleton ran as soon as that statement was out of his lips, leaving a laughing Asriel behind as the doors flew open before the goat followed suit.


	7. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I do not claim to own the original game nor its many AUs; as such Flowerfell and Echotale, or other AUs are mentioned, but this plot and possible original characters/AU belong to me. Any famous songs, TV show/movies/books and manga names, and brands that are mentioned in this work belong to their rightful owners. This is purely for fun and my inner fangirl.  
> © Willa Field

-.-.-.-.-

6:

Wanted

**Sans, Asriel, and Frisk**

(Third POV)

-.-.-.-.

 

It has been sixteen fucking years of hell for Sans, going back to that feeling he had when Frisk disappeared the first time. The loneliness almost swallowed him as he spent countless days searching for his sweetheart, wearying down his soul with every day that passed.

 

However, as the cottage came into his line of sight, his tired soul slowly glued back together, and the skeleton’s grin grew with every boot fall, his soul dancing in a giddy twirl.

 

But the feeling disappeared as he skidded in front of the king, not liking the look in the big goat monster’s blues. Something was wrong, his mind screamed as he felt his soul stopped its movements. _Stay blank_ , he ordered his face, _don’t let the fear show_. But it was useless, his usual cool behavior broke under the panicked thoughts rushing through his skull.

 

That look made his stomach flip with dread and nerves as a slight growl fell from his teeth, crossing his arms over his turtleneck, trying to keep the fear under control:

 

“I know that look, what’s wrong?”

 

The goats looked at each other, worrying about their next words and their effect on their friend, and they needed to think about how they were going to explain the pain she was going through. Then ordering him to not go after the ones that caused it.

 

His two least favorite things and they hated to be the ones to force him to do them, but they knew they needed to tell the skeletal male before he saw the damage. Otherwise, they would be forced to hold him back from burning all the Underground in his attempts of finding a way to the monsters who hurt his soul.

 

So, with a big breath, Asgore placed a soothing paw on his shoulder as he walked the males to the new bedroom they created for Frisk and stopped in front of the door:

 

“Son, you need to hear something before you go in there and I believe you won’t like it. No one did, but…”

 

As the monster king continued the horrible task, his son’s head hung low, G’s soul broke into pieces once more. Tears of anger and pain danced their way down his cheekbones, but he didn’t even try to hide them. He was too far into the burning anger to care that his friend was witnessing him on the verge of a breakdown.

 

Again, the humans only fumed his hatred towards them, chipping away at the kindness Frisk showed and taught him. The news almost drove him to hunting the monsters down and killing them like the animals they were, but he wouldn’t dare touch her innocent skin with bloodied hands.

 

So, for now, they were safe from his seething rage; if only for Frisk’s sake. But once they were on the surface again, he was going to pay them a little _visit_. G knew his angel would tell him when she trusted and loved him again, when she remembered him again:

 

Remembering the deal, he felt a shudder dance across his spine and it stole his breath for a second, causing him to close his eyes to steady himself, before he sighed sadly. They could and would do this, G had to remind himself with a firm nod. Then, with one more shaky breath, he returned to the matter at hand.

 

“And you’re sure it wasn’t the fall, As?” He already knew the answer, but his soul wanted to hear it. The sigh that followed the question only confirmed the truth as the prince rubbed his eyes nervously, leaning on the wall.

 

“She was never injured badly from the fall, dude. This was like pure hate and Frisk was the sole target.”

 

The yellow glow of his power blazed as Sans let a deep, animalistic growl out, wanting to punch something but he didn’t want to wake Frisk. So, G just clenched his fists at his sides, trying to stop the shaking, but the shaking only got worse as he imagined the pain she went through, the fear she felt whenever they merely looked at her:

 

“And _we’re_ the monsters?!”

 

The soft shout made the other two to cringe, knowing the truth behind that statement too well. Some humans showed that they were as monstrous as they could be.

 

For years, they were locked away while some horrible minds decided that the beloved girl was the real monster and needed to be punish for it. The king and queen slowly begun to fear that this was going to happen. They wouldn’t find their lost daughter until she had enough, leaving the lovely rose to search for something she could hardly grasp in her state right now.

 

The ancient king sighed deeply at the thought, shaking his head, before the door opened and his wife exited with her head low and her shoulders shaking. The loud growls sounded as the goat female lifted her head, revealing tears messing her fur. The males knew what the tears meant, it was worse than Asriel saw. There was more to the terrible story:

 

“It’s worse than we feared, boys.” Tori whispered, barely audible and barely able to continue, “I lost count of the injuries, both old and new. They even left footprints when they kicked her, I think they broke her ribs. It is going to take so long to show that she belongs. It looks like they tortured her every day of her life…”

 

Sans flicked his tongue over his teeth, fighting to control the building anger in his chest, phalanges curling into the palms of his hands.

 

They marred her skin with wounds that would always remind her of her past? Wounds that might make her think that she was worthless? No, he won’t let her think that way, he vowed firmly, as he turned his head to the door with a dulled expression placed over his skull.

 

“Can I see her?” The queen smiled slightly, nodding slowly before the skeleton and her son moved into the room where the sleeping princess laid.

 

They never changed, that thought echoed in both royals’ minds as smiles danced over their faces before they slowly made their way to the doorframe; silently watching as the two males walked to the bed.   


Asriel stayed back to give G time with her, but he wanted to be close to her as well. He just needed to know she was safe, to know that she was back, and they could protect her. His soul was at peace as he watched her chest raise and fall while his skeleton best friend sat down on the edge of her bed, a sigh fell from his sharp teeth.

 

He still stayed silent as the skeleton slipped his arms around her small waist and rocked her as Sans used to when Frisk was a small girl with his shoulders shaking. Asriel knew that G didn’t want him to speak or see how weak he was at that moment, and he couldn’t blame him. He hated to see his dear friend in so much pain.

 

He scowled deeply, closing his eyes to the pain, as G’s growly but soft voice faded in:

 

“I’m here, Frisk, I’m here. I am not going to leave you, I’ll always protect you from any further harm. I promise. I’m here, my sweetheart.” He whispered soothingly into her ear. He never sounded so helpless.

 

Frisk whimpered softly, causing the prince to open his eyes to see her cuddle deep into the tall skeleton with ease.

 

The males didn’t think that it was the peaceful feeling of sleep, however, they sensed Frisk was still her trusting self through everything. Even now, she was the most trusting creature any monster encountered. G chuckled as he kissed her messy locks:

 

“You still are my cuddly bunny, aren’t you, sweetheart?”

 

Asriel laughed softly, shaking his head at that cheesy statement. Things never change, he thought with a smirk as he watched G shift to lay down, pulling the slumbering beauty closer. The friends just let the peace wash over them for a few minutes before reality set in again:

 

“You need to leave soon, _G_.”

 

As soon as the stuttering voice sounded through the room, everyone was set on edge. They knew that voice all too well.

 

Asriel growled loudly as he turned to see the black skeleton standing there with a sinister grin placed across his face, leaning against the wall. The grin angered them so much, but they knew they couldn’t do anything to this bastard; it was against the rules.

 

“What are you doing here, Error? We have two years. Why are you here?” Asriel growled out, curling his fingers into a fist at his side as his father came to help his son if need be. He laughed deeply as he stepped toward the two royal monsters, his hands up in a gesture of peace. Feisty bugger, Error mused before speaking.

 

“Easy there, big brother prince, I’m just here to remind everyone of the rules. You remember them, don’t you? I’ll hate to have to take her prematurely if you don’t.” Error warned firmly, but his mocking grin still taunted them.

 

G growled lowly, carefully leaving his sweetheart back on the bed and turned to the broken skeleton with a blank expression taking over his face. The small whimper Frisk gave as he laid her back on the pillow broke his soul, but he never took his eyes off the other skeleton.

 

“No letting her see you before your point and just gentle nudges towards the past, I know. But, please, let me leave my jacket for her. Just please.”

 

He hated to beg with this sick bastard, but he just had to leave her the jacket. G didn’t know why, but he had a feeling it was important, that she would need it to stay calm, even if she wouldn’t remember why. It always soothed her in the other timelines.

 

The black skeleton cocked his head slightly, as if he was a cat again, just sizing up his prey. But his response surprised them all as sigh escaped his teeth, nodding slowly.

 

“Okay, okay. But, break one after this and I must take her. I have a name to live by.” He winked, if only to hide his reason behind his agreement, then turned to the royals and repeated the rules to them, leaving the white skeleton to his task.

 

G let out a relieved sigh, smiling softly at Error’s back; maybe Frisk was right about him, he admitted to himself, before he turned back to the curled figure with a gentle smile placed on his face.

 

G shrugged out of his jacket and knelt beside her head, running his phalanges through her brown hair as he blanketed his large jacket over her body, chuckling while she cuddled right into it. He smiled one more time before he landed a soft kiss to her temple and whispered into her ear:

 

“See you **snow** , dove. You’ll love Snowdin.”

 

And with that, the skeleton stood and turned on his heels, leaving with tears playing in his empty sockets and no more uttered words to the royal family.

 

He needed to be alone.

.-.-.-.-.-

 

"G!”

 

Asriel found him a few hours later lounging in their meadow, mustard in one hand and a cigarette in the other. The goat prince breathed a worried breath as he took a seat next to the silent skeleton, only seeking glances as he let his friend have this moment. Asriel knew what was going through his mind, what he was trying to forget:

 

Unlike him, G had to wait to see Frisk again. And with her injuries, that might be a month at best, two at the worst. The skeleton had to go back to waiting. And there was her memory. So, poor G had a lot of waiting to do.

 

The goat sighed deeply before placing a tender hand onto the other male’s shoulder, giving a reassuring squeeze.

 

“G, I know this is hard—”

 

“No, you don’t, As. You will see her every damn day, but I’ll be stuck playing a part, just waiting for her to smile at me. You have no idea how hard that is. To know she is so much in reach, but you can’t grab ahold of her. To know she is so much in reach, but you can’t have her by your side.” He growled inwardly, remembering the years without her and sprung to his feet, marching to a tree, unable to sit still.

 

As stared out to the waters of Waterfall, knowing he was telling the truth behind the bitter words. It was unfair and unjust, but that was what you get when you make deals with a trickster. He breathed a big breath at his musings before once again touched his shoulder, just wanting to give his friend some sense of comfort, but not knowing how:

 

"You’re right, I don’t know how you feel, G. But, I know what you’re going through. I saw the pain you went through every single day for nineteen years, but this will be different. I will give daily reports, I will guide her to you as soon as I can." Asriel soothed as he smiled tenderly, causing the skeleton to look up at him, him sucking his teeth nervously.

 

“Why is this so hard, As? I just want to love her.”

 

The goat let a single tear fall as he pulled him into a strong hug, whispering soothing words to his friend. He knew the pain that G was facing, he experienced it with Chara. The pain of watching the love of his life from afar, unable to do anything about it.

 

It hurt so much, but the skeleton had a chance at having a happy ending with his, and the goat would do anything to ensure that. Asriel didn’t want him to feel this intense pain, he didn’t want him to be himself, missing a piece forever, unable to fulfill that hole:

 

“I know, G, I know. But, you have a chance now. We will fix this, I promise you that.”

 

With that, the skeleton collapsed against his male best friend, not bothering to be strong and clung to the goat as he roared out while G fell to his knees.

 

His soul was tired, battered, and just tired. The male just wanted to protect her and love her, but when would this stop? G was afraid, so damn afraid, that it wouldn’t. He might be alone forever, missing her forevermore:

 

He just hoped and prayed this was the end…

-.-.-.-.-

 

She groaned in pain as her body felt like a heavy-weight as she stirred awake, back to the real world. Frisk didn’t realize where she was yet, the pain took up all the corners of her mind. They really did a number on her this time, she thought sleepily, wiggling her fingers to make sure she was alive.

 

But the beautiful dreams that came as she slept gave her a key to a door she didn’t even know she was searching for. She never knew she grew up with these dreams until now, but somehow the brunette recalled the lovely escape that nightfall gave her as she faded back to the real world.

 

Why Frisk didn’t remember the dreams up to now, she didn’t know. But, oh, the feeling behind the nighttime visions was beautiful. She only felt the feeling when otherwise she was dancing:

 

Frisk remembered now. She always had the dreams since she was four-years-old, and no one could understand why she had them, getting her into trouble, but she saw the dreams as worth the pain. As the years passed, the dreams faded to the background and became fewer and fewer. Fading into the nightmares. They were a mystery Frisk thought she would never find the answer to. Little did Frisk know that the dreams will be the key to her forgotten past, the key to finding her true self. And it might lead her to her missing heart:

 

The dreams were simple enough, faceless monsters offering her a comforting hand and pulling into a dance. But one monster felt a bit more special than the others, a bit dearer to her, even though she viewed all of them as dear.

 

He laughed with her as he would sway her along, whispering his silly jokes and corny puns into her ear when he twirled her back to his chest while the night grew on. She didn’t want his dream to end, not knowing when the monster may show up in her dreams again, but he just would chuckle before planting a small kiss to her nose as he whispered:

 

_“Don’t worry, sweetheart. We will meet again soon.”_

 

That whisper filled the girl with a fiery determination, and even though she was afraid of the day, she would face it with a smile. But, when the dreams disappeared into the nightmares, the determination did too and soon the girl fell into the darkness of depression.

 

After a couple, more heartbeats and the thoughts faded, the flower sighed deeply as she struggled to push her body off the dirt, figuring it was time to go find some help. But, when her cheek touched a soft surface as she tried to lift her head off the ground, her brows furrowed in confusion. What?

         

Where was she? She asked in the walls of her mind as Frisk finally opened her eyes, revealing a beautiful small room painted golden. It was like a palace in a fairytale from her books’ pages and she was the princess, like she used to pretend in her youth.

 

She leaned on her elbow to get a better look around the golden room, her mouth agape in shock. Many questions were running through her head.

 

Where was she, how did she get here, why was she here, and most importantly, did she want to leave?

 

As she tried to find the answers, Frisk bit her lip, carefully leaning against the headboard of the large bed while she fought the feeling, her mind confused of the draw to this place, but the feeling grew intense as her blues moved over the room, feeling loved just by the comfortable feeling of the room.

 

She felt as if she had been there before, she lived there before. Seconds after Frisk opened her eyes, she felt that she knew the beautiful place and the brunette was  _meant_  to be there for something big.

 

Something that would bring the monsters and the humans back together, she decided as she looked out to the window while she carefully pushed up against the headboard. She didn’t know how she came to that decision, but maybe it would be her chance to change the world. To erase the hatred.

 

But the question is: how in the world did she get here and what or who had brought her here? It was maddening, not knowing the secret behind this strange turn of events.

 

All she remembers is falling, wishing for death, then Frisk woke up here. She shifted her bright eyes to the slightly opened door, out to the slightly lit hallway, trying to the last thing she was before she mysteriously woke up in her own fairy tale.

 

Then, after musing over it, the beautiful flower breathed a steadying breath, not knowing what to think or what to feel. But, the flower hoped to meet the monster that found her soon, hoping that they could tell the beauty everything she sought to know:

 

The brunette smiled slightly at the thoughts, before her eyes moved down to find a jacket covering her lap. Her brows furrowed together while she ran her hand over the fur and looked around to see anyone next to her, but she was alone in the room.

 

She pursed her lips before Frisk pulled the jacket up to her nose, smelling. It smelled like cigarettes and pine, male but sweet. The scent brought some comfort to her, like it will be okay; everything’d be okay if she just stayed determined.

 

Frisk smiled sweetly at the thoughts as she cuddled the jacket against her cheek, closing her eyes:

 

"It’s like the monster in my dream, the smell. It is comforting.” She whispered to herself, pressing her nose to the fur collar hood, recalling her nightly dances with her monster.

 

"Ah, sweetie, you’re awake. Howdy! How are you feeling?" The manly cheerful tone asked sweetly, interrupting the young woman's musings and she jumped towards the wall her bed was against, screaming in horror. The pain of her wounds was momentarily forgotten.

 

She closed her eyes, her body shaking, refusing to look at the source of the kind-sounding voice. Frisk knew that it was ridiculous deep down, but she was afraid what she would have found if she looked and the monster might kill her when he finds out the brunette was different, no matter how much that thought sounded so ridiculous to her.

 

The monsters saved her life, but the abuse turned her inner voice doubtful to kindness, making her weary toward others. Fearing more abuse, fearing that she couldn’t trust anyone anymore.

 

Poor Frisk knew that not everyone thinks that way, but she was raised to think that being different is a deadly sin and you deserve to die for it. This thought brought stinging tears to the beautiful flower’s eyes, not wanting to think that way.

 

But in the corner of her eyes, the brunette teen saw the blonde-haired goat monster looked like she wounded him and her momently horror quickly disappeared from her body, she hated that look of pain on his face. She didn't know why, but she did, and she felt a connection to the mysterious goat. As if he was a brother to her and she felt that he would keep her safe.

 

After a couple moments of calming down, Frisk shifted her blues to him as her fingers danced across the wet tears that dried on her high cheeks. As soon as the tears were gone, she moved to his face, taking in his handsome face as he knelt next to the bed, smiling sweetly and waving her forward:

 

"Don't be afraid, sweet girl, you are safe here. I don’t want to hurt you, no one will, I promise. You are home now."

 

Frisk stared wide eyed at him, surprised at that, however, she felt comforted by the sweet words and after a few minutes; Frisk slowly pushed away from the wall, crawling to the sunlit edge of the bed and finally revealed all of her to the kind stranger.

 

His smile grew more as he moved to sit down next to the teen, patting her hands comfortingly. She looked over at the male, blinking feverishly in confusion, which made him giggle:

 

"Aww, you’re still so adorable! And you grew up so nicely, sweetie. I know you don’t understand any of this right now, Frisk. But please know that you will be protected, sweet girl." He smiled watery, reaching a hand to caress her cheek but the brunette pulled away with a frown placed upon her lips, confused and uneasiness sat in her chest.

 

Did he just call her Frisk? Why did he know her name?

 

The guy smiled sadly, understanding how she must feel at that moment and let his hand fell to the bed, and all the uneasiness went away, replaced with warmth of love. A sensation the teen was new to.

 

He let the beautiful flower think as he looked out the door, thinking to himself. But a few words escaped from his lips as he turned to her once again:

 

“You’re really a beautiful princess now, Frisk.”

 

Upon hearing that, the teen was trapped inside her doubting mind as her hands came up against her chest, trying to calm her heartbeats. As if she was trying to trap it in her chest before it escaped it:

 

There was no way that Frisk was a princess.

 

She was just a mere girl trying to be as good as she could possibly be, to get freedom from the daily beatings only to get even worse beatings; a lost soul who wanted to have someone tell her that it’s okay to be not-so-normal. That she didn’t have to try so hard, because they loved her just the way she was, and that made her a princess in their eyes.

 

But, she knew that would never happen. She always would be considered as a freak, even if this kind monster was looking at her with such warm eyes. It was an impossible wish to have. A wish that drove her here now, seeking an end:

 

So, yes, she was far from princess material, even if the male saw it, she believed he didn’t _know_ her yet. Once he did, he might change his mind and throw her out in the cold.

 

But in the back of her mind, something screams at her to believe this monster. He sounded so confident in that sweet statement. He seemed to really care about the flower, even though they just met, and she didn’t know his name yet.

 

Ignoring the scream in the walls of her mind, the young woman shook her head at him before turning away as her breath became hasted while she replayed the harsh words of her parents and bullies, laughing inside at the silly statement while she ignored the gnawing feeling of knowing the hidden truth:

 

Because, really, how could she ever be more than a freak? Her parents’ words echoed through her mind, grasping her head as she rocked, hot tears turned her cheeks a dulled red as she tried to calm her breaths. But Frisk was slowly falling deeper into despair:

 

What she didn’t know was her life was about to change, that her life was so much more than it seemed.

-.-.-.-.-

 

His eyes went soft at her reaction to his claim, hating to see her in so much pain. The outside world blinded her to her true worth, sickeningly willing to change her view.

 

But he would make sure that she will see how beautiful and wonderful she truly is. Everyone would, she would never be hurt again.

 

So, with that thought on his mind, the older monster pulled her into a comforting embrace, soothing her as he hummed a lulling tune into her ear. He felt hopeless to how to help her as she turned those big violet eyes on him, shocked but soon the girl melted into the hold, crying on his fur.

 

The feeling of helplessness washed over Asriel while the little beauty’s hands clung onto his shirt, burying his snout into her hair and tightened his hold around her shuddering body:

 

“Shh, sweetie, shh. I know, I know. You’re safe now. You went through a lot, didn’t you?”

 

Upon that whisper, the teenager sobbed harder and she nuzzled deeper, unable to look up at him; it seemed like _she_ was ashamed about her past. His anger grew as he saw that reaction, but for now, he had to stay calm.

 

Frisk was just too broken to handle his anger right now, to see her worth. So, the goat just held her until she calmed down, just let her get everything out as he tightly comforted her. but she will know that she is cared for, the goat just knew it, and when she did, she will know how much she was loved.

 

As for her heart, fixing it will be a hard job, but they would be up to it, especially a certain skeleton. If there were anyone that could, it'd be him. They always would be there by her side when she needs them.

 

He sighed, returning to reality before the monster pushed the calming girl back and rubbed her cheeks free of the tears as he began to speak:

 

“Are you feeling a bit better now, sweetheart?” His answer was a small nod, which earned her a chuckle.

 

“That’s good, honey. Oh,” He paused, face-palming at the realization and his lack of manners, “I’m sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Asriel—”

 

A gasp fell from her lips, lifting her hands to sign a question that shocked him as he read the movements:

 

‘Prince Asriel?’

 

“You know me?”

 

‘I read about you, Prince. I wanted to apologize about your sister.’

 

He smiled sadly, surprised both how caring this girl still was and the fact she read about them, grabbing her hands into his own:

 

“Thank you, sweet girl, but you have nothing to apologize for. It was long before you were born. What I’m curious about is you and why you read about us old monsters.” That statement earned him a giggle and she nodded.

 

He chuckled deeply, letting her hands go, and then slowly, Frisk unlocked her world and lay bare the secrets she was willing to show.

 

After that question, the new-found friends spent the next few of hours just getting to know each other. Frisk never went into details about the abuse, and Asriel didn’t push her to, knowing that she would tell them when she was ready:

 

But she went through everything else, giving him insight into her world before falling here. She found comfort in the stories about monsters and the war, feeling a connection to the monsters more than the horrible humans that beat her understandably. She would sign that the books were her favorite escape, but she also loved to dance. The movements were freeing, and she loved to bring happiness to others while dancing.

 

The monster smiled as the girl signed, letting her to talk to someone. He figured that she didn’t have anyone to talk to, and admittedly, he loved that Frisk was opening to him; she was still the trusting creature they knew and loved. Without even knowing him, she trusted the goat monster enough to give him a glimpse into her mind.

 

Then, after explaining the rules of the Underground to the teen and telling her about her soul’s glowing red, he stood from the bed with a gentle smile upon his lips. Asriel knew their parents were waiting for news of their lost daughter, so he knew it was time to talk to them:

 

"Okay sweetie, I need to talk to my parents for a few. I'll be right back, are you hungry?" As if it was answering his question on its own, the brunette beauty's stomach growled loudly, making her blush bright red and the sight earned a booming laugh from Asriel. She was so cute.

 

"I'll take that as a yes, then. I'll bring you a meal, ok? Why don’t you take a nap? I will wake you when I bring the food in, okay, sweetie?"

 

She smiled timidly at the male's sweet statement, nodding her head and she mouthed the words: 'Thank you, I will.'

 

He grinned once more before he exited the room, closing the door behind him as a sigh blew through his lips. This will be so hard for the people around the Underground that cares for the flower. He stuffed his hands into his pockets as he walked down the hall and to the small living room, thoughts swirling around his mind’s walls.

 

Asriel knew that this time would be the most difficult thing they had to go through. More difficult than fighting Chara and him. Frisk will fight against them every step of the way because of what she faced in the human world. And through her eyes, because of that, she was not worth love and the kindness the monsters will give her when they will meet again. They would show her otherwise, however.

 

They would show that she was worthy of everything she will get in the future. He leaned back on the wall leading into the living room and Asriel sighed again, pointing his light eyes up to the ceiling, his heart breaking for the girl he used to view as a sister:

 

He hated the day, hated that Frisk had to make a deal with the broken skeleton, fading from the world of the Monsters for years without a trace. He shifted his eyes down, remembering the stinging feeling of guilt in his gut as soon as the first two days’ past without her.

 

He should've watched out for her better, and then, maybe, she wouldn't be so broken from her wounds from the other world. It was his fault, she was hurt because of his carelessness. No matter what his parents and friends would say to slay the guilt, he would feel the burning guilt in his gut.

 

But, hopefully soon, she would be back to the happy girl she was before when that prick took her from this world.

 

And this time, he will never take his eyes off her. He was going to stay with her along her journey if he must.

 

He smiled sadly at the thought and pushed off the wall before starting to walk into the living room where his parents waited patiently for the news they needed to know.

 

But as the young prince stepped into the light, all he could think about was the new story they were about to write with a sly grin spread across his face.

 

And oh, will it unfold interestingly:

 

With all that Sans meeting Frisk brings, Asriel wouldn’t be bored. They didn’t know this now, he mused before his mother’s voice broke through his thoughts, but they were about to reexperience the best moments of their lives. Asriel figured his best friend forgot this fact, but he would soon remember that.

 

"How is she doing, my love?" His mother required as soon as he entered the room, meeting her worried-filled dark eyes and her son smiled at the goat mother sadly, sitting on the armrest of the couch as he breathed a sad sigh before speaking:

 

"She’s so strong, mama, she just opened to me and trusted me with her world, she loved monsters before falling, that was why she jumped. But, I think the abuse was worse than we even thought. She closed that door tightly; she doesn’t want to burden us, I think."

 

The older goats listened closely, tears falling from their eyes. They wished the humans would see the beautiful person Frisk was, the trusting girl she was. But she was only a demon, seemingly just because she is fascinated with monsters and she is mute. Why would they view that sweet creature as a demon, they would never understand; they would never understand how a parent would hate their own child, but it’d be alright now.

 

Frisk will be cared for like she deserves now, not only from the two older goats, but her friends as well. They would show her that those foolishly doubts about her worth and her ability to be happy again, and safe, they were just that: silly and foolish doubts.

 

The female goat sighed deeply, letting that hope grow in her chest and it soothed her, before she stood from the couch and smiled as she moved to the kitchen, looking over her shoulder:

 

“I’ll prepare her dinner and bake a pie. She should still like butterscotch, shouldn’t she?” The innocent question made the males chuckle.

 

“I think she would like anything you make, mama.”

 

Her son’s sweet statement made her smile grow, before disappearing into the room, leaving father and son to their wild thoughts.

 

As sure they were that it would be alright in the end, the fearful thoughts were running through their minds. Thoughts that the girl would be too afraid to move on from the horrible past she faced on the surface and lock herself away tightly, never truly trusting them.

 

That frightened her adopted father the most. Not only for his daughter, but the skeleton that loved her so deeply.

 

If Frisk doesn’t remember him, or worse, she does but doesn’t remember her feelings for Sans and chooses another; it would break the poor boy to the point that the skeleton would be lost to them forevermore. He would be changed and there would be no way to undo the damage.

 

As a sigh escaped his mouth, a paw came down on his broad shoulder. Asgore shook his head to free his mind of those thoughts and lifted his eyes up, finding his eldest child smiling down at him. It seemed that his thoughts were plainly on his face.

 

"It’ll be okay, dad. I know it will."

 

Asgore smiled slightly, shaking his head in dulled amusement as he lowered his head, wanting to believe the boy, but it was hard to see with everything in front of them, all the hardships for them.

 

But, deep down, the king had faith. After all, the Angel was still burning inside of her, waiting to prove her papa wrong. She would win against all odds if she had her friends beside her.

 

"Alright, son, I suppose you’re right. Now, come, let’s help your mother."

 

With one last smile, the males made their way to the kitchen, leaving the dark thoughts for another day. Their beautiful flower was back with them, and really, that was all that mattered now. The worries didn’t matter right now.


	8. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I do not claim to own the original game nor its many AUs; as such Flowerfell and Echotale, or other AUs are mentioned, but this plot and possible original characters/AU belong to me. Any famous songs, TV show/movies/books and manga names, and brands that are mentioned in this work belong to their rightful owners. This is purely for fun and my inner fangirl.  
> © Willa Field

-.-.-.-.-.-

7:

Safe and Sound 

**Sans, Asriel**

(Third POV)

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Sans the Skeleton hated work with a passion. He was always lazy but being a few feet from the door that leads to his beautiful Frisk, just made this harder.

 

Just standing at his station as his phalanges tapped impatiently on the wood while he watched as monsters laughed and strolled by him, hating them for something that was unfair to hate them for. Their happiness as they held onto each other, enjoying their love.

 

It just reminded the skeleton of what he used to have, joking and playing with Frisk as they made their way to Grillbs’ or to his house.

 

So, yeah, Sans hated to work even more now. But he had a job to do, a part to play. This made him miss the time before Frisk fell, hating that feeling, but the searching for her distracted him from the hole in his chest. This was just torture, watching other lovers and wishing he was them with his beloved Frisk:

 

He growled before taking a gulp of mustard, the only thing that didn’t change, and leaned back on the shelf of the old station. His eyes were trained on the Gate, just hoping to see a glimpse of her:

 

It had been months now, and even though Asriel gave him reports about her progress, the skeleton just wanted to see her eyes on him again, to have her smile at him once more. He wanted to have her love again, but Sans didn’t have much faith left. He only had the dark thoughts, of doubts and loneliness, from the long years without her gentle love.

 

Again, the skeleton feared that he would never have the true ending he wanted, he would be alone and without her forever.

 

This will never end, he recalled with a dulled amusement while the ancient skeleton popped a cigarette between his sharp teeth as he turned his sockets to the town’s entrance, lighting it as he smirked harshly. He was in an endless loop of just getting a glimpse of his desired ending and then something throws reality back at him, reminding the now-skeptical skeleton that there might not be a happy ending for them, only the hope of one.

 

Sans idly wondered if this was his punishment for all his sins. He loved the one he once killed, and now, he was being slowly killed by the hole she leaves. If the male was honest, it was a fitting punishment:

 

“BROTHER!!! ARE YOU BEING A LAZY SACK OF BONES AGAIN?!”

 

The shout broke the dark spell and Sans turned to see his cinnamon roll of a brother stumbling towards his big brother, a grin stretched over his face. Paps probably sensed his depression before he left for his own job with Undyne at Asgore’s castle, so Papyrus came to check on him.

 

Their relationship slowly improved, but there were hurt feelings on both sides. Sans, reliving the bullying from Papyrus, and Papyrus, well, hated that his brother pushed him away the first months without Frisk. But, they knew that wouldn’t break their bond so easily.

 

After all, they were brothers and they would never stop loving each other. Besides, the Angel of Monsters would be sad if she knew they were still distant from together, so that helped as well.

 

No one wanted her sad, especially not now. They wanted Frisk’s full return to be happy:

 

“‘Course not, bro, I’m working myself down to the **bone**.”

 

“G!”

 

He chuckled around his lit cigarette, enjoying the sight of Pappy rolling his slightly lit sockets, before sighing as the young skeleton came to stand next to him and leaned on the polar of the Snowdin’s entrance:

 

“I’m sorry I came, I just was worried about you, brother. How are you doing?” Sans sighed, rubbing his face while he thought of how to phrase it, so Paps wouldn’t worry any further.

 

"I’m fine, Pappy, it’s just hitting me hard today. I just……….miss her so much.” The older Skeleton brother whispered lowly, hating that he sounded so weak again, but he couldn’t bring himself to care as a few stray tears disobeyed him.

 

Papyrus sucked on his teeth, not knowing how to sooth his beloved brother, however, at the same time, he knew there was nothing he could say that could stop the pain.

 

There was one person who could with a single sweet smile, a touch of a hand. But, she wasn’t fully healed from her injuries yet. As days grew on, he would pray Frisk would rush to his brother, only to be met with an even more broken Sans:

 

Papyrus asked Asriel once why he couldn’t just heal her and then their waiting would end, but in this world, wounds from the outer world couldn’t be healed. So, they couldn’t do a thing but wait and hope that the older brother wouldn’t go insane from the loneliness. Hoping that they wouldn’t lose both.

 

Papyrus breathed a sigh, touching Sans’ cheek to force him to meet his sockets, before leaning his forehead against his as he brushed the tears clean. If anyone didn’t know them, they could think that the orange cinnamon roll was the older brother when they saw this:

 

“G, dear brother, I know I don’t understand how deeply her absence hurts you, no one can. But just keep hope, not for me, but for the human. You don’t want her sad, don’t you? If you give in now, she would be alone, she might will have us, but it wouldn’t mean anything to her if you aren’t beside her.”

 

The younger skeleton hoped that reminding his brother of how much he means to Frisk would help Sans to tighten his hold on his hope until she will return to him. Because Pappy had a growing feeling that the human will be there in no time.

 

And, thankfully, it seemed to work as a snicker fell from Sans’ teeth. He pulled back and rubbed his head, smiling softly while Pappy made a protesting sound and slapped playfully at Sans’ hands.

 

His brother was right, his mind agreed with a grin as he watched while the innocent skeleton puffed his cheeks in annoyance, he couldn’t give up on her. Not after all they went through together, not after her fight to come back to the Kingdom of Monsters.

 

He will make sure this would be it, the true ending they were waiting for and looking for. This would be it.

 

“I said let her go! You know the punishment for disobeying me! LET HER GO!” A familiar voice growled, echoing to the playing brothers, bringing them back to reality as they snapped their heads to the fighting:

 

“Is that—”

 

“Asriel…………...yeah, that sounds like………...”

 

“Oh, come on! Asriel, we can be free with its soul! Think about the monsters for once! You are our prince for the Queen’s sake!”

 

Another, rougher voice shouted, sounding like whoever it belonged to was struggling with something, and a second later, the brothers knew what as a feminine scream ripped through the air. The scream sent Sans’ non-existent blood to a boil as his aura slowly brightened, barely hearing Papyrus’ gasp before his boots hit the pathway.

 

“Brother, wait!”

 

That stupid dog will burn, he growled loudly in the halls of his mind as he shouted over his shoulder:

 

“Paps, go back! She can’t see you yet! Go!”

 

Sans didn’t bother to see if his brother obeyed, his attention was on the growing figures ahead of him, his anger tinting everything red as he saw Asriel trying to keep Drake’s greedy paws away from Frisk’s shining soul; it flowed high and proud above her chest as she hung unconscious over that stupid dog’s arms. But, the Prince was growing tired, and his attacks were faltering as he growled out breathlessly.

 

“Damn it, Drake! That girl will save us!! Now, this is your last chance, stand down and give her to me!!! That is an order from your Prince!”

 

“Oh, a human saving monster kind? That’s hilarious! You are insane if you believe that. Gaster was right, your family have gotten soft. Looks like it’s up—”

 

At the mention of Gaster’s name, Sans’ control broke and he called her soul, fighting the urge to blast his ass all over the path until Frisk was safe in his arms.

 

But once the flower was neatly cradled in his hold, he growled loudly, like a wolf protecting its pup. Asriel shuddered at the sight, Sans looked as if he were about to dust Drake’s body and sparked his ashes in Hotland’s lava. Erasing any sign that he even lived.

 

He wouldn’t be so brave in a few, he gulped as he watched Drake turned to the very angry skeleton with a rumbling growl.

 

The growl quickly faded into a whimper as a glowing yellow bone stopped inches from Drake’s face, Sans stalking forward as his sole pupil glowed like the sun and a creepy grin spread across his teeth:

 

“Drakey, Drakey, I thought you learned your lesson last time. Do I have to teach you more manners? And to not listen to Gaster?”

 

“G, I just wanted to save—” The dog creature stammered out, his hands held up in a gesture of surrender while he backed up. But it was too late, he was too deep as the grin on Sans’ face grew and he strode closer and closer, clicking his tongue disapprovingly.

 

“Drake, dude, you would know by now,” Sans’ voice grew deeper with every step, handing his sweetheart to her brother and pressed a tender kiss to her temple, before he turned back to the cowering dog monster; his eye blazed brighter as his dragons stood behind his shoulders while he spoke once more:

 

“I won’t believe anyone who hurt my loved ones.” Sans growled deeply, sending a bone to pin him by his wife beater to a tree and he stepped closer to the mutt, him leaning down to his eye level:

 

“Now, you have one chance. What did Gaster tell you?”

-.-.-.-.-

 

Asriel flinched, slowly sitting down with Frisk in his lap as he watched the scene unfold in front of him, hoping Sans wouldn’t go too far with that stupid dog.

 

But, thankfully, Frisk was there, and she was his moral compass. He would never bloody his hands in her presence, however, he wouldn’t let him off so easy. Not with Gaster’s name mentioned, no good came from his name.

 

This was why everyone was so worried for Sans. A deal with the mad scientist only meant good for him and only him. If he was talking around to the Snowdin monsters, then that meant Gaster was trying to get Sans’ attention. And it worked.

 

"He just said the Royals wouldn’t get the last soul we need. We should just take it and save ourselves, I just wanted to be a hero!" The dog whimpered loudly, cowering when the skeleton put another bone against his neck and a growl escaped from the walls of his throat:

 

“So, he told you to murder an innocent soul, one that didn’t hurt any monster, and YOU listened?”

 

“How do you know it didn’t?! It might have!”

 

Sans scowled deeply, grabbing him from the tree and turned to the Prince, who was glaring at the shuddering dog monster now. That statement made the two males angrier than ever before this situation. This mutt didn’t have a clue about this precious human:

 

Because throughout the Ruins, she never once harmed a monster, not even when they wanted to fight her and take her soul; she would just smile tenderly and do whatever she had to calm them down and befriend them. And that was even more clearer when their mother had to attack her, once to comfort her worries before letting her daughter go deeper into the Monsters’ world, but now just to play her part:

 

"You see Asriel, alive and well? And, Assy, tell Mr. D and I, did the human kill anyone in the Ruins?” Sans required, gesturing to the sleeping girl in the goat’s arms a bit harsh. Asriel growled and resituated Frisk against the tree before he turned back to the pair with flames dancing from his ambers and hands:

 

"Why, no, G. She was so sweet, but she was so fucking scared, and this ass made that worse. Do you know how long it took us to soothe her fears?" The goat sneered, not caring anymore that Drake’s whimpering got louder with every passing moment before he was turned back to Sans, who now was raising a nonexistent eyebrow.

 

"Oh? _She_ didn’t kill anyone? My, what do you call that then?” Sans scowled deeper, cocking his head as he tightened his hold on the creature’s shirt collar.

 

“I believe that is what you call innocence, G.”

 

The goat monster watched as the skeleton’s false cool attitude melted away as he slammed the monster against the nearest tree and put his face close to his as Sans’ growly voice grew even more demonic with every word, but Asriel didn’t care, his anger was still burning from the realization that Drake hurt her. This was a fair punishment for what he did.

 

Popping up when he knew he was with Frisk and that she was too weak to fight any stronger monsters with the way she faced any fight. Asriel knew that she was going to have to eventually as they went on, but he thought they had more time to prepare her for it.

 

However, being the dumb dog Drake is, he didn’t think about the effect his actions would have, not only for him, but for the other ‘guard’ dogs. Because if the dumbest of them attacked them so early, why wouldn’t the smarter ones later?

 

After he got the flower settled with the Skeleton Brothers and she trusted them—which the goat monster wasn’t worried about—he was going to see his father and Undyne about this. Something must be done, and it must be now:

 

And apparently, Sans had the same thought as him while he growled out the next words:

 

“See? She didn’t do a thing to anyone! I want you to know that the next time you meet. Better yet, why won’t you tell the other monsters that Gaster talked to this warning; if anyone goes hard on her just like you did, they would have a visit from me or Asriel. Are we clear?”

 

“Y-yes, sir! I’m sorry, I didn’t know you knew it.”

 

“HER!! She is a female, for stars’ sake!” Sans screamed angrily as he threw the dog to the snow, letting him stumble away with a sneer before an annoyed breath slipped from his mouth, turning to his soul brother as he stuffed his hands into his jeans:

 

“You ok, kiddo?” He asked, feeling odd using that nickname again and on someone else then his beloved Frisk. But, calling her that now seemed odd, so Asriel was dubbed kid and kiddo now.

 

Asriel sighed deeply as he made his way to where the flower laid and gently guided her soul into place, before rubbing his neck while he shifted his gaze up to the towering skeleton with a guilty expression placed on his face while he moved from his crouched position to meet his sockets:

 

"Yes, he just surprised me. Poor Frisk, though, she was doing so great, but I think the sudden attack brought back some memories. I’m sorry, G, I tried to protect her; but that mutt didn’t want to listen to reason.”

 

Sans frowned in anger, his eyes moved to Drake’s fading figure with a soft flame glowing from his eye. He wanted to rip his head off; Asriel could tell as he watched Sans’ fists shake slightly. But the skeleton thankfully decided against it as he turned his back on the cowardly monster, a scowl turning into a slight smile before he placed a hand on the younger monster’s shoulder:

 

“As, don’t sweat it, we all know there would be dumb asses who would follow the old rules, not the peaceful ones. But, what I’m worried the most about here is my loving ‘father’.”

 

After that truth, the males stood silent as their eyes fell upon the sleeping beauty, fear slowly took ahold of them at the thought of Gaster. Rumors and Sans’ own words painted the former scientist quite the sadist, using pain to further his experiments’ progress and as his version of entertainment. The thought of him touching the innocent flower turned both of their stomachs, but Asriel had a sad feeling that the skeleton was feeling even worse than the goat did.

 

He might carry guilt for this, bringing him into their lives. He just wanted to protect Frisk, but instead, he might have caused her more danger:

 

If he was still the brutally honest plant monster, Asriel would have lay into him and tell him that he led the older skeleton right to Frisk, but he knew that would make things worse. And the goat monster didn’t want to cause his best friend anymore pain.

 

With the thought in his mind, the goat smiled as he held his arm as a gesture of comfort before he winked playfully, wanting to lighten the mood for a while.

 

"Well, right now, don’t worry about that. This is finally happening, she is here now."

 

The skeleton chuckled softly, his mood lightly turned into a happier one as he moved his sockets down to the slightly wiggling girl, dressed in an old-fashioned yellow dress and a cape with his jacket tied at her hips:

 

"It looks like she will wake up soon,” Sans noted, shifting his eyes away and up back to the goat monster, a yellow tint danced across his cheeks at the thought of her meeting him once more, but other thoughts worried him more.

 

“Did she remember anything on the way here? About you or your mom?”

 

The other male sighed, wanting to give him some good news, but he didn’t think this would comfort him:

 

“I think she is remembering some, but only in snippets. I think this will take time."

 

Sans sucked on his teeth, trying to stay calm, but the idea sent his soul to a stop. He had to act like he didn’t know her, didn’t have feelings for her? He had to act as if he didn’t love her? Just be like they were before this happened? For stars know how long?

 

At times like this, Sans hated Error; no matter how much he had some sympathy for him now. He hated him for putting him and his family through this torture, to interact with the beautiful flower but to know that she didn’t remember them; they had to start over.

 

However, he had to remember he did give them a good chance to save her and get their happy ending. So, the skeleton just breathed an annoyed breath in and nodded slowly, giving up on the thought and decided to move on.

 

“I guess that should be right. Error wouldn’t make this that easy.” Sans mumbled, scratching his cheek before he gave a slight grin to Asriel as he backed up to his station:

 

“Anyway, now that Drake is dealt with, I should get into place. It’s been a while, it’ll be so fun.”

 

He flashed a bigger grin as his hand came up to reveal a whoopee cushion in his holed hand before he ran back, leaving Asriel to chuckle just as Frisk stirred back to consciousness.

 

Asriel quickly returned his gaze back onto her and knelt to her side, soothing her loose strands as her bright eyes opened, before she gasped, and she jumped up as her eyes darted around him. The goat tried to soothe her as he forced her into a comforting hug with Frisk struggling to run and hide:

 

“Sweet girl, shh I got you. That mutt is gone. He’s gone. I’m here.” He whispered softly, running a paw through her hair.

 

They stayed like that for a few more moments, but he didn’t mind, really. He liked moments like this, him comforting this fragile girl until her fears disappeared. He felt like an actual brother, soothing his own loneliness. 

 

But, soon, the brunette calmed down and pulled back with a small smile placed on her face, thanking him with her small hands. The goat grinned, ruffling the braided brown hair as he stepped back, jerking his head down the path:

 

"If you feel better, we should probably get into town before its gate closes.  You’re tired and I am sure you’ll want to sleep in a bed for a while before we continue on.”

 

Frisk grinned suddenly, nodding eagerly, before she ran ahead, leaving her brother to stand there in confusion and shock.

 

What the hell? He questioned as he ran after the giggling girl, was she that eager to rest?

 

“Frisk! Slow down! You are going to trip. Why are you running—”

 

As he shouted out to her, he saw Sans’ shadow slowly loomed closer to her, her feet carried her near to the gate. His eyes widened, cocking his head to the side as he watched her expression grew more and more eager as she neared Snowdin’s entrance:

 

Something was happening, she knew something.

 

Asriel just stopped and hid behind a nearby tree, peeking out as Sans neared behind the panting girl, reaching his hand out in a shake before his deep voice echoed throughout the forest:

 

“Hey, dove, don’t you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand.”


	9. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I do not claim to own the original game nor its many AUs; as such Flowerfell and Echotale, or other AUs are mentioned, but this plot and possible original characters/AU belong to me. Any famous songs, TV show/movies/books and manga names, and brands that are mentioned in this work belong to their rightful owners. This is purely for fun and my inner fangirl.  
> © Willa Field

-.-.-.-.-

8:

Far Away

**Sans, Asriel, Frisk**

**Three days before**

(Third POV)

-.-.-.-.-

 

The first months past slowly for the flower, just her following Mama Toriel’s orders to rest and heal. That was boring, but Frisk didn’t mind, it was a nice change, one that she still wondered that she deserves. After all, the brunette was a freak. Why would she deserve anything more than abuse?

 

But Asriel and mama always tried to disabuse her of the hurtful thoughts with gentle words and tender touches whenever she would sign to them or had a breakdown. Then after she calmed, they would play tease with her, so she would laugh and smile.

 

They would tell the teen, as they tenderly held her close and safe, that:

 

_“You are you, sweet girl, despite everything you went through, you’re still you. And we adore you for it.”_

 

Upon hearing that, Frisk never felt so loved before in her short life, so adored. She finally felt like she belonged, like she was meant to be here. Frisk felt like she was a part of a family, and as that thought danced across her mind, she smiled a true smile for the first time in her life. It was a wondrous feeling.

 

The only odd thing, however, was the dreams. Once she jumped, they became more frequent and more detailed. She could hear her beloved monster’s deep and loving voice so clearly now, whispering his cute puns and loving words to her, but she still couldn’t see his face clearly yet. It was as if there were a filter over her mind, blocking all the monsters’ faces to her until she finds a way to unblock her mind. Even with that, she loved them so much.

 

But there were the others, they were more like memories, flashes of an unknown past she had forgotten. At first, Frisk thought they were her dreams and hopes for the future, but then the feelings of remembrance and recognition began to grow stronger and stronger as the vision of a skeletal monster grinning wide at the beautiful flower while he held his hand out to her came to her one night:

 

She remembered that scene clearly, remembered feeling a mixture of fear and excitement as her hand met his, but she couldn’t place it. Who was that monster and why did she feel that she needed him?

 

These questions repeated in the walls of her mind when the morning comes, and the memories faded to the day.

 

Now, looking out of her window and wondering about the dreams she wanted to decode, she wanted to ask Assy or mom about them, not quite knowing why but maybe they knew something that she didn’t know.

 

She had a feeling that they were hiding something from her. But as soon as that thought entered her mind, she began to worry that she was going crazy as she bit her lip. She wasn’t sure why she began feeling like that, but whenever she ventured out to the Ruins and met the monsters who lived there, she both had a feeling that she knew them, and she felt both their eyes on the small human; like the goats were hoping and waiting for something to happen.

 

But, what?

 

“Oh, good morning, sweetie. Mom wanted me to wake you, she made your favorite. And I need to talk about something with you.” At her brother’s tender voice, Frisk shook the thoughts away and she turned her blues on him, smiling as she nodded slowly, reaching out a hand for help.

 

Asriel smiled sweetly before he pulled her carefully onto her feet and guided Frisk to the dining room. Her leg thankfully healed quickly, but the flower still had a small limp, so Toriel and Asriel didn’t want her to walk on her own just yet. When she was settled at the table, Frisk was greeted by a plate of butterscotch pancakes and her mother’s sweet smile:

 

“Good morning, sweet girl, I hope you slept well. After breakfast, why don’t we go on a walk?” The mother asked, and she kissed the top of her head, earning a sweet smile from her human daughter before she returned to the kitchen to clean as the two ate.

 

After a few moments of comfortable silence, Frisk shifted her bright eyes on her older brother with a curious tint behind them as she lifted her hands to ask what he needed to discuss with her. Her curiosity intensified when his furry cheeks tinted a warm red as he played with his fork:

 

“Well, Frisk….” Asriel’s voice trailed off, seemingly unsure how to continue while she watched him think for a moment before he sighed and leaned forward:

 

“I need to ask something of you, sis, and it might be hard; but know I’ll be right beside you. You’ll be safe with me, okay?”

 

She bit her lip, nodding as uneasiness twisted her insides as she listened to her brother’s request. The uneasiness faded to shock, remembering the legend of the angel from the human world from her books.

 

He thought she was the Angel? She looked down to the empty plate, pursing her lips at her running thoughts. Could she really be the savior?

 

Frisk suddenly felt a rush of determination ran through her veins, wanting to free the beings who saved her life and loved her like their own. The brunette wanted to return the favor. It was the least she could to thank her new-found family.

 

And she missed the stars, shinning at night against the midnight blue.

 

She wanted to show her family the outer world and its many wondrous things, despite the horrible abuse Frisk faced while she lived there. Frisk wanted to show the monsters the beauty mixed with the darkness that the human world holds.

 

Some things never changed, even if it is a new life, the girl was always a cheerful female, seeing the good more than the darkness around her even though she had gone through it on the surface. She knew about the beauty, no matter how much of the darkness she has seen:

 

So, with her determination burning within her chest, she grabbed the closest paw and she smiled a sweet smile, nodding eagerly as she used her free hand.

                                                                                                    

‘Yes, I want to help you guys. When do you want to leave?’ The male gasped, not expecting the quick answer, but he soon recovered with a grin placed across his face as he replied.

 

“I figure your leg needs some more time to heal, so maybe three days?” She smiled shyly, nodding before she moved to clean the table for mama; her heart beating with excitement and nerves:

 

She was going to see the Underground finally, that was both amazing and terrifying. She knew there would be stronger and angrier monsters behind the Gate’s doors, who will want her dead, so they could have her soul. But, Frisk wouldn’t give up on them. The flower would prove to them that a human could be soft and kind.

 

No matter what they would do to her, she would show them the mercy they were declined all those years back. She was going to be the one who will change their minds and the world.

 

Those thoughts stayed with her as the days faded into one another, her mother knew what the siblings were planning but Frisk felt that the female was holding back her thoughts from her newly adopted daughter, knowing there was no way she would change her determined mind. She probably shared them with her son, however, but he wouldn’t change his mind either.

 

Then, the day came. The day before they would leave, that night was the last time she would see her mother, and while the thought sent her determination to a short stop, she was greeted with a memory that lit the fire once more:

-.-.-.-.-.-

_Frisk could feel a frigid wind dance against her skin as she opened her eyes slowly, waking into the snowy memory. The darkness of the forest surrounded her for a couple beats before she stumbled into a comforting familiar scene. When she finally was fully aware, she looked down to see she was wearing a stripped sweater and her soft locks were loose as the short strands twirled with the wild wind. She was ten again, when she still had her innocence:_

_A few moments of trying to calm herself, the brunette looked up to find she was standing in front of a town’s entrance, the snow dusting the wood and the ground._

_The sight sent her heart into a nervous fit, a feeling of nervousness but excitement crept through her veins. Frisk didn’t know how, but she knew that in the nameless town, she would change; her life would._

_In that town, she knew that she was loved for who exactly she was and not the mold she tried to fit into. She would be allowed to be the real Frisk, someone that no one ever really cared to get to know. Until now._

_Frisk sighed softly at the thought, slowly taking in the familiar surroundings as she waited. The beauty didn’t know what she was waiting for or who, and the excitement grew as the minutes passed, the mystery great to the beautiful flower._

_What awaited her in the alleyways and the paths of the town with the sparkling lights? The teen didn’t know, but she couldn’t wait to find the answer, couldn’t wait to see what the future would bring._

_It was as if the gateway was the key to the mystery of the dreams, unlocking all the secrets she always searched for. And once she unlocked the door, Frisk would become the self she always knew she was as she steps through._

_She smiled at that thought as she stepped forward, her fingers dancing across the shelf of the empty station before she heard footsteps echoing to her. She turned her head to the sound but found nothing. Her brows furrowed as she walked further down the snow-dusted path, her eyes bouncing over the scene for the culprit:_

_Then the wind carried a statement to her as it played with her reddish strands:_

_“Hey kiddo, don’t you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and take my hand…”_

_Holding back her hair, the beautiful flower turned her head quickly, finding a skeleton standing at her back. At first glance, the girl was afraid before she realized that she knew that voice, her eyes widening as she turned fully to the male monster._

_That deep but soft, comforting voice, she awed with wonderment, belonged to her unknown beloved. That voice always filled her with a sense of safety and happiness, even if it was only in dreams. Moments later, time came to a stop as a blue pupil, the other empty, met bluish violet ones._

_The nameless monster smiled sweetly as the wind blew his blue hooded jacket, a loving expression laced to his sharp features as he gently urged her forward with his head:_

_“Go ahead, I won’t bite. Shake an old monster’s hand?”_

_She shyly reached her hand towards his, meeting it and soon after, a fart-like sound rung out the air; making the girl jump in surprise before she dropped the hand._

_The skeleton let a laugh out as she blinked at him, watching him lift the hand to show a whoopee cushion nested in his palm while a wider grin formed over his face._

_“The old whoopee cushion in the hand trick, it never gets old.”_

_At that statement, a smile found its way onto her face as Frisk tucked the loose strands behind her ear, shyly peeking at the nameless skeleton. They grew silent, just staring at each other, and taking in the changes in each other, the girl never knowing that the male missed her so deeply:_

_For a skeleton, he was handsome. Breathtaking handsome, actually, truly beautiful. He looked as if he were the angel of Death from ancient mythology, and his empty eye-sockets, they held such gentleness that she almost wondered if he was an angel sent to her every night._

_She giggled at the childish thought before she saw him smile gentler at her as she kept looking him over. Besides the gentleness they held, his eyes also held wisdom that someone shouldn’t have, but that wisdom made them look kind and warm. Despite being half empty, the sole blue pupil reminded the flower of a calm ocean. She felt at ease as she stared into his eyes._

_Yes, the angel was deadly handsome, she was sure that if he was truly real, women would easily fall in love with him upon one look. And that thought broke her heart, even though the handsome skeleton was just a mere memory:_

_She sighed as she shook her head to free herself from those depressing thoughts, before she saw his hand move to his neck, seemingly nervous as he laughed softly._

_“Anyways, I’m Sans; Sans the Skeleton. I’m supposed to watch out for humans, but I don’t feel like capturing you. But my brother, on the other hand, is a human-hunting fanatic. Don’t worry, though, he is a giant cinnamon roll. Say, won’t you help me? See, my bro has been down for a while but meeting a human will make his day. Will you meet him for me?”_

_She wanted to help him, but as she lifted her hand to agree, the memory slowly disappeared into the darkness of her mind while she faded back to the world, trying to stay in the memory for a bit longer; but her mind was ready to wake up._

_And so, as she closed her eyes, Frisk vowed that she would find Sans and help his brother._

_She didn’t understand why, but she felt that she cared for him deeply. However, as she woke to reality, one question echoed through her mind’s walls:_

_Was he her beloved?_

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

With a gasp, the beautiful flower woke, her arms were clinging to her jacket, as the smell—faint as it is now—still lulled her to a calming peace before she entered the dreamland.

 

After a moment of her brain returning to the real world, she sighed before she pushed up, the jacket caped over her lap now, and looked out to the garden as the memoirish dream replayed in her head. The brunette recalled Sans’ voice, remembering how familiar it was.

 

That voice belonged to the sweet monster she always danced with, the male who always loved to make her laugh with his puns. The one who loved her with everything he was.

 

But the flower wondered if the skeleton was truly the face of the faceless monster or just her wish to find him which formed the dream. The dream was all her hopes hiding under a beautiful mask.

 

But as she dressed into a dress, she couldn’t help but think about the similarities between them. How it felt to hold his hand, the undeniable feeling of warm love that rushed through her veins as soon as their palms touched; Frisk only knew that feeling from dancing with the faceless male.

 

So, who was Sans? Frisk questioned as she stared at her hand, not sure what to think while after a few moments passed; she breathed a sigh, capping a brown cape over her shoulders and tied the hoodie at her hips as she shook her head to clear her mind:

 

She didn’t have time for those thoughts, she scolded herself as she pulled the hood over her head as she pushed the thoughts into the darkest corner of her mind for later and walked out of the room, where Asriel was waiting with a smile.

  
 “Ready to go?” The teen turned to him, smiling a nervous smile and nodding before they moved to the Gate.

 

With every step, she felt the nervousness settled into her stomach, but the girl was ready to face anything on this path. Even when her mother’s worried expression came into view with her paws blazing at her sides, Frisk met her with her determination burning behind her tear-filled blues:

 

 “Are you sure you have to do this, my love? It is so dangerous out there.”

 

Hearing her mother’s voice break into tears, it almost faltered her determined mind and made her stay, but when she looked around the Ruins and to Asriel; the teen remembered why she was leaving.

 

The monsters needed her, and she wouldn’t abandon them, not now. Not when she knew what her kind did to them, the abuse the humans put them through; all because a mistake turned peace into chaos. All because a child couldn’t save his human sister, no matter how hard he tried. The humans turned the child’s innocent attempts into an unforgivable crime.

 

Someone had to amend humanity’s sins, and as she removed her hood, she knew she was the only one that could. She was going to free them:

 

With a deep breath in, Frisk took a step and her hands slowly formed words as tears dripped from her eyes.

   
 ‘Mama, I’m doing this for you and brother, for all the monsters. Please understand.’ This earned her a choked cry, then the goat rose her hands, the fire burning brighter while she spoke:

“Very well, then, prove yourself. I need to know that you are strong enough.”

 

And with that, the mother and daughter engaged into an unbalanced fight. One side had to fight, her worry and sadness mixing with a bright pride, as the young opponent used her dancing skills to dodge her attacks and then punched the **Mercy** button as soon as it appeared.

 

Frisk saw too much in her life to know Toriel wasn’t doing this to be evil like the humans who birthed her. No, this was different. This was a mother’s misguided way to make sure her precious child was strong enough to defend herself. Yes, she had her brother, but that didn’t mean she would be always protected.

 

Her mother wanted to soothe her own worries through this, this probably was the only way she knew how. But Frisk didn’t mind, if it soothed her mama, then so be it.

 

The fight continued like a dance before Toriel exhausted herself and fell to her knees, tears messing her snowy fur as she whispered to her two children; soft as the wind and loving as a mother’s embrace:

 

“Be safe, my children, and be good.”

 

After that simple statement fell from her lips, the two children rushed forward to embrace their mother, whispering in kind, knowing this was the last time they would see her for a while. The thought filled them with sadness, but the pair both knew it was for the best.

 

For the next time they met, the monsters would be free to see the magical things the humans hid from them. And the new-found princess will show them the stars and moon, never to be taken away again. Never will they be locked away again.

 

The clock restarted on their story, sending the determined soul on a familiar journey. What will she find on this path, I wonder?

 

After a few more moments of silence, Frisk went to the grand Gate, touching the smooth and cold wood, as her mother and brother whispered lowly between themselves.

 

“Promise me you will protect her, Asriel?” Her tear-filled plea caused him to grab her into another hug, whispering into her long ear.

 

“I promise you, mama, I won’t let anything happen to her.” After making that vow, he started to back away and to his waiting sister as he watched a smile danced across her face.

  
“I have no doubt, my son, I have faith in you and Sans. Goodbye my son.” The mother goat whispered softly, before leaving the two youngsters to stand in front of the Gate, mustering all the courage from their souls as the minutes marched on.

 

A couple of minutes later, Asriel turned to Frisk with a playful grin sitting on his face as he dipped into a bow, his hand out for hers    :

 

“Shall we go, sister dearest?”

 

She giggled, reaching up to sign her agreement in the same mock proper fashion before she gripped his hand and they both pushed the doors open, opening Fate’s box once again.

 

Frisk’s soul jumped excitedly at the familiar snow landscape, barely holding back a gasp.

 

The dream was real, she awed as she stepped forward.

 

And so, the mystery Frisk always longed to solve slowly fell at her feet as she walked through that first door. She wondered, a smile placed on her pretty face, what clue this path will give her next. She couldn’t wait to see, she couldn’t wait to find her missing piece.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Present**

 

As the young woman rushed through the trees, her cape fluttering behind her, Sans was stuck by the beauty that she was. Even after a thousand resets, he was still blinded by her.

 

She looked as she did the last timeline, with her beautiful hair held together by the yellow ribbon as the braid ran down her spine, but Frisk looked different somehow as well. There was no fear in her, no faltering confidence as her feet beat against the path and a grin placed across her face.

 

Yes, she wasn’t the little girl he once knew, but the young woman who won his heart. The brunette had a confident air to her, like she knew what she was rushing to. Like she knew he was waiting for her, impatiently losing faith, and Sans needed her. Like she remembered:

 

However, was that even possible?

 

No, it wasn’t. Error wouldn’t make this that easy knowing he liked hard games, and Asriel would have told him. There was no way she remembered this quickly, no matter how much Sans wished for it. It’d be foolish to hope for it, knowing the facts.

 

But, looking at her now, with her determination shining brightly in those beautiful blues and that grin dancing on her lips; the skeleton couldn’t hold back the feeling of hope from gripping his soul as he slowly crept forward to greet his beautiful sweetheart, only glimpsing a flash of Asriel’s own shocked expression before the goat ducked behind a tree.

 

Looks like they shared the thought, the same hopes.

 

Sans scratched his cheek before sucking in a deep breath, mustering all his courage into one place, and he moved closer to where Frisk had skidded to a stop with a grin spread over his skull as every step brought them closer and closer:

 

“Hey, dove, don’t you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and take my hand…”

 

Watching as Frisk held back her hair, the beautiful flower turned her head quickly, meeting his eyes with her own eyes wide before they softened after a moment she turned fully to him as a gentle smile came over her lips. That look almost turned the skeletal monster into mush like the snow under his feet, helpless to her. Like he always was:

 

That look was one only meant for him, he once decided when she first placed it on him, and the sight of it after so long without seeing it was a shock to the poor skeleton’s soul. It almost crushed his control to not grip ahold of her and never let go ever again. But, he thought with a scowl, he had to play by the rules.

 

Which was not easy with her lovely eyes on him, that sweet expression on her face. It was like the Gods were taunting him with her and they were enjoying it.

 

The universe wasn’t playing fair, Sans growled inside the walls of his mind, before he met that beautiful expression in kind.

 

The nervous monster smiled sweetly as the loving expression slowly softened his usually sharp features as he gently urged her forward with his head, winking:

 

“Go ahead, I won’t bite, much, heh. Shake an old monster’s hand, won’t you, dollface?”

 

She shyly reached her hand towards his, meeting it and soon after, a fart-like sound rung out the air; making the girl jump in surprise before she dropped the hand. And she still was adorable, he chuckled in his head before he laughed out loud.

 

The skeleton lifted his hand as he winked at her again, teasingly, loving the cute face she was making, showing her, it was just a whoopee cushion nested in his palm while a wider grin formed over his face.

 

“The old whoopee cushion in the hand trick, it never gets old.”

 

At that statement, his favorite smile found its way onto her face as Frisk tucked the loose strands behind her ear, shyly peeking at the skeleton. Sans chuckled nervously as they just stared at each other, realizing how much he missed his sweetheart, really missed her.

 

He knew that he missed her so deeply, but never really thought about how much before seeing her right in front of him:

 

From the small things, to the big things, he missed about the young woman. Her eyes so blue and big, they were like windows to the beautiful soul, and they held such a sweetness. Something only a few of the monsters here were blessed with.

 

He couldn’t believe she was still the sweetest creature through all the darkness she saw, but she didn’t let it have her soul again. She didn’t want to be like the abusers, she wanted to be something more and she was trying to. The skeleton always was in awe of her determination, even after seeing it falter many a time before thanks to the Demon’s influence:

 

But from the looks of it, Chara was silent once more, letting Frisk run the show. Sans wondered if she finally gave up on twisting her soul again. Or maybe the Demon did have a heart still and she didn’t want to cause her sister any more further pain.

 

Those thoughts were cut off as his sockets caught the movements of her hands’ dance. The words she formed slowly sent his eyes wide and his jaw to the ground in shock:

 

‘You are Sans, right? I’m Frisk Dreemurr.’ She finished with a smile, her hand stretching again to him, not noticing the shocked expression dancing across his face.

 

Sans didn’t know how to think about that statement, but he decided to worry about it later, figuring it was for the best now. So, the skeleton grinned and met her hand with his own, a yellow blush blazed over his cheekbones.

 

She remembered his name, however, and he couldn’t help but to feel the warmth of happiness rushed through his veins as he nodded, nervously stroking the back of his neck. _Don’t think about it, Sans,_ Sans repeated this in his head as he tried to keep his cool.

 

“Yep, that’s me, Sans; Sans the Skeleton. I’m supposed to watch out for humans, but I don’t feel like capturing you. But my brother, on the other hand, is a human-hunting fanatic.” Sans chuckled, dropping her hand and stuffed his hands into his pockets, throwing a grin over his shoulder for his bro; “Don’t worry, though, he is a giant cinnamon roll. Say, won’t you help me? See, my bro has been down for a while but meeting a human will make his day. Will you meet him for me?”

 

She grinned before she bit her lip, seemingly thinking about something, before Frisk suddenly threw her arms around Sans’ neck, making the skeleton stumble back a bit as he wasn’t expecting that. And at the same time, he wanted to just trap her in his arms.

 

As she nuzzled his neck, the poor male’s cheeks burned brighter while he listened to the girl’s lovely, but hoarse, whisper at his side, his hands gripping the air at his sides:

 

As much as he did want to hold this beautiful angel, but his fears held him back from his desires.

 

“Of course ……I will, Sans. I hope he will feel better soon after meeting me.”

  
“Thank you….” His whisper matched hers as she pulled back, a blush flaming against her cheeks, and she smiled while he launched into an explanation of what she needed to do and the way Pappy’s puzzles work.

 

But as he explained everything, listening her giggle at the fact of Papyrus’s habits, all Sans could think about was her and her touch, which still tingled on the bones of his neck. She made it harder to focus on the tasks at the moment, but the male was a master of blocking unneeded thoughts from his mind by now. No matter how tempting she was.

 

For the thoughts of holding her and protecting his angel were very unimportant up against finding Gaster, making sure the crazy skeleton would stay away from Frisk, and then getting her to the King. Those were the important things now.

 

Then, after that, he vowed to himself, he would make the flower his again.

 

But until that time, he would be grateful for this. This, odd, but beautiful friendship they were forming. This strong bond was just getting stronger with each timeline. Either one of them noticed, but it was plain to see. And soon, their souls will show them both why they can’t ever stay away from one another.

 

And so, after Sans finished, Frisk smiled that beautiful smile as she backed away from him and to the town with a loving stare pointed towards him, her hands moving fast.

 

‘Thank you for the information, Sans. I hope to see you soon?’ She requested sweetly before she disappeared into the haze of twinkling lights and snow, leaving the skeleton there to look after the fading beauty with a mixture of shock and awe.

 

The skeleton was too lost in thought that he almost missed Asriel’s footsteps crushing snow to his place. He looked over at the goat, his expression shared the shocked trait as his before his ambers met his sockets:

 

“Holy shit, is she remembering?” As’s voice betrayed his hope as a paw ran through his blonde mane, his eyes moved back to the gate.

 

The skeletal monster sucked on the bottom row of his teeth as he tried to keep his own hope locked away in the furthest corner of his mind, but his soul was winning over the most logical part of him. Logic was almost lost in the endless hopeful thoughts running through his mind, he knew this feeling was dangerous, but he couldn’t fight it back anymore. Not after that:

 

It was hard to be cautious when she was just there, giving him back his faith and hope as she merely uttered his name.

 

He chuckled slightly, pointing his skull skywards, imagining standing under a sky so blue with Frisk’s hand in his, as he opened his mouth.

 

“Yep, rather quickly too. But, that’s typical Frisk.”

 

That stuttered response cut Sans off before he even could say a word, sending fear to the pit of his stomach, and the two males swirled around to see Error’s grim expression as he walked forward to them.

 

They growled deeply, both ready to fight if it was needed. They might have a little trust in the black skeleton, but when that look crossed his face, only bad things followed. Especially for his pawns, so they weren’t going to risk anything just because they feel a bit for Error. Not when it was Frisk.

 

“Hello, Error. Nice to see you again.”

 

The black skeleton huffed an annoyed breath at Sans’ careful and sarcastic tone as he came to a stop in front of the tense monsters, crossing his arms and rolling his eye, before speaking again; he clearly was pissed:

 

“You know, I might not have the best past record, but I am really here to help you. I want Frisk to win. If I wanted to, I could have just killed her, then she would be mine, but I didn’t.”

 

The two other males shared a look as the third paused to let the best friends think that statement over before he continued.

 

He had a point, as much as Sans hated to admit that, but he had to. He really could have killed her. Everyone couldn’t get past the block Error created, so they could have watch him wrap his strings around her and crushed her life from her. But he didn’t, instead he made a deal with her.

 

But, why did he? Was it a part of his sick game, to give them false hope and then kill her? No, the skeleton thought, that wasn’t Error’s style. So, what? Is there some mystery behind his actions?

 

Sans moved his eyes back on the black skeleton, a non-existent eyebrow raised in a curious manner before he vocalized a question:

 

“Why are you doing this, then?” He couldn’t wait for him to continue, he wanted answers.

 

He wasn’t the only one, as Asriel nodded at his side while he stole glances behind him; checking if Frisk strayed too far from the gate’s view but thankfully Papyrus found her and was distracting her until he was finished.

 

Sans saw a smile find its way across Asriel’s face before a growl turned their attention back on the glitchy skeleton and got greeted by the most menacing glare behind his empty sockets. Error marched right to Sans’ face, scowling deeply while he spoke in a low, warning tone.

 

“Why? Why? 14, are you really stupid enough to ask me why I’m doing this? I thought it was clear to see.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean? Stop beating around the bush and just answer the damn question, Error.” Asriel growled out as he took a step forward, tired of Error always avoiding their questions, but Sans grabbed his arm to halt him from attacking the trickster, shaking his head.

 

The goat huffed out a scowl before Error let a soft shout, his anger slowly invaded his voice with every word.

 

“I’m still him! Despite being broken and twisted, I’m still Sans! I still love her! I’m not the bad guy here, so stop treating me like I am!” He stammered, his eye shining angrily as the other males were taken back by the sudden admission.

 

The other skeleton tsked, turning his head to the forest with tears unashamedly rolling down his cheekbones. He knew he was no longer the same after all that happened in the past, but Sans should have known Error still held a soft spot for Frisk. He always will, no matter how much hatred he had for the Angel, there will always be a part of him that wants to be in Sans’ shoes:

 

He wants to give them what he will never experience with his dark angel, then maybe he will have hope again.

 

“I am not the bad guy, guys.” The skeleton stated, his voice sounding raw, as he turned back to the males with a sad smile before he continued; “I’m here to warn you about the real villain.”

 

The other skeleton released all the anger and fear as he stared at his broken refection, realizing that he would have become him if his sweetheart never came back to him, or if he let his hatred overcome the last of his humanity.

 

Error was the victim of a much crueler fate than all the other versions of himself. While some were like the glitch, filled with hatred and menace, there were a version of Frisk to erase all the anger and pain. But he didn’t have that, doomed to be caught between hating and loving them. Doomed to hunt down glitches like himself.

 

He made that deal three years ago to save them from the same fate. Always alone, wishing to be at each other’s side, but always apart.

 

But now….

 

“How do we know you aren’t?” Asriel challenged, clearly still distrustful towards the black skeleton.

 

Sans sighed slowly, turning to his protective friend with a reassuring grin and cocked his head to where his flower was laughing as the younger skeleton dragged her to the first puzzle. He needed to be alone with the black skeleton.

 

“As, I think I got this. Go make sure my bro doesn’t get too excited, I’ll catch up with you two tomorrow, okay?”

 

Asriel looked torn, hating the idea of leaving his friend alone with this guy, but decided Sans knew what to do and he nodded slowly; turning to run after his laughing sister. After they watched as he faded from their view, the white skeleton turned back to him, a gentle smile playing on his teeth:

 

“You’re the Flowery of this world, aren’t you?”

 

Error’s eye-sockets widened at that question, never really thinking about it until now. But, in some strange way, it made sense. The past flower slowly turned out to be a kind soul behind all the brutal truths and past sins. Now, here he was, showing a side he almost had forgotten he held. Like Flowery had before turning back into Asriel. Was he?

 

“I honestly don’t know, but I know I want to help you. I want at least one of us to be happy. And I won’t let him ruin this.” He hissed the last part, the anger showing through every word.

 

Sans’ eyes narrowed, fearing who the ‘him’ was, but fearing he already knew.

 

“Let me guess, him meaning Gaster?”

 

“The very one.”

 

Sans growled as he tightened his fists. He was the one who brought that madman into their lives, wanting strength for a good reason, but his good reason birthed a new problem. However, his mind reassured him as he lit up to pacify his growing stress, it could be dealt with.

 

And he will learn not to mess with Sans’ beautiful angel, he snarled in his head as he watched the smoke escape his mouth. Just like the others who threaten her.

 

“Welp, we should go pay the old man a visit.” He snarled deeply as he walked to the middle of the path, Error’s shocked statement followed him as his own footsteps echoed his:

 

“We?”

 

The skeleton turned to the black one with a grin and a wink, throwing the used cigarette to the cold ground, whispering loudly before he faded from the scene into a yellow light:

 

“We. You are a hero now.”

-.-.-.-.-

 

With the day being devoted to befriending the Great Papyrus, Frisk was exhausted from the running around, but Asriel haven’t seen the teenager so happy as she crawled to the Inn’s bed. He smiled at her sleeping form as he sat in the window.

 

The girl gave him so many things that day without knowing it. The way her eyes lit up every time something familiar came into sight rebirth the flames of hope. She was starting to remember this, slowly, but she surely was.

 

He smiled wider at that thought, flicking his cigarette out of the window before closing out the cold air, before the goat quietly moved to her side; tucking the blankets tighter around her and pressing a small kiss on her cheek:

 

“Night, sweet girl. I love you.”

 

After that last whisper, the male laid down on the other bed, his mind turning to the two skeletons.

 

As much as Asriel wanted to trust Error, both remembering his flowery self and knowing Sans wouldn’t just trust anyone, he feared he was just playing them for fools. Just waiting for a weak spot.

  
but, as he stared at his out-stretched paw in the darkly lit room, the question Sans always asked Frisk played on replay in his mind as sleep claimed him in its dark hold:

 

Can anyone really change? The worst person can change into a good person, if they just tried?

 

His answer was sleeping soundly within Frisk, missing him but happy just to see him free.


	10. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I do not claim to own the original game nor its many AUs; as such Flowerfell and Echotale, or other AUs are mentioned, but this plot and possible original characters/AU belong to me. Any famous songs, TV show/movies/books and manga names, and brands that are mentioned in this work belong to their rightful owners. This is purely for fun and my inner fangirl.  
> © Willa Field

-.-.-.-

9:

Demons

**Frisk**

(Third POV)

-.-.-.-

 

_Frisk felt it before she saw it. The cold and harsher feel of the ground, noticing that she wasn’t in her usual dreams; happy and peaceful, but something darker._

_Where was she? She moaned as she opened her eyes to the new world her mind unlocked, her eyes bouncing around to find clues to the answer, when Frisk recognized the snowy forest of Snowdin._

_Why was she here again? Should she have move on from here after meeting Sans and Papyrus? She had a deep feeling that she had more hidden memories to unlock, but they can’t be all in Snowdin. Can they?_

_Then, cutting through the teen’s thoughts with a start; the bitter wind carried a pained howl, snapping her into hyper-awareness with a gasp. She had a feeling that the brunette knew who the howl came from, but she couldn’t make her mind connect to an image, she didn’t want to believe it was them:_

_“Hello!? Is someone there?” The brunette shouted over the howling wind, searching for the person who was still screaming and howl in pain, but only a bodiless voice called out to her. It was eerily familiar, it chilled her to the bone:_

_“It’s okay, human, I believe in you. You can do better, I know you can!” The cheerful but pain-filled, voice slowly faded into a heavy silence._

_No………._

_The brunette gasped deeply as she titled her head a little, trying to find the direction his voice was coming from before spinning to the right and running into the trees, searching for the monster as her heart beat against her ribs:_

_“PAP!!!!!”_

_Her voice echoed throughout the forest before she was met by a smiling Papyrus, holding his side as he fell to his knees, and a different human dressed in a green and yellow striped sweater as they held tightly onto a bloodied knife as they stood in front of him._

_When the human cocked their head, a creepy smile dancing over their face, Frisk screamed in fear as the knife cleanly removed the tall skeleton’s head from his body._

_They looked just like her, Frisk echoed horrified in the walls of her mind. She watched the young child walked deeper into the forest, their terrifyingly eerie laughter followed them, before she was awoken from her horror by the sight of Pappy’s fallen body and head in the bloodied snow. The sight burned its memory into her mind, forming tears that stung her eyes._

_She cried out, dropping to her knees next to him, touching his cheek as tears rolled down the apples of her cheeks. No, the flower screamed in her mind while she repeatedly shook her head in agony. God, please, no! She sobbed endlessly as she held his head to her body, rocking him comfortingly as her sobs filled the air:_

_“I wasn’t here in time, I’m so sorry, Pappy! I am so sorry, why didn’t I save you, I should have. Oh, god, Pappy! I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Frisk yelled, burying her face into his forehead, tears falling like tiny streams now._

_She wanted to wake up from this nightmare, because it had to be a horrible nightmare. But, no how much she tried, Pappy’s head just reminded her that she was too late. She couldn’t escape the thoughts, it was torture._

_It was so bad that the pain made her wondered if she made a horrible mistake from the decision to jump:_

_Then, she felt the tough touch of Papyrus’s skull disappeared from her tight hold, causing her to fall to the ground with a grunt and the snow splashed around her._

_Frisk stumbled into a sitting position, her eyes searching for her beloved friend’s head, but they were only met with pure darkness. The brunette shouted out to him, to only be surrounded by cruel laughter and whispers mocking her as she spun around fast, screaming._

_“Who are you? Where is Papyrus?! What did you do with him?!” Her questions were answered by another round of laughter, followed by loud whispers. One after one, they crushed the beauty under the mocking words._

_“Who am I? I am you, the cruel side that you hide from the world. You wanted him to die, so I granted your wish, aren’t you happy? You almost are out.”_

_“You could never love the monsters like the weak  one there. Admit it!”_

_“Admit it! You were pretending the kindness you showed them! You’re just like us. You are!”_

_“NO! You are wrong! I might had made mistakes, but I will never be cruel like you!” The brunette growled deeply, standing straight, staring into the darkness._

_She was done letting others speak for her. They didn’t know her, nor did they know how she felt about the poor lonely creatures, they never gave her a chance to show herself. They couldn’t know how she was or how she feels, so how could they know what she was like?_

_But, now, she will not let them downplay her feelings anymore! It’s high time she takes her strength back!_

_With those rushing thoughts in her mind, she tightened her fists at her sides, channeling her strength through them, while she let out an intense scream no matter how much it hurt. She wanted them to hear her, to know that she wasn’t backing down anymore:_

_“They are everything to me! I did not pretend anything I did or feel towards them. Everything I said or did with any of them was me! How dare you say I didn’t want to be with them or that I won’t love them! I am starting to feel for one of those kind creatures. He is all I can think about. So, I will never hurt them! I will never become you!”_

_Her scream echoed off the dark walls, shattering the laughter into simple silence. The mocking laughter and words disappeared, slowly fading as the beauty continued to shake with anger:_

_She panted, a fist placed over her heart, trying to calm its wild beating as her eyes beheld the darkness bled into a new dream or nightmare. She held a mixture of fear and nervous excitement for the next scene._

_The young brunette breathed out a shaky breath, bracing herself for whatever was to come as she felt the wind brush against her cheeks, her feeling weightless while she fell into the new scene._

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 _Familiar floral smells met her nose before anything else, making the brunette smile softly. It reminded her of her mother’s garden, but when she opened her eyes, she realized that she wasn’t in_ her _garden. It was a grand hall seemingly leading to a throne room. Frisk gasped loudly, realizing where exactly she was:_

_The brunette read about this place countless times and heard the fearsome legends of the lost souls. The Judgement Hall, where the monster King past judgement on many fallen children. She faintly remembered a dream she had with a shiver._

_She was fighting the other Sans, she recalled as her footsteps echoed throughout the hall, a frown placed on her face, before her steps faded into a familiar voice:_

_“Heya, kiddo, you’ve been busy, huh?” Sans required jokingly as Frisk quickly hid behind a polar and peeked out to the scene playing in front of her with a deeper frown._

_Sans stood a few feet from the same child who cruelly cut Papyrus’s life, they both grinned harshly. Frisk cupped her hand over her mouth, knowing the outcome of this fight by the look in Sans’ eye-sockets, the murderous grin placed onto his usually joyful face:_

_He knew what happened, she figured, and he wanted this child to pay. The young woman didn’t know how to feel, but fear escaped the swirl a bit and found its way into her stomach despite herself._

_She knew; however, he needed some way to avenge his brother and this was the only way the skeleton saw:_

_“You know, Chara, you ruined something beautiful. Frisk was almost through and what do you do? Talked her into giving you control.” He growled at the creepy laughter as the young child spins their knife:_

_“Well she wanted to give everyone a happy ending and I know how to give her that, comedian.” A gasp from Frisk was gone unheard from the pair, poor Sans was shaking uncontrollably with anger while her voice filled the giant room. But, it sounded off, almost demonic._

_That voice scared her so deeply, to hear her voice coming from the monstrous child’s grinning mouth. Did she really let that child kill her dear friend just to get something? The happy ending?_

_Did she betrayed the people who loved her so deeply, she questioned herself in horror. Did Frisk really betrayed Sans?_

_No, no. This had to be a nightmare, just a horrible nightmare. Frisk would never hurt them, she knew better than anyone the pain of betrayal, being betrayed by the only people she could ever trust. She would not bring that pain onto them. She wanted to relieve them from their past pain._

_So, it was just her worst fears forming into a terrifying nightmare to remember that. To make sure she wouldn’t stray from that wish, right?_

_But as the brunette tried to calm her fear, the dark giggles slowly faded back into the fay, growing louder and louder as the flower tried to block them out. It was feeble while one blew its harsh words into her ear, hissing like a dangerous snake:_

_“You see? You are just like us.” The teen growled at the building laughter, her hands tightened around the polar as she shut her eyes firmly; speaking through her clenched teeth:_

_“Shut up, I’m nothing like you. This is just a nightmare. It has to be.”_

_The laughter started to become louder, filling her ears with the cruel sounds, flaming the growing fear as she curled into a small ball with her hands protecting her ears. But, the voices of her taunters’ and Sans’ voices only got louder, and they mixed together to slowly destroy Frisk’s dissolve to be strong:_

_“YOU DIRTY BROTHER KILLER!” Sans roared, bringing Frisk’s eyes back to him just as the real battle began. The child giggled delightfully and launched at the growling monster, their sharp weapon shining with every movement._

_Seeing him so thirsty for blood scared the other human endlessly. He looked different than the gentle monster she met earlier that day. The one that blushed when their hands touched, who looked at her like she was the most important thing to him._

_Was the skeleton in this hellish nightmare really the same kind she was falling in like for? The laughter only answered, growing crueler as time passed, and her strength faded faster, her curling deeper to shield herself from their hisses:_

_“See! You’ll always be alone! They will hate you! It’s better to just get them before they get you!”_

_“They will never love a freak like you! Just kill them!”_

_“No! I won’t become like you! I won’t!” She yelled back, her breaths coming out as pants as her chest heaved with an intense anger._

_She was standing  now, not wanting to let their taunts get to her, but as they grew louder, she found herself crumbling back down into a tight ball with tears falling like rivers. Their words began to make Frisk wonder again._

_Should she be alive? If she was like the humans who trapped the monsters in the Underground, should she be here?_

_She desperately wanted to save them from this horrible fate, but she wondered now if she would be doing more harm than not, freeing them into a world they don’t understand. Humans are cruel beings, maybe it would be better if she disappeared and they could go on living happily:_

_“Frisk?”_

_After all, she was a weakling, how could she save an entire race?_

_“Frisk? Answer me, sis.”_

_The brunette was too deep in the destroying thoughts to notice the figure of another teenaged girl slowly making her way to the terrified flower, her ruby red eyes scanning the scene as her mouth twisted into a fierce scowl._

_“Gaster. Typical. Thee comedian better take care of him or I will.” The other brunette growled under her breath before her gaze softened upon the shaking girl, kneeling to her with a hand hovering over her shoulder:_

_“Frisk, honey, their words aren’t true. Don’t listen to them.”_

_However, those soothing words didn’t quite clear the dark fog from the younger one’s mind, the darkness had a tight grip on the girl’s mind and it seemingly didn’t want to let go just yet._

_The younger girl was still locked away into her mind, swirling in the endless self-harming thoughts. The older female frowned as her rubies met the dulled blues, realizing she was fading deeper into the darkness. The nightmare Gaster weaved was slowly chipping away the girl’s strong determination._

_This girl was something anyone would marvel at, the embodiment of an angel. Yes, she had her moments, but those moments were for the betterment of her loved ones. Chara will not let the twisted scientist kill that beautiful heart and change it into another thing to control. Not with her:_

_“Son of a bitch!” She cursed deeply, her hands both came down to shake the flower into the truth. “Frisk! Come on, you’re nothing like them, me!”_

_Suddenly, the reddish brunette’s eyes brightened ever-so-slightly while the loud laughter slowly died down to a peaceful silence._

_Chara sighed relieved breath, then scooted back when Frisk whimpered at the sight of her, shambling back against the wall._

_It hurt to see that the younger teen so scared of her, but the autumn-haired teen understood why. She was at fault for that, the Demon of Monsters just hoped she could fix that._

_Even if it’s a bit, she just wanted to be helpful to the small group, to her little sister. Chara didn’t think she would get a chance, but now she might have a chance to make amends for all the horrible things she had done in the past. She just wanted to try:_

_So, with that thought sitting in her mind, she smiled softly as she steadily raised her hands in a gesture of peace before her head moved to the side to the paused fight with a sad expression laced to her facial features._

_“That might have scared you, huh? I’m sorry you had to see that so soon, Frisk. I’m Chara.”_

_“The one fighting Sans and who killed Papyrus? The one who manipulated me into becoming into a monster?” Frisk deadpanned, her mind was still brightening that she didn’t think to care about the other girl’s feelings at the moment._

_The darkness still crawled over her mind, twisting her personality for a moment. For the first time in her life, Frisk truly hated someone. She never once harbored hatred for a person, but seeing this young woman hurt the people she cared about. But, was the girl truly evil as she feared?_

_With that question ringing through her mind, a gasp escaped her mouth while her heart finally crushed the darkness in her mind and caught as the gingerish brunette flinched at Frisk’s words._

_Oh god, she uttered terrified, what happened? What happened to her?_

_“Oh, god, I’m sorry—”_

_“No, no, don’t be. I deserved that.” She smiled slightly, placing her hands on her legs, looking around the room as her past self was frozen in a gleeful stance at Sans. Chara cringed at the sight and dropped her eyes to her lap._

_Frisk let her have a moment, biting her lip hard as she shuttered at the memory of the dark feelings. What twisted her so much? Was it this dark dream?_

_No, the brunette thought as she folded a hand over her heart, she had terrifying nightmares before that tortured her over and over with memories of the abuse. But she never once held such hatred in her heart for them, so what was about this dream that blackened her soul, even for a short moment?_

_It horrified her, to find that she could be twisted that way._

_She never let herself hate anyone, knowing that hatred changes the person and there was no changing back. Sure, she disliked her abusers and bullies, but hating them would be like becoming them. Filled with hate and bitterness, the flower blotched at the thought._

_“Hey, Frisk? I know you don’t trust me, but will you do me a favor?”_

_Chara’s voice cut through her musings and Frisk lifted her eyes to her wary and guarded, but nevertheless, she met her gaze, ready to listen to her request. The other girl smiled gratefully before she carefully chose her words and spoke kindly:_

_“Whatever you heard or will hear in the future, please don’t listen to lies. And you won’t never be alone, you have friends who love you and adore you for just you. Keep that in mind next time you are doubting your own strength. I know you’re the strongest soul and you will get everyone’s happy ending.” She soothed her, slowly standing with a smile as her ruby eyes  stared into her blue eyes._

_After hearing those sweet, tender words, the brunette was overwhelmed with the girl’s words of kindness. Just who was this girl? The brunette questioned herself as Chara started to walk away, her eyes traced her movements._

_She didn’t understand, but her heart hurt for the other girl. Her eyes held this lost look behind them, this guilt that she couldn’t hide. Frisk didn’t know how to think or feel about her, didn’t know who Chara was:_

_The monster she just saw a few minutes ago or this seemingly lost girl with the sad eyes, searching for something?_

_That question rang through her mind as a hand moved to her chest, her other hand reaching for Chara. She wanted to know the girl behind the monster, she wanted to see the good in her. Frisk didn’t know why, but she felt that this girl needed someone. Someone to help her relief the guilt she held deeply in her heart._

_“Chara, is there something I can do for you?” Her voice was soft, almost a whisper, just loud enough to stop the other young woman._

_Chara startled, turning to her with wide eyes, before she smiled softly and knelt to her level again; carefully touching her hand while she spoke as softly as Frisk._

_“I can’t be saved, hon. You are sweet to think of me, but some monsters can’t be saved.”_

_Chara landed a sisterly, soft kiss to the younger teen’s forehead, smiling at her for a moment, before standing once more and she slowly walked to the darkness as the scene disappeared into the blackness. She could feel Frisk’s eyes on her back with every step, but she didn’t dare look back in fear that she wouldn’t be able to leave her._

_But, she started to vow as her body steadily was swallowed by the shadows of the corners of Frisk’s mind, she would always be there for her angelic sister when she needed her._

_Frisk watched as her fade in the shadows, her mixed feelings sat in her chest. She soon was alone with her rushing thoughts, too fast for her to sort. However, that didn’t stop the flower from trying:_

_She hoped she could, one day, change Chara’s mind about herself. Because Frisk had a strong feeling that she wasn’t as monstrous as the other young  woman pervades herself to be. Even after all she saw, the brunette saw a small good slice in her._

_It was just her gentle actions that she saw her true self, saw the lost girl behind the mask. It might be her hopeful wishing, but she just knew she saw more to the other young woman. And she wanted to bring that out._

_As the thoughts ran through her mind, she didn’t notice the building light beginning to swallow her body, until it began to lift her off the ground._

_A startled scream escaped from her mouth as her hands flew to her eyes to protect them from the burning of the light, and soon, the light swallowed her completely._

_Taking her back to the real world, leaving Chara to her self-dubbed prison. Alone and in the dark of her sins, but she knew this was a fitting punishment._

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

A gasp ripped out from her mouth as Frisk opened her eyes fast, her body awaking to the world again, but they just closed again because of the harsh lights of the snowy town pouring into the window. The horrible dream imprinted its memory to her mind, making the brunette want to run out to comforting cold.

 

After a few minutes of letting her eyes adjust, she opened them to the world and sat up against the headboard, looking at the sleeping form of her brother as she reflected on what she saw, pondering what to do next.

 

Frisk knew that she needed to continue her journey, no matter what she saw in that dream, but she was afraid that she would end up like Chara if she has to face a stronger monster and she couldn’t be able to calm them:

 

What if she had to kill them and it twists her?

 

_You? A killer, Frisk? That’s a laugh. You are the gentlest soul I’ve met._

 

Not expecting that, she tensed at the laughter, but then relaxed when she recognized the tone. It was Chara, but a bit softer than the manic laughter she heard in her nightmare. Almost sounded like her true laugh.

 

 _Sorry, guess you weren’t ready for that. It was funny, though, I just had to laugh._ Chara’s voice sheepishly rung through her mind.

 

She chuckled softly as she swung her legs over the edge and grabbed her cape, swinging it over her shoulders while she stood from the bed.

 

 _Don’t worry, I’m just not used to hearing voices. Are you sure that I’m not crazy, though?_ That earned her a laugh.

 

_I’m sure._

 

At that simple response, the brunette cracked a small smile as she bound down the stairs and out to the door, sitting on the steps as her thoughts slowly calmed to only one. The thought of Sans, both versions of him:

 

He was scary, but also so sweet. The mixture is deadly when it was needed, and she was afraid to see the deadly side of the skeletal monster. She didn’t want to get hurt again.

 

She knew that the Sans in her dreams was just her fears embodied in the monster she likes to think she might, one day, fall in love with in the future to mess up her thoughts about him and make her stay away from the male to protect her heart. She idly wondered if her dreams were telling her something or warning her when Chara’s dry voice chimed loudly in the walls of her mind:

 

_You’re thinking crazy again, F._

_Again? How long have you been in my mind?_ Frisk chuckled  at the silliness of this situation before hearing Chara’s response, a cringe clearly in her voice.

 

_Since we were born._

 

At that, the teen botched as soon as she heard the thought; not believing that. She had a whole other personality in her head all her life and she never knew it? How was that possible?

 

Without wanting a true answer, the girl heard the other one hummed in reply, audibly shaking her head:

 

_I wanted to say something earlier, especially when those bastards abused you, but I didn’t want to get you into even further trouble through speaking up. I kept quiet. But when you saw that dream, I had to say something._

 

The other teen pursed her lips in the thought, her hand stretched out to feel the snow against her palm, her mind rushing at the realization.

 

She wasn’t alone, even though she didn’t know it, she had someone. Frisk was comforted by her, she didn’t see how, but she had a feeling that the other brunette was there in the darkest corners of her mind; wanting to help and comfort her.

 

Frisk couldn’t fathom that, but at the same time, she couldn’t help but wonder if Chara planted those dreams all these years into her mind’s eye to calm her growing fears at night.

 

Before Chara’s answer could come, Asriel’s voice startled her from her mind and her head snapped up to see the goat coming to sit next to his sister; a worried expression played across his long facial features:

 

“You scared me when I woke up and you weren’t there. Are you alright, sweet girl?”

 

The flower signed slowly, but her eyes showed her wandering thoughts. That look fueled his worries, but the brunette shook her head, smiling slightly as she spotted the worry behind his amber eyes. She didn’t want him to worry about her, because no matter how much fear she held in her heart; she wouldn’t let that stop her from her finishing mission.

 

Frisk would prove to herself, the monsters and humans both, that she can change the world. She would show them that humans can be more than the ignorant and dangerous ones who locked away the monsters in the ancient past.

 

If the dreams were meant to create doubts within her, either from her very own mind—her demons—or another source, about this cause; it only worked for a few minutes before Chara woke her from the dark spell she was under, throwing the doubts behind a tightly locked door:

 

She wouldn’t say that it won’t happen again, but she would chain the demons back into the darkest shadows of her mind and she was sure her new-found mind-mate would knock them out of her thoughts:

 

_Silly name for me, but true._

 

She chuckled quietly at her mumble, before she raised her hands to sign a soothing phrase for her worried brother, but she was interrupted by angry footsteps echoing to the siblings; bringing their eyes to a growling Sans walking towards the duo, cluing them in that something was very wrong.

 

Frisk’s eyes widened as the other male came to stop and knelt to her level on the bottom step, suddenly and tightly gripping her hand into his larger one, startling her gaze to Sans’ serious pupil:

 

“Frisk, I’m sorry, but I need to know about your last dream. I know it’s a weird question, but you had one last night, did you?”

 

“Sans, what’s going on?” Asriel’s tone matched Sans’ worried, almost scared sound.

 

Frisk shook a bit at the edgy tone, remembering it from the nightmare, but then she felt the comforting touch of Sans’ thumb soothing her hand as he stared into her blues, a sweet smile was playing over his teeth.

 

And just like that, all fears she had for the male flew away from the pit of her stomach and she felt a door opened; one that the flower knew won’t close now, as she heard Sans’ soothing voice woke her from those thoughts.

 

“I just need to know, sweetheart. It must’ve be bad, I can see it in your eyes.” He whispered soothingly, reaching his free hand to her cheek, his eye sockets softened as they continued to stare into each other’s eyes.

 

As the minutes passed, everything around them disappeared until they were the only people in the both worlds and all Frisk could think about was the handsome skeletal monster in front of her. There was no more fear in her heart and she now knew which version of Sans she was staring at:

 

The angry skeleton from the dream wasn’t the same as the Sans she met hours ago. The one who stared at the teen like a treasure, the one who held such a gentleness towards her, and seemingly only her because even though he was kind towards his fellow monsters from what she saw; he was just gentler with her. And because of those facts, the flower knew she could trust him whole-heartedly.

 

So, with a slight smile playing upon her lips, she lifted her hands to explain the horrible dream. The fear slowly crept back to her, but at a touch by Sans, the fear was banished, and it was easier to move through the explanation.

 

“Oh, sweetheart. I’m sorry.” Sans lamented in a low breath, his hand on her cheek moved to the back of her neck to push her into a hug, making the girl gasp before she softened a bit as she shook her head firmly; her hands softly knocked at his chest to have her room to sign:

 

‘No, Sans. You aren’t at fault here. Please don’t apologize, it was just a nightmare.’ She tried to soothe him, but they both knew that was a pretty lie.

 

However, despite his sockets holding doubts and fears, he just smiled and nodded as he squeezed her hand. He seemingly let the subject drop, for now, and moved to the subject of his brother. Like Frisk, Sans wanted to forget the dream for a while.

 

Frisk smiled at the mention of the big, tall cinnamon roll’s name as her hands danced in the air to detail the silly things he did. The memory of the dream slowly faded into the deepest, furthest part of her mind as her boys would laugh at her words.

 

Soon after that, she felt herself fade from a crushing exhaustion, the fear and rushing thoughts drained her without her knowing it, and she slowly fell into Sans’ chest.

 

The moment her cheek touched the soft fabric of his pale sweater, her cheeks flamed with fire and her hands flew to apologize, but he chuckled as he pushed her hands down to her lap before scooping the startled teen into his arms and made his way to their temporary room:

 

“I got you, princess, don’t fret so much. Sleep well.” He stated softly, placing her on the bed gingerly before he tugged both the blanket and her beloved jacket around her.

 

He smiled once more, touching her cheek, before he left her to wander if the skeleton was her skeletal monster. And as sleep claimed her, she let a whisper fall from her lips:

 

“Are you the one?”


	11. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I do not claim to own the original game nor its many AUs; as such Flowerfell and Echotale, or other AUs are mentioned, but this plot and possible original characters/AU belong to me. Any famous songs, TV show/movies/books and manga names, and brands that are mentioned in this work belong to their rightful owners. This is purely for fun and my inner fangirl.  
> © Willa Field

-.-.-.-.-.-

10:

Monsters

**Sans, Asriel, Gaster**

(Third POV)

-.-.-.-.-.

 

As soon as his flower was tucked in and far in dreamland as he exited the small room, Sans breathed a deep sigh as he leaned against the wall, the memory of the discussion with Gaster caused the anger to burn through his veins:

 

When he and Error popped in the code room, the mad scientist was there with a grin with his hands neatly folded in front of him, his sole purple pupil was glowing with a mad excitement as he took in the other two skeletal monsters with heated glares blazing behind their sockets.

 

The scientist was waiting for them, Sans growled along with Error, as that realization hit him. Gaster let a giddy giggle out as he stepped forward. The white skeleton balled his fists tighter and tighter with each step the wild-eyed skeleton took. Sans could see his excitement grow as he neared, his whispery voice echoed through the usual quiet, but humming room.

 

_“Ah, my boys. I’m so happy to see you! Are you here to help me get the human’s soul?”_

 

His bone-chilling tone sent a shiver down his spine as he opened his eyes, meeting the worried ambers of his friend. Sans flinched at the look in Asriel’s eyes, walking to a small living room and sat on a musky couch.

 

He knew what was coming, and even if he knew he had to know, the skeleton didn’t want to relive the meeting. It was too creepy to think about.

 

His headache grew as the memory crept into his mind, the fear slowly clawed at his non-existent gut while he thought back to the memories, the horrifying memories he wanted so much to forget. But, he couldn’t run away from them, they were like ghosts; haunting him until he had to relive them.

 

They were like demons, monsters, in the dark:

 

The way he gushed over the details of his torturous plans for the kind human, the way he detailed how he would save the whole monster race with her soul. Sans growled deeply at the tone he had as he told them his plans, like Gaster was an excited child explaining their gifts from Christmas Day.

 

That giddy tone sent the heated feel of bile up his throat, all the details were dancing through the walls of his mind; replaying like a bad song over and over until he almost went insane.

 

The only relief came when Asriel’s voice cut through those thoughts, bringing his eyes to the snowy goat’s troubled expression.

 

“You went to confront Gaster, didn’t you?” Asriel required, coming to sit on a chair’s arm. His skeletal friend nodded fast, fighting the growing headache as his whispered reply filled the room.

 

“Yep, and he is even more insane, fucking insane, As.”

 

With that, the other male launched through an explanation of the meeting, seeing the goat monster cringed at points.

 

The other monsters’ hunch was right, he was just waiting for an opening into the game. An opening to control the situation, to get what he wanted, and Sans’ stupidly gave him a chance.

 

And Gaster didn’t waste a moment to rub that fact in his face as he taunted him, detailing the plans he had for not only him, but his entire family and his beloved.

 

He shuddered deeply at one thing the madman said, causing Error to try to attack the grinning skeleton, growling like a caged wolf which just watched their pup get killed. But the scientist was thinking ahead, poofing out of the way and letting another whisper out with a giddy giggle:

 

_“Think about it, boys, the humans were the ones who killed millions. Why can’t we kill one measly human to save the monsters? With her soul, we can become the new master race.”_

_“Are you crazy?! Why would we kill her when I was the one that came to you for the strength to protect her?!”_

In response, Gaster just giggled, dodging Error’s second crazed attack with ease, before he moved to Sans’ face, his grin growing as his eyes met his.

 

_“If you wanted to save her, then you shouldn’t have come to me. Should you?”_

 

And the skeleton was right, he was the reason he was targeting Frisk; but Sans’d be damned if Gaster will get a hand on her.

 

He would kill him if he gets an inch close to her. Hell, if he gets in ten feet from her, he will blast his ass to the moon and back. Father or not, he would die if he hurt her.

 

But then again, Gaster hasn’t been the loving father of the brothers’ youth and a few timelines after for a long time now. Now, he was blinded by his goals to bring the monster race into a brand-new age. He shuddered, remembering how the mad skeletal monster raged about the humans.

 

Yes, Sans might be the reason Gaster was in her life now, but he won’t be the reason he stayed there. The strength, once for the crazy black skeleton, was now for protecting his sweetheart from his father’s torturous experiments. He wouldn’t care what he had to do, Sans will do anything to keep his Frisk with him:

 

Sans would go through hell and back for the beautiful flower, slaughtering each monster that threatens her or their happy ending as they come. Even if that turns him into a true monster. He would become anything if it means protecting his sweetheart. Just protect her to the end of the world, because he was nothing without the brunette teen.

 

He just wanted to lock her away from the danger, but Sans knew that will cause more trouble than not; so, he breathed out through his teeth while a shout sounded through the tiny room.

 

“No! What will we do? It sounds like he’s planning to do even more to her, to play with us.” Asriel questioned, his worry grew as Sans tightened a fist in his lap before speaking through teeth clenched so hard, they crashed with every word.

 

The hatred for the mad scientist grew as the thoughts rushed back to the skeleton, clenching and unclenching his fists with the gritted statement:

 

“Is it obvious, Asriel? I’m going with you guys.”

 

This snappy statement wasn’t meant for his friend, but it was his anger toward Gaster and himself, remembering he still was the demon he was trying to erase from his past. He tried to be that male Frisk needed him to be, with the demons still sitting in his mind laughing along the way.

 

But, he knew he wouldn’t be able to fight the monsters. The demons would always be with him, clawing at his mind and reminding him of his sins. Of all his mistakes, the haunting mistakes that followed the skeleton everywhere he went. Reminding him what to not ever be again if he could help it.

 

He pinched the bridge of his nasal edge before the male was woke from those tormenting thoughts by the furry hand of his soul brother and he met his smiling eyes, before he pulled him into a huge hug, soothing the skeletal male with these words:

 

“Of course, you will, Sans, I never figured you’ll stay here when we found her again. And don’t worry, he won’t get to her. It’ll be okay.”

 

Sans smiled sadly, tightening his hold, wishing he could believe those words. But, he knew he always would be there for his sweetheart. He would always protect her, because he will never want to be without her again.

 

The males stayed in the embrace for a few more moments, seeking some calm before they moved forward and onto more pressing matters. Like protecting the soon-to-be princess on the way, on the dangerous path to the Monster King:

 

Like Sans wanted to earlier, they wanted to keep the flower safe in the snowy town where they could easily protect her, however the two males knew they couldn’t.

 

Not if they wanted their flower to both stay with them and remember who she was. They both knew that this journey would be harder than any they faced before, knowing the dangers they would face this time around, but they needed to go. They had to let her go and just follow her like a small pack of wolves:

 

Not only for themselves, but for their Frisk. Frisk was always smart, she should have felt something was off. She somehow knew she was not whole. Something was missing in her heart. She sensed that she was missing something, and she was searching for the part she needed to find, the part which would make her whole once more.

 

So, with that thought in their mind, they parted and Asriel moved onto another worrying fact for him and he chewed his bottom lip before the question filled the room.

 

“Do you really trust the broken skeleton? He might be working with Gaster.”

 

Sans chuckled, moving to the closest window as he crossed his arms while the question echoed through his mind.

 

It was true that Sans had gained some trust in the black skeleton, especially seeing him launch himself at the crazed scientist for her, but the male couldn’t take any risks. Not now, not with his past encounters with the broken skeleton filling his mind. And he knew that the other skeleton wouldn’t hold that against him.

 

If he was in his place, the white skeleton had no doubt that Error would do the same for his Frisk, the core. Sans always felt a link to him, other than the link all the Sanes have to one another, but a link from their feelings for their beloved ones.

 

So, with a slightly confident grin dancing across his sharp fangs, he turned to his best friend with his hands stuffed coolly in his pockets; his thumb stroking the red gold locket he had made for her as he spoke:

 

“Look, Asriel, I know he didn’t give us a reason to trust him before, but he showed us a side he rarely shows.”

 

“Sans, don’t be so naïve. He—” The skeleton held up a hand, cutting the goat off before he could finish and walked to him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

 

“He could have killed her three years ago, Asy. He had the opportunity to take her many times before she fell, but he didn’t. I don’t trust him fully and I’m not asking you to either, but you got to admit, if he’s just playing us, he is a pretty good actor.”

 

Asriel growled, looking away, as his words held some truth for the goat. Like Sans, the prince had to think back to that day and saw that Error could easily have killed Frisk or took her without them knowing, but Asriel had to see he didn’t. He gave them all a second chance and deep inside he would always be thankful to Error for that.

 

But, that doesn’t mean he had to like the cheeky skeleton. He saw a lot of his former self in him, worriedly, and he might be a hypocrite, but he didn’t care. This was his sister; the prince couldn’t afford to take any risks with her safety. He couldn’t.

 

As his paw moved to his necklace, he voiced that to his friend, earning a chuckle from him as he pressed something cold into his free hand before the moved to the stairs with a hand up in the air:

 

“I was hoping you would say that.”

 

With that, Sans faded from his young friend’s sight and he just stood there in the snow, calming his breaths and he moved his sockets to the lit window with a small smile placed on his face before he walked the path to his home.

 

“I’ll protect you, Frisk, and soon it’ll be over.”

 

He grinned at the thought of him finally able to hold the beautiful flower again as Sans stepped into the small living room, the scent of spaghetti filling the walls. Paps was home, he figured.

 

“Bro, you still home?”

 

“Ah, S—G, you are home just in time for breakfast!” He heard Papyrus’s cheerful tone hummed out as his boots sounded into the tiny kitchen. He gave a chuckle before replying, taking a seat at the counter:

 

“Spaghetti, again, I guess?” Sans teased lightly, folding his hands on the smooth surface as his eye-sockets traced the movements of his brother before a tensed growl filled the silence.

 

“SANS THE SKELETON!! DON’T TEASE ME!”

 

The older brother gave a loud laugh while his tall, naïve brother set a full plate in front of him with a dagger-like glare in his sockets.

 

Moments like this were a light in darkness, reminding him that he was just a monster being, not a _monster_ ; a creature just hanging onto the seething anger in his heart. Stumbling through the world, careful to not to hurt anyone and not letting anyone in along the way, always on his own.

 

But, no, he was Sans. A brother, a fiercely protective monster to those who he loved. He might have some darkness within him, but moments like this taught the skeleton that he could overcome that darkness and become a better monster for Frisk. Inner monsters be damned:

 

“Frisk hasn’t changed one bit.” Papyrus cheered slightly, at that, Sans shook himself from his thoughts as he noticed Paps moving to the seat next to him, a smile stretching over his face.

 

“Of course, she hasn’t. This is Frisk we’re talking about, after all.”

 

“That is true, but I sensed something off about her. When we were alone, her guard was up, always careful to not get too close to me, but when the prince came; the human relaxed. Is she alright?” 

 

At that question, the slightly taller Sans filched a bit, remembering Frisk’s faded demons. The abuse still affected her, it seems, seeing she was being careful around the gentlest creature in the Underground. She was still cautious, no matter how much she wanted to help them, she didn’t trust the monsters she ran into alone. He sighed as another thought came to him.

 

She still was on guard around monsters she doesn’t know, he mused as he cut a meatball while he answered his brother:

 

“She’s been through a lot before falling down here, bro. We need to be patient with—”

 

He didn’t finish that thought as his fork crashed against the plate, his eyes grew wide while his kind brother tried to wake him from this recognition moment.

 

But, he startled with realization, she hugged him without hesitation, without worry. She just hugged him with a sweet smile. She seemed to trust him, even though she barely had memories of the skeleton or anyone for that matter:

 

Frisk was just too broken to see how she really meant to everyone here and she didn't remember them yet, clinging to the ones that she knew and trust, but she rushed into a hug; not caring.

 

Did she recognize who he was? Or was there something more to it?

 

He stared at his plate, his thoughts were rushing with possible answers, but no answers came to him as Paps kept trying to bring him back. He was just sitting there in shock, recalling the feeling of her arms around his neck. The touch held no hesitation, she just hugged the skeleton happily like they were old friends.

 

She was slowly coming back to him, through the fog and mud in her mind, she was coming to him. That thought brought a grin to his face before Papyrus’s voice finally woke him back to reality.

 

"Brother? Are you alright? You spaced out on me."

 

Sans shook the rushing thoughts off before he shifted his glowing gaze on the other skeleton, a yellow tint blazing across his cheeks as he cleared his throat, calming the growing feeling and the power glowing from his socket before he smiled and answered quietly:

 

"I'm fine, bro. I just remembered something, don’t worry.” Sans smiled once more, before he turned to his meal, not noticing the knowing smile on his brother’s face.

 

“She is remembering you, isn’t she, brother?” Paps asked teasingly, nudging the older skeleton, earning a chuckle as he moved his sockets to the window to watch the snow dance.

 

“I don’t know, bro, I don’t know. But what I know is that I love her even more than I thought I could.” He paused to shift his gaze back onto his beloved brother with a soft smile dancing across his teeth, “I thought I loved her before, but that was nothing against what I feel about her now.”

 

And it was true. In some way or other, Sans loved the girl; maybe even when he hated her.

 

However, this feeling was burning so intense that he felt like his soul was going to explode out of his chest. The skeleton knew for completely certain now he loved her, and nothing was going to change that. He was at her mercy, and as much as that was scary, Sans was okay with the fact. He smiled at the thought before Papyrus’s woke him again:

 

"Of course, you do, brother. That is obvious." He chuckled, taking a bite while a brief silence fell upon the males.

 

The older brother laughed as he pushed the plate away and leaned an elbow on the surface, rolling his sockets playfully at Pap’s teasing tone.

 

"Ok, ok bro. But, I’m worried that Gaster will get to her. How will I be able to protect her from literally a code master?"

 

Sans told everyone about Gaster when he decided to make the deal with him, he sometimes regretted telling them that. He knew he had to if the deal went bad, but they were so angry that he wanted to be indebted to the horrifying skeleton just for something he apparently already had.

 

But at the time, the eldest Skeleton Brother couldn’t see that fact, all he cared about was being able to protect Frisk when she returned:

 

He didn’t know much about his powers, but Sans knew that he could rewrite any timeline anytime he wanted, but for an unknown reason; he didn’t always decide to torture the monsters and steal their happy ending. Many a time, the code master just watched, planning his next trick, his next move. But now, he wanted to play with them. Just to remind his little boy that he was still there, and he could take everything Sans ever loved.

 

Papyrus barked out a laugh at that, startling him from those thoughts into looking at him. The younger skeleton grinned reassuringly as he patted his shoulder, knowing Sans could do anything.

 

"Brother, if anyone could protect her, it is you. And don’t forget, you aren’t alone this time. You got Prince Asriel too and me, The Great Papyrus, too, if need be. Don’t worry, for you are my beloved big brother, nothing can beat you. Nyeh hehe he!"

 

That sent all the worry out of his bones, fiery resolve replaced it instead. The skeleton couldn’t be sure how this run would end, but the male knew he will protect Frisk with everything he was.

 

He would show the mad scientist that he shouldn’t underestimate the monster, Sans vowed as he traced the cracks on his face, smiling before the plate was manipulated to the sink and he stood from his seat.

 

“Well, bro, I’m going to bed. I have to wake up in a few hours to meet As and Frisk. See you in Waterfall.” He grinned, slapping Pap’s shoulder as he passed by on the way to his room.

 

He closed his door behind him after a few minutes, sighing as he walked to the window by his bed. Sans knew he needed to sleep, but the skeleton’s mind wouldn’t let him right now, so the male figured he would just sit by while the clock ticked to the sunless morning.

 

His pupilless sockets moved to the mock stars on the cave’s ceiling, smiling at the memory of the first time Frisk revealed the night’s diamonds; the memory fueled, once again, the fire building in his chest to see the stars with his entire family and to live out this final run. His smile grew into a grin as his palm met the cool glass:

 

"I promise you, we will see the stars again, dove.”

 

He let the vow slip from his mouth as he moved to the bed, exhaustion finally grasping his bones, but a smile still was spread across his sharp teeth.

 

"I promise, I will save you."

 

And with that one last vow, the skeleton slipped under sleep’s spell, the sound of the clock slowly silenced as the darkness develops him. His smile stayed as the male slumbered.

-.-.-.-.-

 

Asriel’s amber eyes took in the simple locket, the feelings of uncertainty and melodic happiness. Why did Sans give this to him?

 

But as the goat stared at the small red heart nuzzled in his palm, the answer escaped his grasp. He sighed, rubbing his aching head and cursing Sans a bit for leaving him with no instructions, before Asriel opened the heart, the soft melody of the Waterfall Music box filled the room for a moment as a male’s voice steadily faded into the melody:

 

_You have been alone,_

_Waiting for your heart,_

_To return._

_I’m sorry that I left you for so long,_

_But I’m here now,_

_Let me hold you tight and close._

_Your heart is here,_

_Always filled with determination,_

_To help you see me,_

_I’m here._

 

Asriel’s eyes went wide for a bit as he recognized the voice, but then they went soft and the male smiled. The skeleton always prided himself on being tough, but when Frisk enters the picture; the softer side to him overcomes the harsh strength. And this necklace was another piece of proof to that fact.

 

He wanted her to know that he loved her, even if in the smallest way; knowing that he can’t tell her a thing yet. But, the goat grinned as he moved to Frisk’s peaceful figure, there isn’t a rule against giving her gifts.

 

As chuckled deeply before he laid the necklace next to her head and moved back to his own bed, whispering to the sleeping girl.

 

"You are pretty loved, Frisk, I hope you will learn just how much soon.”

-.-.-.-.-

The cloak-clad scientist laughed maddeningly, watching the two males through his code as a grin grew over his cracked face while he waved a hand over the images, ordering them to fade, and he turned to the middle with his hands folded behind his back.                                                                                                                                                                                             

 

This would be fun, the kids will give him endless entertainment before he reminds them who is the real king here, Gaster laughed at that thought, his insanity slowly grew a bit as he raised his arms to the ceiling. He grinned as he screamed out to the code-filled room, vowing to the Gods:

 

"I will show you all what true power is, who is the new God!"

 

As the eerie wind carried that threating statement to the outside sky, the ancient skeleton cackled loudly, fading into his code; his mind filled with wondrous plans for his new human-free world.

 

Monsters will rule as the master race after being locked away from the beautiful sun for a thousand years, now the code master would finally show the monsters the way. After that, he hoped Sans and Papyrus would understand why lovely Frisk had to die.

 

She was clouding their view to the truth. They will see this was for the best, not only for them, but for all monsters. She had to die, just like the other filthy humans.

-.-.-.-.-

11:

Seven Devils

**Sans, Asriel, Frisk**

(Third POV)

-.-.-.-.-.

 

“A…a date? Um, human, as much as I’d love to go, I…” Papyrus stammered, flicking his eyes to a scowling Sans, before he looked back at the smiling brunette. This wasn’t his day, the younger skeleton lamented to himself as he tried to think of a way to get out of this.

 

He didn’t really want to have his brother angry at him again, even though all the males knew that this event had to happen. But, they couldn’t see this coming, not with everything else going on:

 

It has been a couple days since his meeting with Gaster, and although the males wanted to get going, they both agreed that the girl needed time to at least to tone her movements while in battle. But they didn’t remember this part. She went to ask Papyrus on a date, no shyness and no nervousness. She just went like he wasn’t a stranger she just met.

 

Sans idly wondered as he watched his brother fidget nervously that she was remembering, and the feelings were shining through the mud in her mind. But, seeing her asking another male on a date sent blinding anger through his bones. He hated this feeling, but he couldn’t help it. He loved her too much:

 

Sans wasn’t too jealous of her teasingly flirtatious nature before, knowing that was just her way of calming the monsters or making a connection to them, but the heat of jealousy grew slowly after he became ‘G’. He didn’t know why, but the new genes within him only fueled his desire to claim the beautiful flower again as his mate, but it was too early for those thoughts.

 

Frisk hadn’t remembered anything more from what they saw, so he had to behave until she came to him on her own. Otherwise, he might scare her into running right into Gaster’s waiting arms. Otherwise, Sans might put the flower into more danger.

 

And the skeleton wouldn’t want that, so for now, he would be a friend to her. No matter how hard it was for him to see her flirting with others.

 

He growled, hating that fact. But at the thought, he knew he was handling this right, before the sound of her musical giggle brought the skeleton out of his mind. His empty sockets went wide as he read Frisk’s fingers while they danced in the air:

 

‘Pappy, don’t worry. It’s a friendly date.’ She paused for a moment, stealing a glance at Sans as a flush came over her cheeks, seemingly shyer around the taller skeleton’s brother than him as she kept her eyes on him to school her expression before she continued:

 

‘I just want to get to know you better, that’s all. What do you say?’

 

“Well, if that’s the case, I’ll love to! Let’s do some more puzzles, nyeh hehe hehe!!!!!” Papyrus grinned widely, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards a new puzzle, but the other males couldn’t move from their spot.

 

They were distracted by that look, that blush. They knew that expression all too well. The other two males quickly snapped their heads to each other’s eyes, both pair held shock and a bit more hope while the pair continued chatting and planning, Papyrus feeling more comfortable now.

 

The two males knew that look, the teen always wore it when she was around her beloved Sans, back when she fully remembered him, and it sent a yellow tint blazing across the skeleton’s cheek and a smirk flew over his goat friend’s face.

 

“Well, I’ll be. That girl is smarter than we ever knew. She will remember us yet. Right, Sans?”

 

“Yeah, I guess so.” Sans chuckled, watching as his brother chattered Frisk’s ear off while they moved through the puzzles, enjoying the sight of her shining smile.

 

Sans should’ve known that their love would shine through the fog, even if her memories were still muddy, their love would still have rung true. Always had, and no matter how much he would worry about her not remembering, he had to know that it always shined through.

 

Realizing that, he shoved away the jealousy for another time. Sans didn’t have time to get possessive now. Not when he knew they had so much to worry about:

 

The skeleton would wait until the danger was over and they were on the other side. Then, he would have his long-awaited happy ending. The handsome skeleton grinned, stepping forward to join the two before Asriel voiced a simple question, but Sans found it very hard to find a simple answer.

 

“I don’t want to question your actions, G, but I’m wondering why you gave her that necklace? Don’t worry, I won’t say anything about it. I’m just wondering.”

 

The ancient skeleton stiffened, wishing the goat wouldn’t have ask that. He didn’t really know why, knowing it might get them into trouble. But Sans just needed to see her with it, to give her a piece of him. It was just a comfort for him, a way to grasp hope from just the sight of.

 

He needed to have that, no matter how much the necklace might just take Frisk away from them forever if she opened the locket or she could read the engravement. It was selfish, he knew, but the skeleton couldn’t help it.

 

He was thankful that Grills had talk him into using Skeletal Language to engrave its back. He grinned silently before a sigh escaped his teeth around his lit cigarette and he turned back to the younger monster with a sad expression placed onto his facial features.

 

“I don’t know, As. I just had to, it was....just a need, a comfort maybe.” Sans mumbled, flicking the used butt to the snowy ground as his eye-sockets moved back to the laughing pair before a hand gently came on his shoulder.

 

The skeleton turned his head to see Asriel smiling reassuringly at him, winking playfully as he walked past him and over to the friends, but not before he called over his shoulder:

 

“You can’t wait, can’t you? You just needed to see something from you on her.”

 

Asriel growled playfully before he turned back towards his sister and brother with his nose in the air, but Sans knew what the goat was doing, and he gave out a deep laugh as he ran to catch up, his own growl slipped out while he came to his side.

 

“You make me sound like a pervert, weed.”

 

After that, the two males continued the teasing as they walked to the other pair, leaving the problems behind them for now. And this was another thing he loved about Asriel, he knew when the skeletal male needed some light teasing:

 

Every time he sensed the skeleton’s mood changed into a downer, his goat friend would poke fun at and tease him until he felt better. The male did anything to cheer his family up, despite the bit hard edge to the goat. But his favorite was to cheer his family up when he could through teasing and taunting in playful fun.

 

Because, really, they were a family who showed love sometimes through teasing. And Sans was thankful for that, he was more comfortable with this than the physical comfort the others like. Sometimes, he needed the teasing to get his mind off his problems.

 

Asriel stifled a laugh as he shifted his eyes to the other male, scowling while his heart swelled with relief. He sensed Sans was feeling the weight of everything in their lives, crushing him under the pressure, and he needed some gentle teasing.

 

Everyone needs their own distraction, and he is happy to help, if it meant he could destress with him for a while.

 

They could turn back the hands of time, if only for a moment, to before when they only had Error to worry about. When Frisk knew what power she held over them. For a moment, they were the wonderful team, fighting for peace between the races, once more.

 

The goat monster smiled innerly at those thoughts before he returned to the real world, his playful scowl stretching further over his face:

 

“You are one, you smiley trash ball. Thankfully, I will be there to protect my sweet sister from your perverty hands!”

 

“Ha! You can try—”

 

“Sans.”

 

The stage whisper flew on the cool wind, stopping the banter in its tracks, and the two males turned to see Error shielded in the shadows with an unnerving frown placed on his face as he waved them to him.

 

They felt their souls sink while they moved to the towering trees, leaving Frisk in Papyrus’s care. They had a horrible feeling that he held bad news as their feet carried them into the shadows of the forest. News that would change everything:

 

“We have a problem. A problem I can’t even fix.” Error stuttered sadly when the other males were in ear-shot, and with a deeper frown, the glitch threw a leather-bound book to the other skeleton.

 

Sans furrowed his non-existent brows as his phalanges clutched the book, his sockets traced the cover. He didn’t know why, but the golden edged title sent shivers through his bones as the words fell from his mouth.

 

It was as if they were an omen for a horrible event; one that they would never recover from, one that would lead to the end to everything he had faith in.

 

“ _The Legend of the Dove and the Raven_.” And with the words hanging in the air, their world was shattered as Sans continued to read. Giving birth to a new power within the skeleton…

-.-.-.-.-

**_Life and Death were once one, holding a love so strong that it was nearly impossible to break, but sadly, their love was ripped into two._ **

**_This is the legend of these two halves, one dubbed Dove of Life and the Raven of Death. The two halves were cursed by Death’s father, the God of Creation, after he found out about their affair. The curse was stretched to their families and friends, twisting some of them into a sinister version of the ones they loved so dearly._ **

****

**_The curse was this:_ **

****

**_The couple were to live a thousand years, a thousand lives, apart after meeting and falling in love with each other, only to lose each other. This cycle continues over and over, they would meet and then Death would be left without Life and with no memories of each life he shared with her._ **

****

**_And sometimes, they were forced to fight each other, or the male had to see the one he loves the most turn to another. The father wanted the son to suffer greatly, just for falling in love with a Life princess whereas he was betrothed to another Death’s clan’s daughter. The son had brought dishonor upon their family, so the God had to punish all, in his mind._ **

****

**_But, there was some way to break the curse. They all could be free. However, no one knows the details of the cure nor how to find them, for the God of Creation only knows the whereabouts of the cure._ **

****

**_He locked the details behind a deep and hidden door before casting yet another curse upon himself, to ensure the punishment went well._ **

****

**_So, as sad as the story of the Dove and the Raven is, many held hope that; one day, the souls of the lost Gods and Goddesses would find the way to end the ageless curse and find their happy ending._ **

****

**_But, will they or will they be always trapped in the endless loop that was their hell? Always to be hurt and broken due to the curse?_ **

****

**_Only time would whisper the answer…_ **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sans cocked an unseen brow, his voice fading into a tense silence, not sure why the black skeleton was so upset about a mere story. He couldn’t see the truth, but his best friend recognized the story as his ambers widened.

 

Every monster child knows that story, parents told it as a sad bedtime story, a fairy tale with a tragic end. It was so sad, but many of the monster youths found it beautiful, how Death gave everything just to be with his Dove:

 

For the prince, however, it sounded _familiar_ , like a far-away memory, a lifelong forgotten. As a young monster, he couldn’t understand why he felt so strongly while listening to the story, all he could understand was he hoped that the Godly beings would be able to find each other someday, that they would reformed their love.

 

But, as the young male grew, the legend faded into the background to the other pressing matters and it was forgotten.

 

Until now, that is. Upon hearing it again, it rushed back to Asriel and he gasped loudly, not expecting to hear about it as an adult and the male wondered why Error was bringing the legend up.

 

For the legend is just a story, isn’t it? A foolish childish story? But as he thought about it further, the young goat had to wonder if there was more to this. Otherwise, why would the black skeleton be worried about it if there wasn’t?

 

Was there something he knew, and they didn’t? He cocked his head in confusion before Asriel voiced the question, earning himself a tired sigh before a growl sounded off the tall trees:

 

“Think about it, goat boy. Does it sound _familiar_?? Death was a skeletal monster and Life was a humanoid monster. Does that ring any bells here?”

****

Silence followed as the males chewed on the questions before Asriel’s eyes went wide, his mind finally was connecting the facts the shattered skeleton was hinting at; unable to even think it was possible.

 

How was it possible? It couldn’t, could it?

 

“No, it can’t be possible. You must be crazy.” Asriel wheezed out, his breath was caught in his throat from the shock and disbelief while Sans looked between the two males with confusion clearly written over his facial features:

 

“What’s wrong, As? What does this story have to do with us? Error?”

 

The two other males shared a look, one unsure what to tell his friend and the other waited for him to say something.

 

Error knew the story held the truth behind this whole repeating nightmare. The story was his story, no, it was every Sanes’ story. From the moment he read the book, the cloudy but strong memories slowly faded into his mind as the pages turned. The beautifully crafted novel appeared with a note in his room after the meeting three days later.

 

The black skeleton tried to find who sent the note and book, but there was no name on the letter; just these words:

 

**_This story is true, Error, I don’t know if it can help you remember; but I hope you will. It contains the story of the very first life of Death and Life, you and your love. You need to read, study, and reread this, Error, and take this to Sans as soon as you can._ **

****

**_You will never know me, my name, however know that I love you. No matter what happened or what you did in the past, I love you. Please find the truth. Find yourself, and maybe, you’ll find me hidden within._ **

****

**_Good luck, my love._ **

****

He wondered if the angel in his life had found a way to connect with him, but at the time, Error didn’t have time to think about it any further. He had to get to the other males before they left. They needed to know this to not only protect Frisk but help her remember.

 

So as soon as he finished the story, the shattered skeleton ran to the small snowy town and through the trees, his soul beating in the cage of his chest nervously.

 

The silence was broken when the goat let a growl out and he finally opened his mouth, shattering their reality forever. They will never be the same ever again after this.

****

“Think, Sans, what did the story say? Death had to live without his love, the same way you have for years and years. You are the reincarnation of the God of Death. We’re all reincarnations. We are the story, Sans.” Asriel stated blankly, no expression placed on his face, as he stepped to his friend.

 

The goat knew that his skeletal friend wouldn’t believe it, wouldn’t want to, but he had to make him realize it was the truth. He himself didn’t want to believe it, but he had to see the unbelievable truth. There were too many similarities to ignore, to forget and say it was just a silly story.

 

“Very funny, As. Really, what’s wrong?” Sans asked again, his head cocked to the side. That was the response the other males were expecting.

 

Asriel sighed, hating that he had to change everything for his friend, but the goat knew he had no other choice. The information might help him protect Frisk or break the curse.

 

So, after taking a deep breath, he turned his eyes to the other skeleton for help and the black skeleton sighed deeply before taking a step toward Sans; nodding his head solemnly to the book encaged in Sans’ phalanges:

 

“It’s true, kid, we were forced into this. That was our story, it _is_ our story. I remember. I’m the first one after the curse was casted.”

 

Sans laughed at first, not wanting to believe that, because it sounded so foolish and childish. However, as Asriel forced him to read it again and again, he started to see the similarities between his life and the story more.

 

While the pages flew, his legs begun to wobble, the memories came crashing down on him. All this time, he and Frisk were meant to be, but his _father_ hated humans so much that the idea of his son falling in love with a creature who shared human features was a punishable crime.

 

So, he had to live without her just because of that stupid hate. He had to _hate_ her because of _him_. The thought birthed a whole new level of anger and hatred within him that his power almost blazed the whole forest.

 

He scowled as the hatred for Gaster slowly steadied the dizziness from the sad memories and he threw the book away from him, growling through clenched teeth.

 

“ _He is going to **pay**!_ ”

 

And he would, the skeleton vowed firmly as he tried to calm down his shaking limbs. He would pay _dearly_ for all he has done. But, before that, Sans needed to see his Life.

 

Then, he would open the gates of Hell upon his dear father……………….

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Frisk smiled widely as she ran behind the cheerful skeleton, unaware of the building drama that was growing in the forest, while they solved yet another puzzle. The brunette loved to have this to distant herself from all the faded and confusing memories of a life she knew she had to recall.

 

Otherwise, Frisk would lose everything she ever wanted. The life she dreamt of having through the abuse, the love she craved; everything Frisk needed. She wouldn’t let them go, _couldn’t_ let them go, because they were the keys to the past she long forgotten.

 

Chara told her that she couldn’t tell her much about it, but the other brunette confirmed there were things Frisk didn’t remember. Things that held all she needed to place in the holes in her mind.

 

She hated that her sister hid things from her, no matter what her reasons were, but on the other hand; Frisk had the feeling she needed to find this out on her own. She didn’t know how she felt that way, but the brunette didn’t push her or broach the subject with the others.

 

Frisk figured that she would’ve get the same outcome with them, no real answers and just more confusion, so she didn’t even bother asking. Just kept her mouth shut until she had enough to earn a true explanation to the endless flashes, some prove that they were hiding something big from her…

 

She would figure it out and maybe, just maybe, she would find her true self again underneath all the secrets and mysteries.

 

Lifting her arm to the sparkling cave ceiling, hope raising within the beautiful brunette as her mind wandered back to the past weeks; back to the day she decided to jump.

 

Her life was changed in a matter of hours, and although she was wonderfully happy about the changes in her life, she was still reeling about them.

 

Still wondering how she was found, who she was really, and how she would be the princess her people needed her to be when she freed them from the Underground; she was beyond worried about those things. She wanted to be the best for the Monsters, but her scars sent fears to her mind.

 

After all, a few months ago, she was a weak, abused, and lost girl who thought that she would never be something more than that. She thought she would forever be under the power of the monsters of her past, going nowhere, hidden away from the world. Through the memories, doubts formed about her abilities.

 

But, she needed to push those doubts out of the walls of her mind. She didn’t have time to worry or doubt herself. If she did, Frisk would give the power to her abusers and she would always be that weak, abused girl they wanted her to be:

 

They made her feel worthless, so she would be easier to control, to keep close. She never strayed far away from them, thinking she wasn’t worth it. She just behaved and hoped it was enough to stop the abuse for a long while, but it didn’t.

 

Then everything changed, her life view changed the moment she fell into the world of the Monsters, finally having enough of the abuse and of the blindness of people.

 

If she was told months before that she was going to live beside the creatures she loved and meet the faceless monster she began to fall in love with, she would have laugh in their faces and run as far as she could from those crazy people. She would still be in the mindset of the abused girl of months ago; she would think that they were insane and would want to kidnap her.

 

But now, Frisk realized that her life before coming here had made her stronger for the upcoming journey, it made her into a better woman. The evil she had seen as a girl would help her fight against the harsh Monsters and she would show every single one she will not let them make her back down. She was going to save all of them. She will win anything life would throw at her.

 

She sighed deeply at her thoughts as she moved her hair to the left shoulder, a smile made its way onto her lips. Yes, she thought she is going to show them the wonders of the world, and even though Frisk was worried, she would be the best princess she could be for them.

 

“Frisk, are you alright?” Papyrus’s voice cut through her thoughts, bringing her back to reality. She smiled wider as she looked back at her friend, nodding as she lifted her hands to soothe the skeleton’s worries:

 

‘I’m fine, Pappy. Just thinking.’

 

Papyrus cocked his head in a curious manner, his sockets asking what about, but the young woman just giggled and placed a finger to her lips:

 

‘It’s my secret.’

 

The tall skeleton huffed impatiently, but he then giggled as he nodded slowly; letting it go for now and turned the conversation to the next puzzle.

 

After the puzzle was won, the pair’s attention was turned to the crushing of grass under Sans’ boots, following by Asriel.

 

Frisk frowned for a moment, not liking the off way the two walked, worrying about her boys. They seemed sad, _dejected_.

 

 But then, Sans’ sockets found her, and he grinned at her as he crooked a phalange towards her, motioning for her; sending her momentary worries to another place for the moment and her feet started toward the handsome skeleton.

 

The flower didn’t know what he had planned, but as he cloaked an arm over her shoulders when she was in reach, she found she really didn’t care. As long as she was with him.

 

And as much as that thought scared her, she couldn’t bring herself to push him away. This might be her beloved, after all.

 

_Might? Oh, come on, Frisk, you know he is._

 

The other female’s voice echoed through her mind, making Frisk want to roll her blues, but Sans’ voice stopped her:

 

“Bro, can I borrow Frisk for a bit?” He asked in a teasing way, causing the brunette’s brow to shoot up in confusion, but no one cared to notice. They were too busy to tell her _anything._

“Oh, umm, yes brother. We needed a break, anyhow. Is everything alright, brother?”

 

For a couple moments, Sans was silent,  just smiled sadly as his glowing pupil turned on her; the yellow glow reminded her of the forbidden sun and the beautiful flower felt something was about to happen.

 

The look he pinned on her was so forlorn, but also sure. What was going through his mind? She looked over to her brother for some answers, however the goat just winked, earning himself a scowl.

 

Why wouldn’t anyone tell her anything? Being in the dark, it was driving Frisk insane and her anger grew as the skeleton shifted his gaze back to his brother’s worried expression:

 

“I have something to tell her, Papyrus. Simple as that.”

 

With that, the gentle skeleton tenderly dragged the beauty into the darkly lit forest while snow gracefully danced around them. Frisk’s mind swayed with worries and theories as he finally let her go, leaving her in the middle of the clearing. But only one thought echoed the loudest while her fingers came to curl tightly around her locket.

 

What was going to happen now?

 

The only sound that could be heard for a long while was the wild beating of her heart as her eyes followed his movements, him seemingly trying to find the right words, but they failed him. They just stood there, both at a loss of words.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                  

 

The next few moments were like that, with her holding her breath and the male pacing nervously before his sockets finally fell upon her again, his voice bouncing off the trees. Despite the darkness, his sockets seemed to glow with dimmed happiness as he stepped towards her shaking form:

 

“I can’t say much right now, Frisk, but know this,” Sans’ voice was that low growl many fear, but Frisk has never heard something as tender and loving before. When they were but an inch away from each other, his comfortingly cold hand met her flushed skin; sending her heart into an unstoppable swirl.

 

“I will always be there to protect you. You might not understand why right now, since we just met, but you mean so much to me.”

 

“Sans……….” His name slipped from her lips without her realizing it, the pain didn’t matter now, all that mattered was the feeling of his gentle teeth against her neck as he whispered a last statement.

 

“ _Always for you_.”

-.-.-.-.

 

Asriel grinned at the beautiful words, leaning back against a tree. He didn’t want to move at that moment, knowing once he moved, reality will come crashing down on him, them. So, for now, he just let the wind soothe his fur, putting aside the worries and fears for another day, and just listened to the fleeting sweet moment.

 

He didn’t know how they would win against the crazy skeleton, but the goat knew that they would get her back. Frisk would recognize her worth and she would finally know how many people truly needed and loved her. Gaster would never take that from her again, her big brother will make sure of that.

 

He might not get that perfect happy ending, but the Monster Prince would be damned if his precious sister won’t.


	12. 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I do not claim to own the original game nor its many AUs; as such Flowerfell and Echotale, or other AUs are mentioned, but this plot and possible original characters/AU belong to me. Any famous songs, TV show/movies/books and manga names, and brands that are mentioned in this work belong to their rightful owners. This is purely for fun and my inner fangirl.  
> © Willa Field

-.-.-.-.-

11:

Seven Devils

**Sans, Asriel, Frisk**

(Third POV)

-.-.-.-.-.

 

“A…a date? Um, human, as much as I’d love to go, I…” Papyrus stammered, flicking his eyes to a scowling Sans, before he looked back at the smiling brunette. This wasn’t his day, the younger skeleton lamented to himself as he tried to think of a way to get out of this.

 

He didn’t really want to have his brother angry at him again, even though all the males knew that this event had to happen. But, they couldn’t see this coming, not with everything else going on:

 

It has been a couple days since his meeting with Gaster, and although the males wanted to get going, they both agreed that the girl needed time to at least to tone her movements while in battle. But they didn’t remember this part. She went to ask Papyrus on a date, no shyness and no nervousness. She just went like he wasn’t a stranger she just met.

 

Sans idly wondered as he watched his brother fidget nervously that she was remembering, and the feelings were shining through the mud in her mind. But, seeing her asking another male on a date sent blinding anger through his bones. He hated this feeling, but he couldn’t help it. He loved her too much:

 

Sans wasn’t too jealous of her teasingly flirtatious nature before, knowing that was just her way of calming the monsters or making a connection to them, but the heat of jealousy grew slowly after he became ‘G’. He didn’t know why, but the new genes within him only fueled his desire to claim the beautiful flower again as his mate, but it was too early for those thoughts.

 

Frisk hadn’t remembered anything more from what they saw, so he had to behave until she came to him on her own. Otherwise, he might scare her into running right into Gaster’s waiting arms. Otherwise, Sans might put the flower into more danger.

 

And the skeleton wouldn’t want that, so for now, he would be a friend to her. No matter how hard it was for him to see her flirting with others.

 

He growled, hating that fact. But at the thought, he knew he was handling this right, before the sound of her musical giggle brought the skeleton out of his mind. His empty sockets went wide as he read Frisk’s fingers while they danced in the air:

 

‘Pappy, don’t worry. It’s a friendly date.’ She paused for a moment, stealing a glance at Sans as a flush came over her cheeks, seemingly shyer around the taller skeleton’s brother than him as she kept her eyes on him to school her expression before she continued:

 

‘I just want to get to know you better, that’s all. What do you say?’

 

“Well, if that’s the case, I’ll love to! Let’s do some more puzzles, nyeh hehe hehe!!!!!” Papyrus grinned widely, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards a new puzzle, but the other males couldn’t move from their spot.

 

They were distracted by that look, that blush. They knew that expression all too well. The other two males quickly snapped their heads to each other’s eyes, both pair held shock and a bit more hope while the pair continued chatting and planning, Papyrus feeling more comfortable now.

 

The two males knew that look, the teen always wore it when she was around her beloved Sans, back when she fully remembered him, and it sent a yellow tint blazing across the skeleton’s cheek and a smirk flew over his goat friend’s face.

 

“Well, I’ll be. That girl is smarter than we ever knew. She will remember us yet. Right, Sans?”

 

“Yeah, I guess so.” Sans chuckled, watching as his brother chattered Frisk’s ear off while they moved through the puzzles, enjoying the sight of her shining smile.

 

Sans should’ve known that their love would shine through the fog, even if her memories were still muddy, their love would still have rung true. Always had, and no matter how much he would worry about her not remembering, he had to know that it always shined through.

 

Realizing that, he shoved away the jealousy for another time. Sans didn’t have time to get possessive now. Not when he knew they had so much to worry about:

 

The skeleton would wait until the danger was over and they were on the other side. Then, he would have his long-awaited happy ending. The handsome skeleton grinned, stepping forward to join the two before Asriel voiced a simple question, but Sans found it very hard to find a simple answer.

 

“I don’t want to question your actions, G, but I’m wondering why you gave her that necklace? Don’t worry, I won’t say anything about it. I’m just wondering.”

 

The ancient skeleton stiffened, wishing the goat wouldn’t have ask that. He didn’t really know why, knowing it might get them into trouble. But Sans just needed to see her with it, to give her a piece of him. It was just a comfort for him, a way to grasp hope from just the sight of.

 

He needed to have that, no matter how much the necklace might just take Frisk away from them forever if she opened the locket or she could read the engravement. It was selfish, he knew, but the skeleton couldn’t help it.

 

He was thankful that Grills had talk him into using Skeletal Language to engrave its back. He grinned silently before a sigh escaped his teeth around his lit cigarette and he turned back to the younger monster with a sad expression placed onto his facial features.

 

“I don’t know, As. I just had to, it was....just a need, a comfort maybe.” Sans mumbled, flicking the used butt to the snowy ground as his eye-sockets moved back to the laughing pair before a hand gently came on his shoulder.

 

The skeleton turned his head to see Asriel smiling reassuringly at him, winking playfully as he walked past him and over to the friends, but not before he called over his shoulder:

 

“You can’t wait, can’t you? You just needed to see something from you on her.”

 

Asriel growled playfully before he turned back towards his sister and brother with his nose in the air, but Sans knew what the goat was doing, and he gave out a deep laugh as he ran to catch up, his own growl slipped out while he came to his side.

 

“You make me sound like a pervert, weed.”

 

After that, the two males continued the teasing as they walked to the other pair, leaving the problems behind them for now. And this was another thing he loved about Asriel, he knew when the skeletal male needed some light teasing:

 

Every time he sensed the skeleton’s mood changed into a downer, his goat friend would poke fun at and tease him until he felt better. The male did anything to cheer his family up, despite the bit hard edge to the goat. But his favorite was to cheer his family up when he could through teasing and taunting in playful fun.

 

Because, really, they were a family who showed love sometimes through teasing. And Sans was thankful for that, he was more comfortable with this than the physical comfort the others like. Sometimes, he needed the teasing to get his mind off his problems.

 

Asriel stifled a laugh as he shifted his eyes to the other male, scowling while his heart swelled with relief. He sensed Sans was feeling the weight of everything in their lives, crushing him under the pressure, and he needed some gentle teasing.

 

Everyone needs their own distraction, and he is happy to help, if it meant he could destress with him for a while.

 

They could turn back the hands of time, if only for a moment, to before when they only had Error to worry about. When Frisk knew what power she held over them. For a moment, they were the wonderful team, fighting for peace between the races, once more.

 

The goat monster smiled innerly at those thoughts before he returned to the real world, his playful scowl stretching further over his face:

 

“You are one, you smiley trash ball. Thankfully, I will be there to protect my sweet sister from your perverty hands!”

 

“Ha! You can try—”

 

“Sans.”

 

The stage whisper flew on the cool wind, stopping the banter in its tracks, and the two males turned to see Error shielded in the shadows with an unnerving frown placed on his face as he waved them to him.

 

They felt their souls sink while they moved to the towering trees, leaving Frisk in Papyrus’s care. They had a horrible feeling that he held bad news as their feet carried them into the shadows of the forest. News that would change everything:

 

“We have a problem. A problem I can’t even fix.” Error stuttered sadly when the other males were in ear-shot, and with a deeper frown, the glitch threw a leather-bound book to the other skeleton.

 

Sans furrowed his non-existent brows as his phalanges clutched the book, his sockets traced the cover. He didn’t know why, but the golden edged title sent shivers through his bones as the words fell from his mouth.

 

It was as if they were an omen for a horrible event; one that they would never recover from, one that would lead to the end to everything he had faith in.

 

“ _The Legend of the Dove and the Raven_.” And with the words hanging in the air, their world was shattered as Sans continued to read. Giving birth to a new power within the skeleton…

-.-.-.-.-

**_Life and Death were once one, holding a love so strong that it was nearly impossible to break, but sadly, their love was ripped into two._ **

**_This is the legend of these two halves, one dubbed Dove of Life and the Raven of Death. The two halves were cursed by Death’s father, the God of Creation, after he found out about their affair. The curse was stretched to their families and friends, twisting some of them into a sinister version of the ones they loved so dearly._ **

****

**_The curse was this:_ **

****

**_The couple were to live a thousand years, a thousand lives, apart after meeting and falling in love with each other, only to lose each other. This cycle continues over and over, they would meet and then Death would be left without Life and with no memories of each life he shared with her._ **

****

**_And sometimes, they were forced to fight each other, or the male had to see the one he loves the most turn to another. The father wanted the son to suffer greatly, just for falling in love with a Life princess whereas he was betrothed to another Death’s clan’s daughter. The son had brought dishonor upon their family, so the God had to punish all, in his mind._ **

****

**_But, there was some way to break the curse. They all could be free. However, no one knows the details of the cure nor how to find them, for the God of Creation only knows the whereabouts of the cure._ **

****

**_He locked the details behind a deep and hidden door before casting yet another curse upon himself, to ensure the punishment went well._ **

****

**_So, as sad as the story of the Dove and the Raven is, many held hope that; one day, the souls of the lost Gods and Goddesses would find the way to end the ageless curse and find their happy ending._ **

****

**_But, will they or will they be always trapped in the endless loop that was their hell? Always to be hurt and broken due to the curse?_ **

****

**_Only time would whisper the answer…_ **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sans cocked an unseen brow, his voice fading into a tense silence, not sure why the black skeleton was so upset about a mere story. He couldn’t see the truth, but his best friend recognized the story as his ambers widened.

 

Every monster child knows that story, parents told it as a sad bedtime story, a fairy tale with a tragic end. It was so sad, but many of the monster youths found it beautiful, how Death gave everything just to be with his Dove:

 

For the prince, however, it sounded _familiar_ , like a far-away memory, a lifelong forgotten. As a young monster, he couldn’t understand why he felt so strongly while listening to the story, all he could understand was he hoped that the Godly beings would be able to find each other someday, that they would reformed their love.

 

But, as the young male grew, the legend faded into the background to the other pressing matters and it was forgotten.

 

Until now, that is. Upon hearing it again, it rushed back to Asriel and he gasped loudly, not expecting to hear about it as an adult and the male wondered why Error was bringing the legend up.

 

For the legend is just a story, isn’t it? A foolish childish story? But as he thought about it further, the young goat had to wonder if there was more to this. Otherwise, why would the black skeleton be worried about it if there wasn’t?

 

Was there something he knew, and they didn’t? He cocked his head in confusion before Asriel voiced the question, earning himself a tired sigh before a growl sounded off the tall trees:

 

“Think about it, goat boy. Does it sound _familiar_?? Death was a skeletal monster and Life was a humanoid monster. Does that ring any bells here?”

****

Silence followed as the males chewed on the questions before Asriel’s eyes went wide, his mind finally was connecting the facts the shattered skeleton was hinting at; unable to even think it was possible.

 

How was it possible? It couldn’t, could it?

 

“No, it can’t be possible. You must be crazy.” Asriel wheezed out, his breath was caught in his throat from the shock and disbelief while Sans looked between the two males with confusion clearly written over his facial features:

 

“What’s wrong, As? What does this story have to do with us? Error?”

 

The two other males shared a look, one unsure what to tell his friend and the other waited for him to say something.

 

Error knew the story held the truth behind this whole repeating nightmare. The story was his story, no, it was every Sanes’ story. From the moment he read the book, the cloudy but strong memories slowly faded into his mind as the pages turned. The beautifully crafted novel appeared with a note in his room after the meeting three days later.

 

The black skeleton tried to find who sent the note and book, but there was no name on the letter; just these words:

 

**_This story is true, Error, I don’t know if it can help you remember; but I hope you will. It contains the story of the very first life of Death and Life, you and your love. You need to read, study, and reread this, Error, and take this to Sans as soon as you can._ **

****

**_You will never know me, my name, however know that I love you. No matter what happened or what you did in the past, I love you. Please find the truth. Find yourself, and maybe, you’ll find me hidden within._ **

****

**_Good luck, my love._ **

****

He wondered if the angel in his life had found a way to connect with him, but at the time, Error didn’t have time to think about it any further. He had to get to the other males before they left. They needed to know this to not only protect Frisk but help her remember.

 

So as soon as he finished the story, the shattered skeleton ran to the small snowy town and through the trees, his soul beating in the cage of his chest nervously.

 

The silence was broken when the goat let a growl out and he finally opened his mouth, shattering their reality forever. They will never be the same ever again after this.

****

“Think, Sans, what did the story say? Death had to live without his love, the same way you have for years and years. You are the reincarnation of the God of Death. We’re all reincarnations. We are the story, Sans.” Asriel stated blankly, no expression placed on his face, as he stepped to his friend.

 

The goat knew that his skeletal friend wouldn’t believe it, wouldn’t want to, but he had to make him realize it was the truth. He himself didn’t want to believe it, but he had to see the unbelievable truth. There were too many similarities to ignore, to forget and say it was just a silly story.

 

“Very funny, As. Really, what’s wrong?” Sans asked again, his head cocked to the side. That was the response the other males were expecting.

 

Asriel sighed, hating that he had to change everything for his friend, but the goat knew he had no other choice. The information might help him protect Frisk or break the curse.

 

So, after taking a deep breath, he turned his eyes to the other skeleton for help and the black skeleton sighed deeply before taking a step toward Sans; nodding his head solemnly to the book encaged in Sans’ phalanges:

 

“It’s true, kid, we were forced into this. That was our story, it _is_ our story. I remember. I’m the first one after the curse was casted.”

 

Sans laughed at first, not wanting to believe that, because it sounded so foolish and childish. However, as Asriel forced him to read it again and again, he started to see the similarities between his life and the story more.

 

While the pages flew, his legs begun to wobble, the memories came crashing down on him. All this time, he and Frisk were meant to be, but his _father_ hated humans so much that the idea of his son falling in love with a creature who shared human features was a punishable crime.

 

So, he had to live without her just because of that stupid hate. He had to _hate_ her because of _him_. The thought birthed a whole new level of anger and hatred within him that his power almost blazed the whole forest.

 

He scowled as the hatred for Gaster slowly steadied the dizziness from the sad memories and he threw the book away from him, growling through clenched teeth.

 

“ _He is going to **pay**!_ ”

 

And he would, the skeleton vowed firmly as he tried to calm down his shaking limbs. He would pay _dearly_ for all he has done. But, before that, Sans needed to see his Life.

 

Then, he would open the gates of Hell upon his dear father……………….

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Frisk smiled widely as she ran behind the cheerful skeleton, unaware of the building drama that was growing in the forest, while they solved yet another puzzle. The brunette loved to have this to distant herself from all the faded and confusing memories of a life she knew she had to recall.

 

Otherwise, Frisk would lose everything she ever wanted. The life she dreamt of having through the abuse, the love she craved; everything Frisk needed. She wouldn’t let them go, _couldn’t_ let them go, because they were the keys to the past she long forgotten.

 

Chara told her that she couldn’t tell her much about it, but the other brunette confirmed there were things Frisk didn’t remember. Things that held all she needed to place in the holes in her mind.

 

She hated that her sister hid things from her, no matter what her reasons were, but on the other hand; Frisk had the feeling she needed to find this out on her own. She didn’t know how she felt that way, but the brunette didn’t push her or broach the subject with the others.

 

Frisk figured that she would’ve get the same outcome with them, no real answers and just more confusion, so she didn’t even bother asking. Just kept her mouth shut until she had enough to earn a true explanation to the endless flashes, some prove that they were hiding something big from her…

 

She would figure it out and maybe, just maybe, she would find her true self again underneath all the secrets and mysteries.

 

Lifting her arm to the sparkling cave ceiling, hope raising within the beautiful brunette as her mind wandered back to the past weeks; back to the day she decided to jump.

 

Her life was changed in a matter of hours, and although she was wonderfully happy about the changes in her life, she was still reeling about them.

 

Still wondering how she was found, who she was really, and how she would be the princess her people needed her to be when she freed them from the Underground; she was beyond worried about those things. She wanted to be the best for the Monsters, but her scars sent fears to her mind.

 

After all, a few months ago, she was a weak, abused, and lost girl who thought that she would never be something more than that. She thought she would forever be under the power of the monsters of her past, going nowhere, hidden away from the world. Through the memories, doubts formed about her abilities.

 

But, she needed to push those doubts out of the walls of her mind. She didn’t have time to worry or doubt herself. If she did, Frisk would give the power to her abusers and she would always be that weak, abused girl they wanted her to be:

 

They made her feel worthless, so she would be easier to control, to keep close. She never strayed far away from them, thinking she wasn’t worth it. She just behaved and hoped it was enough to stop the abuse for a long while, but it didn’t.

 

Then everything changed, her life view changed the moment she fell into the world of the Monsters, finally having enough of the abuse and of the blindness of people.

 

If she was told months before that she was going to live beside the creatures she loved and meet the faceless monster she began to fall in love with, she would have laugh in their faces and run as far as she could from those crazy people. She would still be in the mindset of the abused girl of months ago; she would think that they were insane and would want to kidnap her.

 

But now, Frisk realized that her life before coming here had made her stronger for the upcoming journey, it made her into a better woman. The evil she had seen as a girl would help her fight against the harsh Monsters and she would show every single one she will not let them make her back down. She was going to save all of them. She will win anything life would throw at her.

 

She sighed deeply at her thoughts as she moved her hair to the left shoulder, a smile made its way onto her lips. Yes, she thought she is going to show them the wonders of the world, and even though Frisk was worried, she would be the best princess she could be for them.

 

“Frisk, are you alright?” Papyrus’s voice cut through her thoughts, bringing her back to reality. She smiled wider as she looked back at her friend, nodding as she lifted her hands to soothe the skeleton’s worries:

 

‘I’m fine, Pappy. Just thinking.’

 

Papyrus cocked his head in a curious manner, his sockets asking what about, but the young woman just giggled and placed a finger to her lips:

 

‘It’s my secret.’

 

The tall skeleton huffed impatiently, but he then giggled as he nodded slowly; letting it go for now and turned the conversation to the next puzzle.

 

After the puzzle was won, the pair’s attention was turned to the crushing of grass under Sans’ boots, following by Asriel.

 

Frisk frowned for a moment, not liking the off way the two walked, worrying about her boys. They seemed sad, _dejected_.

 

 But then, Sans’ sockets found her, and he grinned at her as he crooked a phalange towards her, motioning for her; sending her momentary worries to another place for the moment and her feet started toward the handsome skeleton.

 

The flower didn’t know what he had planned, but as he cloaked an arm over her shoulders when she was in reach, she found she really didn’t care. As long as she was with him.

 

And as much as that thought scared her, she couldn’t bring herself to push him away. This might be her beloved, after all.

 

_Might? Oh, come on, Frisk, you know he is._

 

The other female’s voice echoed through her mind, making Frisk want to roll her blues, but Sans’ voice stopped her:

 

“Bro, can I borrow Frisk for a bit?” He asked in a teasing way, causing the brunette’s brow to shoot up in confusion, but no one cared to notice. They were too busy to tell her _anything._

“Oh, umm, yes brother. We needed a break, anyhow. Is everything alright, brother?”

 

For a couple moments, Sans was silent,  just smiled sadly as his glowing pupil turned on her; the yellow glow reminded her of the forbidden sun and the beautiful flower felt something was about to happen.

 

The look he pinned on her was so forlorn, but also sure. What was going through his mind? She looked over to her brother for some answers, however the goat just winked, earning himself a scowl.

 

Why wouldn’t anyone tell her anything? Being in the dark, it was driving Frisk insane and her anger grew as the skeleton shifted his gaze back to his brother’s worried expression:

 

“I have something to tell her, Papyrus. Simple as that.”

 

With that, the gentle skeleton tenderly dragged the beauty into the darkly lit forest while snow gracefully danced around them. Frisk’s mind swayed with worries and theories as he finally let her go, leaving her in the middle of the clearing. But only one thought echoed the loudest while her fingers came to curl tightly around her locket.

 

What was going to happen now?

 

The only sound that could be heard for a long while was the wild beating of her heart as her eyes followed his movements, him seemingly trying to find the right words, but they failed him. They just stood there, both at a loss of words.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                  

 

The next few moments were like that, with her holding her breath and the male pacing nervously before his sockets finally fell upon her again, his voice bouncing off the trees. Despite the darkness, his sockets seemed to glow with dimmed happiness as he stepped towards her shaking form:

 

“I can’t say much right now, Frisk, but know this,” Sans’ voice was that low growl many fear, but Frisk has never heard something as tender and loving before. When they were but an inch away from each other, his comfortingly cold hand met her flushed skin; sending her heart into an unstoppable swirl.

 

“I will always be there to protect you. You might not understand why right now, since we just met, but you mean so much to me.”

 

“Sans……….” His name slipped from her lips without her realizing it, the pain didn’t matter now, all that mattered was the feeling of his gentle teeth against her neck as he whispered a last statement.

 

“ _Always for you_.”

-.-.-.-.

 

Asriel grinned at the beautiful words, leaning back against a tree. He didn’t want to move at that moment, knowing once he moved, reality will come crashing down on him, them. So, for now, he just let the wind soothe his fur, putting aside the worries and fears for another day, and just listened to the fleeting sweet moment.

 

He didn’t know how they would win against the crazy skeleton, but the goat knew that they would get her back. Frisk would recognize her worth and she would finally know how many people truly needed and loved her. Gaster would never take that from her again, her big brother will make sure of that.

 

He might not get that perfect happy ending, but the Monster Prince would be damned if his precious sister won’t.


	13. 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I do not claim to own the original game nor its many AUs; as such Flowerfell and Echotale, or other AUs are mentioned, but this plot and possible original characters/AU belong to me. Any famous songs, TV show/movies/books and manga names, and brands that are mentioned in this work belong to their rightful owners. This is purely for fun and my inner fangirl.  
> © Willa Field

-.-.-.-.-

12:

Once Upon a December

**Sans and Frisk**

(Third POV)

-.-.-.-.-

 

_Once again, as she slept, Frisk was placed in the darkness from the dream she had the week before, but this time the brunette knew it was much different. The air wasn’t heavy or sad, it was more like the first memory she regained, light and comfortable._

_For one thing, when she looked down, she found that she was dressed in a blue dress, and when she let her gaze roam the surroundings, she realized she was back in the Judgment Hall, the sweet smell of flowers twirling around her as she took a step forward._

_And, she felt like she wasn’t alone, someone was watching her with loving eyes._

_Frisk licked her lips, a gesture she did to calm her racing heart since she was a nervous infant, and she moved her blue eyes to the long hall._

_Like the last time, Frisk was expecting to see another confrontation like before, but there was, it was empty; save the sound of steady footsteps echoing towards her. Frisk couldn’t help but smile, because she knew who it was._

_After all, this was her mind. There was no one else it could be but her sister, the former Demon of the Monsters. The voice in her mind that slowly became one of her new comforts:_

_“Hello sister, it’s good to see you. Are you ready for this crazy ride?” She questioned in a teasing tone, her bloody red eyes coming into view. Since the beauty experienced them once before, they weren’t as scary as they were, in fact, they were comforting. They were like finding an old friend after years of thinking she was alone._

_“I’m as ready as I’ll ever be, to be honest. I’m a bit nervous. What am I going to see?”_

_She stepped to meet her halfway, the nervous shaking had gotten worse with each step she took. She knew that, if she was here, she was going to remember another piece of the life buried deep within her, and that scared her a little._

_Last time she remembered something, she almost had a panic attack from the cruel memory. She wasn’t too keen to experience that again, even if she knew she had to._

_The other brunette sighed as she crossed her arms across her chest, her green dress bunched around her wrapped arms; trying to think of what to say to soothe the smaller brunette’s worries, but she figured the truth would be the best thing. Chara didn’t want to coddle her, she had a feeling her little sister would hate it from her after she got it from the others all day:_

_“Well, I’m not going to tell you that you won’t like it, some won’t be pretty, but they would be amazing. Some would kill you, I’m sorry to say, but others will give you hope. And I’ll be right there by your side all the way, baby sister, don’t worry.”_

_Frisk smiled slightly at Chara’s gentle bluntness before she sighed through her nose, both stealing herself and calming her heart as she closed her eyes  for a beat. Then, she let a breath go, opening her blues, and gave a firm nod as her eyes moved to meet blood red eyes with a sure grin spread over her lips._

_“Alright then, well, how do we start?” Chara’s rubies sparkled with pride before the other brunette stepped back and revealed the blackness slowly clawing to them._

_Both sisters shivered uncomfortable and fearful, but the older woman knew she needed to be the brave one in this situation as the growing darkness clawed like a careful kitten coming to its master, and she smiled her best smile while she stretched out to her before she nodded as her whisper bounced off the darkening walls:_

_“Just close your eyes and your mind will take over, memories are easy when you free up your mind.”_

_Frisk took in a breath to calm herself again, her heart finally slowed, and she lifted a hand to meet Chara’s. As she tightly held onto her sister’s hand, she tried to block the clawing fear in her gut while her eyes closed to the fading Judgment Hall._

_But, the fear grew harder to ignore when a strange wind began to play with her long braid. What will she see? Or a better question, would she want to see another nightmare?_

.-.-.-.-.-.-

The day was bright, even for the Underground, and the long-forgotten voices of the EchoFlowers swirled on the wind as a little brunette girl ran giddily through the fields of Waterfall, a giggle bubbling from her throat.

 

He was going to catch her, she squealed at the thought before she peeked over her shoulder.

 

A flash of white fueled her hurried breaths as she pushed forward, not wanting to get caught and tickled until she peed herself. Sans was the worst when it comes to playful fights, but that’s why young Frisk loved him so much:

 

“Come on, kiddo, just give up! The great tickle monster always gets its prey.”

 

He always made it fun, being babysat. And after he caught her, which he almost always did, they always cuddled before her parents picked her up.

 

That was the Angel’s favorite thing in the two worlds, being in his cold but loving arms. She didn’t exactly know why she felt so safe with the skeleton who once threatened her in the same breath that he promised to keep her safe, but she knew she could trust Sans no matter what.

 

And it helped that her adoptive mother vowed the male would never hurt her. Toriel said the skeletal monster had feelings for that ran so deep, that she doubted they would go away anytime soon while talking to her papa:

 

That was why the only ones her loving but strict parents trusted with her were The SkeletBrothers and Alphy. It wasn’t like they didn’t trust the other two, they knew they both loved Frisk, but Mettaon and Undyne are a bit too intense when Asgore and Toriel give them a chance.

 

The bomb incident proved them right to worry and from there on, the young princess was in the care of her ‘uncles’ and aunt when her parents were away or working. Now Frisk was spending the day with Sans as the others prepared to move into the outside world after the Angel broke the barrier.

 

Young Frisk was slightly worried about the humans being cruel to her people, or worse, her birth parents would fight for the rights they clearly gave up a long time ago; but the others reassured the fearful girl that no one would hurt them or her again. She was safe, and she saved them.

 

But, their soothing words did nothing to shush her worries. Frisk didn’t want to see her family in any pain.

 

“Got yah!” Hit her ear before she was tackled to the grassy ground, a squeal spilled from her lips as the tickling attack began. Sending the worries and fears away for another day:

 

Sans was a thorough tickler, much to the little girl’s dismay and delight, and he left no exposed skin untouched with a heartedly laugh while the little beauty both squealed and squeaked, her way to plead him to stop; but the sounds only encouraged his playful attacks. It was too fun to stop then.

 

Sans enjoyed these times, where no anger ruled his soul and only love was there. He loathed having to fight, even though he had no choice but fight her sometimes, but the male didn’t know when the guilt began.

 

The Angel was still young enough to fold under Chara’s false helpful attitude, the skeleton had to stop her; if it had to be over and over, so be so. But, lately, over the timelines, the fighting became harder and harder to do.

 

Seeing her smiling at him after he pierced her heart would send tears to his sockets, the wounds would break his soul into tiny pieces. Sans knew this was needed, but as time went on, Frisk’s power over him grew and his hatred faded.

 

He was worried about the next timeline, because Sans knew there would be yet another one, but for now the male wanted just to enjoy this time with her.

 

Right now, Frisk was his sweet child, not the naive girl who folds under Chara’s cruel influence in the hopes to free everyone. Right now, Sans wasn’t the judge, but just a good duncle who was starting to love this bright and determined soul.

 

One that only wanted the best for the ones she loved, no matter what she needed to do. And that made the skeletal male slowly change his careful view of her, she made him see that not all humans were evil, only out for their own selfish wants:

 

Even with that, he still didn’t know why he felt so strongly for this little kind human, but he knew he would protect and make her smile in the moments they weren’t enemies. He would love her for as long as he could.

 

With that thought in mind and after a bit more tickling, the pair laughed before Sans scooped the small girl into his arms and crushed her to his chest as they laid back in the tall grass, peppering small kisses to her face:

 

“You are worrying again, aren’t you, kiddo?”

 

At that, she chewed her lip nervously. Frisk should’ve know he could tell that her mind was filled with worried thoughts about their future on the Surface. She couldn’t really hide anything from the skeleton, but the girl always would try to in worry that he would try everything in his power to slay her fears and worries. Even if it meant putting himself in harm’s way to ensure her safety.

 

And that’s the last thing Frisk ever wanted. If the beauty lost him or if anything would happen to him, she knew she wouldn’t go back to herself. Even at such a young age, the girl knew that she would be forever change, she knew he was the most important person in her life.

 

But, she also knew lying to him wasn’t feasible, so with a deep breath, the girl lifted her hands and they began their jittery dance:

 

‘Just a bit, it’s just my birth parents. What if they try to take me back after learning I’m alive?’

 

“They won’t, Frisk. We won’t let them.”

 

‘But—’ The monster laid his hands on hers, gently pushing them to her lap before she had the opportunity to finish.

 

“No butts, Frisk. You are a part of the family now and they won’t take you from m—us.” He paused to clear his throat, looking away to hide the building bluish blush. He almost slipped again.

 

She was only twelve, for the stars’ sakes, he couldn’t say something like that to her right now. However, as the days go on, his possessiveness and protectiveness over the beautiful pre-teen was growing harder to control:

 

Damn the Soul Bond's pull, he growled to himself as he tried to focus back on the task at hand.

 

A touch to his shoulder thankfully woke him from his thoughts, his eye-sockets returning to her worried expression, and he smiled soothingly as he stroked her hand before sighing deeply and continuing:

 

“They hurt you, sweetie, your parents and I can’t let you go back to them. You are very important to us, kid, and we’ll do anything to protect you.”

 

After that, he relished the feeling of her warm forehead against his cooler one, the warmth soothed his own fears. But, the small flower’s fears just grew fiercer as she moved her hands again slowly, biting her lip.

 

‘Maybe it’d be better if I went back or died, you wouldn’t have to worry about me—’

 

“DON’T SAY THAT!” He growled deeply, grabbing the girl and moving her to his lap so they were eye to eye. He had to get through to her, to get that terrible thought out of her sweet, innocent mind before she acts on it.

 

Before they lose her, and she had to do this again. Sans knew that the young princess and the rest of the big family would’ve to reset again once her natural life ended, leading to another world or worse, path that ends with him going head to head with her twisted twin.

 

But, right now, he knew she needed a normal life and with that thought in her head, she wouldn’t have that.

 

“Frisk, listen to me, you don’t deserve that. You are the most beautiful thing I ever laid my eyes on. But if you go back, they will destroy you and that would break my heart. Please, please don’t ever think about going back or killing yourself again, you’ll kill me too.” Sans whispered sadly, his blue power was dimly glowing as the emotions grew within him. She didn’t know just how much she means to him.

 

As that statement hit her ears, tears began to fall from her eyes; hating she caused her beloved duncle so much pain just by uttering that statement. She just wanted to move on and never think about this conversation again, just the happy moments in the near future. So, she steadily nodded as her hands danced in the air:

  
‘I’m sorry, Sans. I just don’t want to be a burden or something you have to worry about. I love you and I want to be strong like you are.’

 

“Kid, you are strong. Stronger than any human or monster! You just have to see that.” That statement earned him a very unlady-like snort before her hands moved fast in a snappy response:

 

‘I know you love me, Sans, but I am nothing like you. You are brave, strong, and aren’t afraid of anything. How am I strong?’

 

Sans sighed, leaning his forehead against hers, wishing she could see through his sockets to find why everyone loves her so much as he whispered softly. He was afraid that if he was any louder, the moment would be broken.

 

“You are wrong, I am afraid of one thing. Losing you.”

 

Frisk softened as his phalanges traced her skin, all the doubts faded from her heart while a strange but wonderful warmth rushed through her veins.

 

She didn’t know she believed him, but Frisk knew that he loved her. And, oddly, she felt that was enough to be herself fully. His love, along with her family, was enough to piece herself back together after years of her birth parents breaking her down.

 

With a small smile placed onto her tiny, full lips, and that thought on her mind, Frisk lifted her hand to touch his cheek and nodded slowly. Her hands held the promise of her love.

_-.-.-.-.-_

The blue-eyed ten-year-old cautiously moved down the path, her arms wrapped around her stomach to protect herself from the cold as she looked out for angry monsters. Frisk wasn’t ready to fight just yet, mama took a lot of energy out of her.

 

But, Frisk didn’t mind. Mama Toriel was just worried about her; the thought of her little girl being on her own with so many unpredictable monsters after her and her soul, she wanted to make sure that the little beauty could handle herself while she traveled to the King.

 

If she had to show her beloved mother she could take care of herself, then she would, but in her own way. She wouldn’t hurt any monster, knowing the pain of being treated badly just because what you are. She wanted to show them the mercy they were denied from the ancient humans that locked them away from the sun. And maybe, just maybe, she will make some friends finally. An oddity to her and one she always wanted.

 

Frisk wouldn’t listen to Flowery’s cruel words or the whisperings in her head, she will never become like them; the ones that abused and teased her on a daily basis. She never would become a bully.

 

As if shocking her out of the rushing thoughts, Frisk finally could feel a cold wind danced against her skin as she moved her eyes slowly to the exit of the forest, walking onto the snowy path. The darkness of the forest surrounded her for a couple beats before she stumbled into a comforting familiar scene. Has she been here before?

 

The cold wrapped around her like a comforting blanket as she looked around, trying to place the snowy scenery from a former memory, but came up short. However, the familiar feeling slowly grew stronger, sending her heart into a giddy and nervous dance as she moved down the path:

 

A few moments of trying to calm herself, the brunette looked up to find she was standing in front of a town's entrance, the snow dusting the wood of the stand and the ground.

 

The sight sent her heart into another nervous fit, a feeling of nervousness but excitement crept through her veins. Frisk didn't know how, but she knew that in the nameless town, she would change; her life would.

 

In that town, she knew things would be forever change when she stepped into the sparkling town. The little girl didn’t exactly know how, but Frisk knew someone would finally see the true Frisk, someone no one ever really cared to get to know, not even her own parents back on the surface.

 

Frisk sighed softly at the thought, slowly taking in the familiar surroundings as she waited, leaving the thoughts of those horrible people behind her. They no longer mattered, her new life only did. After all, they clearly gave up on her a long time ago. Why shouldn’t she return the favor?

 

With that thought in her mind, she shook her head, allowing herself to return to reality, and she looked back to the town’s station as her heart continued its giddy dance. The beauty didn't know what she was waiting for or who, and the excitement grew as the minutes passed, the mystery was great to the beautiful flower.

 

What awaited her in the alleyways and the paths of the town with the sparkling lights? The young child didn't know, nor did she care. All she knew was it would be okay, there would be nothing left for her to fear.

 

Her adoptive mother showed her that and whoever she was waiting for would just further prove that.

 

She smiled at that thought as she stepped forward, her fingers dancing across the shelf of the empty station before she heard footsteps echoing to her. She turned her head to the sound but found nothing.

 

Her brows furrowed as she walked further down the snow-dusted path, her eyes bouncing over the scene for the culprit:

 

Then the wind carried a statement to her as it played with her short reddish-brown strands:

 

“Hey, kiddo, don’t you know how to greet a new pal?”

 

Holding back her short hair, the beautiful flower turned her head quickly, finding a skeleton standing at her back. At first glance, the girl was afraid before the voice sent her in a calm state mixed with shock, her eyes widening as she turned fully to the male monster. He seemed familiar, this grinning skeleton.

 

But, how?

 

Moments later, time came to a stop as a blue pupil, the other empty, met bluish violet ones.

 

The nameless monster smiled sweetly as the wind blew his blue hooded jacket, a loving expression laced to his sharp features, making them look softer, as he gently urged her forward with his head:

 

"Go ahead, I won't bite. Shake an old monster's hand, kid?"

 

She shyly reached her hand towards his, meeting it and soon after, a fart-like sound rung out the air; making the girl jump in surprise before she dropped the hand.

 

The skeleton let a laugh out as she blinked at him, watching him lift the hand to show a whoopee cushion nestled in his palm while a wider grin formed over his face, winking at her to soothe her back into a comfortable stance again.

 

"The old whoopee cushion in the hand trick, it never gets old."

 

At that statement, a smile found its way onto her face as Frisk tucked a few of wild strands behind her ear, shyly peeking at the nameless skeleton. They grew silent, just staring at each other, the girl never knowing that the male missed her so deeply as she let her eyes roam over him:

 

For a skeleton, he was handsome. Breathtaking handsome, actually, truly beautiful. He looked as if he were the angel of Death from ancient mythology, and his empty eye-sockets, they held such gentleness that she almost wondered if he was an angel sent to her to protect her from danger.

 

She giggled at the childish thought before she saw him smile gentler at her as she kept looking him over. Frisk noticed, besides the gentleness they held, that his eyes also held this wisdom. A kind of wisdom that someone shouldn't have, it was the kind that you only get after experiencing many hardships, she thought sadly.

 

But that wisdom made them look kind and warm. Despite being half empty, the sole blue pupil reminded the flower of a calm ocean. She felt at ease as she stared into his eyes.

 

Yes, the angel was deadly handsome, she was sure that if he was on the surface, women would easily fall in love with him upon one look. Human or not, they would.

 

And that thought broke her heart, even at such a young age. It was a confusing thing for the beautiful little girl:

 

She sighed as she shook her head to free herself from those depressing thoughts before she saw his hand move to his neck, seemingly nervous as he laughed softly.

 

"Anyways, I'm Sans; Sans the Skeleton. I'm supposed to watch out for humans, but I don't feel like capturing you. But my brother, on the other hand, is a human-hunting fanatic. Don't worry, though, he is a giant cinnamon roll. Say, won't you help me? See, my bro has been down for a while but meeting a human will make his day. Will you meet him for me?"

 

Frisk bit her lip, slightly unsure, but she did want to help him. She didn’t know why, but the skeleton started a fire to make not only him happy, but the people in his life as well. She just wanted to be close to him, friends maybe?

 

But, why?

 

With that question in her mind, she slowly nodded while her hands formed questions before Sans chuckled.

 

“Come on, follow me, sweetheart.”

-.-.-.-.-

_A gasp escaped Frisk’s lips, her eyes snapping open as the memory faded into the darkness._

_Was that the first memory she made? The first time she met Sans?_

_For a moment, the young woman steadied her breaths, calming her heartbeats before she moved her blues to the other brunette with curious eyes. Her limbs were shivering slightly with nerves as her mouth formed the question she wanted to know the most about:_

_“Was that my first memory, my first run?” Her answer was only a sigh, as if Chara wasn’t sure how to answer through words._

_But she knew her sister needed a real answer, something to stop her swirling mind. What should she say though? Whatever she said, the swirling would get worse, creating even more questions for her. She sighed softly, rubbing her neck nervously before she closed her eyes as the reddish brunette turned to Frisk; her tongue flicking over her lips:_

_“Yes and no, hun, but I can’t say much about it. I’m sorry, but I can’t. It’s coming back, Frisk, close your eyes.”_

_Frisk hpmed, getting tired of being in the darkness once again, but obeyed as the bitter wind began to dance around her body._

_But, it didn’t quiet the fear growing in her chest again. Because Frisk had a feeling the next memories wouldn’t be so tame. She had a horrible feeling that she was going to see a real nightmare._

_-.-.-.-.-_

Her breath came out as heavy pants as she stood still in front of the growling skeleton, but despite the hot tears streaming down from her eyes and the pain echoing throughout her body, she still gave him a gentle smile.

 

There they were again, unable to escape this horrible fate. Always to fight, but feelings light sat in their chest never to be spoken; and tears always to shed as he did his job. However, this time, she locked Chara away:

 

Frisk was willing to accept her well-deserved punishment, in fact, the brunette has been for a while now, but no matter how loud she screamed; Chara would just laugh her cruel laugh and carried on with her sick plans.

 

Not this time, the flower _refused_ to fight Sans one more time.

 

Every time, she would become more and more disgusted by her actions, being controlled or influenced by Chara, she didn’t care. She still did those horrible things, no matter what her reasons were. Frisk was still a murderer. It was a fitting punishment for her, to be killed by the one she loved the most, the one she hurt the most.

 

But, he didn’t move. He just held a glowing hand up against her and tears in his sockets. One was glowing bright and angry blue against the black as his scowl grew. He seemed to be waiting for her to move, his sockets were glued to the bloody knife in her hand, but she just continued to smile tenderly.

 

“Why aren’t you fighting!? Fight me, you dirty brother killer!” The skeleton growled out, trying to keep the anger in his soul, but that smile made it harder to be angry, but saddened instead as her small voice filled the Hall:

 

“I’m sorry, Sans, I’m so sorry. I just wanted to make everyone happy, but I screwed everything up. Kill me.”

 

“Frisk….” Sans whispered brokenly, his power faltered while he realized it was _her_. His Frisk.

 

Not again, the male cried in his mind. He didn’t want to dance this dance again, he didn’t want to watch as the light fade from her beautiful eyes as his bone pierced her heart. He didn’t want to lose her again, but if Sans didn’t do something soon…….

 

………Sans would’ve watched the Demon take over and he would lose her anyways.

 

Which was better, killing her now as Frisk or later as Chara? His answer came as a pleading shout, bringing his sockets back on the struggling beauty in front of him:

 

“Do it, Sans! I can’t hold Chara back much longer! Do—”

 

Her words faded sharply as she felt a white-hot pain growing from her chest, blood flying from her mouth. She looked down to see a blue bone coming from her left breast and she smiled, falling to his waiting arms. Her fight was over, he had granted her wish. For a while, she was going to be free.

 

But, at a high price. Sans’ happiness, the _one_ thing she was fighting for.

 

She opened her eyes, loving the feel of his arms around her raging body, reaching up to clean her best friend’s tears as she mumbled apologies and soothing words with a somewhat faded but sweet smile. She wanted to take away every bit of his pain, but it was impossible, she knew that.

 

He didn’t make it easier, though, when he grabbed ahold of her wandering hand, keeping it on his cheek tenderly, as he whispered lovingly into her ear while the blood continued to leak down her chin and the light from her body:

 

“I’m so sorry, kid. I tried so hard to keep this from happening, but I guess big Sansy is still too weak. My baby bones…….I’m sorry.”

 

More tears fell on her cheeks, mixing with her own, as her fingers shook with both pain and sadness while they traced the curve of his smooth cheek. She hated that she only brought him pain when all she ever wanted was to see him truly happy. Maybe she should just disappear this time, maybe…

 

Sans seemed to know what was going through her mind, just by looking into her blues, sending a growl rumbling between their close bodies as he placed his forehead against her cold skin.

 

He had to make sure she heard this, had to stare into her beautiful eyes one more time before she faded from his view once again...

 

The brunette young beauty gasped at her beloved friend’s next words, not expecting those words from him, smiling in awe as she felt her body turn numb:

 

“Oh, Frisk, don’t you know, beautiful? If you disappear, we’ll be lost, I will be lost.” In that whisper, the love and truth rung true.

 

Her smile faintly grew, clinging to him while she nodded into his chest. Her tears wetted his white shirt and blue hoodie, blood mixed with the salty liquid as a raspy whisper filled the bright walls:

 

“Me too, Sans.” This was the last words from his beloved before the Hall faded into an eerie silence. Her body finally stilled as time went, her arms falling to her sides before Sans pleaded with her:

 

“Please, don’t go, my Baby Bones. My sweetheart.” But, no movements answered his pleads. Just a silence that crushed his soul under its weight, sending him into sobs as he clung to her.

 

Soon, Sans was sitting in silence as silent sobs shook his body, Frisk’s stilled body was cuddled close on his lap as he rocked her slowly and hummed to deaf ears, but he didn’t care. He didn’t know why, however this brought him some comfort.

 

“I will find you, sweetheart. I will find you again.”

_-.-.-.-.-_

A gasp ripped from her throat as she bolted up, her eyes opened to the beautiful meadows of Waterfall. It was over, she thought relieved before she sighed deeply, for now.

 

Frisk knew there were more to learn, but she was thankful for a break as she stood from the makeshift bed of grass the boys made for her and tiptoed to a field of EchoFlowers before sitting in front of one:

 

After their talk, Sans and Asriel decided that it was time to move on. And the flower knew, on this path to the King, she would get more memories. She was both excited and afraid about that, knowing they weren’t all going to be nice and pretty. She knew this, but…

 

….She wasn’t expecting to see Sans killing her just yet. It rocked her to her core, even though she knew it was coming since the second memory.

 

_I’m sorry, Frisk, I’m so sorry._

 

Frisk smiled small, shaking her head to reassure her that she was okay, staring at the flower as she reached out to caress the soft petals; Chara wanted to say more, but the reddish brunette figured she should just leave her alone with her thoughts.

 

She had a lot to progress.

 

Frisk sighed deeply, drawing her hand back and placing it into her lap before she closed her eyes. She didn’t know why she was going to do this, but she was talking before she realized it. She had to get this off her chest before the boys woke up. Especially Sans.

 

She needed to, and carefully, her voice came out as a nervous whisper, her eyes darting around as the words fell from her mouth:

 

“Hey Sans, I don’t know why I’m doing this, but I guess the dreams are getting to me. How? I don’t know, really, I just know one thing for sure…”

 

Her whisper faded, even though just for a long moment, while she closed her eyes again to steal herself before continuing; a smile forming on her lips without her knowing. The next words just right as they fell out of her mouth

              

“No matter how many times we do this, no matter how many times we have to fight or how many times you kill me, I’ll remember you. I’ll always fall in love with you. I have a feeling we were meant to be.”

 

And it was true. Frisk didn’t really understand how she came to that conclusion, but she couldn’t deny it.

 

As her voice repeated those words, they became real, and a joyous smile cracked through the stinging tears. She was always going to love him, it was an unavoidable outcome by now it seemed, and she was okay with that fact. She smiled a bit wider at the thought, staring still at the beautiful blue flower.

 

Her heart knew it all along, but the flower couldn’t make the doubtful thoughts disappear from her mind, even with that knowledge, she was doubtful she would be the best for him. The thoughts blocked Frisk from listening to what really mattered, her heart and soul.

 

Being doubtful is horrible, she thought with a deep sigh as she stood, leaving the quiet echoing behind her as she worked her way down the path a bit.

 

 _Be careful, don’t go too far. The boys would freak if you got lost._ Chara’s voice sounded in her mind while Frisk’s soft footsteps bounced off the cave’s walls. The flower smiled as she came to a stop in front of a lone statue.

 

_I won’t._

 

With that, the flower was alone again, staring at the lonely statue, saddened by the aged look of it from the droplets of rain escaping from above. She was sure that it could be beautiful if it was protected, so she searched with her eyes for something to cover the sad thing. After a few, she found a bin with unused umbrellas and grinned satisfied, putting one over the statue’s stone head, unknowingly triggering a soft melody to hum alive around the young princess.

 

Her eyes grew wide, recognizing the melody from a long-ago dream, as she brushed the smooth stone with cautious fingers:

 

“This song……where have I heard it before?” Frisk’s hoarse whisper questioned no one, her awe growing as the song went on and on.

 

It sounded like a lullaby she heard in a dream, soothing her fear before she faded to the day. Whenever Frisk heard it, she felt strong.

 

Just like when…….

 

“Baby doll?”

 

Frisk yelped at the sudden voice, spinning around to see Sans standing there, and a burning blush formed across her face as she stood to face him.

 

“Are you okay, dove?”

 

‘I’m fine, Sans, I just had another dream.’ She nodded fast as she signed, trying to school her expression as she sent a silent prayer that he didn’t catch the echoing from the flower as he went to find her.

 

But, if he did, he hid it well while he rushed forward to develop her into a tight embrace.

 

“You scared the death out of me, baby girl. And I’m already a skeleton, heh. You know better than to wander off without me or As.”

 

She bit her lip, raising her hands to sign an apology between them. The handsome male breathed through his nasals, chuckling before he placed a tender kiss on the tip of her nose:

 

“Your adventurous nature is going to kill me one of these days. Come on, sweetheart, let’s get you back to bed. We have a long day tomorrow.” He scooped the blushing flower in his arms bridal-style and moved back to their camp, laying her down and once again, he kissed her temple.

 

“Goodnight, sweetheart.”

 

She smiled softly, nodding as she watched him move to his own spot, the words still were echoing inside of her mind.

 

Her blush grew as she shut her blues tightly, hoping that the skeleton will never find out before she was ready as sleep took over her once again, thankfully dreamless this time.

  
But, as she slept, she didn’t know that her skeleton was freaking out. She didn’t know that he was listening. And she didn’t know how ecstatic the flower just made him.

_-.-.-.-.-_

Sans stared up at the sparkling ceiling, a blazing blush taking hold of his cheeks, with his hands under his head. He knew he wasn’t going back to sleep anytime soon, not after what he overheard, so the skeleton just let his mind run wild:

 

When he woke to find Frisk’s bed empty, he panicked a bit before he ran to the meadow, where he found Frisk kneeling next to an EchoFlower; whispering softly as a breathtaking smile formed across her lips. His jaw fell to the ground as he ducked behind a tree.

 

Sans couldn’t believe what she was saying, her words sending his soul ablaze as he listened and slipped down the tree:

 

“No matter how many times we do this, no matter how many times we have to fight or how many times you kill me, I’ll remember you. I’ll always fall in love with you. I have a feeling we were meant to be.”

 

Those words sent the yellow tint over his face, a hand over his mouth to keep the gasp burning up his throat to escape back. She _remembered_ , no matter how little, she remembered that she loved him. She remembered that she was meant for him. That brought a grin over his teeth.

 

He wanted to rush out to his sweet girl and kiss her senseless, but Sans held back; knowing it might scare her into a monster’s trap or Gaster’s cruel arms.

 

However, the desire burned intensely in his chest so strong, it almost overran his rational side; the strong side. The side he always thought would win out, but for the first time in his life, he was worried that it wouldn’t.

 

When she walked to the Waterfall’s music box, the ancient skeleton took that time to wrestle down the burning feeling and calmed his wiggling soul before he went to get her, his delight well-hidden, but his soul was jumping to dance with her own:

 

Coming out of his head, Sans turned onto his side, staring at her beautiful slumbering face and smiled tenderly while he brushed a few stray strands out of her face, careful not to wake her when another sharp pain came from his chest. He knew it was his soul.

 

He could still feel his restless soul bouncing around in his chest, fighting to bond with Frisk’s beautiful red soul against Sans’ hold. He grunted through the struggle as he closed his sockets, trying to focus on controlling his wild soul.

 

“Come on, buddy, she isn’t ready. Soon, but not now. Please, calm down.” Sans whispered through clenched teeth, clenching his sweater to cage his soul in.

 

But, it fought against him every step of the way. Thankfully, he won in the end as it calmed down, for the time being anyways, and the pain slowly faded. He could breathe steadily, and he was thankful.

 

He looked over to his sweetheart once more, smiling as his eyes fluttered close, sleep finally taking him again. His hand unknowingly grabbed hers as he fell into dreams of twins with her eyes and his cocky grin.

 

One day, they would have freedom from the curse and she would be his, safe and happy. He would make sure of it.

 

He would make that Gaster would never haunt their lives again. He would break the curse, one way or other.

 

But, he didn’t know the high price the male will have to pay to cure the pain. The price would cause his beloved endless agony.


	14. 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I do not claim to own the original game nor its many AUs; as such Flowerfell and Echotale, or other AUs are mentioned, but this plot and possible original characters/AU belong to me. Any famous songs, TV show/movies/books and manga names, and brands that are mentioned in this work belong to their rightful owners. This is purely for fun and my inner fangirl.  
> © Willa Field

-.-.-.-.-

13:

True Hero

**Sans, Undyne, and Frisk**

(Third POV)

-.-.-.-.-

 

They walked along the path, the grass becoming taller with every step. Frisk    squeezed Sans’ hand for comfort before running forward into the grass, flicking her eyes over the shadowed surroundings unsure, but excited about what was next.

 

The group have been traveling for hours, edging to the borderline of Waterfall and Hotland; only meeting a few rebellious monsters along the way. Frisk handled the confrontations with her usual flare, causing the males to laugh and be amazed how beautiful she moved. And of course, the Angel only showed **mercy** , earning her more friends.

 

But right now, she just was the excitable, childish girl Sans loved as she awed at the nightly beauty of Waterfall and giggled while she ran her hand in the water as she walked. Sans grinned at the sight, not wanting to ruin her cute fun, but a stern look from her brother nudged him as he whispered harshly:

 

“Sans, I know she’s cute, but we need to—”

 

“Yeah, yeah. I know, be more careful. But, damn, she’s fucking adorable; I don’t want to stop her.” The skeleton mumbled gravelly the last part to himself before he walked to her and tenderly grabbing her arm, guiding her to overgrown grass.

 

“Frisk, baby doll, you need to be careful. There are more monsters out here.” Sans whispered amusedly to her, chuckling when she pouted and nodded slowly before she ducked her head down to hide within the grass.

 

She was so cute, he purred through his mind as he watched her weaving in and out the grass. He just wanted to watch her all day, to find all the hidden gems about her. He wanted to know everything, every little detail, about her.

 

Sans always prided himself on discovering her secrets and knowing her like the back of his holed hand, but now, she was a whole new breed; without the skeleton knowing it, the little girl he helped raise faded into this shy but strong woman. Bolder and strong, despite all she went through:

 

And Sans needed to unravel all that she was, needed to love her like he wasn’t a faded memory in her head. He just needed _her_.

 

“You got it bad, Thrash Bag.” Asriel chuckled quietly as dirt crunched under his hoofs, coming to his side and crossed his arms with a smug expression. Sans growled at him playfully, sorta:

 

“Shut it, weed. Can you blame me after last night? Let me just be giddy, won’t yah? I haven’t felt like this in a while…”

 

That shut him up.

 

It was true. For the first time in a long while, Sans was—well— _Sans_. Not the shadow that was G. He slowly was returning to the Pun master, and it was all thanks to Frisk, as usual. The girl could change anything gloom about him back into the monster he remembered. She just didn’t know what she started.

 

Asriel laughed as he remembered this morning, despite being woken up so rudely. Sans almost looked boyish as he explained excitedly, getting that dreamy look in his sockets when he told him what he had heard. That look was something he oddly missed.

 

But…

 

The goat monster was a little worried about ‘G’. That side of the skeletal male was coming out more and more as Frisk earned not only friends, but admirers as well. He was becoming much more possessive over her while the journey went on. And that might cause them problems later, even though the other male knew how he felt:

 

Asriel had been there before, staring into blood red eyes instead of cool blue. Those that made his younger self’s heart go wild. They made him go crazy, even at that young age:

 

But, that feeling is dangerous when a soul gets stronger and when their soulmate is as strong. Sans wasn’t too jealous of her teasingly flirtatious nature before, knowing that was just her way of calming the monsters or making a connection to them, but the heat of jealousy grew slowly after he became ‘G’. One wrong move on a poor unexpecting monster’s part was Asriel’s worst nightmare right now.

 

If Sans attacked someone to protect Frisk, Asriel knew there might be no coming back. He would lose her and that will kill him, Sans would no longer exist, but instead, a shell.

 

The goat was going to voice a warning, but a shriek interrupted his words, and the males whipped their heads to the sound when gasps escaped their mouths:

 

“UNDYNE! PLEASE, LOOK! SHE’S HELPING HIM!” Papyrus’s voice rung out as the other males spotted Frisk on her stomach, struggling to keep the now teenaged Monster Kid from falling by his sweater, as Papyrus tried to keep Undyne from attacking.

 

Just like many times before.

 

“Paps! The human has the seventh soul, with it, the King will become a God and we can be free! Why are you helping it? Its kind locked us down here to rot, it deserves to die!” Undyne growled, her spears pointing right at Frisk. Her red eyes held nothing but hate for the small Angel.

 

The female fish monster played her part well, too well for both the skeleton and goat males and it made them nervous. She was way too into this, dangerously into this. Did she forget that she should be careful, that this was Frisk, not just another soul to capture anymore?

 

Sans was about to rush in, but as much as he wanted to himself, Asriel stopped the fuming monster with a grab of his arm and a shake of his head.

 

“Sans, we can’t step in, you know that. She has to fight on her own.”

 

“But, As—”

 

“I want to, too, Sans. But I’m sure Undyne won’t do anything with Alphy watching. You know how much that lizard loves Frisk, if she hurts her, Alphs would not talk to Undyne for months.” He tried to soothe his friend, fighting to hold him back, but as the time went on, it got harder.

 

Sans growled, struggling against Asriel’s hold, ready to jump the stupid fish. But then, he saw Frisk wiggled the armless monster back on the bridge before she mouthed something to Kid; sending him running to a safe spot, and she turned to signal to Papyrus to move as well.

 

The younger skeleton shook his head feverly, saying something into her ear, but the girl wasn’t budging. She feverishly gestured to Sans, ordering the innocent soul to go to his brother, not giving him room to argue. Papyrus gave a small growl before stomping to the other males.

 

Then, as the three males held their breath and one fighting to help, she turned to the scowling warrior with firm but gentle eyes and a small smile:

 

“You think you can fool me with a sweet smile like _them_?” She huffed angrily, sending a glare over the younger female’s shoulder, but Frisk didn’t seem fazed as she shrugged, shaking her head:

 

‘I’m not trying to fool anyone, madam. I just want to free the monsters.’

 

That made the blue female laugh like a madwoman, fueling Sans’ anger as the scene went on, and bent down to stare into her blues coldly while she hissed through clenched fangs.

 

“You want to free everyone, human? Okay, wanna know how? IF YOU WERE DEAD!!! That's right, human! Your continued existence is a crime! Your life is all that stands between us and our freedom! Right now, I can feel everyone's hearts pounding together! Everyone's been waiting their whole lives for this moment! But we're not nervous at all. When everyone puts their hearts together, they can't lose! Now, human! Let's end this, right here, right now. I'll show you how determined monsters can be! Step forward when you're ready! Fuhuhuhu!”

 

Frisk smiled again, taking a step back, before high-trailing it pass the surprised fish, running like a madwoman and laughed as she skillfully dodged the falling spears. Undyne screamed, shrieked, and yelled each time the young heroine jumped and danced out of the way:

 

“Stop running and fight me! Be like the humans in anime and face me head on!”

 

The males were fighting laughter while they followed behind, their pride for Frisk growing as they watched her tire the stubborn Royal Captain.

 

She knew she couldn’t fight Undyne without getting hurt, so she fought her in her own style. Like the first time, that long time ago, she decided to spare the creatures she had a link to:

 

“Stop being a wimp!!!” The fish growled, multiplying the number of her glowing blue spears, but Frisk only grinned over her shoulder at her and picked up her speed, making the other female screech in frustration.

 

Sans laughed then, unable to hold it back anymore, and he didn’t care. Frisk                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                           was becoming more and more confident, fiercer, and Sans loved this new flower. Her past no longer held her back:

 

She wasn’t the lost girl who fell to escape seven months ago, the one that clung to her brother for comfort and assurance. This Frisk knew who she was, and she wasn’t going to back down again, no matter what the monsters throw at her.

 

“That’s our girl. See, Sans? I told you there was nothing to worry about. She can handle anything.” As nudged him, winking when Sans turned his skull to him, earning the goat a heart-filled chuckle while he shifted his sockets back on her running form.

 

“I should’ve known better, that girl is as strong as any monster here. Damn, I love her.”

 

The goat monster chuckled, nodding as his sister finally skidded to a stop when Undyne passed out on the path, the heat of the beginning of Hotland.

 

The flower sighed, shaking her head before she searched for water. Sans smiled small as he watched when she finally found a water dispenser and brought the full glass to in front of her, loving the familiar sight before he saw Frisk sat down.

 

He made a move towards her, but his brother placed a hand on his arm with a gentle shake of the head.

 

“Not yet, brother. It’s not over.”

 

The older Skeleton Brother scowled, but he hesitantly obeyed, not wanting to be the reason Error had to follow through with his futile threats of following the rules.

 

As Frisk waited for Undyne to wake, the white skeleton let his mind turn to the glitchy monster.

 

He hadn’t seen him since he revealed their true past. Although Sans didn’t fully trust Error just yet, he was slightly worried about his broken twin. He acted like he was living a lie all along. And in a way, he has.

 

Someone put him, _them_ , through this hell. All for a sick, twisted reason. This was their punishment for just falling in love. He didn’t have the chance to both remember who he really was and to break the curse, twisting his soul to the point it was irreversible.

 

But, Sans had the chance now and he had a feeling that fact makes him angry and hurt, maybe jealous of him. The other skeleton couldn’t really blame him, if the roles were reverse, he would hate him as well.

 

It was better if he stayed away for now, but Sans couldn’t help but worry about him. However, the skeleton knew he was staying away for Frisk’s safety. Error was trying to calm his anger before he returns.

 

He loved her, in a way, and he would do anything for her. Just like any other Sanes, he wanted to give her the true happy ending she deserved. So, he would stay away to make sure his anger wouldn’t hurt her:

 

“Why are you helping me, human? I wanted to kill you.” Undyne’s gravelly growl mumbled, waking the male from his mind, and he shifted his sole pupil on the two females as one gulped the water down and the other smiled softly.

 

‘I told you, madam, I want to help the monsters. I want to show you guys the pretty stars, Undyne.’

 

Her rubies widened at that, no sounds were heard, just shocked silence as the flower just smiled while she waited for the fish to speak.

 

Was she just repeating what she heard, or did she remember her on her own?

 

“How do you know my name?” She whispered barely audible, her eyes staring into hers, and the boys could tell there was hope hiding in within it, her tough attitude melting into a much calmer one.

 

The younger woman smiled small again, her blues shifting to Sans’ sockets for a moment before she moved them back to her aunt’s as she bit her lip nervously. She seemed unsure how to progress before her hands began to dance in the air.

 

‘I heard Paps say it.’

 

Everyone could tell she was lying but chose not to call her out on it. It’d bring up things that she clearly wasn’t ready to face now. No matter how much a certain skeleton wanted to.

 

Undyne pursed her lips, a habit she formed when she was a young fish and nodded.

 

“I see.”

 

As much as she was thankful no one pointed out her obvious lie, Frisk almost hoped they would have. This was getting tiresome, but she wasn’t quite ready to confess all. She needed more time.

 

 _I don’t know how much time you have, sis. Your comedian is smarter than I gave him credit for._ Chara chimed in, making her eyes instinctively fell on a confused Sans with a bright blush as her older sister continued to speak:

 

_He will find out sooner or later, you know that, right?_

 

Upon hearing that, the flower sighed deeply, looking down to her lap, and Sans wanted to comfort her; but he couldn’t move a muscle. He was too shocked to even notice when she began to sign once more. One question played on repeat in his skull:

 

How much did she remember really?

 

‘Anyway, I want to get to know you more tomorrow, if you don’t mind?’

 

The fish woman smiled sweetly, hugging the smaller woman with one arm, before she moved away; her armor clicked as she walked away, one hand in the air:

 

“Of course, punk. You are a wimp, but with a big heart. We’re going to be besties, I’ll make sure of it!” Was the last thing from her before she faded from view, earning a smile from the new-found princess before she turned to her friends with a blush.

 

 _I think you are busted, Frisk._ The reddish brunette teased light, Frisk felt her nudge against her skull, causing her blush across her entire face:

 

She couldn’t help but wonder if Chara was right as she watched Sans come to her. Did he know the power he had over her?

-.-.-.-.-

 

Sans furrowed his non-existent brows, but he smiled at his sweetheart as he walked to her and picking her up. Later, he decided, he would deal with this later.

 

They would talk about this later. They would open their souls, laying bare all their secrets. But for now, he just had to be patient until the right time came.

 

But damn, the waiting was slowly killing the poor skeleton. He sighed slightly, pushing that thought into a dark corner for later, and cuddled his princess closer.

 

“Come on, sweetheart, let’s get to the hotel and feed you. You have a long                                                      day tomorrow. And I’m **bone-tired** , heh.” He soothed, kissing her temple, but his eye sockets didn’t move from her brother’s, his held the same feelings.

 

Hope and love, strong as the first time when the feelings started.

 

The group checked in the Mettaon Hotel, two rooms; one for each gender. In the males’ room, as their princess slept, they talked about their suspicions, but the boys were only more confused as their discussion went on:

 

“Perhaps you should just talk to her now, brother?” Papyrus suggested, cocking his head slightly, but only earned a sigh from his older brother.

 

“It’s not that simple, Pappy.”

 

“But talking about feelings worked with Mettaton and I.” The younger skeleton countered, not helping Sans’ already sour mood.

 

He didn’t mind Paps dating, heck, he was happy he found someone that makes him happy. But did it had to be the much experienced, self-absorbed robot?

 

Sans didn’t dislike the male, but if he had to choose a partner for his precious brother, he would be the last he would choose. He has no doubt that he loves him, but Sans wanted his brother to stay innocent for a bit longer before he grew up completely. He might be a hundred in human years, but he’s still a teenager in monsters’ years, and a young one at that, still naive to the blackness of the world….

 

Sans saw enough at the mere age of twenty and hundred and nineteen to know that he never wanted his brother to see any bit of it.

 

And the robot, as nice as he was sometimes, was no Frisk. Someone as sweet as the tall cinnamon roll. Someone almost as innocent as he was, that is who Sans would have chosen for his brother.

 

The only problem was there were only one Frisk and she was already spoken for.

 

He knew she would be more fitting for Papyrus than this depressed skeleton if he was honest with himself. She would be good for him. But Sans would be damned if he let that happen, he was a selfish monster. And he already claimed her as his.

 

He breathed deeply before he turned to the matter at hand, rubbing his skull to fight a raging headache back.

 

“Bro, this is different. You guys already bonded. I was waiting until Error was dealt with and Frisk was ready. The bonding progress will be hard on her.” His growl was low, almost defeated as he stood from the bed and moved to the wide window:

 

“Brother….”

 

“Sorry, bro, I’m just feeling **bonely** , heh.”

 

Papyrus sucked on the bottom row of his teeth annoyed at his small pun, but he let it go.

 

He hated to see him like this and searched for something, _anything_ , to say but failed. He darted his small pupils to the goat for help, but he wasn’t very helpful. He wanted to help his brother, but he didn’t know how to, and it seemed to him, that the prince didn’t either.

 

There was only one person that could now, and she was far in dreamland, no idea what was going on.

 

He could only hope that she comes around soon as his sockets followed Sans’ movements to the balcony, telling them he needed a cigarette and to go to bed before closing the glass door behind him. The tall skeleton sighed as he turned to the prince:

 

“Will he be okay, Prince?” He whispered, earning a shaky breath before a reply came, another barely audible whisper.

 

“I don’t know, Pappy, I don’t know.”

-‘.-.-.-.-

The fourteen-year-old girl sighed softly, watching as the sun started to melt into the moon, her mind twirling with confusing thoughts:

 

Frisk Dreemurr had a few confusing years, the last three years brought up whole new experiences and feelings as she entered puberty. Like her feelings toward her best friend, Sans the Skeleton.

 

They were both changing, and she didn’t know how to feel about the changes. On the one hand, Frisk had to admit that she started to like him, but on the other hand, she didn’t want to ruin their awesome friendship. She didn’t want to lose him if he didn’t feel the same. He meant everything to her, if she loses him, it would feel like she was missing a piece of herself. But, keeping this secret was gradually getting harder. The flower didn’t know how long she could hide this from anybody, including her punny friend.

 

She sighed, then a booming voice made her jump out of her skin before she spun to the side to see her loud-spoken aunt grinning at her:

 

“Hey, punk! Whatcha doing out here alone?” The blue fish questioned, swinging her legs over the edge next to the smaller female.

 

Frisk bit her lip nervously, not sure how-to response. Should she tell her the truth or lie? She mused, chewing away, before she chose the first; knowing her aunt was a monster lie detector, making her great at her new job as a detective. Something she did while the King was away and she needed extra cash.

 

‘I was thinking about something.’ Her hands were shaking while she signed that simple statement, causing Undyne to lean back on her elbows and pursing her lips as she narrowed her eyes playfully.

 

This girl was very easy to read, the fish thought amused as her grin widened:

 

“Thinking about something, or _someone_ , Frisk?”

 

The flower snorted loudly, smiling slightly, and shook her head before her hands started to dance again.

 

They knew her way too well, she probably knew who the _someone_ was. She needed to learn to school her expression more, she scolded herself.

 

‘You know me too well, auntie.’ Undyne laughed throatily, running her fingers through her bright red mane before she held her hand lovingly:

 

“I know you both, hun. I have seen the way he looks at you, I stare the same way at Alphys.”

 

‘What do you mean?’ The shaking was back full-force, making it difficult to form that question.

 

Undyne hummed thoughtfully, rolling her eyes to the semi-cloudy evening sky as she tried to ponder what to say.

 

Humans didn’t understand their way, and even if she was raised around them for years, Frisk was still too young to understand this.

 

Humans might have their own soulmates, but the Monsters have something much, much stronger. Something that could make any love story seem tame by comparison:

 

It was dubbed Soul Bonding a thousand years ago when Gods and Goddesses of the stories roamed the Earth beside the humans and lower monsters, protecting them.

 

It is said that when a soulmate meets their bond, they instantly feel a strong pull to them. But when the bond is still young, the soulmate would become whatever they need them to be until they reach maturity. When they reach that point, however, their protective nature towards their bond would grow to a fever pitch as their feelings slowly turn from a tame family love to a much stronger love. One that could not be erased.

 

And the change was starting between Sans and Frisk. She and the others noticed the beginning signs of the bonding when Frisk hit thirteen, when she was bit by bit approaching her maturity. Now, a year later, things were quickly picking up heat between the two.

 

They both were oblivious to each other’s feelings, clueless to how much they meant to each other. They were simply _blind_ to the change that was coming for them.

 

At first, Sans tried to keep the growing feelings buried deep, trying to keep viewing the teen as the little girl he loved and helped raise; but slowly they are getting stronger to fight. He had to talk to someone about this and Undyne was the only choice the male had, unknown to the young teen next to her.

 

He was loving her from afar, unsure as to what to do, just like her right now:

 

If he went to her parents about the bond, he would’ve been burned to dust, and his brother would’ve tried to help, laying them both in trouble, but Undyne knew and could help.

 

And she did, and she will. These wimps had to wake up and realize they were deep already. She inhaled deeply, sitting up as she settled her arms on her knees while she watched night set in, dotting the sky with the beautiful stars.

 

“You know, kid, I’m gonna tell you something I learned a long time ago. You can’t hide something when your heart wants the world to know it. Sooner or later, everything comes to the light.”

 

With that, the female winked a bit, ignoring the confused look she was giving her, and stood. Leaving the young teen to wonder with a bright flush upon her cheeks:

 

_Does she know?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Frisk shot up, her blues wide and staring at the dimmed tv screen, as her heart drummed her ribs. Undyne………

 

Her hand came around her necklace, swinging her legs off the bed, and shifted her eyes down to the red heart. She knew how Frisk felt about Sans even then and somewhat helped, maybe she can help her now. Maybe she can push her to the right direction to take.

 

She pursed her lips thoughtfully, trying to sort the rushing thoughts to a more reasonable pace, before the young woman growled in frustration and moved to the shower.

 

When her eyes touched the digital clock on the table, it read seven ‘o’clock, and she knew she wasn’t going back to sleep; she figured the shower would calm her nerves before she left for Undyne’s home and had the most nerve-wrecking conversation she would have. Next to confessing everything to Sans, of course:

 

Little Frisk knew, everything will change after that talk. Her world will seem a little bit brighter. Her dream monster was about to get a face, a face that she should’ve been sure of all along.

-.-.-.-.-.-

****

“Are you sure you want to go alone, sweetheart?” Sans required, brushing his knuckles down her cheek, sending fire in the touch’s wake.

 

The flower hid a deep shiver behind a smile, nodding slowly before she stepped back, holding onto his hand for a lingering moment, their eyes held and smiled small. That moment lasted for a few minutes more before she signed the ‘okay’ sign and pointed to the fish-shaped house behind her:

 

“Okay, okay, sweetheart. We’ll be out here.” Sans stated with a small laugh, slowly releasing her hand, letting her fade into the house while the blue fish grinned and waved the girl in.

 

Asriel giggled as he rested an arm on his shoulder, but Sans didn’t notice, his pupils formed hearts after her. That moment was just too intense.

 

Man, the goat snickered amusedly, it’s getting stronger already. He wondered who would falter first, but Asriel had a suspicion that the skeleton will be the first to break. He didn’t hide his feelings very well. But there again, neither did his sister.

 

Her face showed everything she was trying to hide, even if Sans was blind to every emotion she was giving him. As he thought before, they were the two most oblivious beings in the two worlds. He snickered quietly before the goat cleared his throat:

 

“You know, G, if you stare any harder there, you will burn a hole in the wall and Undyne will dust your ass for destroying her house.”

 

Sans finally woke from the spell and growled deeply, shoving his friend playfully while he scowled at him. As much as he loved the annoying goat, he sometimes hated his smug guts.

 

“Shut your trap, you dirty weed eater. I’m not staring.”

 

“Oh really? And, pray tell, why are your pupils showing and are hearts, hmm, brother?” Paps chimed in, his tone colored with a teasing quality.

 

“Not you too, bro.” The older skeleton groaned deeply into his hands, causing the two other males to laugh.

 

While the banter continued, Sans had to admit that it was getting harder to hide how deep he was as the days went on. He was getting easier and easier to read, and if he wasn’t careful, the skeleton would have given all away before he was ready.

 

No, he was ready, but it was Frisk he was worried about. He had a feeling that the beautiful flower knew more than she led on, but the skeleton knew she wasn’t ready and didn’t want to push Frisk into something she wasn’t ready for. He needed to control both his emotions and his expressions, for now. At least, until she comes to him.

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Frisk smiled sweetly in thanks as the fish handed a warm mug of tea, but inside, she was a ball of nerves. What should she say?

 

She didn’t know how to broach the subject of the memory without almost admitting that she was remembering, or worse, sounding crazy. But she needed to know, she needed help.

 

But, how to ask?

 

“You look like you have something on your mind, kid.” The ginger-haired female mumbled into her own mug, startling her into raising her eyes up to the red ones.

 

The fish monster was staring at the young woman with knowing eyes, as if she knew why she was there. And it wasn’t for an intense cooking lesson, like earlier meetings between the two. The young princess needed help, not a silly lesson.

 

And Undyne knew what was rushing through her mind, wanting to reach out for help, but didn’t know how to. The loud warrior felt bad for the girl, but the silence needed to be ended:

 

They both knew that they had to talk about this, otherwise the flower will have to go at it on her own and the aquatic creature didn’t think the teen would be able to handle that. She wasn’t in the past, now wasn’t so different.

 

Undyne just hoped she didn’t have to pry it out of her, she wasn’t so fond of pushing the princess into anything, but this was getting ridiculous. Something had to give and that something had to happen now, otherwise the young pair would end up hurt and broken. And the warrior would rather die than let that happen:

 

Frisk breathed slowly, looking into the dark liquid for a long moment, before slowly and steady, her hands formed a statement as her tongue ran over her lips nervously.

 

‘A friend of mine once told me that you can’t hide something when your heart wants the world to know about it. Do you know what they meant by that?’

 

Undyne tried to hide a grin as she moved to the sink to dump the rest of the tea, speaking softly over her shoulder. She didn’t turn around until the grin was under control:

 

“Well, I can’t speak for your friend, Frisk, but what I got from it was….” She took in a steadying breath before she turned back to the shivering girl as she leaned back on the counter and stared right into her clear blue eyes.

 

“……When you feel something that strongly, it will get harder to hide it. I’ve been there, punk. I fought against my heart and it almost killed me. I’d say it’s better to lay everything out with a brave face.”

 

‘What if you’re not ready to do that?’

 

The tall fish monster smiled at that simple, innocent question as she closed her eyes.

 

“Oh, honey, you will never be ready, but your heart will be. And it’s coming soon. Your pull is starting.”

 

The girl cocked her head confused and the fish grinned innerly, walking to her seat.

 

She might be pushing the limit here, but the teen needed the facts now, not later. Maybe if she had all the facts, thought about it over-night, she might be more open to open herself to Sans. Before it was too late for her to choose later. She didn’t want to lose both of them, they were too important to her:

 

“Do you know about soulmates, kid?” She asked, putting a hand over hers, earning a slow nod before she lifted her hands in the air.

 

‘Yes, the most powerful level of love a human can have.’

 

“Not for a monster, kid. We have something called Soul Bonding. It is stronger than any soulmate story you have. Unlike soulmates, monsters only have one soul bond for all their lives, not even death can end it. The Soul Bond lasts a thousand years and even more.”

 

The flower didn’t know what to feel as the words sank in, a hand placed over her chest where her soul sat wiggling excitedly at the mention of Soul Bond.

 

Soul Bonding, where have she heard……….?

 

Then, with a sharp pain running from her chest, she gasped loudly and crashed to the floor; memories flooded her mind as her vision darkened around Undyne’s screaming face.

 

While the brunette faded into the colorful memories, Frisk faintly heard Sans’ panicked voice filled the room and the familiar boot fall lulled her deeper into her mind.


	15. 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I do not claim to own the original game nor its many AUs; as such Flowerfell and Echotale, or other AUs are mentioned, but this plot and possible original characters/AU belong to me. Any famous songs, TV show/movies/books and manga names, and brands that are mentioned in this work belong to their rightful owners. This is purely for fun and my inner fangirl.  
> © Willa Field

-.-.-.-.-.-

14:

Remember When…?

**Frisk and Gaster**

(Third POV)

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

The young girl shivered at the bitter cold, the tears she had shed about leaving goat mom behind still sat on her red cheeks. It was always difficult to leave Toriel, no matter how many times she had done this.

 

But the girl knew she had to go, she wanted to give the monsters back their freedom. The innocent soul wanted to show her new mother the real stars.

 

She wanted to show all the monsters their beauty and that humans weren’t all evil, but she didn’t have any luck yet. She shivered deeply, but this time, it wasn’t the cold.

 

Frisk, the seventh fallen human, didn’t know what she could do now at seven, but she felt she had to do something to help the Monster Race. The voice in her head and the flower both told her it was kill or be killed as they always did in the Underground, however, was that really true?

 

She obeyed their orders many times, but they didn’t get her what she desired. They only gave her pain and she relived the looks of betrayal on her friends’ faces. The worst was Sans, his face was the one that starred the most in her nightmares.

 

As the wind gently played with her bob, her heart hammered at the memory of her nightly nightmares. Flashes of all her mistakes, making the lost girl want to do better; to make the skeletal judge proud. She wanted to make him smile at her once again, like before:

 

But it was too late.

 

“Hey, kiddo, I’m sorry…...but I have to do this.”

 

While the howling wind carried that sad statement, a pain stabbed at her chest and her beautiful eyes went wide as they moved down, seeing three bones sticking out from her upper body.

 

A silent scream bubbled from her throat with blood, the thick red liquid rolled down her chin as she fell to her knees, not sure what happened when pink slippers came into view, and her heart sank heavily. She knew those slippers too well:

 

Her vision was blurry, but she could tell that the skeleton was crying as he slowly sank to the snowy ground on his knees next to her and he held to her like he was a small child with his dying beloved pet. He was crying for _her_ , the one that killed everyone they both loved. But he was still there, crying for her. He was mourning her.

 

Why? She pondered sadly to herself, feeling his now strangely warm hand gripped her own. She deserved this after all the girl had done and she deserved to be buried six feet under, forgotten and never to be seen again.

 

But there Sans was, crying and smiling sadly, soothing her with loving words as she slowly faded into the endless darkness death brings:

 

“I’m sorry, kiddo. I’m so sorry.” Sans whispered hoarsely, brushing the sweaty strands out of her fluttering eyes, but she just smiled as she shook her head and her hand reached to his hard but smooth cheek.

 

“Don’t……be…….I deserve……”

 

Her broken phrase caused him to tighten his hold on both her body and her hand slightly, tears hitting her forehead as he leaned his against hers.

 

He wished he didn’t have to do this, but he couldn’t let the Demon take her over again. Now, though, there wasn’t a single trace of her, only Frisk’s dulled eyes stared up at him now. Her once beautiful eyes were now tearful and filled with self-doubts. The Angel thought this was her fault, that he should hate her……….

 

…….But, he didn’t. He loved her, despite her sins, he loved her.

 

She was his kiddo, but her eyes showed no signs of her. They were dead. They reminded the skeleton of all his mistakes, making him relive every single one, and as the last of her lights went out; something blackened his soul as her body went limb in his arms.

 

This was the last thing Sans saw before he became Error, twisting his love into hate. His memories of that life replaced with hateful ones.

-.-.-.-.-.-

She searched the bar, her hands nervously tightened around her long tutu as the monsters laughed and danced on the open spot. Maybe this was a bad idea, she considered as her eyes closed.

 

She knew she had to leave if she wanted to save her monster mother and friends from this hell. But her dancing skills were minimal compared to the others, she was worried that she wouldn’t get far at her level. However, that worry didn’t lessened her determination to free them.

 

Frisk Dreemurr would fulfill her promise.

 

A tap on her shoulder startled her from her doubtful thoughts, swirling to see a grinning skeleton with his hood shadowing his sockets but his smile shined brightly. That smile sent a slight blush to her peach-colored cheeks, smiling before the skeleton reached a bony hand out to her fidgeting form:

 

“Hey kid, remember me? Why don’t we dance together? Might be fun.” The male grinned lazily, but her nerves only got worse as her bright orbs continued to bounce over the more skilled swayers.

 

Frisk bit her lip, lifting her hands to politely decline, but Sans took no refusal. He chuckled before he dragged her to the full dancefloor, winking back at her as he came to a stop.

 

“Stop thinking, kid, just let the music move you.” He gently ordered, his limbs popped into his dance, but this time, he was smoother; matching her graceful movements while she obeyed.

 

Their unique styles gradually blended into one. He still popped and rolled in his hip-hop manner, but it slowed to match her still unsure ballet movements as the steady melody built.

 

She still was a ball of nerves when he soothed her with his easy grin and movements. As if the male wanted to make her feel at ease with him:

 

And soon, it worked. Her nerves settled into laughter as they met, their hands barely touching before she moved away with hips swaying and hands in the air. For the first time in weeks, she felt free. Like the slow beautiful melody was her wings as her dance built up, transforming the Angel into a true angel.

 

She was breathtaking, and everyone couldn’t take their eyes off her, including the skeleton. His soul wiggled at the sight as his blackened sockets traced her movements. He never has seen anything more beautiful before and his soul noticed as well. Sans gritted his teeth, placing a hand to trap it inside, but it was strong:

 

“Shit.” He cursed under his breath, still moving to hide his inner fight, but his soul disobeyed him. The soul slowly flowed above his chest, signaling her own to appear.

         

But, Frisk didn’t notice while her soul flowed as well, she was too deep in the feelings of the dance. She closed her eyes, loving the feeling of freedom.

 

Her ballet flat-cladded feet pointed both on the floor and at her thigh as the song, slow but powerful, spun with her, her tutu flaring with every movement. But then, the warm feeling got a lot more intense as the minutes went on.

 

She gasped loudly, snapping her eyes open just when her soul flowed higher above her head, facing Sans’ blue soul. She furrowed her brows in confusion, turning to her dancing partner, who was looking at her with an unreadable expression; sending another blush to her cheeks because of the heat of his stare. His sole seen pupil was glowing brightly as he moved towards her with a small toothy smile:

 

“How about we really dance together, sweetheart?”

 

After his breathy whisper met her ears, her heart began to race with doubts and fears, but looking into his sockets soothed her and the beautiful flower slowly nodded as her hand lifted to meet his, her heartbeat steadied the moment their hands touched.

 

Once their hands met, the song softly repeated itself, more powerful this time, as the skeleton pulled her to him. Then, steadily, he danced them to this smooth rhythm, moving their bodies in a slow hip-hop and ballet mix.

 

Without breaking eye contact, their souls moved closer together as the dance sped up and grew more passionate; Frisk’s smile grew with every second:

 

Soon, their movements got bolder and without her realizing it, Frisk danced beautifully, without any more doubt, their souls mirroring every movement as they grew closer.

 

The male laughed heartily, spinning her into the middle of the room where she swayed and moved her body like no one was watching. Her hips swaying before she swung her legs gracefully, getting lost in the music, as Sans got lost in her moves.

 

When the song reached the climax, she looked back just when the skeleton crooked a finger at her, gesturing to her. The brunette grinned widely before she ran toward the monster and jumped into his arms, folding her body so her legs were inside of the male’s hold as he slowly spun them around, their souls finally met.

 

Their gasps filled the room, both pairs of eyes widen. As soon as they came full circle, Frisk let her body unfold, not even caring they were being watched by the other monsters, she stretched her legs out on either side of her while her gaze stayed tangled with his heated stare.

 

They were so close that both of their breath tickled their skin, but as if they were frozen by each other’s heated gaze, neither moved a muscle to pull away. They couldn’t, they needed to be in each other’s arms.

 

Instead, they slowly met in the middle, their mouths molded into an awkward kiss and the seemingly innocent kiss sent a burning sensation through their bodies, warming them to a fever pitch. The feeling of the pull was too difficult to fight, it just fueled their passion as they fell into the kiss and it lasted for what seemed like hours but neither being cared. It felt too right to fight, so why even try?

 

They soon became entangled with each other as it turned into a true kiss, filled with love and pure passion.

 

Frisk’s arms encircled themselves around Sans’ neck as he pinned her to him, but alas, the beings eventually needed to come up for air, and they hesitatingly pulled away only a few inches away from the other person but with a wide smile placed on each of their faces:

 

“Well, you’re not bad, kid.” He teased gently as he traced her jaw line with his finger tenderly, not able to address what just happened just yet.

 

She gave the male a sweet smile, her cheeks still flushed from both the dance and the kiss, and she nodded slowly. It seemed as if she didn’t want to talk about it either while she raised her hands in the air:

 

‘Back at you, Sans.’

 

At that time, the pair didn’t know it, but that was the start of the change of their relationship. This was the turning-point and where her age change became harder to ignore. This was the first time they kissed.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

A few timelines later, everyone had a good ending. They had their freedom and Frisk was accepted as the ambassador and the new princess with pride. She loved being able to help, but it was difficult to mold the two races gradually together:

 

Yes, she wanted to help both races to blend with little or no problems and she would do anything to guide them into a more peaceful existence. But, she struggled with her new responsibility. She was thankful that Sans and Papyrus were there to help and advise her while working as her guards. Especially Sans, who was always there by her side.

 

However, lately, he was acting off. Like he was doubting her again and she knew— _knew_ —the question was coming. She only wondered when he would broach the subject with her.

 

One day, they were sitting by a lake closer to Ebott to take a breather before they returned to work, enjoying the peace before the skeleton looked over to the teen as he ran his tongue across his teeth.

 

He didn’t want to stress her out more after a day of dealing with dumb yahoos wanting to start a fight against a poor soul, either humans or monsters. But, the question burned on the tip of his tongue for months, making it difficult to focus.

 

Now, the burning got too much to fight; he needed to know. If Sans didn’t, he knew he wouldn’t be able to stop the rushing thoughts. Sans had to ask.

 

It has been years since Frisk freed them, but as wonderful as everything had been, Sans couldn’t help but worry about the future. It was always calm before the flower chose to reset.

 

Sans hated to be skeptical of this happiness. He was finally feeling comfortable, he didn’t want to doubt her and their promise, but he was skeptical. As always.

 

“Hey, sweetheart?” The male mumbled as he stuffed his hands into his hoodie’s pockets, his bony feet dunked in the lukewarm water lazily before he caught her bright eyes turning on him with a sweet smile:

 

‘Yes, Sans?’

 

Sans never got over how beautiful her movements were, he mused dryly as he closed his sockets to steel himself before he let a breath out and finally turned to the sixteen-year-old as a firm expression placed to his skull.

 

He didn’t want to shatter his trust for her, the warm feeling growing in his chest for her, but his insomnia was creeping back on Sans again without knowing. He couldn’t rest until he had reassurance and peace. He needed to hear it from Frisk before the monster could move on.

 

“When are you going to reset? I want to be prepared when you do.” The skeletal male itched his cheek, his stomach flipping when he thought of her answer, fearing the worst.

 

The beautiful teen snickered softly, strangely glad he finally asked. She wanted to clear this up once and for all. Frisk knew that something would happen to force a reset, there was almost always something. But she was done hurting the skeletal monster, the Angel was going to keep her promise the best way she can:

 

By keeping safe and just waiting for the reset to happen on its own. With that thought swirling in her mind, she nodded firmly as the wind played with her brown locks while she stared out on the small lake before she found the right words to slay his worries.

 

But the silence only made his soul hammer more with nerves as it grew heavily, his mind conjuring all sorts of outcomes. Nightmarish visions of her eyes turning blood red and the knife coming towards him almost had him running to the hills.

 

The ancient twenty-year-old monster really didn’t want to relive that again anytime soon. Especially now, since he doubted he could be able to stop her. The mere thought sickened him, but he would do his job if he needed to.

 

No matter how much he cared for her, he would judge her:

 

But, he didn’t need to worry. She reached over to guide his face towards her before taking a bony hand into her own with a reassuring smile playing on her lips, breaking the heavy silence with her free hand.

 

And once he read her hand, his doubts were fading fast like Napstablook when startled, melting into her gentle touch and it soothed his jittering soul:

 

‘I made you a promise, Sans, and I’m planning on keeping it. I don’t know what the future holds for us or if a reset will happen. But, it won’t be by me.’

 

He closed his eyes, relieved, before Sans opened his sockets as his grin turned wide and he gently rested his forehead against hers, his cool breath fanned her face as he whispered.

 

“That’s all I needed to know.” At that, the teen smiled shyly, tapping his chest with her hand. A gesture she often did to sooth him, ever since she was a small girl.

 

That night, the stars seemed to be brighter to the skeleton, even if he knew it might end someday. But that was alright. All he cared about was if she took back all their work on her choice.

 

But, sadly, he knew the reset would come sooner than later. They always did. The moment he was happy, she was taken away from them. Him.

 

That was why the monster was so bitter and skeptical. He idly wondered if someone above hated him.

-.-.-.-.-.-

The girl stared at the closed doors with a sad expression as Toriel continued to bang against it and pled with Frisk to come back. But, she needed to leave. She needed to fix this, whatever was wrong with this world:

 

She didn’t know why she felt this way, but she felt that she had fallen down here before. However, this time, it seemed different. Colder, tougher, just like…

 

Yes, she remembered as she touched her flowers, it was Underfell’s twin. She frowned at her hand where a big flower stood.

 

But now, every time she died she gained herself more flowers. And with every flower, her body turned gradually number. Now the numbness doesn’t affect her movement, so she could deal with it, but she was worried about further down the line. Frisk wouldn’t be able to save herself or anyone—or worse—she could become blind.

 

Lost to the world and everyone would be trapped here, left to fall deeper into their own darkness. And after seeing what this world did to her mother and her Ruins friends, she shuddered at the ideas of the others waiting for her. But, she was determined.

 

She was determined to save them, she was determined to keep her promise to…to……

 

To who?

 

She didn’t know, but she would do anything to ensure that the promise will be fulfilled.

 

“Frisk, we need to go.” Flowery’s quiet tone brought her back to reality and sighed, nodding before readjusting Flowery in her hold as she moved away from the Ruins’ gate.

 

Her mother’s cries followed her onto the snowy path, but she was doing this for her. And that filled the beautiful flower with even more determination. She would open the barrier and show the humans and monsters the way of mercy, of kindness. She would show them, no matter the cost.

 

Flowery didn’t say anything as they made their way down the path, however, Frisk sensed that he was frightened about something. She had a feeling that he knew something but didn’t want to panic her just yet.

 

She shuddered at first at that thought, but soon, she shuddered in fear when the silence was broken, sending terror through her veins as her orbs widened:

 

“Hey, sweetheart, don’t you know how to greet a new pal?”

 

She gulped deeply, but she tried to swallow her fear. She wasn’t expecting another monster just yet, so she jumped at the strange, deep voice and in the progress, she almost dropped Flowery. She quickly regripped his boot and mumbled a quiet apology before she swung around with a glare in her rubies, but that glare faded into a look of slight fear, and familiarity.

 

Who is this grinning skeleton? Frisk questioned in the walls of her mind as she stared at his bony hand, trying to ignore the urge to hug this nameless monster before she moved her red eyes to his black sockets. His grin grew fierce as he urged her forward:

 

“Well, sweetie? Won’t you shake my hand?” 

 

“Frisk, don’t!”

 

But she didn’t listen. She needed to hold his hand, she just did.

 

However, the moment she did, fate is set in motion again, as the buzzer earned the flower another numbing flower, and the story continued.

 

This time, however, their story became a little sweeter, despite the still tough edge to this world. There was a slight change with every reset, the change gradual in Sans and then in the others. As they went on, the monsters became softer towards Frisk, especially Sans. As if they viewed the girl as their saving grace, despite the few times their tough nature showed through.

 

They began to love her.

 

But, the girl soon began to wonder as the journey continued; what had changed? If only she knew.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Frisk sighed deeply at the warmth of Grillsby’s, relishing it as she followed behind Sans in from the cold. It was unusually cold today, so she figured it was a good time for a break before her and Flowery would try to move on pass from Papyrus.

 

They both sat down at the bar, chatting idly before Grillsby took their orders; both of fries, but she voiced her desire for ketchup while Sans wanted his beloved mustard. The brunette always wondered why he loved it so much, but he never told her.

 

He never told her anything about himself, honestly, but he was oddly soft with her. Despite killing her or leading to her death, he seemed like a good monster, underneath all his rough edges and slight rudeness.

 

When the flame monster nodded silently, leaving the pair to their awkward silence before the skeletal male breathed deeply as Sans lit a cigarette and then broke the silence:

 

“Hey, sweetheart?” Sans’ tone was softer than usual, and she shivered slightly, a little nervous about his next words, before nodding towards him.

 

“Why are you so nice to everyone if they’re so cruel to you?”

 

Frisk smiled as she leaned on the bar, her mind reeling with answers, but only one answer rung true as she turned back to her friend with a wider smile on her lips.

 

“Can be rude, don’t want to.” She stated as Grillsby set their meal in front of them, her smile still shining.

 

It was true too, she wanted to be something they haven’t seen before. She wanted to be something that they needed. She didn’t want to be just another human who abuses them and just reinforces their beliefs about her race. She knew of the darkness in humans, but she also knew about the kindness, and the girl wanted to show the Monsters that kindness. To teach them that there were diverse ways to be.

 

That thought made her grin while she gripped the red bottle and turned to the complex monster, her voice a bit gravelly but cheerful:

 

“Cheers!” She giggled as he tapped his mustard bottle against her much preferable ketchup one, an unnoticed bright red blush, almost matching his turtleneck, set across his bony face.

 

It seemed her answer was enough for him and he gave the beautiful flower a toothy grin as he nodded.

 

“Heh. Yeah, kid. Cheers, sweetheart.”

 

This was her favorite part of him, she decided while drowning her fries with the red sauce. The softer Sans, she smiled as she stared at the male in the corner of her eyes.

 

As she thought before, there was a softer side to Sans, something familiar under the cruel madness that swallowed everyone. The kinder side only showed to her when they were alone before, but Frisk soon noticed that side showed up more even in front of his dominating brother now. His nickname for her was voiced more now as well, she remembered with a bright blush before she quickly moved her rubies to her meal:

 

It was funny how one silly nickname could heat her insides into a warm, comforting swirl. She had to wonder, when did it start, this fluttering?

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Frisk groaned, her head pounding with the sudden rush of memories, before she wiggled deeply as the dimmed lights of Hotland poured into the large room. The flower hissed while the light blinded Frisk as she opened her eyes ever-so-slowly, slowly waking back to the real world once more.

 

That was intense, she mused as she opened her blues again, before she pushed up in the bed. She looked down to her locket and smiled slightly, grabbing the small heart into her hand.

 

 She was back in her hotel room, but her mind was reeling too much for her to notice. All she could see was the small red heart in her palm. The sight brought warmth to her chest as she leaned back against the headboard, clinging to the locket when Chara’s voice sounded off the walls of her mind:

 

_Are you okay, sis? That was intense._

 

Frisk breathed through her nose, turning her eyes to find Sans resting in a seat by the bed. She smiled softly, stroking his skull, before she breathed and nodded as she answered back:

 

_Yeah, I’m actually better than I’ve ever been._

 

 _What do you mean?_ Chara’s tone sounded confused, but hopeful. Had she finally realized it’ll be better to reveal secrets than hiding them?

 

Frisk beamed at Sans’ slumbering form as she carefully traced his jawbone, as if the teen was trying to remember every detail before she moved from the bed careful to not wake him just yet.

 

She stared at him for a moment, her feelings growing as she placed a hand over her chest before she moved to the window.

 

The feeling of their souls dancing stole her breath again. That was Soul Bonding, it had to be, she knew it had to be. And it felt so powerful, so _right_. She needed to tell him something, but what? She sighed deeply, leaning her forehead against the cool glass:

 

_I know what I need to do, but how?_

 

_How to do what?_

 

She smirked at her own reflection, knowing Chara knew what she was thinking, but she wanted to be sure. And that was fine: 

 

_Telling him, Chara._

_You mean—_

_Yes._

 

In the months that she spent here in the Underground, Frisk learned about love of many forms; to the parental love she so desperately needed, to the love of a sibling she never knew she needed. But, of all the forms, she finally understood why she always felt wrong and displaced on the surface. Why she felt so less than prefect.

 

She was missing a piece of herself, a missing piece to her being. She was missing her bond.

 

All those years, all those haunting dreams, he was there. Waiting for her to learn the final form of love, a love that only he could give her. She finally knew for absolute certain that Sans was the faceless monster who teased and touched her so lovingly. She just didn’t understand that back on the surface. There was no way she could, she knew, but she felt so sad.

 

She knew she was missing memories still, but she didn’t want to wait to recover all the memories to tell him. She lost too much time already, she didn’t want to waste any more if she could.

 

She looked over her shoulder, feeling warmth from her chest as she watched his chest move. She knew she had to tell him. Otherwise, it would eat her up inside:

 

But how?

 

For half of her life, the brunette never thought this was possible for her. She never thought she would have a real, breathing male to confess to. Yet, there she was, staring at the only male she ever would think of confessing to and she had no idea how to deal with it.

 

She breathed deeply as she climbed back into the comfy bed, settling on her side while her mind rushed with her blues trained on Sans.

 

She didn’t know how she was going to confess. however, she knew she was going to. Because with him by her side, she was a part of a beautiful world as something more than she ever thought she could be. She smiled as she clung to his hand, ready to finally be herself as sleep claimed her again.

 

As the beautiful flower drifted into sleep’s darkness, her sister silently cheered to herself.

 

Chara might be stuck inside of Frisk’s mind and will never be able to say her own feelings, but she really didn’t care. She put herself here by her stupidity, she deserved this. But, Frisk didn’t, all she ever wanted was her friends’ freedom and Chara used that. Now, she had the chance to fix her mistakes.

 

Maybe this time, they all could be free if the other brunette remembers in time…

-.-.-.-.-

Gaster growled deeply, turning from the sight, massaging his temple. This was bad, at this rate, they would break the spell without truly knowing it and all his careful laid plans would be ruined.

 

He needed a new plan and fast, but what should the old skeleton do? He doubted he could recruit Error now after he did all this, he was far gone to use.

 

Unless…....

 

After a few moments, the ancient skeleton stood straight as a thought came to him. Yes, his mind echoed, Gaster should make it worth his wild.

 

But, what could he offer the broken skeleton that would make him join him?

 

Another growl escaped from his hyoid, racking his brain for a suitable answer, before his stilted sockets widened as they moved back to the slumbering couple in the scene. The girl….

 

He loved her, he wanted her. Gaster grinned widely at that thought, moving to the middle of the empty, echoing room; before his voice filled the room:

 

“I know you can hear me, Error. I have a treaty to discuss with you.”

 

A few moments later, Error appeared with a deep scowl on his teeth and a dangerous glint in his blazing sockets.

 

“What do you want, Gaster? I’m not gonna join your sick plan, so there’s no reason to be here.”

 

“Oh? Is there really no reason? Maybe you need to hear me out before you storm away?”  Gaster asked softly, slithering closer like a snake, grinning maddeningly.

 

Error leered at the other male, his hand glowing cautiously as he backed from him. He didn’t know what the crazy scientist was planning, but he sure as hell wasn’t letting his guard down around him. He knew the male would try and get into his head, trying to control him for his own gain.

 

He made too many mistakes already, the black skeleton wasn’t about to let Gaster manipulate him into making another one. Error just gained their trust, he wasn’t stupid enough to piss Sans 14 off.

 

But he was curious as to what the mad monster thought he had to offer that would make him want to risk that and before he knew it, the question fell from his mouth:

 

“What is this arrangement you have to talk with me about?” His stutter got worse with anger, but he didn’t know that he gave the tall skeleton the opening he needed.

 

He grinned deeply, leaning close to his face, before he whispered softly the answer. Gaster sounded like a hissing snake, hissing an offer almost good enough to tempt him into forgoing everything good he did.

 

Just like the serpent who tempted Adam and Eve.

 

“I know what you want, deep inside. What you desire the most.” He moved to his side, his tone slowly had gotten softer and softer as he edged to his ear canal.

 

“And she will be yours, all you need to do is help me keep them apart until she reaches the end and she will be yours to use.”

 

Error screeched angrily, pushing the mad skeleton away so hard he tripped on his cloak and hit his head, before he towered over the other monster with his hands ablaze like a growing yellow fire as he smiled a twisted smile.

 

Something like when he first killed.

 

“You really think I would hurt her just to have her as my own? I made that mistake once, I won’t do that again.”

 

“You mean to tell me you don’t want her back? The one you watched over along the timelines? Your fallen angel, am I correct? If you help me, she will never know the difference, you’ll be the only Sans she will know. She will belong to you and only you. No more other Sanes to stand in your way.” The grinning skeleton breathed, slowly standing back up as he dusted off the black cloak; before he looked up at the scowling skeleton:

 

He was even crazier than they originally thought, he botched while he backed from him, his fire glowing brighter than before.

 

“You’re crazy, old man. I’m not helping you. My Frisk isn’t her, mine is dead.”

 

“Too bad, I thought you were smarter than that. Frisk shares her memories, after all, wouldn’t that make her the same? Don’t worry, son, you will join me. Sooner or later, you will. Your love is too strong to deny for very much longer.” Gaster smiled sweetly before he turned back to his screens, ignoring Error’s seething as he continued his work.

 

With one last low growl, the glitch faded from the room. He needed to talk to Sans and fast. He wanted to make sure the white skeleton could stop him if that crazy skeleton found a way in and get control of him.

 

He would never hurt her again.

 

The other skeleton simply smiled, feeling proud. He got a way in, because of a small lie maybe, but it worked. Error will be his and he will have everything he needed and wanted. He will win.

 

Gaster’s boys will be home with him where they belonged. And humans will be gone.


	16. 15

-.-.-.-.-.-

15:

All of You

**Sans and Frisk**

(Third POV)

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Something was different about Frisk, something lighter. The change was slight, but Sans couldn’t ignore the change as hope gripped ahold of his soul. He couldn’t help but hope.

 

Ever since the scare she gave them, she was more open with him. She still hid things, but every time she could, she would cling to him and smile at him so lovingly; the poor skeleton almost melted into a puddle of bones.

 

But what changed?

 

Sans didn’t know, but there was a different air to the flower. An air of peace, an air of freedom.

 

After they said goodbye to Undyne and a few days of resting later, she stuck to his side for hours; just enjoying the time with him. Like she was no longer unsure of who she was, she was finally comfortable in her skin.

 

Sans smiled at her when she laughed and excitedly signed, wishing he could just hold her hand. To just be an actual couple, he wished and prayed that this was the end to his loneliness.

 

But, then, his skepticism reared its ugly head. He wanted to hope, he did, but he couldn’t help the damn doubts in his mind. The skeleton hoped that his waiting was over, however, he walked on the cautious side. Sans was hopeful before, only to lose her once again.

 

He didn’t want to give his hopes up just to be crushed when they don’t make it in time or if Gaster found a way to win. It was better to be careful until the very end to avoid disappointment, he learned over the time with her.

 

But she made it hard to not hope.

 

With a heavy sigh, he looked over at her as they traveled closer to the lab, watching while she cuddled his jacket closer to her nose. Just like many times before.

 

He smiled slightly as he moved toward to her side, Asriel and Papyrus following close behind but away enough that the pair had some privacy.

 

The skeleton wasn’t the only one that noticed the change:

 

Asriel smiled at the pair, feeling the warmth of hope as he watched his best friend moved to Frisk. He didn’t know where this would end, but he needed to hope. He knew Sans was still skeptical, no matter how much he wanted to hope freely, so the goat would hope enough for both.

 

His eyes were brought to the pair when Sans’ low growl rung out in the warm air, making his smile turned into a small grin as he peeked at Pappy from the corner of his eyes, who was mirroring the sly grin:

 

“You sure like that jacket, dove. Who gave it to you?” He questioned lowly, popping a cigarette between his teeth, as his hand itched to hold her hand, but he didn’t move a muscle in fear of startling her.

 

She shifted her gaze from the jacket to his own, startled at first at the sudden break of silence. Then, she smiled a secretive smile as she lifted her hands slowly into the air, holding his gaze with every movement. She loved how her words affected him.

 

‘I don’t know for sure, but I think a close friend did.’ Frisk finished her statement with a wink before she ran ahead to the double doors to the lab, leaving the skeleton standing there with a stunned expression laced to his sharp features while the other males tried, and failed, to hold back a laugh.

 

That was all they needed, they knew that she remembered. They didn’t know how much, but it definitely was enough to know who and _what_ Sans is to her; who everyone was up to this point.

 

When the realization finally stuck in for the skeleton, a bright grin danced across his teeth and his soul drummed against his ribcage as he stared at her back. He couldn’t rip his lit sockets away from her, knowing that their happy ending was that bit closer. And that thought birthed a desire so strong, it was almost impossible to fight.

 

The ancient skeleton had to kiss her, he had to talk to her.

 

But before Sans could pull her back and kiss her senseless, the doors flew open to a lowly lit hall; a booming voice echoed through the walls followed by a more softer voice.

 

He was starting to really hate that voice, Sans decided as he locked his jaw; crossing his arms over his chest:

 

“Hellooooooooooo darlings~! Welcome to the show!”

 

“M-m-mettaon! You’ll s-scare her! Come in, guys.”

 

Frisk blinked rapidly, unsure what to do, before she looked over her shoulder to Sans. With a tight smile, the skeleton nodded slowly, urging her to go in before he growled as he watched the girl disappear.

 

“Bro, I hate your boyfriend sometimes.” His brother laughed nervously, patting his shoulder as he passed.

 

“I’m sorry, brother. He’s just excited to see her again.”

 

With that, the two other two males were left alone. Asriel snickered lightly as he patted his skull, trying to soothe him before they went in with them. Otherwise, the goat monster feared that Sans would kill the pink-loving robot for ruining the moment.

 

He was talented at that, he mused with a small smile, before opening his snout:

 

“Mettaon sure knows how to ruin a moment, huh?”

 

Sans growled deeply around his used cigarette, flicking his butt to the ground and stomped it under his boot. He was getting a raging headache but ignored it. Nothing was going to stop him now.

 

But, man, he really didn’t want to deal with the loud robot right now. The price of freedom, the skeleton mused, before turning his sockets to the prince with a deep scowl:

 

“If he teases her, Papyrus will be single. I swear to the stars.” As laughed in response, shaking his head amused at his mumbled threat.

 

But they both knew the older Skeleton brother wouldn’t do anything to the ghost-possessed robot, because that would only hurt his beloved little brother. Asriel knew there were two people in Sans’ life that he would never hurt, or rather cause any more harm to, and these two people were his brother and his beloved sweetheart.

 

So, As knew the threat was harmless, just his anger at getting interrupted before he could do anything showing. Asriel smiled sweetly:

 

“Whatever you say, G. Come, let’s go in before—”

 

“Sans, I need to talk to you.”

 

At that stutter, the two males turned to find Error heading towards them.

 

The sight made the skeleton frown, a bad feeling was starting to bloom in his chest; Error’s tone didn’t seem right. Something was very wrong; the skeleton just knew it. He knew he had to find out what, but deep inside, everything was telling him to just turn and run to Frisk. Leave Error to deal with the problem.

 

But Sans knew he wouldn’t, not when the two skeletons just bonded with each other. He didn’t want to break his fragile trust in him. So, with a deep sigh, he nodded towards the black skeleton before turning to his soul brother:

 

“As, go ahead of me and make sure that robot behaves until I come.” With a hesitant smile and nod, the goat obeyed as he left the two skeletons alone to discuss the mysterious wrong.

 

Sans’ sockets followed Asriel for a moment before turning back to Error’s frowning skull, the gnawing feeling of wrongness grew as he stared into his sockets:

 

“Alright, Error. Let’s hear it.”

 

Error breathed a long sigh as he scratched his tears-stained cheekbones, trying to find the right words, but he knew there were no words to ease him in. So, he just got to the point. He wasn’t the type to be gentle, the trait faded the day he turned into this, so why try now?

 

“Gaster made me an offer the other day.”

 

That simple statement sent Sans’ bones to tense lock, his sockets were both wide and glowing bright before a growl escaped his throat and his fists curled at his sides as this question fell from his teeth.

 

“And did you agree to it?”

 

The black skeleton fought a proud grin at Sans’ low growl, happy that their newfound pact to protect the flower didn’t cloud his own protectiveness. He had hoped that it would. He knew he was still dangerous, no matter how he wanted to be otherwise.

 

His mind was weak to the mad former scientist’s influence, he needed to know that Frisk was safe from his strings. Because Error knew his love for her would be the prefect thing to tap into.

 

He scowled deeply at that thought, hating the old man, before closing his eyes and answered firmly:

 

“No, but I don’t know if he will get in, Sans.”

 

“What are you saying, Error?” He asked lowly, his hands started to glow as he prepared to fight if he needed to.

 

Sans didn’t want to, but he would be damned if anything would stand in his way now. However, he felt dread clawing at his gut while the black skeleton smiled dejectedly:

 

“I need you to dust me if he gets to me, Sans.” That halted the white skeleton’s anger, dimming his lights in an instant.

 

He did not see that coming. Sans straightened up, his sockets grew even wider as he stepped back slowly. He knew he could and would do it, but to hear Error ask him to dust him was very jarring. Has the glitch truly change?

 

“Error, I….”

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Error shrugged, smiling coolly, “I wore out my welcome a long time ago. I’m hoping it won’t come to that since I know how Frisk feels about killing, but please. For her.”

 

The other skeleton breathed deeply, pinching his nasal cavity to hold back the stubborn headache from growing further, before he grinned back at the glitch and nodded; trying to break the tension in his own bones. He never thought a monster would ask him to dust them, especially not the glitch in front of him. Sans was unsure how he should react to that, but he was a little proud of his change.

 

That was the power of the Angel, he mused with a dulled sense of amusement, no one could hate her for long:

 

“I won’t go easy on you, you know that, right?”

 

The skeleton chuckled quietly as he slowly backed away, back into the shadows, and grinned. The glitchy skeleton felt freed, if only it was a little bit. He was getting the chance to atone for his sins after years of being lost in his own mind, it felt heavenly. But he kept that feeling to himself as he answered.

 

“I was hoping that you’ll say that. No one messes with a Sans’ loved ones. Now, she’s waiting for you, Sans. Don’t waste a moment.” With one last wink, Error faded from view; leaving Sans alone in front of the Lab’s doors with both a heavy soul and a warmth rushing through his non-existent veins.

 

Despite the dark feeling Error’s request birthed, Sans couldn’t help the excitement he felt at the thought of her finally regaining her memories. Over the months of getting reacquainted with her, he fell even deeper into her spell and the skeleton knew there was no escaping it. But, underneath the eager excitement, there was a small twinge of dread borrowed in his soul.

 

What all did she remember? Did she remember all the horrible things he did to her over the timelines? Sans shuddered at the memory of his crazed self in Horror.

 

How could she love the monster that locked her in a cage, so he was the only one she would see and love? How could she love the twisted soul that killed her a million times and then fell so deeply in love with her that he became obsessed with everything she was? How could she love the monster that got her killed?

 

Those question gradually echoed after one and other as he turned his blackened sockets to the long and dark hallway, birthing doubts deep in his chest.

 

The immortalized twenty-year-old knew it was silly to worry about her not loving him like she had many times before, especially with all he had seen and how the flower acted toward him, but he had this bad habit of doubting all the good in his life. He could thank his so-called father for that.

 

He sighed, pushing the doubts away for later, before he made his way down the hall; Mettaton’s booming voice echoed to him as he stepped into the bright light of his makeshift stage:

 

“Okay, darling. Now for your second question, would you kiss your tall and handsome skeleton friend?” The feminine male required, his black eyes staring pointedly at his scowling self, clearly unafraid of him while Ahplys botched and began to sweat.

 

Why must he always have to be over the top?

 

“Metta! C-c-come on, d-d-d-don’t ask her that; especially when he’s standing right there!” The yellow dinosaur-looking monster screeched through her ever-there stutter, staring at the flowing question board with the same blush that Frisk’s cheeks held before pointing Sans with an apologetic expression.

 

The board read like this, only making the male blush as well with a heated yellow tint:

 

**Would you kiss Sans the Skeleton?**

 

**Yes**

**Oh yes**

**Oh, hell yes**

**OH, HELL YES!!!!!!!**

 

“Oh shush, Ahplys, don’t act like you aren’t _dying_ to know too. Now, human darling, the audience is waiting~” Mettaton sing-sung, ignoring Sans’ hissed threats as his cameras zoomed onto her face.

 

The robot was so lucky that his brother was there, sweating the same nerves as the other two, and he wouldn’t bloody his hands in front of his angel. Otherwise, his robotic body would be just an empty shell surrounded with his ghostly body’s dust. He growled deeply, moving to Frisk’s side.

 

“Dove, you don’t have to answer that if you don’t want to.” He stressed to her, leaning close to her ear.

 

He would be lying if he’d say that he wasn’t curious about her answer, but the ancient monster knew how shy she was. He doubted he would get one, yet one he would like…

 

But then, she surprised everyone.

 

She turned to him with a small shy smile playing on her irresistible lips before her blues stared right into the camera as her hand came slamming down on the **D** button, ignoring the echo of gasps and out right laughter around her as the smirking robot wrapped an arm over the blushing girl’s shoulders.

 

Poor Sans was too frozen in shock to care or move when his sickeningly sweet voice drowned out the sounds of the other males’ howling laughter and Alphys’ high-pitched squealing:

 

“Well, well, beauties, there you go! She would definitely love to kiss the dark, but darling, Sans the Skeleton! I don’t blame you, lovely, they’re quite irresistible.” The show robot paused to wink over his shoulder at his own skeleton, making him glow with orange cheeks, before pointing at the lens with a wide grin.

 

The Angel smiled nervously as well while the robot held her close, but her eyes were trained carefully at the male that stole her heart; he was still frozen to the same spot, staring at her blankly as a slow grin danced across his teeth.

 

Why does she feel like she was in trouble?

 

“Stay tuned, beauties and gentlemonsters, you never know what will happen next with the skeleton and the new princess!” Metta winked before the lights dimmed to a warm hue, the crew quickly disappearing, and then the pink robot turned a mischievous gaze on the short young princess:

 

“It seems like you two have a lot to talk about, so how about you meet us in the next room when you’re ready?”

 

After that, in a rather anime-ish fashion, he pushed the sputtering princess towards the still skeleton and vanishing with the others in an instant, leaving the couple to their unavoidable conclusion.

 

Sans slowly came back to reality as his shy flower began to panic and chuckled softly, shaking his head. She had to know this would happen, and yet, she was as shy as a small kitten. He sighed slightly, moving to her nervous form with his hands stuffed into his pockets, soul jittering and growl low.

 

“Kitten, look at me.”

 

Her eyes finally met his sockets with a flash of recognition at the faded nickname but didn’t move an inch; nether away from or to him, she just stood there as he carefully moved closer towards her. In that moment, the skeleton remembered why he once called her ‘little bird’; she was fragile yet so strong, so free, so beautiful.

 

Another shaky breath escaped his hyoid before a gentle smile traced his teeth, one of his hands absently brushed her flushed cheek as a small whisper filled the silent room turning it into a dulled roar:

 

“We don’t have to talk about everything right now, but did you mean it? That you’d kiss me?”

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

If words could melt someone, Frisk was sure she would be a puddle mess of human on the metal floor right about now.

 

That simple statement had her knees feeling like jello and just the hopeful tone of Sans’ growl made her soul melt as a wide smile danced onto her lips, her hand tenderly pressing against the bony one on her cheek, while she leaned her forehead against his:

 

“Don’t you know, Sans? I don’t lie concerning you.” She matched his whisper, staring into his sockets while she smiled when, yet another wide grin stretched over his teeth.

 

“Is that so, sweetheart?”

 

The flower just giggled as his finger tucked a loose brown strand behind her ear, nodding. She knew she had to finish her mission before she could voice the full truth, but she didn’t want to hide how she felt. It was too difficult.

 

She never thought about it before, she didn’t have the chance to. With the monster of her dreams, though, she couldn’t ignore the warmth he births within her. The warmth she read about in many romances while she was still the fearful girl on the surface and dreamt about experiencing but doubted she never would.

 

Then Frisk fell into this magical world and everything changed. She changed. And then, she finally felt the warmth she always dreamt about.

 

She was falling slowly and there was no way for her to fight it. No, she scolded herself for the obvious lie. She didn’t want to. Since she first remembered this funny, childish, skeleton; her life made a lot more sense.

 

Even when he had no face, only the familiar tone and puns to pull at her heart, she felt something within her call out for him, but when the harsh lights of day chased all her dreams away, that something faded into an aching emptiness she never could fill. Until now.

 

He was the missing piece she was unconsciously searching for. She smiled again before she grabbed his hand and rushed to the next stage, leaving the unanswered answers and unsaid words to hang in the air for later.  


They both wanted more, maybe a chaste kiss, but they knew that it wouldn’t be smart. But, they held onto the small confession of a desire to keep them fighting until the end.

 

They were both filled with **determination**.

 

When they finally reached the bright room, the pair were greeted by a new, bigger stage sitting in the middle of the room and Frisk gulped a bit. She had a bad feeling about this, watching as the tall robot ordered his crew around the set. She didn’t know why, but she felt that the male was planning something for them and they wouldn’t like it very much.

 

When he finally saw the pair slowly walking to the stage, Mettaton smiled slyly and turned to them with his arms opened wide, the smile grew more devilish as the minutes went on:

 

“There’re my stars! Now, we don’t have much time, we must hurry to prepare you for your debut.” He told them, not bothering to explain what debut he was talking about and clapped his hands.

 

With that, Frisk and Sans were dragged in separate ways by two pairs of monsters, Sans’ protests following her.

 

She didn’t get a good look at Sans’ monsters, but for Frisk, there were a female cat-like and repetitive monster pair who chatted her ear off as they worked their magical on her ratty-looking self.

 

“We will totally impress Mr. M, Catty, with this.” The reptile one hissed excitedly, pulling her dark yellow dress off her. The poor thing had seen better days, the bright yellow hue slowly dulled with wore.

 

The price of traveling, she guessed as the cat giggled bubbly while she guided Frisk to a tub.

 

“Yeah! Maybe he would, like, totally promote us, Bratty!” They both squealed loudly at the mere thought, causing the poor flower to flinch at the volume as they went back to their work.

 

They buzzed for a few hours, pulling at her hair and plying light makeup on her face, before the girls stepped back to check their work. And they seemed proud as a smile spread. The one dubbed Catty pulled her to a mirror, leaning down to her ear.

 

“Take a look. I think we, like, totally out did ourselves this time. Not bragging, but damn.”

 

And she was right. Frisk looked beautiful, like a real fairy. She sucked in a big breath, letting her eyes roam her reflection, as she noticed that she was changed into a comfortable but gorgeous dancing dress. It mirrored her old sweater, pink and purple mingled together beautifully while some red peeked through on the blouse.

 

The girls giggled behind her as her eyes moved to her face, seeing minimal makeup but there was bright red painted over her lips; making them look like a rose against her skin. She was beautiful, something more than her abusers thought her to be.

 

She smiled small before the friends dragged her back to Mettaton, giving the flower one last smile as they moved back to their posts. She waved excitedly, before shyly turning back to the tall robot who was admiring her simple but stunning makeover as a grin danced across his black lips:

 

“Well, well, my girls did well with you, my dear. Now, let’s see how your skeleton fared with my boys.” He kissed her cheek, pushing the flower along up the stage’s stairs to wait for Sans.

 

Frisk’s stomach flipped with nerves as her orbs looked over the room, watching while the show’s crew buzzed and laughed as they worked. She didn’t know what the challenge would entail, but she had a feeling that the robot had another plan for them.

 

Even her friends and brother were smiling with secrets and plans behind their eyes.

 

If she thought about it, it started back in the Ruins. She remembered that Asriel knew her before she even knew him, and her mother gave her a few hints about a funny skeletal monster who always made her laugh through the gates. She was talking about Sans. They knew all the time but didn’t tell her anything. Why?

 

She sighed deeply, sitting on the edge as she tried to calm her mind before the skeleton showed up. But, she couldn’t wrap her mind around the fact that she forgot a lot. She didn’t know how to think about that.

 

 _I’m sorry, Frisk. We couldn’t tell you anything. You had to remember on your own, just like all other stories._ The other brunette had to crack a smile at that small sarcastic statement, before a tap on her shoulder woke her from her mind:

 

“My darling, look. He’s back, and, my. He truly looks like a prince.” He purred, pointing to the shadows with a sly smile.

 

She was starting to really dread his plan.

 

Her eyes flashed from Mettaton to the entering group, Frisk froze in a shocked position with her hand upon her mouth as her eyes widen when the males stepped to a side, revealing a nervous skeleton. He looked so uncomfortable in the yellow royal suit, but he still was handsome. And then, he saw her:

 

All the tension and nerves disappeared, a fiery yellow blush replaced them as a true smile spread upon his teeth. But his sockets were the thing that stuck out, they held such a heat, she wondered how she was still standing. She felt like the only one he could see, like she was a treasure.

 

Like he did in her dreams, always in her dreams, until now…

 

“You’re stunning, dove.” Sans voiced, his usually gravelly voice was so soft, it was barely above a whisper, making the flower blush, as he made his way to her.

 

She watched him approach as her blush grew, not noticing the sly looks coming over the others’ faces, lost in the moment. That is before Mettaton’s voice broke the spell.

 

Their heads snapped to the show robot and glared at Metta for ruining the moment, but he completely ignored them. He just strode to them while the lights and cameras came on the pair with the robot flashing his signature grin, an arm over Sans’ shoulders:

 

“Hello again, my lovelies! We are now at the talent part of our show. The beautiful human is rumored to be quite the dancer.”

 

The flower gasped at that, turning her glare on her brother. The goat laughed nervously, knowing he was caught. Frisk was proud about her skills, but they were something she wanted to hide.

 

Yes, she loved dancing and she used the skills many times to get here, however, it was linked to her dark past. She didn’t want to remember that dark beginning of her life through something she loved. She knew it might be dumb, but she didn’t want anybody but her older brother to know about her hidden talent.

 

But, now the whole Underground knew.

 

Frisk was about to jump on Asriel when Metta turned her face to his, her protesting sounds filled the room. She was silenced by the male’s giggle and he placed a finger to her lips while he shook his head, winking his right eye at the girl as he turned her to Sans.

 

“Stop thinking, and enjoy this, dear. Don’t focus on the show, just be with him. Dance for him and only him.” He whispered into her ear tenderly before pushing the innocent angel right into the monster’s arms:

 

The pair were shocked, just staring into each other’s eyes as the sound of footsteps faded from the stage, only leaving the beating of two beaten souls that were just beginning to melt together into one much stronger being to fade as a soothing melody faded into the room.

 

They were falling deeply into one another’s spell and, oddly, they didn’t seem to mind one bit. After a long pause, Sans smiled shyly as he lifted the beauty back on her feet, and without breaking their stare, he tenderly held his hand out for her hand while a blush crept back to their cheekbones, soothing a wild strand back behind her flushed ear as the skeleton whispered breathy:

 

“Will you dance with this lonely monster, beautiful?”

 

The girl blushed deeper, looking both shy and happy as she shifted her eyes to his glowing sockets, shaking her head yes as she took his hand.

 

He chuckled while he pulled her body close to his, dipping his head to her ear as they slowly began their dance. His voice matched her dreams, so much that there was no more room for her to deny it.

 

It was really him:

 

“I think we’ll be **SANS** ational, baby girl. Don’t think, just feel the music and be you. I be- **leaf** you’ll drive them **nuts** like you drive me.” The ancient skeleton soothed her before the movements got bolder, freer.

 

Frisk giggled, obeying as she melted into the slow dance. She closed her eyes as she felt him lead them, twirling her and letting his hands wander over her body chastely at times while her body moved on its own accord. She should’ve been shy at his touches, been nervous as their dance grew, but all she could feel was love rushing through her veins; leaving a burning fire in its wake.

 

The song was quite popular on the surface, but in this moment, it held so much more meaning, matching every movements and every swirling feeling.

 

As they swayed to the powerful melody, Frisk’s smile grew with every second as her eyes opened to stared into his wide sockets with the same intensity he always had for her:

 

Soon, the song gradually faded as slowly as it entered, the flower danced beautifully like no one was watching, just Sans. He smiled as she spun back to him, her soft hand tracing down his cheek while they melted back together for their grand finale.

 

When the vocal melted into the ending, the male picked her up in the bridal hold. Their laughter mixed with the fading song as he spun her around, her leg pointed before he settled the beauty on his lap as he sat on the stage’s edge, pressing a chaste kiss to her cheek.

 

When he pulled away an inch, neither of them noticed the buzz or even when Mettaton signed off with his usual goodbye. All they could see was each other, lost in their smiles while her gaze stayed tangled with his heated stare.

 

They were so close that both of their breath tickled their faces, lulling them even closer, but sadly, it wasn’t time for that yet.

 

“U-um, I’m sorry t-t-to interrupt, but I didn’t have time to p-p-properly introduce myself. I-i-i’m Alphys, the new scientist.” Frisk’s eyes moved to the dinosaur’s nervous smile as she spread her arms open:

 

“And welcome to the Lab.”

 

While the flower smiled kindly and signed a greeting, hiding her embarrassment and disappointment well, all Sans could do was muttered under his breathe about getting ‘kiss-blocked’. After she finished saying hello, she turned back to her skeleton with a laugh and she kissed his cheek, standing and reaching a hand to him.

 

That pacified him for a while, laughing as she pulled him to their friends. But Sans made a vow that moment…….

 

…….When he could, he was going to tell her everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I do not claim to own the original game nor its many AUs; as such Flowerfell and Echotale, or other AUs are mentioned, but this plot and possible original characters/AU belong to me. Any famous songs, TV show/movies/books and manga names, and brands that are mentioned in this work belong to their rightful owners. This is purely for fun and my inner fangirl.  
> © Willa Field


	17. 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I do not claim to own the original game nor its many AUs; as such Flowerfell and Echotale, or other AUs are mentioned, but this plot and possible original characters/AU belong to me. Any famous songs, TV show/movies/books and manga names, and brands that are mentioned in this work belong to their rightful owners. This is purely for fun and my inner fangirl.  
> © Willa Field

-.-.-.-.-

16:

Monsters in the Dark

**Sans, Frisk, and Alphys**

(Third POV)

-.-.-.-.-

 

The group followed as Alphys guide them through the Lab, pointing out some important things to them. Though, Frisk sensed that she was guarding something. Something the dinosaur wasn’t proud of, that she was ashamed of.

And that feeling got gradually stronger when she noticed the others seemed to know _what_ she was holding back. Yet another secret, yet another thing they are hiding from the flower. She knew that they might have their reasons they needed to, but there were too many secrets; too many unknowns about not only her life, but the world she was trying to free.

 

How could she do that if her family was keeping her in the dark? If the kept hiding things from her? Should Frisk know those things in order to be prepared?

 

She scowled at those thoughts, before she felt Sans’ hand squeeze hers. She startled out of those worrying thoughts and moved her eyes to his worried expression, realizing she stopped moving for a moment. She shook her head and smiled reassuringly as her free hand danced in the air:

 

‘Don’t worry, I’m fine.’ Her hand squeezed back, trying to soothe his worries, but it didn’t seem to work. Thankfully, he didn’t push it, but it was the first time that the flower realized something about the skeleton

 

He was quite protective of her. She didn’t know why she didn’t notice it before since he was the type to hover. And hover over her he did, every step of the way.

 

Frisk wondered if she was blind as well, because he treated her like a priceless treasure from the day they met again. It wasn’t very hard to see how much he needed to keep her safe, how much she meant to him. She just couldn’t see it then, but the flower wouldn’t be so ignorant about it now. After all, how could she with all she now knew?

 

She smiled at that thought, turning her eyes back to him just when a flash of light in the corner of her eye:

 

She furrowed her brows in confusion, almost missing Sans’ concerned-colored voice, waking the young woman yet again:

 

“Sweetheart, you ok? You are spacing out a lot, you training to be an astronaut?” He joked lightly, bringing her hand to his teeth for a kiss.

The flower chuckled shyly, trying to ignore the feeling of being watched, before forming the ‘okay’ sign. He hummed bemused, clearly wanting to discuss it further, but he dropped it thankfully as he went back to talking to Alphys about her work. However, Frisk knew that they will talk about it later. He was too protective to let her thoughts go unheard.

 

The skeleton sensed something too, besides her absent-mindedness, she could see it in his sockets. She just didn’t know what, but the flower will find the answers. Though, she might not like them.

 

“It’s a lot bigger than the last time we were here.” Sans mentioned as he looked around the lab, his bony hand still held onto hers; “How are _they_ doing?”

 

The low question wasn’t meant for her ears, but she heard it. Her brows furrowed again, her confusion grew while she saw Alphys’ face go pale yellow and dropped her head as if ashamed.

 

Her fears were confirmed, something dark happened here and her new friend had a hand in it, along with her new family knew something about it. She knew this or anything else won’t change how she felt about any of them, she just wished they would trust her more before Alphys’ voice brought her eyes back to her:

 

“They’re f-fine. I’m t-trying to fix it though.”

 

“Alphs, that’s dangerous. You know that, all you can do for them is make them comfortable and take care of them.” Sans scolded her, giving Frisk’s hand one last kiss before he scooted closer to the female scientist, so the human wouldn’t hear anything further.

 

Frisk was standing alone, trying to school her expression as she tried to eavesdrop while to not draw attention as she did. She hated to spy on them, but no one would tell her a thing if she asked. She learned that when she asked her mindmate about things as they went through the many rooms of the Lab. The other brunette let nothing go, stating again she had to find the answers on her own.

 

Just like the many failed attempts before, she was left with many questions and no answers; just a big mystery she was no closer to solving.

 

She sighed as the rest whispered among themselves; but nothing reached her ears. Frisk growled lowly as the group talked, not noticing when the light flashed again. There was that mysterious light again, she thought, her head cocked.

 

Maybe the light could shed some clues, but if she went to explore it, Sans wouldn’t let her out of his sight again. She would be glued to him and she wouldn’t be able to find any more clues further down the road.

 

The flower looked from the bright flash to the group, biting her lip as she fought the irresistible urge to investigate against the knowledge that her urge might land her in big trouble with her skeleton.

 

Soon, though, the urge won out as she walked carefully away from her friends’ shushed and heated conversation while Chara yelled at her through the walls of her mind; giving her a tense headache:

 

_Frisk, don’t be stupid! This might be dangerous, you don’t know what the light will do!_

 

But, she didn’t listen. Frisk needed to know _something_ , anything and she was willing to do anything to get the truth. She hated that she was going to upset her loved ones, but they left her no other choice.

 

Sadly, she didn’t know that this would change everything, the change was slight, but it would be eminent.

 

Because when the light shined again, it enclosed the beautiful flower in its light, she felt her body fall to the ground, a strange wind danced around her, as her mind blast open and the hurried footsteps echoed to her while her view faded to the familiar darkness of her mind.

 

She was remembering again. And she had a bad feeling this time wouldn’t be so fluffy and nice…

-.-.-.-.-.-

_She felt it before she saw it. The cold and soft feel of the snow, reminding Frisk of both the first scene she ever saw while remembering her life as the other Frisk and the horrible memory of Chara killing Pappy._

_Was her mind going to make her relive that nightmare again?_

_And then the bitter wind carried a pained howl, giving her an unwanted answer. She gritted her teeth, her feet moving on their own accord to the chilling scene as the tears froze like salty streams stretched to her chin. Papyrus was talking to the mad child in his usual cheerful tone, but it sounded forced and pained. It broke her heart, even though she heard it before:_

_“It’s okay, human. I know you can do better, I just know it! I believe in you, human!”_

_Frisk pushed her feet faster, trying to change the outcome. But it was useless, she was too late. Just as she reached the clearing, a laugh escaped the other girl’s mouth as the knife came across his chest._

_A scream ripped from her lips while she fell to the snow, it splashed around her as tears springing to her eyes._

_“Not again, not again!” She cried out, grabbing his skull, touching his cheek as tears rolled down the apples of her cheeks._

_  
Frisk hated this memory, it digs up all her buried doubts. If she couldn’t save them in a dream, how was she supposed to save the monsters in reality? Maybe she wasn’t the Angel, she was way too weak. Her abusers were always saying that, maybe they were right._

_She didn’t want to be so pathetic, but the sight of her failure was too much to ignore as her forehead leaned against his, tears falling like tiny streams now._

_She wanted to move on from this nightmare, to at least a memory she know she couldn’t change the outcome of. But, no matter how much she tried or closed her eyes to call the darkness, Pappy’s skull just stayed enclosed in her arms, reminding her that she couldn’t save him._

_The doubts grew as she cried, not caring that it was a nightmare. It just reminded her she was still weak, nothing changed from the surface. She   couldn’t escape them, it was torturing her to think she might just doom her people rather than save them. She wondered if her brother made a horrible mistake when he labeled her as the Angel._

_Because, right now, she felt like a demon rather than the savior of the monsters:_

_Then, she felt the sharp edges of Papyrus’s head disappeared from her arms suddenly, crashing her to the cold ground with a grunt. Then a deep growl escaped from her mouth, anger fuming within her._

_They were wrong. She was wrong. Frisk needed to be strong, or the whispers would darken her soul again. They won’t win._

_With a firm nod, Frisk stumbled into a sitting position, her hands searching for her beloved friend, but they were only met with pure emptiness, nothing in reach. The brunette shouted angrily, to only be surrounded by familiar cruel laughter and whispers mocking her as she spun around fast, screaming._

_“I don’t know who you are, but you aren’t getting near my mind! I will not become your puppet! I will not be manipulated for your sick pleasure! Now, where is Papyrus?!” Her question was answered by another round of laughter, followed by loud whispers. One after one, they crushed the beauty under the mocking words._

_But one voice, firm but caring, stuck out from the cruel echoes of malice, grounding the princess to the only truth that mattered. She was strong, no matter what others said about her. She could do it._

Remember what I said, sis. _Chara boomed, racing to her with a hand towards her._ You are strong, don’t let them in!

_“Are you so sure about that, Frisk? After all, you were the one that murdered them to have the true happy ending. You feared them, just admit it and you’ll feel better.”_

_“Yes. And you could never love an ugly monster like Sans. Admit it!”_

_“Admit it! You were pretending the kindness you showed him, the monsters! Just stop lying to yourself!”_

_“NO! You don’t know me at all!” The brunette growled deeply, running straight to Chara while the echoes followed close behind, but she just focused on her sister. She was done listening to the malicious lies._

_She was tired of doubting herself. She was so tired of her mind conjuring old     wounds, reminding her when no one cared to get know her, just assumed to know her. She was tired of everyone assuming her as a  monster just because of her disability._

_They didn’t know her, nor did they know how she felt about the skeletal monster. She growled, letting her older sister pull her in, shouting back at the bodiless voices:_

_“He is everything to me! I did not pretend anything I feel towards him. Everything I said or did with him was me! How dare you say I didn’t want to be with him or that I won’t love him! He is all I can think about. I love him!”_

_Her scream echoed off the dark walls, shattering the laughter into simple silence. The mocking laughter and words disappeared, slowly fading as the beauty continued to shake with anger and clung to the other brunette_

_She hummed to the shaking younger woman, trying to calm her heart’s wild beating as their eyes beheld the darkness bled into a new dream or nightmare._

_The young brunette breathed out a sigh, bracing herself for whatever was to come as she felt the wind brush against her cheeks, her feeling weightless while she fell into the new scene._

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

_Familiar floral smells met her nose before anything else, making the girl smile softly. She opened her eyes, the grand hall of the Judgment Hall meeting her eyes before Chara moved in front of her, kneeling over her with a sweet smile on her face._

_“You did great, sweetheart. Sans would be so proud of you.” Chara soothed softly, brushing the tears away from her cheeks. But all Chara wanted to do was make the doubts and fears disappear from those beautiful blue orbs._

_She didn’t want her to see all the painful memories, to see her eyes gloss over with betrayal and pain. But, the reddish brunette also knew Frisk needed to; it would give the new princess her real past, her real story. The reddish brunette couldn’t deny her that._

_No matter how much she wanted to shield her from the pain that the darkness would bring. She hid a worried sigh behind a smile while she moved to the empty spot next to Frisk, watching the darkness crept closer as she laced her hand with her younger sister and smiled at her again._

_The girl smiled a small grin, trying to ignore the growing fear in her chest as she spotted the coming darkness that always carried her memories with it._

_The flower shivered at the thought of what memories were coming for her, clinging to the hand of her sister, trying to calm her strong shakes. The unknown was very scary, but this was worse. She knew the memories were coming, but she didn’t know what kind of memories were coming for her. That was terrifying, to know that it was coming, but not know what truths would be revealed about herself. To not know what horrible things she had done:_

_Frisk knew she had done some horrible things in her past lives, some that she had seen and some that she had yet to, and she had a feeling that this time would be mainly showing the girl her many mistakes._

_And that might have her running for the Ruins, her **determination** disappearing under the doubts and fears. She was fearful that her doubtful mind would put her people at risk for yet another thousand years Underground, trapped and without any other way out._

_“It’s okay, sis. I’m going to be there with you every step of the way. I know it’s scary, you’ll be alright though.” Chara’s soothing voice came to her ear, waking her from thoughts before she nodded; the shaking grew as the darkness crawled closer to the females._

_She closed her eyes as she tightened her hold on Chara’s hand, feeling the bitter wind of the blackness while she became weightless._

_She didn’t know what would happened after this, she just hoped that she stayed strong. She breathed deeply, falling into the first memory, as her older sister’s words still hung in the air. Giving the flower a small amount of strength, she needed._

-.-.-.-.-.

The teen huffed, grinning at the growling skeleton, tightening her hold around the knife. Frisk yelled at Chara as she banged against her prison, pleading with the other girl to stop; but she just laughed before her voice rung to her:

 

 _Ah, but, sweet Frisk. You wanted the true happy ending, didn’t you?? This is the best way._ She echoed through the walls of the shared mind, dodging a blue bone before lurching towards the angry monster as a giddy giggle bounced off the walls of the grand hall.

 

Her voice, deep and demonic, sent shivers down her spine as she scowled and her fists shaking at her sides.

 

The younger brunette just wanted to give her friends the ending they deserved, but Chara twisted that desire into a killing spree. She tried to regain control and chained the mad child back where she belonged, but with each new murder, the girl’s hold on her mind got stronger and she grew weaker.

But, now as the little flower watched Sans struggled to keep fighting while Chara just went as if she had endless energy, she had enough. She wouldn’t let her hurt her most trusted friend. She couldn’t see that betrayed expression any longer. She needed to do something, and she knew what she needed to do:

She needed to block her attacks, she needed to sacrifice herself for him. Something she would gladly do, she would do anything for the punny skeletal male. She realized that a little too late, but she would fix that. No matter what it meant for her, she would save him.

 

She smiled sadly before the beautiful flower started to crush her fists against the barrier as the battle raged on, the warriors unaware of the incoming surrender:

“I won’t let you win, demon. You’ll have to **dust** the floor with me if you want pass me.” Sans wheezed out, but he still was grinning and joking. Like the day they first met, but this was different, crueler as he called forth another wave of glowing bones. Ready to attack.

 

In response, the demon doubled-over with laughter, her weapon glistening in the bright light, sending the skeleton even deeper into anger. But Chara didn’t care, she needed him to be angry. He wouldn’t hold back when he was fuming, fighting was _fun_ when he was angry. She grinned and straightened, flipping the knife into a better position before slipping in a crouch with a loud, teasing question:

 

“So eager to kill Frisk, are we?”

The skeletal male scowled, throwing down his bones towards the girl, but every bone missed their target before she made her own move.

 

That statement sent the skeleton deeper into anger, blinding him until all he could see was those murderous red eyes.

 

How dare she claim that he _wanted_ to hurt her? Frisk was the only good thing in his life right now, but Chara just had to take that away from him too. It was time she paid.

 

And this time, he would make it painful, _very_ painful:

 

Their dance began again, each injured the other and sometimes they didn’t. They both weren’t letting up, the two had something to fight for, something to not give up on. They couldn’t, no matter how twisted the girl knew her wish was and how much the skeleton hated the idea of hurting the kid that he was fond of, but the hatred for the demonic child was too strong to resist now.

 

Frisk’s face disappeared, all he could see was the grinning demon who locked away his kid in her own mind and who cruelly took his brother’s life. The sweet girl was no longer there, just the demon.

 

Even the nicest souls could be twisted with the right thing, the only thing they’d do _anything_ for:

 

On the one hand, there was Chara. The first fallen child lived a terrible life, filled of wars and abuse, that is before she became the princess of the Monsters. She tried to make her family happy, playing with her older brother one day and baking with her mother on other days; and her father was gentle but also stern when needed, but in his garden, he was free and Chara loved to help him tend to the beautiful creatures. For the first time in her short life, the beautiful reddish brunette was free to be innocent, to dream a better future for both the humans and monsters.

But, sadly, that innocence ended as soon as it started. On the anniversary of her fall into the world below, the girl fell ill with a mysterious illness. The royals couldn’t find the name of the illness, but with each new test, there were no answers. Only more questions as Chara fell deeper into the illness, casting a dark cloud over not only the Dreemurr household, but the whole kingdom.

 

Her parents and elder brother tried everything to heal her, but soon, her small body was too weak to handle anything the royal scientists suggested, and they stopped the medical orders, worried that it would only hurt her.

The nameless illness acted slow, but it weakened her to the point that she could barely speak, however, one day the brunette asked Asriel to get buttercups to brighten their mood. To see her parents, smile, because when they were smiling, she always felt a bit better:

 

 _“Father and mother are terribly sad, I think fresh flowers will make them smile. Please bring some buttercups for me, brother?”_ Chara had requested, a weak smile forming over her lips.

 

At that smile, her brother was powerless to refuse, as always. Asriel always knew the human girl had some sort of strong power over him, so he found that it was easier not to try resisting against her; the reason he really didn’t want to go deeper into in that moment. With that thought in his mind, he planned to leave the next day to pick some from the Ruins, the only place buttercups grow in the Underground.

 

But, she died before the young goat could get the flowers, sending the darkest cloud the kingdom ever experienced. And the death slowly affected the king and queen’s marriage as they tried to figure out the burial plans. The pressure grew when the prince disappeared with the young princess’s body.

He went to the Human World, where the yellow flowers grew free, with her soul. But, as he knelt to place her in the small patch, the humans viewed the male as the killer and sentenced poor little Asriel to death; sending the Monster Kingdom into chaos as their rulers fell into a deep anger and depression.

 

And soon, the queen disappeared due to the stern king’s decision to kill and take the souls of any further fallen humans, his grief momentarily clouded by rage and sadness.

As for Chara, her soul was darkened to the point that it was unrecognizable from the sweet soul it once was. She hated humans for destroying her happiness, her family’s world, and she desired nothing more than to destroy all the humans. All she needed was the right soul. And Frisk was the prefect soul, sweet but naïve; easy to manipulate into giving her control.

Sans, on the other hand, just wanted to protect his family. He had seen so many terrible things over his many years. His mother dying, his father going crazy about killing the humans; that only left Sans to raise his beloved baby brother, who was only three years at the time. He was still a kid himself, but Paps was a baby and someone had to step up, that someone had to be him.

 

His job as a sentry paid well, but Sans started to loathe it as time went on. He just saw it as a cruel end meets to escape their fate, but they needed the money.

 

However, the human children started to fall, causing his hatred for the job to grow. The kids were sweet, despite being somewhat naïve through the Underground. They just wanted to get home, but they only got killed just for their souls. It only got worse when some wanted to help them, their kindness simply rewarded with their murder.

 

Sometimes, he killed them, as was his job, but other times the guilt got to him and he let them meet others that could. But, one day, he made a promise that would change everything:

 

Every day, to escape his duties, Sans would hang at the Ruins’ gate. He loved the peaceful quiet, but there was another reason he always found his way to the gate; the voice. It was female, motherly, and it always brought the skeleton some calm to his stormy life, which he was thankful for. He needed an escape from his daily craziness.

 

But one day, the kind voice asked him something after their usual jesting that threw the skeleton through a loop.

 

_“Sans, I know this might be too much for me to ask of you, especially when we haven’t met personally yet, but I just cannot ask. Would you please watch over the children as they come?”_

 

The question came so suddenly, he didn’t know what to say. He wasn’t the guy to make promises and vows, not wanting to let anyone down, but this was something he couldn’t refuse. Sans didn’t know why, but his soul was screaming at him to vow to it, that the promise would change his life. So, with a slight hesitation, he agreed.

 

That was when Frisk came along and turned his world on its head, making the skeletal male question about everything he ever knew and made the male wonder what he really wanted.

 

He didn’t know how to feel about the girl, but he had a feeling that she was the most innocent soul to fall here, despite her folding under the influence of this demon. She was the nicest child as she moved through Snowdin before all hell broke loose:

 

She made a deal with a demon.

 

She wanted to do anything and everything to ensure the freedom of the Monsters, even if it meant giving control to Chara. She thought the other female was trustful, but it turned out she had her own plans and they weren’t so innocent.

 

And here they were, fighting for much different reasons, and they were at a steal mate. Either moved to stand down, but it was clear the fight was coming to a close. The question was, who would be the first to fall?

 

Each of them panted, sweat rolling down as they posed for another move. The girl was the first, the sharp weapon glimmering with every move as she rushed toward the scowling skeleton, but bones showered down fast as another growl filled the giant room as the red-cheeked demon dodged and rushed through the shower of bones.

 

Another scowl came to his teeth when she tried to slash him again, but he was as skilled at dodging as she was:

 

“Nice try.”

 

With that simple phrase, he called forth his blasters and powered them up. She grinned before the reddish brunette jumped out of the way of the powerful ray, her breath halted when her back met the hardwood floor hard.

 

He came over slowly, his hands stuffed into the pockets of his hoodie and his blasters following him over his shoulders and bent over with a sadistic grin as he rose a bony hand.

 

“Get dunked on, kid.” He growled out, his hand sending another round of bones raining down, but cursed when she rolled and crawled along the heavy fall, barely missing all the sharp weapons before she snarled while she stumbled back on her feet:

 

“I won’t go down that easy, comedian. You should know that.” She rushed forward with her arm raised, however one of Sans’ bone pared her movement, his teeth gritting as she struggled to get closer to his chest.

 

“Either will I, demon.”

 

After that fell from his teeth, he pushed her to the floor and moved a dragon right above her, so she couldn’t run away before the ray hit her, powering the dragon up. Just when Sans thought he was going to be victorious over the demon, her knife came up across towards his stomach, ending his fleeting hope for once and all. He sighed, closing his sockets as he accepted his fate, but while he waited for the cut to begin burning, it never did.

 

He slowly opened his eye-sockets, they widened when a flash of light purple danced across them.

 

The other girl escaped Chara’s hold, much to her anger, and rushed between the warring pair just before the knife could slash his soul in two. Sans didn’t want to think that she was willing to give her life for him, but as she fell back on him, the skeleton couldn’t deny it.

 

She wanted him to be okay, even if it meant giving up her life.

 

“Kid! No, no, no!” Sans breathed loudly, wrapping his arms around her middle before she could hit the floor, Chara momentarily forgotten while Frisk smiled sadly and touched his cheekbone:

 

“It’s okay, Sans. I wanted to make it up to you, but I know I can’t…”

 

“Shh, kiddo. I’m not mad at you, I never was.”

 

Her smile gradually faded while she nodded falteringly, her body grew cold with every passing moment, filling the skeletal monster with raging fear.

 

He hadn’t an idea why this mere girl affected him this much, but as she dwindled from the world, Sans felt a piece of his soul die while his weary voice floated to her ear.

 

She couldn’t leave him, not now.

 

“I got you, kid. I will fix it. Just don’t leave your duncle.” He soothed her as his cool phalanges ran along the curve of her cheek as tears fell without him really knowing why, his anger mixing with the sadness while the handsome skeleton heard her breathes came out as whimpers.

 

She was going to pay, he roared within the walls of his skull, laying the bloody child gently on the floor, his socket glowing with unchanneled wrath as he moved back onto his feet. The other small brunette snorted, her grip tightened while she watched him stalked forward, his hands burning brightly with every step.

 

“What, you forgot that she was the one who wanted this too? Why are you so mad at me, but not her?” Chara seethed, but Sans just chuckled in reply as his hand came up, calling forth his blasters:

 

“Because she wanted freedom for everyone but didn’t know what to do, you knew what you were doing when you came to her.”

 

That was the last words spoken between the two, only their bodies did the talking as Frisk faded into darkness; losing her battle to keep the quick promise she made to Sans.

 

“I’m sorry….”

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Frisk groaned, her head pounding with the fading memory, as she let her body slowly return to the real world.

The teen was thankful that was the only memory, because she wasn’t sure she could handle another after that horrible one, but the flower had to wonder why only one. Each time she would remember, there were at least two in a row. Was this one important?

 

She didn’t have time to wonder about it for long, though, feeling the unfamiliar shock of cold against her fingertips, making her eyes snap open:

She was alone. Frisk could tell, she would be safely tucked in bed and Sans would be next to her, worrying his heart out over her. But the only sounds that were heard bouncing off the walls was her steadying breaths and her rapid heartbeat, mixing with faint growls.

She steadily stood up, her side aching with each movement, but the young woman needed to move. Her eyes spotted moving shapes in the shadows, sending a fearful shiver dancing down her spine as she straightened and gingerly holding her side.

 

She didn’t know how she hurt it, but she knew that the boys wouldn’t let her move for days seeing how she could barely move without wincing, and the flower hated that.

She needed to move on and this would set her behind for days. Frisk sucked in a deep breath, shaking those thoughts away. 

 

She shouldn’t be worrying about her plans right now, she needed to find a way out of there before Sans blasted his way through this place to find her and without injuring herself any further, buying her another couple more days chained to a bed. That was the last thing she needed.

Plus, this room creeped her out.

 

She winced as she watched yet another figure darted through the shade, her feet moving on their own away in fear as her voice, hoarse and quiet, filled the dark room:

 

“Hello? Is someone there? Sans, is that you? I’m sorry I ran off.” Her voice echoed off the walls, but only growls answered her.

 

She whimpered, backing until her back was against a wall as a shape slid its way into the light. When it came into her sight, a gasp escaped her lips while she took this strange creature and as she tried to figure out what it was, but no ideas came to her:

 

It was like someone mixed bits and pieces of multiple monsters, creating those poor creatures. Their movements looked painful, as if they weren’t meant to move but they had to survive. They had to move, or they would die from starvation.

 

But, the flower had to wonder, why would they want to live this painful existence? She felt tears slowly leave their cold trails against her skin, reaching out a cautious hand to the slow creature, wanting to comfort it but didn’t know how to.

 

“What happened to you?” She whispered to this poor creature, not sure if it could understand her, but she had to voice that question. She wasn’t expecting an answer, but Frisk got one.

_They are the result of experiments to save a lost soul, but Gaster went crazy in the middle of them, Alphys lost control over her project when he was assigned to it and Asriel suffered for it. I think you know what happened to him when Gaster took over…_

 

As Chara’s voice played through her mind, she stared wide-eyed at the now stilled creature, another kind of fear gripped her heart as she traced the creature’s odd body. She knew what her sister meant, the flower knew what happened to him….

 

_Flowery…._

 

He became Flowery, the one who helped her many a time. Her brother was always there, guiding her through the cruelest of the worlds. But he wasn’t always Asriel behind those dark eyes, that _Gaster_ monster twisted him into the cold and cruel creature of the first worlds, gloating her younger self into the Genocide along with the former demon.

 

It seemed like _Gaster_ wanted the monsters to hate her, humans, and they used her older siblings against her to get them to. Why would they want that? Her siblings suffered for some sick soul’s views, but to what end?

 

What did Gaster want?                                                                                                                                      

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

“Don’t tell me to calm down, Alphys! The love of my life is down there with those…those… _things_ and she doesn’t know how to defend herself!” Sans screamed at his close friend, pacing angrily as he rubbed his skull.

 

Sans took his sockets off her for _one_ fucking minute and she ran off. That beautiful, but so damned curious, girl was going to kill him one day, and he was going to haunt her ass until she learned to be safe if that time came. He wasn’t about to let her adventurous nature cost him everything he worked for.

 

No matter how much he adored that about her. He needed to teach her that this world was more dangerous than it seemed. That there were things out there that would steal her from them, things he couldn’t tell her about yet.

 

The skeleton bitterly laughed at that thought, knowing that was impossible.

 

Frisk was set in her ways and she would still try to find answers no matter what he would say, she still would want answers; Sans could see it in her eyes when she thought no one was looking. She wanted to discover who she was, and she wouldn’t stop until she had the truth. The flower was too stubborn and brave to stop, even if Sans tried; he would fall under that cute little pout she always uses on him to get her way.

 

She wanted answers and she was going to do anything to find them, even if it meant putting herself in the line of danger. Sans knew that, and he knew he couldn’t stop her, so all he could do was protect her to the best he could.

 

But, right now, his mind was blank with numbing fear, he couldn’t think about nothing but finding her and tightening his arms around her. The fear was driving the skeleton crazy as his glowing sockets bounced over the screens, searching for a flash of purple when the yellow dinosaur’s voice stuttered into the rushing thoughts, bringing some calm to Sans’ shivering soul even if his body was still rattling with worry:

 

“I k-k-know, Sans. But, don’t worry. W-w-we’ll find her. And you know F-frisk can handle herself, she h-had been for years.”

 

The male breathed a sigh before he leaned on the control pad, feeling the truth in her words, he knew Frisk could stand up against anything. He saw it countless times, but the thought of her alone with Gaster on the war path against her kind didn’t boost his level of calmness about this. There was no way that her special brand of fighting would win this time, not against the mad scientist.

 

And even though he didn’t want to think this, but there might be a crazed Error to worry about if his mind was manipulated. Sans knew Gaster prided himself on that skill, he used it on him many a time. So, the white skeleton had to keep his guard up. He needed to remember his role, her protector.

 

He couldn’t afford to forget it and risk losing her, he vowed to them both that she would be safe. And Sans wouldn’t break that.

 

He smiled slightly, closing his sockets to calm down a bit, before he turned around to the small group with a frown across his teeth:

 

“I know she can, but you forgot about my dear old father. He is still looking for her and he will never give up until he gets her. He hates her for ‘tainting’ us.” He gestured between himself and his brother lazily, but the scowl on his teeth told the others that his sour mood was growing with every moment without the flower.

 

The lizard softly whimpered, hating that her friend was going through this because of her past mistakes. Frisk was somewhere with those poor creatures without any knowledge to help her and it was all her fault. But, she wouldn’t make any further mistakes, she would find the brunette. Alphys would make sure of it.

 

She could always feel her sins crawling on her back and she always hated them for reminding her of the pain she caused, but now, they oddly encouraged her to do better. To heal the scars, she caused and show her friends that she wasn’t just Gaster’s assistant anymore. She was her own person, one that would become who she wanted to be all the long.

 

With those thoughts in her mind, she formed her thin lips into a firm line as she moved to the control pad, shooing Sans away so she could work before her soft voice filled the room, bringing all the guys’ attention to her.

 

“O-o-kay, you’re r-right. W-we must find her before he does. I can find her quickly if you g-guys help me as I move the cameras around, okay?” Alphys shifted her blues off the screens for a moment, a sweet and small smile dancing across her snout to soothe her friends’ worries.

 

All the guys smiled small and moved closer to the screens, their focus solely on finding their lost flower; not their former raging worry and fear. At least, two of the males were soothed.

 

Sans still fought against the gnawing worry sitting in his chest, as he tried to hold his smile. He shouldn’t be worried; his small friend had been doing this for years now, searching the screens and watching over the people who needed it. But, he couldn’t help but fear the worse.

 

There was still a phantom lurking in the shadows, waiting for a moment of weakness with a maliciously grin on his teeth. A phantom who wants a harsh new world and he would do anything to get it. Even if it means killing innocents to get there, even if it means killing his sons’ hopes in the progress.

 

He didn’t care about anything but his goals. 

 

Gaster was ruthless, vicious, and heartless in his search for the world he wanted, and he wanted his sons to share that want. However, when they rejected his vision, he rejected theirs. He fought tooth and nail against their dreams and to encage his sons to him. Where no humans could ‘taint’ them further.

 

Sans glowered at that thought, his hatred for him growing in the cage of his chest as his sockets searched for a sign of Frisk. The silence was killing him, it gave his mind time to imagine all the worst outcomes that could fall upon her, but Sans couldn’t bring himself to break it.

 

If he did, the skeleton feared his voice would give his fear away, how afraid    the handsome skeletal monster really was in that moment:

 

Sans thought he knew how much he felt for Frisk, how much he gave to her. But the male was just realizing that he had no clue about his own heart, his own soul. He didn’t know how much that beautiful, little human really affected him.

 

Because, as their eyes plead for a small glimpse of her, he was falling apart behind his cracked mask. He hid it well, well enough to seem as worried as the others but nothing more, but her absence was more potent than he cared to admit; even to himself. He felt if as he was ripped into two, like his being was just barely surviving and the flower had been gone for only an hour or so.

 

He never felt this alone, this _afraid_. He waited for Frisk for _years_ , but this pain was a whole new breed for him. And it _scared_ Sans, he thought he’d be fine knowing it would be just for a couple hours, but he was proven wrong.

 

Was Soul Bonding really that powerful? To take one of the most powerful monsters in the Underground and reduce him to just a shivering mess just waiting for her to return?

 

Was this how Death felt?

 

Then, like a miracle from the Gods above, Asriel’s relief-filled yell echoed through his rushing thoughts, having him bolting to the screen he was pointing to:

 

“There she is! She’s hurt, though. Her side….…”

 

That was all he heard before he transported to her, his soul trembling back whole.

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Frisk winced, the pain coming back as she woke into awareness again; feeling a soft surface under her hands as she slowly let her mind catch up to her body:

 

She didn’t know when she passed out, all the flower could remember was the poor creature licking her hand, as if it was apologizing for scaring her, and the small smile on her lips before she faded into the darkness from the pain with the feeling of the creature curling around her protectively.

 

It was like it knew there were more dangers in that giant room and she needed protecting until Sans found her, taking her to safety. It was a bit comforting as she floated into dreamland, the pain fading while she slept.

 

After a few more moments of adjusting her mind, she slowly opened her eyes, so the lights wouldn’t blind her and looked around to see she was in a hospital room and Sans sleeping with his skull by her hand on the bed.

 

She smiled weakly, gently stroking his cheek before she moved her eyes back up to the plain ceiling, her mind returning to that dark room and Chara’s words echoed in her mind like a song on repeat:

 

_…. Alphys lost control over her project when he was assigned to it and Asriel suffered for it._

 

She frowned deeply as the words rocked off the walls of her mind, her hand absently started to stroke Sans’ skull again while she tried to decode them.

 

Frisk knew this Gaster was still out there and was very dangerous, maybe even still looking for a way to destroy her and the trust she earned from her friends; she just had a sinking feeling that they wouldn’t stop until she was broke. But the question was, why? Why was this mysterious monster so hell-hell-bent on ruining her?

 

What had she done to the faceless monster to make them loathe the flower so much?

 

She scowled, hating she had _yet_ another mystery with no answers, just memories she wanted to scream out about. Wanted to tell _someone_ but couldn’t make the words fall from her mouth just yet. She just couldn’t.

 

It seemed like her life had become one of those teen dramas she rarely got to watch; filled with mysteries, steamy romantic tension, but rarely answers to the looming main mystery.

 

She had once imagined how frustrated the characters must had felt, not having the answers they needed, but she now knew exactly how frustrating it was. And she doubted that she would get any if she asked any of the boys, at least for now anyway.

 

 _I told you, Frisk. They_ can’t _tell you yet, they want to; believe me. But the boys_ cannot tell you _. Either can I._

 

She sighed deeply as she moved her other hand to soothe away the raging headache which was creeping upon her as well, ready to reply to her sister’s statement, but before she could, a familiar growl brought her back to reality:

 

“You are in trouble, dove.”

 

The flower winced at Sans’ low rumble, bringing her face to his direction, seeing him shifted into a straightened sitting position with a stern but sweet glint shining behind his dark sockets, sending a flush to her cheeks.

 

She still couldn’t understand the affect only he could have on her, it was like one look could send her poor heart into a hammering mess. Frisk wasn’t used to having that kind of attention pointed towards her still, after years of either being ignored or bullied by everyone she knew. But with Sans, she couldn’t fade to the background, he always sees her and smiles because of her.

 

It was odd, but under his heated gaze, she couldn’t help but swoon a bit before she breathed out a deep breath and carefully lifted her hands in the air, her hands forming apologetic words:

 

‘I’m sorry, Sans, I just saw a light and was curious.’

 

“And you followed it without telling _anyone_ , _telling me_?” She returned that question with a sheepish look and a nod.

 

The skeleton sighed, moving onto the bed as he pinched the bridge of his nasal cavity, his face held such worry and fear that Frisk felt an uncontrolled guilt twisting her gut into an uncomfortable knot.

 

“I swear, you’ll kill me someday, you beautiful, stubborn girl.” That statement wasn’t meant for her ears, but it just made her feel worse. And Frisk had to wonder once more, why?

 

Why did this sweet, complex male care so much about her? She, deep down, knew the answer, the signs were there, and all the memories told the truth. Especially the one when they first felt the bond truly. However, her heart froze at the thought of opening up to him about her feelings.

 

She was suddenly unsure and shy, fearful about the future.

 

Earlier, the flower was so sure about her feelings and ready to confess all, but as she took in his frightened expression, she went back to that unsure little girl of the surface. This was so new to her and the flower wasn’t sure how to tell him. She didn’t know how to make her mouth form the words.

 

As much as she wanted to, and she knew she had to, Frisk was now uncomfortable with her lack of knowledge about Soul Bonding. All she knew was what her aunt told her, the bare minimum, and the thought made the words freeze in her throat as she stared at the handsome skeleton.

 

She really needed to read about Soul Bonds before she did anything. Maybe then, she could know how to move forward. Right now, though, the teen was just too frightened to admit that she knew that they were soulmates.

 

She gulped in a big breath, getting ready to end the silence just when Chara’s deep voice vibrated through her mind, making the younger brunette want to thump her beside her head:

 

 _Or you could just ask him about Soul Bonding._ Frisk bit her inner cheek to fight a scowl. She didn’t want Sans to think she was scowling at him, but Chara’s proud tone made her wish she was in that damned room.

 

_But you just said—_

_You can ask him about this, sis. In fact, he would probably do cartwheels._ The younger woman rolled her eyes at the smirk forming in her voice as she watched Sans try to form words to fill the deafening silence, hating that she knew more than her, _Trust me on this one. He will help you, just ask your comedian, will yah?_

 

Slightly bristled for a moment, she then sighed, and she pursed her lips, getting lost in her thoughts again. Maybe the older brunette was right, he wouldn’t deny her this. Right?

 

With another sigh escaping her lips, indecision sat in her chest, unsure if he would after getting nothing from him before. Why was Chara so sure that Sans would answer this time?

 

 _Because it’s about Soul Bonding._ Chara cut through her questioning thoughts, her tone sounded so confident that her little sister had to believe her. That and this was the first time she might even get an answer; how could she pass that up?

 

But………….

 

“Frisk, I know you are remembering things and want answers, but you can’t just run off like that. It’s dangerous, sweetheart.” Sans whispered, a tone the flower never heard from him, and it sent the guilt right back to her gut with a twist to her heart.

 

However, the brunette was on her own for answers, she knew that for certain now as he mentioned her remembering without bringing the topic up further, it was the only way she could find her way back. She curled her hands to tell the skeleton that, not expecting the reaction she was given.

 

She laid there with wide eyes, mouth agape, as Sans growled lowly before yelling:

 

“I can’t! We can’t! Don’t you think I am _dying_ to tell you everything? But I can’t!”

 

After that shout, a new kind of silence fell over the pair, the only sounds that met their ears were the beeping of the heart monitor. It was as heavy as a border for distinct reasons; for the human she was stunned at his outburst, but she slightly happy as well while the skeleton was mortified by his actions.

 

Had he really blown up at her, his sweetheart?

 

He didn’t really know where that came from, it just angered him so much that the teen assumed they didn’t want to tell her stories and missing memories when they were trapped to a vow of silence. That he didn’t have any feelings for her and he wasn’t _wrestling_ with his soul every day not to just grab her and kiss her like he was a drowning male and she was the only water he had. He was angry that she couldn’t see how much obsessed he was with her, that he wanted to scream on the top of his lungs that he loved her to the moon and back; even further than that.

 

But the deal still weighted oppressively on his mind, despite it not being a big issue now, and he just couldn’t make the words fall from his mouth in fear of reminding Error about the rules. That if he put a name to his feelings, the deal would be called upon their heads:

 

Sans was afraid that he might call the horrible fate Gaster had planned for not only him and her, but everyone involved, if he opened his big mouth. However, that didn’t stop him from trying, no matter how many times he tried and failed.

 

Sans growled once more, rubbing his face in frustration at the situation, before he felt a gentle touch on his arm. The touch startled him back from his swirling thoughts, his sockets rushed to see Frisk smiling so lovingly that the skeleton thought he had died and went to the heavens above. She hadn’t smiled at him like that since the story began anew. It was a sweet shock to his system, one he much needed to form words.

 

 “Frisk…” Sans whispered, his hand came to cup hers as he scooted closer, tickling her face with his next words; “I’m sorry, dove, I shouldn’t have yelled like that. It’s just, I want to tell you everything, trust me, I do _badly_.  But, it’s impossible for me right now, sweetheart. Don’t ask why, I just can’t, okay?”

 

The brunette smiled once more, a small smile but nevertheless she smiled, shaking her head to reassure him before she leaned against his chest. She thought she wanted answers, but really, all the flower ever wanted was for them, _him_ , to acknowledge that she was changing. It was true that Frisk still hated to be in the dark, but the fact that they finally talked about this gave her a peace. She now knew they wanted to tell her, they just _couldn’t_.

 

And that was all she wanted, their acknowledgment and their reasons, though still mysterious. After a moment of silence, Frisk pulled back and lifted her hands:

 

 ‘You don’t have to apologize, sweetie. I shouldn’t have just assumed. I just was frustrated, Sans.’ She bit her lip, a bit ashamed, and lowered her head just to feel Sans’ hard finger gently coax it back up, revealing a sweet grin dancing across his teeth.

 

“Don’t be sorry, baby girl. I would be too if I were you.” And with a kiss to her forehead, another silence fell upon the pair, either one able to break it because of nerves, but Frisk was the most nervous.

 

Because that statement and that smile gave the teen a slight sugar rush, so much that her heart felt it would fly out right out of her chest that it was beating so much, before a touch to her cheek finally calmed her heart’s wild beating. But then, she remembered what she wanted to ask. A gentle touch couldn’t tame her heart this time as she moved her hands to dance in the air, biting her lip.

 

‘Sans?’

 

“Oh um, yeah, sweetheart?” Sans stammered, her nervous tone brought the male out of his head, his sockets returning to her beautiful and nervous smile while the next question made his eager soul perk up and he felt warmth race through his non-existent veins.

 

‘Can I ask………can I ask you about Soul Bonding? Or can you not tell me?’

 

Sans’ breath was trapped in his hyoid, tracing her movements for a pregnant moment to let his mind catch up. He wasn’t expecting that, and as excited as he was that she found that fact, he was at a loss of words. When had she figured that out? Had she remembered it or had someone told her?

 

He closed his sockets as he tried to calm himself before he could even think of the right words. But nothing came:

 

Frisk laid there as the skeleton struggled with the words, fearing that she might’ve asked another impossible question, and again, the teen took her bottom lip between her teeth as her hands rose.  

 

‘I’m sorry, maybe I shouldn’t have asked. I’ll just read up on it. You don’t have to answer—’ She couldn’t finish when his hands gently pulled them to his strangely warm chest, calling her blues to meet his glowing sockets.

 

“No, sweetheart, I just needed a minute to think; that was a shock. Did you remember your bond?” Sans breathed softly, a hand coming up to caress her smooth cheek, their gazes melted into a heated glimmer.

 

That question brought another blush to her cheeks, not sure how to respond to that. Her early thoughts came rushing back and all the doubts echoed throughout her mind, forbidding the words she really wanted to give him as she moved her hands to dance in the air again. Why was she so shy all the sudden?

 

‘I remembered Undyne talking about it, and I wanted to learn more about Soul Bonds. I feel a strong pang whenever I heard it.’

 

Sans noticed the shaking in her hands as she formed those words, figuring she was lying and unable to admit it right now, but that was okay. Sans knew how she felt, nervous and searching for an answer, so the skeleton didn’t push that subject for now. All that mattered at the moment was that she wanted to know about Soul Bonds, opening the door a bit more. And bringing them that bit closer.

 

With that thought within his mind and a smile placed on his teeth, he tucked a wild strand safely behind her ear, giving her blues one last heated glance before he sighed deep and closed his eye-sockets for a moment to collect the wild thoughts in his mind. But, he found it difficult to form a complete and fitting sentence.

 

So, Sans just verbalized what came to his mind first, his smile slowly turning into a grin as the words fell from his mouth.

 

“You know about soulmates, I take it?” He peeked at her just as the teen nodded eagerly, her leaning forward to listen closely. The skeleton chuckled, placing his arms on his knees before continuing.

 

“Well, for monsters, we have a much stronger form of that. I guess Undyne told you that death means nothing and that is true. When a bond dies and if they didn’t have children or the bond didn’t make their mate promise to live on, they would follow them. It’s very hard to live on without a bond,”

 

“How sad….” Frisk whispered breathy, earning another smile and a shake of his head, grabbing her hand gently into his own as a comfortable silence fell on them for a few moments before his voice filled the room once more:

 

“In a way, it is, but in some ways, it isn’t. Us monsters couldn’t understand how some humans could just find another soulmate when they were once everything they ever needed. For us, our bond is like a piece of our very soul, a person who knows us better than anyone and I mean _anyone_ ; it’s like they are the missing half of us. If we lose that, it’s impossible to fill that hole. The only way we can is when our bond’s reborn.”

 

‘Wait, you mean like reincarnation?’ The teen’s hand-movements became jerky with excitement, climbing onto her knees like a child waiting to hear the rest of a story before their bedtime.

 

Sans grinned, turning fully to the girl as the skeleton took in her sparkling eyes and eager expression. He had missed this, the ease that talking to one another often brought, but traveling made it harder to find time to talk alone, to see her cute little expressions as he teased her or when he explained something new to her.

 

Now, he could feel the familiar warmth as his hand squeezed hers; his voice getting more and more excited as time went on:

 

“Yup, sweetheart, reincarnation. If a mate dies, they can be reincarnated. But, um, there are sad legends where that doesn’t happen or worse happens. In fact, the very first recorded case of Soul Bond is the saddest ever known.” The skeletal male admitted softly, his sockets moved to the sole window, the warmth fading a little as he remembered when he was told that that story was instead their own.

 

The skeleton wanted to go further into detail about that, but he knew he couldn’t without risking their future in the progress. But, he recollected with widen sockets, there was another way. The book of information about the Dove and the Raven could tell her everything without any of the consequences.

 

After all, Error did say that they could give hints. And she came to _him_ , he should be able to get her the answers she needed without calling Error’s wrath. He snickered at the thought, despite the menacing and forbidding outcomes.

 

Sans was pulled out of his thoughts by a slight tug at his sweater’s sleeve. Startled, he returned his attention back on the small girl, whose hands were dancing in the air once again:

 

‘What’s the legend, Sansy?’ She looked so eager, but in her eyes, despite still sparkling, dulled in fear. Frisk could feel the change in him, he thought sadly.

 

With a deep breath, the monster brushed the loose curls from her eyes, caressing her cheek to soothe her before he began again, his growl soft as it replaced the sounds of the room.

 

“I can’t tell you, Frisk. But, I can get you something that can, if you want me to?” That earned him an eager nod while her hands grabbed his hands tightly. The skeletal male laughed and nodded before he spoke again.

 

“Okay, but no more running off. Promise?” A simple nod was her reply. “Good, stay here and I’ll go get it. I’ll be—” The tall monster was about to stand when Frisk gripped his hand, bringing his sockets back down to the beautiful flower:

 

‘Before you go, can I ask one more thing?’ The expression on her face as she signed that almost melted his soul, causing a yellow flush to dance across his cheekbones. She was so shy, but there was a determined flash shining behind her blues, she looked so damn adorable in that moment that the male had to fight the urge to capture her lips in a hungry kiss.

 

“Yes, sweetheart?”

 

‘What happens when the bond is a human?’

 

He didn't respond for a few minutes, because the male was too shocked at that moment. But the shock passed very quickly as a sweet smile found its way onto his face, bending down to meet her eyes and while he curled a loose strand around his finger, his low growl echoed through the room.

 

“Then, when truly bonded, they will be frozen at that age. No worries about aging and dying from old age. The bonds are together forever, happily and full. They are never alone again.”

 

With that, the male left the flower alone; lost in all the wild thoughts within her mind. She found out a lot, but at the same time, she had a lot more questions.

 

Frisk smiled a bit at the feelings that the recent talk birthed in her chest, her hand moving over her beating heart as she relived the conversation for a moment. But then, she remembered the look on Sans’ face when he told her about the legends.

 

He looked so sad, as if he lived through one. Did he lose his mate once, lose _her_? That thought sent burning tears to her eyes, tears that fell when her soul lurched painfully as the thought replayed repeatedly in the walls of her mind:

 

But, although it saddened her, the look filled her with determination. They would talk in-depth of their feelings and she would give him her everything. Frisk would say the words he has waited so long for:

 

“I was always yours, Sans. I just didn't know at the moment. I love you.”


	18. 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I do not claim to own the original game nor its many AUs; as such Flowerfell and Echotale, or other AUs are mentioned, but this plot and possible original characters/AU belong to me. Any famous songs, TV show/movies/books and manga names, and brands that are mentioned in this work belong to their rightful owners. This is purely for fun and my inner fangirl.  
> © Willa Field

-.-.-.-.-

17:

Yume no Tsubasa

**Sans and Frisk**

(Third POV)

-.-.-.-.-

 

“You were so stupid, Frisk! You need to be more careful than that, you don’t know what’s out there. You might have gotten even more hurt! Sans was worried sick, as were we.” Asriel scolded his pouting sister deeply as Papyrus stood on the other side of the bed with his hands on his narrow hips, and Asriel was rubbing his head in frustration as she stubbornly stared back at him before she breathed deeply, and she began to move her hands.

 

‘I’m sorry, brother. I thought it was the only way to find answers, I’ve tried to broach you and Sans about it, but when I tried to open my heart, I didn’t get anything back.’ That knocked all the anger right out of their bodies, a little of shame replaced the heated feeling.

 

They knew they couldn’t say a word about it, they _knew_ that, but that knowledge didn’t soothe the shame they felt. They watched as she changed while the months went, becoming more and more like her old self, and with the change, their desire to confess everything to the human grew. But, they all feared to utter just one word, even if they knew she was remembering.

 

Despite that being plain obvious, the fear of losing her trapped the answers in their throats, locking away the things they so desperately wanted to reveal, and that forced her to look for the answers she needed. And in the progress, the flower put herself in danger while she searched.

 

For her big brother, it was pure torture. All Asriel wanted was to protect her, but that was impossible if they couldn’t say why she shouldn’t run off. It was completely maddening for the monster prince, but he couldn’t imagine how his best friend was feeling. This fear must be a thousand times worse for Sans.

 

The prince took a big breath, coming out of his thoughts, before he moved onto her temporary bed and took her tiny hand into his much bigger paw with a small smile:

 

“I’m sorry we can’t tell you, sis. It’s just not the right time, as cheesy as that sounds, we can’t. But, next time you see a weird light or have the urge to run off, tell us. Please?” He reasoned, trying to get the fear across to her, and squeezed her hand a bit harder.

 

The flower sighed, looking to the window as the conversation with Sans returned to her mind; reminding the flower of the gut-twisting guilt she felt.

 

Frisk wished she was braver to ask earlier, even if she wouldn’t get a true answer from them. But she just couldn’t. She felt strongly that she had to find the keys to the many doors leading to the missing pieces of her memories and heart on her own. She had to uncover all the mysteries from her past to become the self she always needed to be, the Frisk everyone saw within her, but she couldn’t even fathom. It was her mission and it still is, as she draws closer to coming face to face with her faceless father, to not only free the monsters but herself as well.

 

But now, she had the knowledge that the others worried when she runs off without words. It was a problem, because on one hand, if she vows to tell them, they might follow her, and the answers might invade her. But, on the other, if she doesn’t, they might keep her away and she won’t get any further truths.

 

So, what should the princess say to compromise???

 

The only thing she deemed right:

 

‘I can’t promise that I will, but I’ll try. That’s all I can promise.’

 

“Sister, I—”

 

“Human—”

 

She held up a hand, shaking her head, cutting the boys off quickly before her hands began to dance. Frisk knew they would fight against her on this, but she had to try to make them understand her view.  


‘I’m sorry, guys. But, I need to do this on my own. I can’t rely on you for answers, as much as we all wish I could. This is my mission alone.’

 

“I can’t deny that, but it’s dangerous out there. Much more than you realize, dove. If you need to do this, promise me you’ll be smart about this.”

 

That growl filled the teen with warmth as she moved her gaze to the door, seeing Sans with worried-filled sockets while he drew near. She gave a tiny smile, sealing her vow with a simple nod as he laid a leather-bound book on her lap. A sigh escaped his teeth before he spoke again.

 

“I trust you, Frisk. Just don’t leave me.” With those words, he nodded to the other males to get them to follow him, leaving her to uncover more.

 

As those words cracked her heart a bit with his pleading tone, Frisk breathed slowly, dropping her eyes to the cover of the small book in her arms, the feeling disappearing slowly as she took in the title.

 

She feared what she would find, but at the same time, she couldn’t hold back her excitement.

 

What will she realize after reading this? The flower smiled again, closing her eyes for a moment to steady herself, before nodding slowly:

 

“This is my chance. It’s now or never, Frisk. Let’s do this.” She whispered to herself, taking in a deep breath, before she slowly opened the book; opening yet another door to her buried past:

-.-.-.-.-

_Love stories are told in both worlds, filling each heart with hopes to find and make their very own. But can you believe that there is a stronger bond than a soulmate? Can you imagine there was a love story more powerful and paramount than Romeo and Juliet?_

_There is and there was a beautiful story only few humans know about. This book will be a gateway to that magical past, a key to a mystery._

_First, let’s discuss Soul Bonds. In practice, they are verily simple. Once a soul bonds with another, they are one forevermore, not even death can break them apart, it can only pause the bond. But, they are much more powerful than that simple description._

_The bond starts even before the bond and bondee realize what ‘love’ really is. Say a baby is born and a child felt something change within them from across the world or from in the Underground when the first cry is heard. That is the Bond, a connection uncontrolled and untamed by age or distance. Mates can go years without meeting or even the knowledge of one another, only to instantly know who they are._

_And there are cases where bond and bondee grew up side by side. When that happens, the bond starts off quite innocent. If the bond is a bit older than their bondee, they take the big brother or sister role until they both are a mature age, meaning they are very protective in a friendly or familial way. But, of course, that protectiveness changes when they reach that age of maturity. It turns into something fierce, almost possessive-like than the childish version._

_However, and sadly, there are cases of the bonds that never found each another, or worse, they were forced into living with a curse that ripped them apart:_

_That is what happened to the very first documented case of Soul Bonding and the first love legend from the Monster kind._

_It is the legend of **Dove of Life and Raven of Death**. A fairy tale with a tragic ending many monsters told their offsprings to teach them both the magic of love and the tragic side of love. _

_It might seem odd to you, if you are a human, to learn that monsters want to teach that sometimes cruel reality to their youths so young, but they honestly believe it gives them both knowledge and hope for their own futures._

_For, you see, even with the sad end, this legend is the truest of all. How do we know? We don’t, but there is an undeniable ring of truth whenever it is told or heard. A feeling of familiarity. And it is said that Dove and Raven are still roaming the Underground, searching for their missing pieces, but with no memories intact to help them along the way._

_For, that is their cruel curse from the Death Tribe’s king, Raven’s human-hating father:_

_Would you like to learn this beautiful story? All you have to do is read the next chapter. But, remember, this is a truly tragically beautiful love story._

_Here is a challenge for you; can you make it through the story without crying?_

.-.-.-.-.-

 

Frisk bit her lip at the last paragraph, nervous about the next chapter. She never had the chance to read this book through her many attempts to hide from her bullies, but she once overheard some of the female teachers talking about a forbidden book, a book detailing a monster love legend.

 

She even heard them say that they wished the students could read it, even though they were fearful of the monsters and their stories, this story was just so hauntingly beautiful that it might teach them something about love that humans’ love stories rarely could in the right way:

 

How to keep fighting when all hope is lost.

 

When she heard that, something snapped within her. She didn’t know what exactly, but she felt her heart stop for a moment in that time. She felt as if it knew of the story and it was screaming at her to find it, that the mysterious book might hold the key. At that moment, she didn’t understand what key she was looking for, all the girl knew was that forbidden book held a mystery she wanted to solve:

 

Now, here she was, holding the very book that she always desired to find. The book that would lead the girl to the last answers she needed. It was both a terrifying and thrilling thought for her, not knowing what was at the end of this. What might happen when she was finished reading.

 

She breathed in a deep breath to calm herself, and to steady her racing heart with the thought of all the new feelings she knew were about to take over after she was done, before she shifted her gaze back to the book:

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

_As every story goes, let’s start this story with the common way:_

Once upon a time….

 

**_There were two Tribes that co-ruled over the gods, humans, and lower monsters, keeping all the species at peace and safe. However, the two Tribes were quite different, like day and night._ **

****

**_While Life was the gentler Tribe and rulers, Death was supposed to be the tougher one and that was true for the king of Death who ruled over the kingdom with an iron fist. Everyone knew not to anger him or get on his bad side. Whereas the Life rule was the one every being loved most, the Death rule was the one they feared the most._ **

****

**_However, his two sons weren’t as cruel as their father. In fact, they were said to be the two gentlest souls, even though the young gods were reapers of fading souls, fueling their father’s anger. Even the queen of Life thought the princes were too kind at times, but she loved them as one of her family:_ **

****

**_The boys’ names were Raven and Crow. That’s right, the very Raven, the tragic prince of our story. He was the next heir to inherent the throne, seeing that he was the eldest of the brothers, and he was betrothed to a noble Death tribal member’s daughter. However, Fate had other plans for the gentle soul._ **

****

**_And they came in the form of a young Goddess. Not a Death, but a Life._ **

 

**_In the Life kingdom, there was only one heir, Sun, but everyone wanted another. The king and queen of the Life Tribe prayed for a second child, having a little prince. It wasn’t such a wish to be cruel to their son, as if he wasn’t good enough for them, but that wasn’t the case at all._ **

****

**_They just had a burning feeling that they were destined to have a beautiful baby girl. That the little girl would change the world for the better, they just had a strong feeling whenever they saw a little girl or thought about it. however, the couple waited without an answer, filling them with despair as the days went on:_ **

****

**_Thankfully, one day, the queen learned that she finally was pregnant with their second child and the kingdom, especially her boys, was overjoyed. They finally would have a princess to love and adore. And as the months passed, so did the excitement as well. All waited for the young princess to enter the world and accept the mysterious destiny laid down for her._ **

****

**_And four months later, the kind queen went into labor. With a buzz of activity and a healthy cry, the beautiful princess made her entrance:_ **

****

**_Despite her odd appearance, looking as if she was a human where her parents and elder brother were goats, every being knew she held such a beauty that she was dubbed Dove of Love:_ **

****

**_However, the story had a slow start. The legend didn’t begin until Dove was ten years of age and handsome Raven was twelve, seeing it was rare to see a member from the two Tribes together; despite there were no laws against it. But Creator forbid his subjects and especially his sons to interact with the Life members._ **

****

**_But, of course just like any pre-teen, the young male rebelled against him and went to see the kind queen as he always did time to time. Instead, this time, Raven got more than he ever imagined._ **

****

**_Because under the burning sun in that meadow, the legendary lovers met for the first time…_ **

****

**_“Raven, I like to introduce to you my daughter, Dove.”_ **

****

**_With those words, their love began gradually; like a blooming flower. It wasn’t a burning fire at first, as they were still at such a tender age, but there was a glowing amber between them. One that no one could deny or ignore. It was plain to see, even the Death members felt that Raven should be allowed to court the young princess when the time came; even the noble member who agreed to give their daughter’s hand began to feel bad for the young prince._ **

****

**_And it had begun some tensions between sons and father. As they grew, they began to question his ruling more and more. And as they did, the more would Creator forbad them to confer with the Life’s princess.  But, no matter what punishment he dealt them, they continued to defy him_ **

****

**_For, the older brother wasn’t about to stop seeing his best friend just because of a blind and foolish hatred. The younger brother just wanted to keep that smile on his brother’s teeth._ **

****

**_Crow never had seen his elder brother so happy before the strange girl entered their lives. Even at the tender age of seven, the young boy could feel the strong connection between the two. And he soon came to view Dove as an older sister._ **

****

**_As the years passed, their bond just grew stronger and stronger. The lowly amber turned into a raging flame, calling the wrath of Creator………._ **

-.-.-.-.-.

****

Frisk moved her eyes from the book to the window, tears chilling her cheeks. She didn’t understand why she was crying, but she just felt an overwhelming sense of sadness. The flower just began, but she had a feeling that she was in for a heart-breaking realization and the teen wasn’t ready.

 

The young woman sighed deeply, placing the book on the table for a moment and made her way to the window. Maybe after a break she would be a little calmer, she hoped with a heavy heart as she put a hand to the cool glass.

****

She let her thoughts run wild, sorting through all the new information for a long moment, not how to progress all of it. She had to wonder that she was Dove reincarnated, the star of the tale.

 

The flower didn’t really know why she felt like that, but the tears on her cheeks were hard to ignore; they were the first real clue she has had. If she wasn’t connected to it, why would she shed tears at the start, gently telling a long-faded love story? She touched her cheek as a melancholic smile danced across her lips, leaning her forehead against the glass:

 

Sans knew for a while, she lamented as she closed her eyes to her sad reflection, from the sad look she caught on his face; cracking his well-crafted mask of false ignorance and happiness. He knew who she was, but he couldn’t breathe a word of it. She couldn’t imagine how he was feeling. To be close to the only one he ever loved, but to know that she was out of reach with no memories; that he had to pretend she was a stranger.

 

It was a painful and cruel destiny they were forced into, an endless loop of pain. Why are they cursed for just loving each other? If Soul Bonds can’t be denied, then why was Raven’s, _Sans’_ , father so desperate to ruin his son’s happiness? Frisk knew there were cruel parents out in the world, she experienced it. But, after experiencing the warmth of a parent, the young flower couldn’t fathom how a father wanted to cause his child so much pain.

 

Sans hid well, she squeezed her hand shut as she thought back, as they moved through the Underground. He didn’t want her to know about his pain, his _struggles_ , but there were times she only realized now that it plainly showed on his face, the girl just didn’t see; too blind with her own hopes to his pain. She bit her lip hard as more danced down her cheeks:

 

 _How blind can I be?_ Her mind whispered pleadingly, wanting a lecture from her sister, but all she got was silence; heavy and sad.

 

Because she wasn’t to blame, but the older brunette knew the younger woman wouldn’t believe a word. Not in that moment.

 

Frisk was too lost in her mind to sense an unfamiliar presence, a cruel smile gleaming in the shadows, as a strange humming flowed on the wind. She furrowed her eyebrows, wiping the tears away, while she walked out on the balcony, leaning on the railing to hear better.

 

Her eyes widened as the voice grew, she knew that voice all too well, but at the same time, it was too deep:

 

A promise made under a full moon,

As giggling children,

A promise long buried and forgotten,

Now he is waiting for her.

 

Memories,

Frail and fragile,

Easy to rip away,

Will she remember?

 

(You promised me,

You would never forget me,

Don’t worry, my dear,

I’ll make you remember,

Remember only me.)

 

A faraway voice whispers,

As she dances on her own,

Shivering against the night’s wind.

 

“Sans……?” She whispered quietly, scanning the ground as the moving shadow slowly, but quickly, steered toward her.

 

That song, haunting and familiar, caused a raging fire to run through her veins. She didn’t know when, but she faintly remembered it’s hidden vow, as she faded to sleep many a time before it faded into the darkness of her mind. It was as if the song was the last promise between the lost lovers, floated across the thousand years, and back to her to stay.

 

She shivered both in slight fear and pleasure. She was glad to hear the soothing melody once again, but the beautiful flower feared it was an omen. A dark call before the battle begins. She hoped she was wrong, but her heart wouldn’t stop stuttering.

 

She breathed before she shook her head, freeing her mind from the dark thoughts and the weird song for a moment, and reached for the door but someone grabbed her from behind and pinned her against their chest. Frisk struggled surprised as she felt a rag came over her mouth. She managed to wiggle away from the attacker’s hold to scream as loud as the brunette could:

 

 “Sans!!!! Help me!!!!!!!!!!!”

 

But it was no use, her attacker pinned her back again and put the rag back on her mouth as soon as the scream rang out. No matter how much the female fought against their hold; they only would tighten up their grip on her wiggling form, digging their nails—or claws rather—into her arms drawing blood.

 

“I’m sorry, my dear. But, I need you to come with me. Behave for me.”

 

Upon hearing that voice, Frisk’s mind flashed back to the nightmares, realizing that this was one of them, a prologue to what would happened to her.

 

A growl soundlessly fell from her mouth as she fought with every ounce of strength she had left, not willing to let the monster win, as she clawed and kicked the best she could as her body grew number; her vision blacking as the drug slowly took her strength. She tried to keep fighting, but after countless minutes of battling, the darkness wrapped Frisk in its embrace.

 

As the brunette unwillingly entered the unending darkness, the wind danced on her skin. She knew they were moving, but all she could do was listen to her sister’s pleads; trying in vain to snap the younger brunette out of the growing darkness:

 

_Frisk! You have to fight this, think about Sans and Asriel!!!! Come on, you’re stronger than this!_

_I’m sorry, sis._ Was all she could muster up, a lone tear streaming down her cheek, before the darkness finally and fully claimed her.

Her destiny was slowly coming right at her, whether the flower was ready or not.

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

After the three males talked for a few moments when they left Frisk to her reading, Sans sat against the wall with a cigarette nestled between his knuckles; thoughts ruled his skull while his sockets were glued on the wall in front of him, thoughts running wild, as he let his cigarette calm his nerves.

 

The skeleton knew he had to give her that book, but he was scared, terrified.

 

Sans wasn’t scared that it might end badly, but the door it would open. All their lives, the twists and turns, were leading up to this; but were they ready to accept this? Was he ready to accept that his own father casted this fate on their heads? He didn’t exactly know, but he did know one thing for sure:

 

The skeleton was ready for her to know him, not only as Sans, but as Raven. He smiled faintly, turning his sockets down to Frisk’s room. Yes, that part of him was faded, buried under all the other parts now, but Sans could still feel Raven deep within his soul.

 

His strength and fierce adoration for Dove weren’t traits easily forgotten. The male would always be connected to the tragic prince, but that didn’t bother Sans much. If anything, he was thankful that it brought him back to her once again.

 

Sans sighed deeply at the thoughts as he turned to meet up with the two other males, the used cigarette forgotten out the window. But, a scream shattered the peace, sending the skeleton’s soul into discord.

 

“Sans!!!! Help me!!!!!!!!!!!”

 

“Frisk? FRISK!!”

 

His growl lost all its cool, smooth qualities as his boots crashed against the floor, his soul trembling while he slammed into the room while he could feel his body slowly began to shake. He sent a silent prayer that the dread sitting on his chest was just his fears playing tricks, but as Sans took in the empty room, he realized that his worst nightmare came true…

 

…...Gaster had her in his grasp, where he could twist or torture her into loving another or, worse, turn her into a monster he could control. He finally got her.

 

“No…….” He breathed lowly, dropping to his knees with shaking hands and tears on his cheeks. He was just waiting for Sans to drop his guard, to teach the male he could take her anytime and he couldn’t do anything to stop the crazy skeleton. She was his to do with as he pleased. But Gaster forgot one thing:

 

Sans wasn’t so easy to break as he thought. He has been through worse, this just pissed him off, and when you pissed a Sans off, you are just playing with fire. And when you hurt his soul, you’d die _painfully_.

 

The ancient skeleton growled deep in his hyoid, raising back onto his feet with his phalanges curled into fists at his sides as his sockets glowed eerily in the moonlit room, his fury was plainly written on his sharp features. As if he was a caged wolf just waiting for someone to open the cage.

 

“If you think I’m going to bend down to your sick wishes, then you don’t know me at all, _father_.”

 

With that statement, the male stomped his way to the others; his body language was that of a warrior. He might be afraid of what the scientist was doing to his beloved flower, but right now, there was no time to let the fears rule his mind.

 

Right now, the monster needed to be a soldier for her. He needed to get her before Sans falls to the insanity that her absence brings. He needed to _kill_ the male who caused all this.


	19. 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I do not claim to own the original game nor its many AUs; as such Flowerfell and Echotale, or other AUs are mentioned, but this plot and possible original characters/AU belong to me. Any famous songs, TV show/movies/books and manga names, and brands that are mentioned in this work belong to their rightful owners. This is purely for fun and my inner fangirl.  
> © Willa Field

-.-.-.-.-

18:

Calc

**Frisk**

(Third POV)

-.-.-.-.-

 

The Gods’ good-hearted king paced the floor in front of their room, his long ears only heard the rain falling against the window. This was the night that their household of three became four. Moon smiled at the thought as he came to a stop at the window, his warm eyes traced the droplets.

 

He could feel his soul matched the pit-patter of the slow rain, trying to stay calm as he waited for news, but the king failed with a giddy smile. This was the day, the day the male hoped for years. No, he grinned at his reflection as he pressed a paw to the glass:

 

It wasn’t just the king that prayed and hoped for the day a little princess would be born. The family and kingdom both waited for this day for years, but it was true that the older male was most excited about the new heir.

 

He loved his son, he did to death, however, the kind king always wanted a little girl to spoil and teach. He also wanted a sweet touch beside his son’s firmer rule. He wanted someone to calm him when needed, to be there for the young male and someone to protect the small female, and when they were grown, the kind male hoped that both could find someone who would love them as much as he loved their mother. He hoped their bond would be strong even when they find their separate fates

 

He held hope that they would help each one other to grow until they could walk down their chosen path.

 

But above all else, he wanted her to be happy as she grew into a young woman, he prayed in his mind before a middle-aged human woman ran into the room with hurried breaths, waking the goat from his rushing thoughts:

 

“The baby is coming, Your Mastery! Hurry!” The nursemaid screamed as she came to a halt, a sweet smile placed on her lips as she bowed to her king.

 

With a loud and happy gasp, King Moon rushed to the room as his soul drummed against his chest, laughing joyously with every hoof fall and slammed into the royal bedroom where his beautiful wife was screaming in pain. He rushed to her side and took her smaller paw into his giant one, squeezing it with a giddy grin laced to his lips.

 

Even in the moment, the queen was the most beautiful creature Moon ever laid eyes on. Despite going through unimaginable pain, she still held the gentlest smile as whispers of love and adoration for their new daughter fell from her lips before the pain grew too strong for her to ignore, the baby girl was done waiting. To soothe her pain, he stroked her sweaty forehead and he whispered this through a softer smile: 

 

“Star, you are doing amazingly well, my love, just one more push and it will be over!” He soothed loudly as the sound of rain mixed with the queen’s screams, his amber eyes were sparkling happily.

 

Her hand squeezed Moon’s hand once more before she let out a loud howl, pushing once more before a healthy cry filled the room. The room started to buzz with activity, caring for the new princess of the Gods and laughing with glee over her cute moaning and crying.

 

After the nursemaids was done cleaning her body and wrapping her tightly in a pink blanket, one nursemaid gently laid the baby girl on her mother’s chest, earning the biggest smile she had seen from her as the queen tenderly embraced the tiny crying princess.

 

Her voice, light as a feather, was heard while her eyes peeked up at the king, who was smiling ear to ear, humming softly these words as she caressed her cheek. Those words smoothly soothed the fussy infant with ease and lulled her into dreamland:

 

“You are a miraculous thing, my lovely child. Rest now, papa and mama will always be there for you. Rest and know you are loved.”

 

As the small lullaby faded into the sounds of the maids rushing to give their rulers privacy, the parents just basked in her dull glow. Her mother slowly rocked her, unable to put her down at the moment, as her father laid his hand on her lightly-haired head and their eyes held such peace. Their little miracle was finally there.

 

They stayed silent for moments after, both didn’t want to break the spell so soon, but the king’s soft roar eventually broke the spell; his grin grew as he moved his eyes to the giant doors. There was another dying to meet this beauty.

 

“Should we let him in now or be mean and make him wait?” Moon teased lightly, gesturing to the door, which earned the giant male a loud giggle as his wife carefully slapped his chest.

 

“Sun would never forgive you, Moon, let him see her, silly.”

 

“Aww, you’re no fun, love.”

 

Little eight-old-year Sun was the second most excited one for the newest arrival. He would rush around for flowers to decorate the nursery or did little jobs to raise money for toys. The little goat was known to be mature and responsible, despite being a typical young boy, and anyone couldn’t deny the excited prince his desire to be a good brother. He just was so cute to deny. So, the young prince was dubbed the ‘big brother’ prince by many of the town, the one they could rely on. Without fail.

 

Now when the baby entered the world, it was difficult to keep the eager boy from rushing into the room, he wanted to be with his parents as his new sister made her entrance. But a scolding and a firm hand rooted the pouting goat to his seat with his arms crossed as he waited. 

 

It seemed like a lifetime until the door opened for him, revealing the smiling face of the king:

 

“Alright, Sunny, ready to meet your little sister?” With that, the young goat jumped up quickly as a loud giggle escaped his snout before he ran straight to his mother’s side.

 

Sun carefully leapt on the big bed, cautious to not wake the sleeping girl nuzzled in the older female’s arms and with the pink blanket over her face, when Star gently smiled at him before she moved the blanket for the male to see her clearer. The young goat gasped, it bounced off the walls, as he tenderly ran a hand across her cheek, his ambers gleaming with love.

 

Sun fell in love in that moment, vowing he would always protect her. But one thought bothered him. It wouldn’t change how he felt about her, but in his childish mind wondered why the newborn had absolutely no fur on her little body. She almost looked……….human, and she might’ve pass for one, save for her slightly long ears.

 

Why was she so human?

 

“She’s so pretty, mama, but…….um where is her fur?” The young boy cocked his head innocently, earning himself a laugh from his parents as his mother reached up with her free hand to touch his cheek.

 

“Love, your sister isn’t like us.”

 

“How is that possible, mama? I mean would she be a goat?”

 

“Not exactly, sweet boy. I can’t explain it to you right now, but let’s say she was meant to look this way. Everyone has their own physical identity but……” Her voice trailed off when the still unnamed baby’s eyes squinted open a bit as she wiggled awake, revealing a warm hue of amber underneath her lids, causing Star to smile slightly as she returned her gaze to her son:

 

“There are traits they still share with their parents, such as her ears and eyes. So, what are we going to name this beauty?” She asked soothingly, shifting the bundle toward the young boy, gaining a giggle from him.

 

“I think Dove fits her, mama. She’s as pretty as a dove when flying.”

 

As the adults laughed, the young boy held a finger to her, allowing Dove to wrap her tiny fingers around it and squeezed slightly, making him smile as he continued to stare at the little face of an angel with the typical adoration from a big brother.

 

How can one little person steal a heart with a tiny squeeze of a finger? He questioned inside of his mind, watching while her eyes started to show a bit of that inquisitive manner every being would soon fall victim to in the not-too-distant future, and again he made her a vow:

 

He would always protect her.

-.-.-.-.-

         

The years passed quickly, and the baby grew into a playful child of six, one with big pools of amber that every being didn’t stand a chance against and a smile which could melt any soul. Everyone couldn’t deny her anything when she flashed a cheeky smile, so much so that there were rumors which foretold a fate of the poor soul that smile would capture one day.

 

Dove of Love would have them wrapped around her tiny finger, they would be doomed to be at her mercy, and they wouldn’t mind one bit. As long as the free flying bird always returned to them and said:

 

“I’m yours.”

 

But not now. Now, the giggles of the little bird flowed on the wind as her brother chased after her with his arms playfully out like a monster, weaving through the tall flowers. That soul would’ve have to wait, because right now, as the sun smiled down at them; the young royals were just enjoying their youth.

 

Their mother smiled sweetly from the hill as she watched the scene before the female sensed another familiar presence behind her, turning her smile into a grin as her voice met the air. She knew who it was without even having to turn around.

 

“Hello Raven, I’m surprised to see you here today. Is your father getting on your nerves again?”

 

The eight-year-old boy huffed annoyed while he came to sit next to her on the edge and bony arms stubbornly crossed over his chest, his white cloak wafted with the gentle wind. Star smiled motherly as she knelt to the young boy and waited, she had known him long enough to know you wouldn’t get anything out of him if you forced him:

 

After all, he was Raven. As much as he was kind, he was stubborn as a young bull. The subjects have come to dub him the ‘Prince of Bulls’ fondly, but it had gotten him into trouble with his father many a time. One example was the fact he was bonded with the Life queen against his orders.

 

He just didn’t understand why he had to be at odds with the gentler side of the kingdom, and if she was honest with herself, Star didn’t either. They were close while they were younger, however, when the former Death king died; Creation changed. After that, he viewed them as wrong. He viewed them as weak. She tried to find the peace, but he didn’t want it.

 

She sighed, closing her eyes as the sadness crushed her once more. Star missed her old friend, she wished she could turn back time, but they just followed different paths. Their friendship was the price and she had to accept that, no matter how much she prayed she didn’t.

 

And now, Raven and Crow were paying for it.

 

“Ah just don’t see why he hates you so much, your majesty. I see that you are our opposite, but that doesn’t mean we aren’t enemies. We should be equals, should we? Ah just don’t understand.” Raven growled softly, turning his sockets toward her, revealing such a sadness.

 

She breathed sharply, fighting tears as she cradled his body to hers, hating every shake of this strong and sweet boy’s body. Because he was right, the should be united, but every time they tried to build a bridge between the two kingdoms, to offer peace, the dark king would just slap their attempts down with a laugh.

 

She looked back to her own children while she continued to hold this lost boy, wishing him and his little brother could be as free as them. With no burdens to bare until they were ready. She wished they could be children.

 

But for now, all the kind queen could do was to be a mother for him, a soul that he could bare all to without cruel judgments and harsh words until he was strong enough to stand on his own. Maybe Fate had something great for him, she smiled against his skull.

 

But, as she stared at her happy daughter, Star had to wonder as her voice filled the silence; what if her fate is entwined with his?

 

“It is alright, my child. I believe, one day, you’ll do something grand, something that would change everything. Just wait, I know it will be better in the future. Just believe.”

 

And with that, they just clung to one another until young Raven left with a little more hope within his soul. But the queen was left to her wild thoughts as her ambers traced the playful movements of Sun and Dove. Her soul trembled underneath an invisible pressure, knowing something that her mind could not fathom just yet.

 

Why did she have a sinking feeling that Dove would play a big part in not only her own fate, but Raven’s as well? Star just felt an undeniable air as they were a bit away from each other, not even noticing the new presence.

 

But, one day, they would.

-.-.-.-.-

 

Dove smiled small, her dainty hands soothed the dirt of the meadow. The ten-year-old loved the meadow, her mother had brought her there many times through the years, but the small girl noticed that no one truly cared for it. So, she took that duty upon herself.

 

That was Dove. Over the years, her playful traits smoothed out into mature and much more teasing mannerisms. Yes, she still was a child, pone to mistakes and rash decisions, but every being couldn’t deny her sweetness. The little bird went out of her way to help anyone and make anything better if she could, if it was in her power:

 

Today, instead of playing with her older brother, the little girl requested that she could plant some flowers. She wanted everyone to see what she saw whenever they spent a day there. The true beauty of the meadow and the sparkling river that lazily snaked its way throughout the meadow’s green hills.

 

The brunette was so engrossed with her work, loving the velvety touch of the soil running through her fingers, that she didn’t notice as her mother came to her side before Star’s hand tapped her shoulder; waking her back to the real world.

 

She shook her head to clear it and lifted her ambers up to the other female’s, who was smiling down at her as she knelt next to the small monster:

 

“Hello, love. I have someone I’d like you to meet.” She smiled once more before she helped her up, the ground slightly tinted her white gown, but Star was stroke again with her beauty.

 

As the years went on, she has only gotten more and more beautiful, that worried her parents. Not because she would run into trouble when she reached maturity, they knew everyone would watch out for her, but because she would have to hurt a lot of young admirers until she found the right one for her. And Dove was such a soft-hearted creature, it might be hard for the little beauty.

 

Star just hoped her ‘one’ would find her first quickly, rather than she having to find them.

 

Her thoughts were interrupted when crushing of grass sounded through the silence, making the older female smile wider. This was the day when Life and Death would meet, and the queen knew it would change everything. It was just a strong feeling.

 

“Love, this is Raven.”

 

The girl looked towards the shade, spotting a slightly tall shape. Her eyes widened absently as her soul began to dance within her chest, why, she didn’t know. All the beauty knew was this moving shape, making its way out of the shadows and towards the ladies, was the cause of this strange reaction.

 

She didn’t understand, as the shape turned into a preteen, why her body was shaking so violently. She just knew that Raven could become a big part of her life, staring at his smiling face when her mother brought her attention back to the conversation at hand. Before Dove turned her full attention on the newcomer, she sent a thankful prayer towards her mother:

 

“And Raven, this is my cute daughter, little Dove.” Star teased lightly, nudging her forward as a blush appeared on her face; causing the little bird to curse her proud mother innocently in her mind while she was placed a foot away from the male.

 

Dove was thankful that it seemed like she wasn’t the only nervous one in that moment as he stared back at her with his own blush sitting on his cheekbones.

 

She wouldn’t see it through his eye-sockets, but Raven’s mind and soul were now a mess because of this fragile-looking, and he had to admit, beautiful girl. She caused such an urge within him; the preteen almost couldn’t fight and keep his arms down; he just wanted to hold her and never let go.

 

What was happening to them?

 

An awkward silence weighted on the young royals, both were unsure as to say to the beautiful stranger in front of them, as they tried to find an answer. But, the pair had no luck, the feeling only grew while the minutes went on. It was both scary and strangely wonderful that they met a person who evokes this much emotion in them, even at this tender age:

 

They just felt like a strong connection, a connection that wouldn’t be easy to sever. The young ones didn’t know how they knew that, they just knew that their whole lives would never be the same again. All because of this beautiful stranger.   

 

 The girl blushed brightly, liking that thought a little too much without knowing this ‘Raven’, and breathed through her nose to calm herself before a small and shy smile danced across her lips as she stepped a little closer to him with her folded hands placed behind her back slightly teasingly. She might be mature, but Dove was still a tease.

 

“Hello, Raven. I’m sorry about my mother, she loves to brag. But, I’m sure you’ve seen much cuter girls than me.” She let out a giggle, her smile still sat on her face as her hair came around it when she curtsied to him.

 

She always was like this, even as a toddler. Dove was dubbed the ‘Dove of Love’ for her kindness towards others and everything that needed a kind touch, but inside and towards herself, she played compliments off with a laugh; giving others a glimpse into another side to the beloved princess. One that worried her family.

 

She acted so comfortable in her own skin, but sometimes, the other royals could see her burning ambers dulled whenever a subject or someone complimented her. Small or big, it didn’t matter. They couldn’t understand why this was happening, were they blind to some misguided youth’s bullying towards their precious girl? She couldn’t be this self-conscious at ten, right?

 

Their worries faded slightly as the light came back into her eyes, putting them away for another day. However, as they waved her off for her daily adventures, her brother or a warrior would trail her, but only found adoring people along her path. Not one harsh word, not even from the few Deaths she came across. Everyone loved her, so the older royals hoped that it was a small phrase, something that a small girl must face.

 

As she learnt that she was a treasure, the dulling would end. She would become kinder to the one everyone wished that she would show kindness, herself.

 

 Soon, sadly, they came to realize it was more than just a phrase. It began to happen more often, her bright light slowly grew from its lush hue into a dimmed flicker, much to the beautiful princess’s family’s despair, and soon Dove started to bully herself harshly:

 

And now, through that light dab, she did it once more. Star bit her lip hard, trying to keep the tears back, as she dipped the young one’s head back to her own ambers. The mother didn’t see when the skeletal boy let out a low growl and moved toward them before she tried to break through to her

 

“Don’t be ridiculous, my child—”

 

“Actually, your highness,” The growl cut the mother’s scolding, stepping so close that Dove could feel his heat as he tenderly turned her head to him, an impish smile was playing across his teeth.

 

However, his smile faded into a staggered expression, for in that moment, they met their density in the eyes of the other person. When amber meets sole blue, their minds went cold, and time came to complete stop. A new story is born by a mere look:

 

“I find you quite cute. In fact, I think you’re the cutest.” Raven whispered in awe, letting his arm drop as they just stared into one another’s eyes, seemingly unable to keep his cool.

 

Raven wanted to leave his hand on her cheek, but he got lost in the bright shine to her eyes, so lost that he couldn’t do anything beyond just stare. She was beautiful; however, she couldn’t see it; he was flabbergasted she was blind to her obvious beauty when the others could see her light shining. But he hoped, one day, he could make this girl realize that she was the cutest thing ever.

 

He hoped they would become best friend, maybe more in the future. However, for now, the male was just fine with being friends. Raven just wanted to be in her life.

 

As for Dove, she couldn’t move a muscle away from the boy, yet alone form words. He thinks she’s cute, she cheered in her mind, not knowing why. She knew she wasn’t the prettiest, not even cute. But, this beautiful Death was staring at her like she was the most beautiful thing he ever seen, and the ten-year-old couldn’t bring herself to push him away or deny the claim.

 

For the first time in her life, Dove felt truly, fully beautiful. Just from a soft, truthful, whisper. What was this burning in her chest?

 

“You do, Raven?”

 

“Yes…”

 

As the younger royals danced around, awkward and unsure as to what to say next, the eldest blinked in shocked and confused amazement. She had never seen Dove so shy, but so open, before. It was true that the beauty was kind, but every being sensed she was closed off. To even her parents, she was close to them, but she only let her brother see some of the hidden things within her. But she never let anyone fully in:

 

Not her own family, she kept all her sides close to the vest with everyone, but there the princess was; letting this stranger in slowly. She finally was letting another in besides her brother, and even though the mother goat was saddened she wasn’t truly of the lucky ones that was allowed to see her true  self, Star was happy that her little girl was allowing herself to make friends.

 

She smiled at that thought, sending a thankful prayer to the stars, before Raven’s soft growl of a voice woke the queen from her thoughts, bringing her ambers back onto the young couple just when the skeleton nodded to the princess’s interrupted project.

 

“Can I help you with that and we can talk?” That question earned him a bright smile before the girl grabbed his hand to drag him to the dug-up spot, sending a burning blush to the young male’s cheeks.

 

“Please, Raven? I’d love that.”

 

With that, the couple slowly slipped into the project, forgetting the presence of Star, but she didn’t mind. She was enjoying watching the two of them, giggling and joking, while she took a seat by the lake; a small smile sat on her snout.

 

She couldn’t put her finger on it, but as the queen watched them, she could sense an unseen string snaked around them, bounding them together forever. She hadn’t feel that power since Moon came to court her, nevertheless, she was certain they were meant to meet. They would be better together rather than not.

 

Star had to wonder if this was the rumored Soul Bond, slowly worming its way into the young pair’s hearts.

 

“Creation won’t be happy with this. You know what that look means, my Star.” Moon’s voice woke her, his footsteps ceased as he took the seat next to her. The goat queen breathed a heavy sigh as she closed her eyes, collecting her thoughts before she peeked at her husband:

 

“I know, but I don’t care. They need to be together, I think they will change for the better. If he has an issue with it, I will deal with it, but they need this. Please don’t stop Dove, love.” Star begged as she a paw onto his and looked into his icy blues before returning her gaze on the scene playing out a few feet away.

 

The king watched as a smile passed across her lips before his own eyes moved to the laughing pair, realizing what his beautiful Star saw in their budding relationship. How young Raven affected her.

 

It was too beautiful to end just when it had only begun, only because the king was worried for his precious daughter and the anger of the king of Death.

 

Creation was quick to anger when it involved his sons and right now, his daughter was happily playing with the Death’s pride and joy. Which put her in the middle of the war path of that hot-headed king, making the goat monster fear for her. But he couldn’t, he loved seeing her happy too much:

 

So, just for now, he would listen to his wife and watch from the shadows as their friendship continued to grow until Raven could stand against his father with his own strength for not only himself, but the right to choose his mate. Because Moon had a feeling that his guiding star already knew what this would lead to in the future.

 

After all, his wife always had a way to know things before anyone could. He smiled against her head as he landed a kiss on her temple, letting his whisper fall into the wind:

 

“I wouldn’t dream of going against you, my lovely star.”

 

As the adults continued their banter, the younger two bantered in their own way. It was innocent, but anyone could see there was more the mere teasing. They could see there would be more to their relationship.

 

And that was how their love story begun, as naïve children who thought they would be best friends for the rest of their young lives.

 

The boy vowed to be her guardian angel and to be always there for her when she needs him. Raven wanted to be the only one to make her smile so beautifully.

 

For the small bird, she wanted to be in his arms and never leave. Frisk felt that he was going to be someone so special to her, the girl never wanted to let him go.

 

Either one would have foreseen the legend they just gave birth to, no, for it was too crazy to even imagine a story like theirs….

-.-.-.-.-

 

Frisk moaned deeply, her whole body felt like lead and her head was spinning from both the memories and the drugs. She could feel the ropes         tightly hugging to her skin, but the young woman couldn’t bring herself to care about that right now.

 

She knew she could have been screaming and thrashing until she could kick this asshole’s butt before running back to Sans, but she was too deep into her mind to even think of escaping or doing something rather than sitting there with her mouth agape:

 

Frisk should’ve known that she was going to see memories from Dove’s time, feel things so intense her chest hurt, however, to finally see some stole her breath. They were only three, but they just confirmed she had a much bigger part than she ever thought.

 

She was just an abused teen a few months ago, now though; she seemed like a whole other person, someone the bullies wouldn’t recognize. She was someone that no one would want to mess with. If not her, Sans would be another stubborn block, someone who would never let anyone hurt her again.

 

And this time won’t be any different, he would burn all the Underground to find her. He would save her, no matter what he would have to do in order to get her back:

 

Frisk smiled a bit at that thought, praying that he would get here soon; before she lifted her head, taking the nearly empty room in and scoping it for any exits, as she sent a message throughout her mind.

 

_Chara, are you there?_

_Yeah, I’m here. Are you okay?_ The younger brunette winced deeply, the pain finally hit her, but she nodded anyways.

 

_Yeah, but we need to get out of here._

_Agreed._ And thankfully, the subject of escaping took the place of her worries about Frisk.

 

There was no point in worrying her right now as she would probably get more injuries while the day went on. She didn’t know how she knew this, but she felt like this was the final battle for this run and it wouldn’t end well.

 

She had a feeling she would have to reset the world to save everyone or the reset will happen on its own when she dies. Either way, she would disappear again, and that would cause her loved ones another wave of pain. She bit her lip hard, hating she needed to pain them so much that the ache in her chest was worse than the throbbing of her confined limbs:

 

“Ah, you’re awake, my dear?” The smooth voice woke her up, bringing her head to the shadows, revealing someone standing there. Her heart stopped as her body began to shake once again. The shaking worsened when her sister’s voice came through, growling like an angry cat.

 

_Gaster._

 

The young gritted her teeth, biting back a hiss as her eyes followed the movements of the shadow, before a yell escaped her mouth. She didn’t care about the pain in her throat at that moment, she was too angry to care.

 

“Let me go! You will pay for this!” Frisk bit out, wiggling against the chair she was tied to, glaring as the smirking skeleton entered the light, his hands behind.

 

The young female might be terrified and in pain, but her anger dulled the pain and she was ready to attack that smirking, arrogant monster with everything she had in her tiny body, but she would not let her fear show. No, not to give him a bit of satisfaction of seeing her weak. Well, any weaker than she already was, wiggling like a fish out of water.

 

“My, my, you are feisty, my dear. That is a fine trait for a Death queen, too bad I can’t let Sans marry you. You would have made a great queen.” Gaster declared sadly as his hand made her face point towards his, his mouth leaking the deadliest breath Frisk had the misfortune to smell. The breath almost broke her into a gagging fit, however her will didn’t let her.

 

Instead, she just growled her displease, still struggling against the ropes. She wanted to kick him where it mattered, but sadly her legs were tightly tied to the legs of the chair:

 

“Why do you hate me so much, Gaster? I never did anything to you and Sans was happy. Why is that so wrong?” She sneered the question, ignoring the burning in her throat, then grunted when Gaster dug his claws into her cheeks, drawing beads of blood.

 

“I beg to differ, darling. You stole my sons from me. You and your family turned them soft. You have to pay for that.”

 

“What are you talking about?” She gritted out, feeling the droplets of blood running down her cheeks. That question earned her another wound as he slapped her, knocking her to the floor with another loud grunt.

 

Gaster growled deeply, feeling disgusted. This naïve girl really didn’t know why he was so angry?

 

She was the reason that his beloved sons turned their backs on their culture, on _him_ , why shouldn’t he be angry? Why shouldn’t he want this annoying, _weak_ human out of the picture? Maybe then, both the boys would see how much she manipulated them and would join him happily.

 

He just observed her for a bit before speaking again, thinking about what his son saw in her. What made her so special?

 

It was true that she was very beautiful, and she can be feisty when it called for it, but she was a humanoid and now, she _is_ a human. A full-fledged human, the very creature he hated, she needed to be erased from the world; and he would be the one to do so.

 

He had to. What kind of father would he be if he didn’t? He was a protective monster, but after his wife died, he knew he needed to be strict with the boys. And with this, the male needed to nip this in the butt.

 

Gaster frowned deeply, snapping back to reality as Frisk growled her impatience and pain, cutting her eyes towards the evil king. He hid the disgusted feeling rushing through his non-existent veins behind a chuckle, not wanting to give this mere, lowly human any reaction; before Gaster grasped her hair and pulled her up to meet  her eyes with a smug smirk placed onto his face:

 

“I have a plan for you, my dear. I know someone who will want you. I can recreate a Soul Bond and can make you forget all about your precious Sans. You would love only him, my dear, and you won’t know any better. Sans will know you’re safe. Everyone will be happy.”

 

Frisk gasped, her strength slowly disappearing from her body as the words run though her mind. Was there that kind of magic out in the world? The thought filled her with fear.

 

She didn’t know much about Soul Bonding, but she knew that it is the most sacred and oldest tradition in the monsters’ world, it is the strongest feeling—even more so than mere true love in the human world—a being can ever feel. And now, that might be twisted and muddled by some silly magic?

 

It made her almost sick to her stomach, the nauseous feeling twisted around her insides as if a hot iron were being held against her skin, dreed dancing with the feeling. She tried to not to show her pain and be her strong self, but as she glared into Gaster’s black holes of eyes, the tears were slowly pooling in the corners of her eyes. The weak girl who she was before she jumped into the monsters’ world was swimming back to the surface.

 

And right now, she needed the new strong, fiery self she became:

 

“Why must you ruin your son’s happiness? You love him, don’t you? I don’t understand.” Frisk whispered, to hide her growing fear. She would not let him see her breakdown, that would give him all the power:

 

The skeleton growled, hitting the brunette against the wall, leaning so close, the girl feared he might hit her.

 

“Because you don’t belong with him. You never did, Frisk. We are Death and you are Life, we don’t mix, you have to know that, you foolish girl. You are foolish to think that you two would last. The Soul Bond is just a foolish passing fancy other monsters sees as ‘true love—”

 

“If it is just passing fancy, why has it lasted this long? Through the years, I always fell in love with him and he with me. It’s more than a phrase.” Frisk growled deeply through her teeth as the pain passed through her body, cutting him off as she narrowed her eyes at him.

 

Gaster winced at that, knowing she had a point. He didn’t even know why his son was so keen on marrying only the young human. The skeleton king once thought that he wanted her for her beauty and power, to make a perfect heir, however, now Gaster didn’t quite sure what he wanted from Frisk. Gaster slowly grew fearful as his son’s desires turned from ruling the monsters’ world with an iron fist to giving everything to this feisty young woman.

 

He sighed at the thought, shaking his head to free himself from the confusing thoughts, and dropped the young woman to the floor, and then he moved to escort the foolish young woman to her temporary room.

 

“I hope you enjoy your room, beautiful Frisk, because you’ll be spending a little of time with the enemy, either or not you want to. You’ll be his soon.” He was back to his cocky self, grinning over his shoulder as Gaster closed the door behind him.

 

“I’ll never be anyone’s but Sans’! You can do all the magic you want, but it will not be real.” She growled harshly, throwing the untied ropes at his head; missing it and hitting the door.

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

After a few more days of waiting and trying to lock the crazy skeleton out of it, Frisk hugged herself to the wall of her ‘room’, praying that her family wasn’t freaking out too much. Especially Sans.

 

But the young woman knew it was useless. The beauty figured, he would be on a fiery rage and it would be impossible to stop him. You do not mess with a monster’s mate, ever, if you wanted to live.

 

She smiled at the thought as her hands rubbed the fresh wounds he gladly gave her, which weren’t too horrible in pain, but would land her in the hospital once again.

 

Even if it was the only second time in months, the brunette hated having to go to any hospital; though Underground’s heath care buildings seemed to different from the human world’s. She didn’t think they were as bad, but she didn’t think she was going to have to stay longer in one:

 

The beautiful brunette rolled her eyes at the thought, not so happy about that fact that she had to learn how different they are. Or, she thought with a wince, maybe she wouldn’t have to go. After all, this might be the day Frisk would have to choose whether to disappear or reset everything, she mused sadly.

 

But then, realizing how weak that sounded, she scolded herself about thinking that and let out a sigh as she moved to the edge of the hard bed. She needed to stay positive, strong. Frisk knew Gaster wanted her to become weak for his sick experiments to work.

 

 At least, Frisk fought with her everything like she promised her friends a week ago, landing a few injuries on Gaster, while he started his plans. This week was hell, but the brunette didn’t break down. She always gave the mad scientist a cheeky smile whenever he hurt her.

 

The scientist’s plan of making the princess love another had the laughter came bubbling up from her chest again, finding it so ridiculous.

 

Frisk was born for Sans, always will, and Gaster had to know that she was going to not be easy to break her and make her implied to his wishes. No matter what kind of spell he used on her, the young woman would always love Sans. And he would love her. Frisk would never bend to the evil skeleton. Not when her love was counting on her to stay strong .

 

The brunette finally has a purpose and she is going to do everything in her power to fulfill her promise to show her loved ones the beautiful stars.

 

She sighed as she hugged her knees to her chest once more, looking up to the ceiling, and let her mind wander to her friends:

 

“Please be safe.” She whispered to no one, but it was a silent prayer for her family.


	20. 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I do not claim to own the original game nor its many AUs; as such Flowerfell and Echotale, or other AUs are mentioned, but this plot and possible original characters/AU belong to me. Any famous songs, TV show/movies/books and manga names, and brands that are mentioned in this work belong to their rightful owners. This is purely for fun and my inner fangirl.  
> © Willa Field

.-.-.-.-.

19:

Bad Blood

**Sans and Frisk**

(Third POV)

-.-.-.-.-

 

Frisk was staring at the white walls, her on her side. She spent two days in her mind as she replayed the last experiment, not knowing why. It wasn’t too bad, but the words of Gaster chilled her to her core just before he locked the flower back into her cell. Remembering them again, she shivered deeply:

 

_You won’t win, love. I know how to break you. Why don’t you be a good girl next time and it will be easy on you, okay?_

 

The simple statement didn’t sound menacing, per say, but her gut throbbed with dread. She came to realize that Gaster had this way to play threats off as a soothing, fatherly suggestion, with that crazy grin still spread over his face. Frisk smiled and nodded as he slammed the lock down, but inside, she wanted to crumble to her knees and cry. The mad scientist filled the poor girl with such fear, she wondered why she still stood tall.

 

 _Because you are Princess Dove, Frisk. I know she would be proud of how you turned out._ Chara’s voice flowed through her thoughts, earning a chuckle as she moved to a sitting position with her knees pressed to her chest and her blues glowing dimly with tears:

 

_A weak human that couldn’t fight against Gaster? Who always has to be saved?_

_You are the one who defeated me many times, aren’t you? You aren’t as weak as you think, sis._ The only reply the older brunette got was a small huff as Frisk buried her face into her knees. The younger sister knew her mindmate was trying to make her feel better, she didn’t do a good job though.

 

It was true that the brunette wasn’t so weak that she couldn’t stand up for herself and the others when it was needed, but she was getting tired as she continued her ‘stay’ with the mad skeleton. She still fought any attempts he tried to break her, of course, however; it was starting to get to the poor girl:

 

As the week grew longer, she was proud that she didn’t let him creep her out. In fact, she dished out as much as creepiness back, but then he just turned the creepiness up a notch when she did. She bit her lip hard as she fought a shiver back, wishing she was a little stronger. A little more like……... _her_.

 

She didn’t know much about her earliest version, but Frisk felt that Dove was the type that held a secret strength no one knew she possessed. She was the type of girl who had a sweetness to her, but when it came to her family, that sweetness melted away to reveal an angel with cold hands; ready to erase anyone who hurt them. But all Frisk could do was buy herself time until the others could come rescue her, using her brain rather than her strength to keep dangers at bay.

 

She breathed a sigh, standing from the bed, and paced the small room. She knew that wasn’t so bad, seeing it was working for now, nevertheless, it would fail soon enough and when it did; she would become his puppet to do with as he pleased. She growled at that thought, falling to her knees and hit the floor. Why must the flower rely on others to save her? Why was she weak?

 

_Oh, Frisk. Don’t you know your own strength? You’re much stronger than you realize, beloved sister._

 

She smiled at her sister’s proclamation as she propped herself against the bed, touching her forehead in thanks before her hands found her locket. She smiled again, tracing the face of the red heart for comfort. The simple locket was the only one that held her sanity intact, keeping Gaster’s eager hands away from her mind.

 

 Frisk still didn’t know who gave it to her, but she was thankful to whomever it was. The beauty always knew she was safe whenever she touched its smooth surface, whenever she felt it brush against her skin. That somehow, it was proof that someone was out there, chasing the wind as they raced to save her. As the stories go.

 

The brunette let a giggle fell from her mouth, imagining Sans doing so, just as her fingers brushed a strange curve. Her brows furrowed in confusion as she turned it to its back, revealing the strangest engraving the young flower had ever seen. It was as if they wrote it in the Wingdings font to hide the real message. A frown appeared on her face while her fingers gently danced across the bumps:

 

Always for you

 

“What in the world?” The teen questioned as her confusion grew, not really expecting an answer, but Chara’s echoing chuckle met her question before      her voice filled her ears.

 

_Well I’ll be, your comedian is smarter than I ever thought. He hid a message for you, love._

 

Frisk cocked her brow, feeling she was missing something. Again, she sighed deeply as she returned from her thoughts when Chara spoke once more. She really hated her memory lost. But her frustration at her missing memories slowly faded as the next words met her ears, replaced with the mixture of sadness and warmth.

 

_It’s the Skeletal Language. It says, ‘Always for you’._

 

She gasped, her grip tightened around the small heart, as her mind flashed back to that day in Snowdin. As the snow crushed under their feet, the male had whispered those words against her neck with tears hitting her shoulders.

 

At that time, all the flower could do was silently comfort him, her mind rushing and wondering why it sounded so familiar, so _right_. But now, as her eyes closed, and the heart nuzzled in her hand, the teen understood why.

 

He vowed that many a time as Raven when she needed comfort while his teeth showered her skin with kisses. The young prince would vow that he would always be there by her side, would always fight for them, and each and every time, it would soothe the girl’s fears. The brunette didn’t know how she remembered that, and right now, it didn’t matter:

 

All that mattered, she promised herself as her forehead leaned against her closed fist, was she would always find her skeleton. Frisk Dreemurr would always belong with Sans the Skeleton. She could feel her strength rush back to her while her vow took root in her heart. She would fight, always for him.

 

 _Finally._ Chara huffed in her mind, sounding relieved with a hint of annoyance, before the older brunette faded back to the darkness. She felt her sister needed time alone with her thoughts. A moment of silence before the   storm began, no matter how short that moment might be.

 

The young brunette chuckled in thanks while her head met the top of the bed, her fears mixed with her strength as she let her mind rushed. She was lost in her thoughts when a booming crash suddenly sounded, snapping her awake as her blues flew opened and moved to the cell’s door before she jumped onto her knees.

 

The young woman gasped deeply, her eyes went wide, as she stumbled back on her feet; her heart matched her footsteps while she rushed to the cell door and she gripped the bars tightly as a small smirk appeared over her lips. They were there, she cheered in her mind while she searched for a way out, they were there to save the princess:

 

A few moments of searching later, a growl slipped from her lip as her fist slammed against the wall. Gaster planned this well, she groaned as she slid down the door, trying to find another way to escape, but with no avail. He made sure the flower was locked away without a way in or out, putting her under lock and key. The brunette growled, banging her head against the door as this sole question rung through the rooms of her minds:

 

How would she get out, how was going to help? The teen didn’t know, but she was going to do. No matter what, she was fighting with her family and they were going to win. She vowed that, and she was going to keep it.

 

Her head snapped up when her kidnapper’s laughter echoed into the cell and a growl answered as the flower jumped up to glare through the bars with a smirk laced to her lips.

 

“They’re coming for me.” Frisk lowered her voice to keep the pain at bay, but anyone could hear the anger in it, biting him with each word. However, it looked like it didn’t bother the mad scientist one bit as his sick-looking smile grew while he leaned closer to her shadowed face:

 

“Looks so, but have no fear, my dear. I won’t let them derail our big plans. You will be his still.” He teased darkly, sliding back before her hand should grab him

 

The brunette scowled deeply, banging hard on the door while angry and hot tears rolled down her cheeks; tinting them red as he faded from view. Please **determination** , she begged while her hands started to bleed, don’t fail her now. Let her be able to fight beside her family.

 

Don’t let her fail now:

 

“I will never be anyone’s but Sans’, Gaster! Never love anyone but Sans! Do you hear me?!” Frisk shouted after the male, to only to be met with another laugh.

 

Another growl fell out her mouth, her eyes roaming again for an escape, not willing to not give up. And by luck, she birthed an idea by landing her blues on the thin blanket and a grin spread over her lips before she rushed towards the bed as her mind echoed a thought to her sister:

 

_Chara, I need you. Are you there?_

 

_I’m here for you. What do you need?_

_Teach me how to tie a loop._ She ordered as she sat down on the dirty floor, the determined shine was still sitting in her eyes.

 

A moment later, her face took on the determined expression as her feet moved her toward the door, her makeshift rope in hand as her gaze pointed to the keys hanging on the other wall. She nodded firmly before she swung the loop through the bars, her tongue peeking out as she wiggled it toward them over and over until she met the keys. Frisk wouldn’t give up until the damned things were in her hand. Until she was out.

 

But, as the minutes honed on, she felt the fire go out. The brunette watched as the rope fell to the floor and the teen fell onto her knees with a cry passing her lips, her hand tightened its hold onto the rope. How would she get to them, to Sans?

 

Then, oddly, the sound of tapping filled her ears, making the brunette snap her head up to the door’s bars, revealing a familiar face. Frisk gasped loudly, both shocked and relieved at the sight of that grin; but then the teen grinned hugely as the lock was released and the door swung opened. Her eyes lit up at the sight of the dimly lit hall as the shadow held out a hand to her:

 

“Ready to fight, Frisk?” The shadow required, their smile growing while her hand met theirs. She looked so fiery in that moment that, as any other father should have felt, they felt pride blooming in their chest.

 

“I am, papa.”

 

Asgore chuckled deeply, pulling his daughter behind him, not into danger with and worry in his heart, no; the king was leading his warrior princess into fear battle. He knew she would be alright, feeling her strength from the touch. She was strong, and she was needed, so as her father and the king, he needed to let her go. Without fear, worry, or delay.

 

And through Alphys’ cameras, he had seen her grow as the weeks; how her memories returned to Frisk, the memory of Dove. The fighter he loved and raised long ago.

 

His big eyes closed at her name. Not now, he reminded himself as he opened them again just when the lights became bright. Now, it’s time for her to show her stuff...

-.-.-.-.-

Three days earlier

-.-.-.-.-

 

Sans walked into the cave as his hands sat in the jacket’s pockets, the footsteps of his combat boots echoed loudly off the walls and the smell of baked goods lingered in the air. The male scowled, hating that he needed to trust _her_ , but they needed her now.

 

They needed the Princess of the Spiders. They needed her skills. He knew that, but that doesn’t mean he didn’t hate that fact:

 

“Well, well, what do we have here?” A female voice crooned, a puff of sweet smoke swirled around to him as Muffet came into view, returning him to the reality with a slight growl:

 

“What brings you here, mi cherie? I know you’re not my biggest fan.” Her French accent peeked through as the female spider placed her purple cigar to her lips, a smirk hiding behind it.

 

The spider hoped something would happen, her cannon has gotten dusty and having no free time away from her many siblings was getting on her nerves, so she was thankful for Sans’ sudden appearance. It was a break from mundane baking and duties. But, the ravenette monster didn’t see her chance coming in the form of the rough skeleton.

 

And from the cutting glare he pinned on her, she sensed he didn’t want to be here. The baker was seriously curious why the skeleton had come to her cave, and importantly, her cave _alone_. Muffet heard rumors that he wouldn’t go anywhere without the new human ‘princess’, but here he was, standing in front of her with that signature scowl of his without the human.

 

Finally, his growl woke her from her thoughts and she raised her violet eyes to his sockets as one of her many hands reached to tuck her loose hair behind her ear:

 

“I am here for help, Muffet. I’ll even pay you.” Now this was serious, the female realized as her brow rose.

 

Her lips pursed as she walked to him, a tail of smoke following behind her, and sized the skeletal male up before she took a breath of smoke in and spoke.

 

“This must be serious if you are willing to pay moi for help, Sans. What is the matter? I know we aren’t best friends, but I do worry about you.” Muffet required as she took another huff, cocking her head in concerned confusion.

 

Sans tsked as he leaned on a wall, staring out of the mouth of the cave before the purple-skinned spider could see his tears. He knew she wouldn’t let him live it down if she caught sight of him breaking down, even if he was thankful for her concern. Right now, the male didn’t need her teasing.

 

As the days went on, his soul felt like it was getting ripped into small pieces as he spent more and more time without Frisk. He thought the hours she ran off almost killed him, but he now knew that was nothing compared to this. If they couldn’t get to her soon, he feared that he would do something stupid and put his sweetheart in even more danger.

 

But Sans swore to the stars, the skeleton was going to kill the scientist for causing the most important person in his life pain, for everything he put Frisk through and the pain he put her family through. And Gaster was going to pay  _dearly_.

 

He sighed, rubbing his skull in frustration as the memory of Asgore and Toriel’s harrowing expression when Asriel had to fill them in about everything, including the truth behind their story, and the guilt twisted his non-existent gut again. He had promised them he would keep her safe, but the skeleton had failed. He failed Frisk once more:

 

But not again, Sans was going to save her and this time, they shall be free from this fate. He would be no longer tied to the doleful desires of his father, his brother and him would no longer be just his dutiful pawns in his sick games. It ends now, he pledged deep in his soul before he returned his attention to the spider princess with such a fury behind his glowing sockets:

 

“Gaster has my bond, Muffet. And I need your expertise to get her back. What do I have to pay to have that?” Sans seethed with every word as he showed her all the gold he had, causing her to smile bitterly as she shook her head.

 

For once, all she wanted was to help. For once in her life, gold was the last thing Muffet wanted. The ravenette moved one hand to his and pushed them down, the long sea of black fell along her shoulders to hide the sad smile on her lips.

 

“I just want my family and people to be freed. If your human can do that, that would be enough of a payment.”

 

Sans snapped his head up just when the female placed her giant cigar back to her mouth, shocked was clearly written over his features. For as long as he knew her, Sans has never seen her refuse gold, or even rarer, knew her to be selfless on someone’s behalf outside of her family.

 

“What has changed for you, Muffet? This isn’t like you.” Sans questioned, almost accusingly, letting the gold coins trickled to the floor. Sans didn’t care about the coins really, if he left them for the tiny bugs to carry away after he faded from view; that would be okay with the ancient monster:

 

He only cared for her and her only. Sans needed to find Frisk and he was only focused on her.

 

The female chuckled as her thousand eyes turned to see the sun chased the night away from the sky above unseen by monsters before her reply echoed off the cave’s walls:

 

“Sometimes, a ruler needs to see the big picture, and right now, the Underground is my big picture.” Muffet smiled once again, letting the wind dance across her skin, before a sigh escaped her mouth and she turned her back to the stunned skeleton.

 

“Just tell me when and we’ll be there. Oh, and Sans?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

She grinned at the familiar drawl of his lazy reply, her eyes shining in the shadows as she cocked her head back; her grin growing:

 

“You’ve changed, too.” And with that, she disappeared into the smoke the webbed cigar created.

 

Leaving the skeletal male with his thoughts, they rushed through while his heavy footsteps carried himself down the tree-dusted path. He hadn’t thought about it with everything else going on in the past months, but he realized that the spider princess was right.

 

Sans had changed.

 

And it wasn’t just his physical looks, but him himself. Since Sans learnt the truth behind this whole sick game and his bond to Frisk, he became serious, if that’s even possible for him.

 

He chuckled at the thoughts as he stopped to lean on a tree. Sans was always a jokester, a chilled guy, but then he slowly changed. He idly wondered if the change was Raven trying to peek through the many other levels of him, trying to say that he was still there. As if he was finally free to swim to the surface and claim his piece of Sans’ soul after being buried for years.

 

He actually had to smile at the thought, liking the idea of Raven molding into his personality; linking him to his forgotten past.

 

Sans smiled again before he sighed and continued his journey back to the group, looking up just when Hotland turned into Waterfall and the mock stars shined through the sadness that returned to his soul:

 

“We will save you, Frisk, we’re coming for you; just hold on, be brave, and fight, baby girl. I will get you back….” His words echoed to the sparking lights, almost like another vow as stinging tears pooled over and down his cheekbones, his soul wishing that they could get to her faster.

 

What the male didn’t know was he would get his wish. However, it won’t end very well. Both halves of the bond will have to face their worst nightmare, ending with a familiar sight.

-.-.-.-.-

Present—Hours before

-.-.-.-

 

The skeleton stood in front of the many windows of The Judgment Hall, his soul turning and twisting with anxiety as the sounds of everyone else busying themselves with the preparations met his ears. Sans wanted to join his family in the preparations, but his mind and soul was such a mess that he couldn’t move a muscle. The male just kept seeing Frisk’s face, pained and tear-stained as she reached out to him in vain. The mental image almost sent him into a panic attack.

 

What if he was too late? What if he already lost her?

 

Everyone behind him saw the worry clearly on his face in the reflection and they thought it’d be better to just leave him be.

 

The skeletal male was too deep in his mind to help and knowing what he was going through, the other monsters didn’t bother to try to engage him. They didn’t want him to freak or breakdown as the battle was heading to them rapidly.

 

But Asriel wasn’t about leave Sans to spin even deeper into anxiety, not when the most important battle was coming:

 

“You know we will get her back, right?” Asriel questioned, leaning against a pillar as he waited for a reply, but only silence met the goat.

 

Sans finally noticed him as he sighed deeply, absently nodded to not concern his friend even more. But the skeleton had to wonder if they would before he leaned back against one of the windows and another sigh escaped his teeth.

 

“Yeah, I know. I just worry, we have been here before, what if it ends the same; Asriel?” Sans’ voice sounded so strained that the goat prince began to worry. Maybe he really would fall into a panic attack, he ruminated worriedly before he moved towards the tall monster and landed a paw on his shoulder.

 

He never knows how to calm him when Sans got like this, anxious and unsure, but Asriel knew he had to do something before the skeleton slipped even deeper into the anxiety. They needed him strong and confident to ensure that Frisk would be back in their sight:

 

“Look at me, Sans.”

 

He took his sweet time before he obeyed, revealing his tear-streaked cheeks. Asriel breathed sharply, not expecting that sight, and the sight shook the goat to the core.

 

The last time he saw Sans cried, he understood why. But now, as the tears continued their path down, he felt like he could never understand. The expression his features held was as if the skeletal male gave up on his happy ending but vowed to _kill_ the one that stole it from him and to save his sweetheart once more before he had to say goodbye.

 

Because he _knew_ that would happen, the other monster could see it from the empty stare in the blank, dark sockets. He had lost all his hope in the brief time since Gaster forced their hand. He didn’t know when he did, but he prepared himself for the worst. He was prepared to lose Frisk that day, he was ready for the dreaded reset:

 

It hurt to see him so defeated. The prince breathed in, trying to fight his own tears and pulled him into a tight hug, unable to do more to comfort him; no matter how much he wanted to do more for Sans in the moment. They just clung to one another for another long moment before Asriel’s soft, but strong voice whispered in his ear canal.

 

“We’ll find her, Sans, you know we will. She won’t be going anywhere anytime soon. And when we do; you know you won’t lose her, she will fight by your side. You two can give Gaster payback for all he has done to Frisk over the days he had her, I promise.” Asriel whispered quietly, the beating of their hearts echoed off the walls mixed with the buzz of activity behind them.

 

Minutes passed and that were the only sounds in the room besides his friend’s muffled cries when Sans finally spoke again, his growl laced with tears:

 

“I hope you’re right, but I have a feeling that we won’t get a happy ending.”

 

“I beg your pardon? You are just giving up? That’s not like you, 14.”

 

They quickly turned to see Error walking toward him, a comforting grin was pointed on him as he placed a hand on his shoulder. Suddenly, all his doubts disappeared while they locked sockets. The skeletons both knew what they needed to do.

 

Fight like hell.

-.-.-.-.-

 

They transported into the blank room, careful to not make any noise to pull the mad skeleton’s attention to the small group. Sans scanned the empty room, then peeked around a corner, and released a relieved sigh. They were alone, for now at least.

 

Time to move on with the plan, he thought firmly before the skeletal monster turned his skull to the giant king with a firm glint in his sockets:

 

“You know what to do, be careful.” Asgore nodded determinedly, touching his shoulder as he quickly rounded the corner, trying to give the young monster comfort and luck by the simple touch.

 

Then, after the skeletal male watched the other figures faded from sight before he closed his sockets to steady himself, knowing what was next for him.

 

He was about to face his father, punishing him for all his past crimes, and the male was terrified. Not because he feared his crazy father, no the male was itching to face him, but he feared what would be waiting for him at the end.

 

Taking a breath and opened his eyes; he quickly and quietly moved to a wall, pinning himself to the wall. There was no time to be hesitated, it was time to take his life back.

 

Even if there was going to be a reset and Sans was doomed to search for Frisk again, he was going to make sure he wouldn’t have a chance to derail them. He was going to ensure the next timeline would be the last.

 

He peeked around the corner for any loose glitches, but as soon as Sans heard Muffet’s cannon; he rushed out of his hiding spot. The others were doing well at distracting the minor enemies, but the male knew he had to hurry and get away as far as he could. He had a feeling that the battle would be messy.

 

He ran down the hall, careful to not to make any noise; but Sans knew it wouldn’t matter. Gaster would find him soon.

 

And soon enough, his bad feeling came true. As soon as the skeletal monster rounded the next corner, he came face to face with the male he wanted to see:

 

Gaster smiled coolly, his hands folded in front of him in his usual stance for a few long moments before he moved towards the younger male. Sans growled deeply, backing away as the scientist came to a stop just inches away from him. His hot breath fanned across his face, turning his stomach at the smell, but his growl deepened when Gaster tried to reach for his face.

 

“Well, is this pleasant surprise? My baby boy’s here to take me down, right?” Gaster questioned, his smile faltering only slightly as he dropped his hands back to his sides; all the while staring hard at the young monster in front of him.

 

The skeleton smirked harshly as he stepped closer to the old King ready to rip him apart.

 

“Yes, and this time, I won’t go so easy on you. It’s just you and me, old man!” He slowly shouted, the sound of his voice echoed off the walls around them before he called forth his bone dragons.

 

He was ready for this. He has always been ready.

 

The older skeleton smiled sadly, waving one of his clawed hands to call his own blasters. He looked like he didn’t want to this but the other monster left him no choice, almost like a real parent.

 

The skeleton had to admit he missed that look, but now; it was twisted. It looked as if he was the mad scientist in Mad Father, a game he and Paps found once. And Sans was terrified, knowing how the game ended:

 

“Are you sure you want to do this, my boy? You have to know that _witch_ casted a spell on you, I can save you. Just let me.” Gaster begged as he attempted again to touch his cheek, only to see Sans backed away with a scowl.

 

He really didn’t believe in Soul Bonding? Was his mother just an end to meets for him? To have strong heirs? That thought repulsed him so much, his power burned bright as a low, beast-like growl fell from his teeth before his hand moved towards his father. He could feel his power raced through his non-existent veins as this question seethed in his growl:

 

“You really don’t understand, don’t you, father? I love her.”

 

With that simple utterance, he allowed his power to release and the battle for their freedom begun.

 

Yellow and purple clashed as Sans howled out his anger and pain before Gaster spoke the last spoken words between them, returning the gut-twisting disgust to him as the skeleton took a hit to the stomach, unable to block the blast.

 

“I’ll make you see, darling boy. Don’t worry, daddy will save you.”

 

That was when Sans realized how truly crazed the older skeleton has become, truly believed he was under an evil spell when all he ever wanted was to be free in choosing who he was going to court. Sans growled again, climbing back to his feet with his hands glowing at his sides.

 

The skeleton will teach this real monster a lesson in male bonds. He will show him the power of a bond.

-.-.-.-.-

The teenager ran out to the bright light as her father slowly and carefully pulled her through the raging battleground, her eyes went wide as she took in the many forms of the Monster Race facing the poor creatures who protected her in Alphys’ lab. This was why it curled around her, it was keeping Gaster    at bay.

 

But now, they were just pawns to keep the others busy. They were lambs to slaughter, only to be thrown away. Frisk crashed her teeth together before her sweet nature took over, ignoring Chara’s screams and her father’s terrified yells as her bare feet beat against the floor. She couldn’t let Gaster hurt them anymore.

 

“Frisk! Wait!”

 

But she didn’t listen as she neared one, it was forming at the mouth as it howled at her, readying to swipe her away. All she did was smile soothingly with a hand out to it, whispering softly as the others began to try to get to her while their panic set in:

 

“I know, you’re hurting. I’m so sorry.” She inched closer when it laid its paw down, snorting as it stilled with its head cocked. Frisk giggled and reached her hand to it snout just when Chara cut through her mind, making her slightly cringed at the volume of her yell.

 

  _Sis, I love you, but this isn’t the time for mercy!!! Run!_

_Shush, I know what I’m doing._

 

And sure enough, she proved her point as the creature slowly settled and nuzzled her hand. She smiled sweetly, toning out the many gasps around her, and bent down to lean her forehead against its own. Their eyes met as she called forth the **mercy** button, humming a soothing hymn while she let it lick her like a happy pet.

 

“You are free, my friend. Shh, he won’t hurt you anymore. Will you help me?” She asked, smiling when a slight purr its mouth as it snuggled under her arm.

 

Frisk nodded at it, petting it before she turned her eyes to the shocked glances of the monsters with a firm glint locked in her blues. They were astonished  by how much she looked like a leader, even in a hospital gown, in the moment as she stepped forward with the mingled creature following close behind.

 

Her voice was still hoarse by her disability, but it sounded so strong and sure that it was hard for Asriel not to smile proudly. Frisk was finally showing her Dove side, a strong leader.

 

“They aren’t the enemy here, Gaster is. He caused everything, the Underground and the hate, and he is the one who deserves your hate. I’m going to bring the battle to him. Who will come with me and fight for freedom?”

 

Asriel chuckled deeply, moving to her with a hand stretched toward the shy creature; careful to not scare it while he moved his ambers to her eyes and gave her a nod before landing a paw on her shoulder.

 

This was the Frisk he missed, the fearless and confident Frisk. Asriel knew that the flower still had problems, however, she had no time to worry about them. She needed to focus on the task at hand and he could see it from the determined flash in her eyes that she was ready.

 

“I can’t speak for the others, but I will follow you anywhere; sis.”

 

Frisk smiled, nodding before she turned to the others just when they grinned their agreement; she breathed a relieved sigh as she rushed to her mother to get a soothing touch before she stepped back, feeling her soul swelling with **determination** as she moved to the other creatures.

 

“You’re alright now, darlings. Shh, it’s okay.” Frisk crooned softly, reaching out a hand once more, causing them to crowd around her curiously. She smiled at the closest one as it cautiously touched her hand with its scout, kneeling next to its side and leaned her forehead against its own as she vowed to them.

 

“I’ll free everyone from him, I swear it.”

 

With that quiet vow, the young woman led the small group to the sounds of fighting in the comfort of shadows, trying to calm her heart but the thought of Sans fighting Gaster alone was sending it to a frenzied drumming.

 

The brunette knew he had to, but as they all knelt on the second-floor balcony and caught sight of Gaster blasting him into the far wall, she had to cup her hand to keep a loud gasp from escaping her mouth, drawing the mad scientist’s attention to them. Frisk had to dig her nails deeper into the apples of her cheeks while Sans threw a kick in answer for the blast with an angry growl, which Gaster blocked with one of his smaller blasts, making Frisk’s whole body itch to jump to his side and fight with him. But, her responsibility now was to protect the group.

 

She gasped for a soothing breath before returning her gaze as her brother tried to comfort when they spotted the younger monster hit his father a few times, both with his body and Gaster Blasters, all the while Sans was getting beaten hard. And all the crazy monster was smiling maddeningly, like he viewed this fight as a sick punishment for standing up against him and he would learn better. He would learn to feel only what he wanted him to feel.

 

To become his prefect little puppet. The thought sickened the brunette, twisting her insides into a painful knot.  

 

Did he really think that this was okay? To beat obedience into him, his own son? The one he claimed to love and miss?  No one could be that nonsensical, could they?

 

Yes, they could, Frisk was looking at proof as Gaster continued the senseless beating; giving Sans new injuries. She gritted her teeth, tightening her hold around the railing to hold herself there, keeping her from attacking the twisted skeleton. But he didn’t make it any easier for her with his next words, sending anger raging through her veins like a burning fire:

 

“You would be happy with that pretty Death girl. She was feisty and strong. She’d given you strong sons. But no, you just had to have a Bond with a Life. This ‘Soul Bonding’ thing is ridiculous, Sans. You will never be happy with that girl, come, boy. You have to know that.” A growl answered him, Sans struggling to his feet as his socket glowed like the forbidden sun above ground.

 

She really **disliked** him right now. Frisk wasn’t ever the type to hate someone, even with everything she went through before, but this monster. Man, the flower was close to hating him. And the heat of hatred made the teen very uncomfortable before she heard the familiar sound of Sans’ and she was shaken from her head. Frisk sent a thankful prayer to him before she turned her attention back to the pair.

 

“Was mother that for you? A breeder? Why in the hell don’t you believe in Soul Bonds if you claimed to love her?”

 

For an answer, the younger male was pinned to the wall by the growling scientist, his sockets became even crazier as he held a glowing hand next to his skull, hissing lowly:

 

“How dare you?! I loved your mother, but not because of a silly fairy tale!!! Come on, boy! Wake up and realize what you claim to feel isn’t real, it is just a damned fantasy!”

 

“Isn’t real? You got to be kidding me. My soul feels like it’s being ripped in two whenever I’m not with her! Don’t you have any idea how that feels like?” The young monster hissed back, kicking him in the stomach and sent him flying into the other wall before he returned to his crouch, prepared to keep fighting.

 

And that was the last straw, the brunette couldn’t wait any longer to help. She _needed_ to help him. She looked to her brother, who was staring at her with knowing eyes, and sent him an apologetic look before crept along the railings; calling out to Chara throughout her mind.

 

_Chara?_

_Yes, I’m here._ She sounded strained, as Frisk closed her eyes, she knew what she wanted.

 _Do you have it?_ A tired sigh escaped through her mind, before Chara answered softly as the younger woman slithered down the stairs.

 

_Yes._

_Then call it._

_Are you sure?_

_Chara, we don’t have a choice._ Yet another sigh before her reply.

 

 _Okay. Frisk, if I don’t see you again, thank you and I love you._ Frisk smiled sadly while she quickly hid behind a weird machine as the battling sounds grew louder.

 

_I love you too, C._

 

And with that, Frisk was left on her own, waiting for _it_ to appear. Frisk hated that she had to do this, to break her promise again. But this was the perfect opportunity to use it. The fighting has gotten louder and louder, the brunette couldn’t just sit there while Sans and Error fought for their freedom.

 

Wait, Error? Who is Error? Frisk’s brows furrowed as she realized there was new voice in the mix, almost sounding like a broken version of Sans’ growl. Curious, she peeked around the corner:

 

And she gasped behind a hand as she watched two Sanes battle hard against the raging scientist with the same fury through their movements. She remembered now, he was the one who killed the first time, sending him into insanity. But now, he seemed to be trying to atone for his sins. She smiled sweetly at the thought, hoping he can find his Frisk one day, before a dulled light woke the brunette from her thoughts and back to reality.

 

She let a calming breath fall from her lips before she turned the button she was waiting for. It was time, she calmed herself and she crept on her knees to a fallen piece of white wall, the button following close behind.

 

With another calming sigh, the teen stumbled back to her feet and threw the piece at Gaster’s skull, screaming as loud as her lungs could allow:

 

“Hey Gassy! Over here!” A loud growl met her shout, but she stood her ground. She wanted to fall to her knees as she watched Sans clawed against Error’s hold to get to her, tears falling while his screams echoed around her. But Frisk had to be strong.

 

She breathed a deep breath, taking a step toward the older as a strange burning built inside her chest. They were coming, she lamented with a sad smile, before she reached and tugged the faded ribbon from her hair; letting the brown tresses fall as they stood a foot from one another. Gaster chuckled as he crossed his arms, raising a brow expectedly:

 

“What’s this? Offering yourself in his stead, my dear?”

 

“No, I have a better idea.” Frisk countered in a low tone, finally revealing what she was hiding with a flick of her wrist.

 

The gasps that sounded shook off the walls as they realized what she was planning, followed by demands and futile threats. The teen closed her eyes with a sorrowful smile placed on her lips and stinging tears rolling before the other seven souls answered her call.

 

It was time to say goodbye. For now.

 

The True Reset glowed brightly in front of her, her hand hovered over it as she cut her eyes to the raging skeleton before she proclaimed as loud as her voice could allow:

“I am Dove Of Love, daughter of Moon and Star; sister of Sun, and the Bond of the Death prince, Raven. With this, I free myself from your curse!”

 

And slammed her hand down, her blues glowing with **determination** as the souls began to dance around her body; drowning out all the others’ screams but Gaster’s. He was snarling up at her, his blaze glowing brighter with anger as he hit the floor while the giant room slowly began to crumble around them.

 

She tried to feel pity for this deranged monster, to see the good in him, but all Frisk could do was looked down at him with disgust. Maybe there was once a soul within him, but now, he was a hollow shell of the former God. Twisted beyond repair.

 

“How?! I hid it well!” He howled, his sockets turning crazier as the room started to be swallowed by darkness.

 

The brunette had to grin at that before she opened her hand and stared at the heart nuzzled safely in it, letting these words fall from her mouth.

 

“I just remembered who I was, who I belong with.

 

“You’re going to pay for this, bitch!” Gaster growled out before he was too gone. A final wasted breath before he would be reborn.

 

The young woman sighed sadly, letting the souls lowered herself back onto the ground:

 

“No, Gaster, it’s over.”

 

She let that whisper fade into silence before she moved to her skeletons, kneeling as their mixed cries surrounded her. She smiled while she grabbed each of their, folding an item under their phalanges and the flower leaned close to each their canals as she faded into yellow flowers once more.

 

For the last time.

 

“Always for you.”

 -.-.-.-.-

 

As the world was recreated, Error stood there in the shadows, staring at the faded ribbon while the tears began to sting again. He didn’t exactly know what kind of tears they were; happy at the thought that the nightmare had finally ended or sad at Frisk’s last sacrifice. Or maybe angry because she let herself be a martyr yet again.

 

But he knew one thing while he watched her being carried to the nursery ward to await the arrival of her adoptive parents, her cute cooing lulling him into calm.

 

He could not fail Frisk, he and Sans already failed her so many times before, and she got hurt, now Error will protect her like he promised years before. Even if his life is lost in the progress.

                                                                                                                     

He smiled, closing his fist around the ribbon. This time, their fairy tale would have a happy ending. This time, Error would make sure of it.


	21. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I do not claim to own the original game nor its many AUs; as such Flowerfell and Echotale, or other AUs are mentioned, but this plot and possible original characters/AU belong to me. Any famous songs, TV show/movies/books and manga names, and brands that are mentioned in this work belong to their rightful owners. This is purely for fun and my inner fangirl.  
> © Willa Field

-.-.-.-.-.-

Epilogue:

I’ll always find a way

-.-.-.-.-.

 

**Mama?**

**Yes, my sweet?**

**Can you tell me a story?**

**And what one, love?**

**My favorite one! The Doves and the Ravens!**

**Very well, my star. One more time, but after this, it’s off to bed for you. *chuckles***

.-.-.-.-.

_Once upon a time long ago, before violence and cruel worlds, Gods and Goddesses existed. There were two warring Tribes; the Doves and the Ravens. One was kind whereas the other was cruel. The Doves were always trying to build a bridge of peace between them, but the Chief of the Ravens only scoffed at their attempts._

_That was when his son began to rebel against his strict rule and mingled with the queen of the Doves, changing everything with that meeting._

_For, a few years later, she introduced him to_ her _, his mate:_

_For three years, the youngsters were best friends; him eagerly sneaking out to the meadows they both loved and the young beauty waiting with nervous excitement for his next visit. But, as they grew, they realized this childish friendship was no longer merely that. It had grown into something stronger and filled with passion._

_It was the rumored Soul Bond, the strongest link ever known to all species._

_But, sadly, whereas the young Dove’s loved ones were overjoyed at the new start, the poor Raven only had his younger brother and a young Raven girl to stand by him, the other Ravens were too afraid of his father to even think of showing the young prince a silver of joy._

_Even if they wanted to._

_But, the Raven boy didn’t care. His cruel father’s punishments just fueled his desire to be with, his passion for the blooming flower. But as his desire grew, so did the beautiful flower’s fear as well._

_She wasn’t afraid of him or the intense feelings burning through her veins, no, the girl was afraid what the Raven King would do to him or them. She was horrified by the thought of losing him, the thought coiled her stomach into an uncomfortable knot:_

_All tried to sooth her fears and untwist the knot, but there was only one that was successful in that fret. When her anxiety gripped her heart, the young prince would hold her gently as his glowing eyes stared into her ambers and whispered a quiet oath against her wet cheeks; sending a wave of warm calm over her._

_“No matter what or who, I’ll love you forever and a day. Always for you.”_

_And he always kept that oath, even if she asked him for a silly, trivial thing; he would smile lovingly and whispered softly in his low growl:_

_“Always for you.”_

_Sadly, a year later, the vow turned into a thousand year swear when his father landed a nasty curse upon the young couple and everyone who supported them._

_Thousand nights and days, thousand lives, they will meet. Sometimes as friends and allies, other times as bitter enemies on opposite sides, but one thing would never change._

_The wind will always howl a soft whisper:_

_“I’ll love you forever and a day. Always for you. Always, only, for you.”_

_No matter what, no matter who they are; the Raven will always love the little bird. Whether if he is her judge, her best friend, he will love her._

_Until she remembers who she is, they all are trapped in this looping hell. But, through all the hurt and betrayals, the Dove and the Raven will always be bound._

.-.-.-.-.-

 

As her voice slowly fades into a peaceful silence, a small sad smile spread across her muscle and she blew out the candle; catching a glimpse of her small princess clinging to a stuffed dove as sleep claimed her.

 

However, just when she was through the doorway, a sweet and soft voice called to her, halting her for a moment as she turned a motherly smile onto the stubborn girl while she fought sleep for one more second.

 

“Mama?”

 

“Yes, my star?”

 

“Do you think the _Raven_ will find his _Dove_ again?” She questioned sleepily, her innocence shined brightly with every word of that question, her mother just had to smile a bit wider before pointing her ambers to the dimly lit ceiling of the hall and speaking:

 

“He always finds her, dove, always.” And that firm oath, she bid her a final and loving goodnight and closed the door to leave the little bird to her dreams.

She sighed deeply, touching the door for a long moment, nervous to move to the small living room. This was the night, the night that would reawaken their story. This was the night that the queen would meet her daughter’s guards.

 

It was both a terrifying and exciting thing. To know that she might will be able to cure this looping cycle of love and loss, but to fearful that the price would be too much for _him_ to handle.

 

As they would set foot into the Danger Zone, there might be yet another infuriating beginning waiting for them. She shuddered at the thought.

 

But, soon, the excitement ruled out, her feet moved on their own accord into the bright room. Her eyes had to shut for a second, blinded by the strange bright light after being surrounded by dimmed candle-light, but soon she was free to open her golden gaze. She had to grin at the familiar faces in front of her.

 

Even though they were still young, she could see the familiar traits she missed. There, three skeletons stood, two were shaking with nerves, but the other were standing such a confidence that she wondered if he was preparing for a fight.

 

This will be interesting, she had to chuckle before she took them in; wanting to give the young boys a calming moment before she spoke.

 

She noticed that the two white skeletons sported matching white cloaks over a dress shirt and jeans, saved the different colors of stripes lining the cloaks. The older male had cool blue whereas the younger had vibrant orange. She smiled at them, turning to the last with cautious eyes.

 

His robe was as dark as the midnight sky, but his eyes held that recognizable gentleness the queen had thought he lost many years ago. He was looking at the younger monsters with a mixture of brotherly love and determination, as if he was ready to claim what he deems to be his right; but he also didn’t want to hurt the skeleton in blue.

 

But, he would do anything to have her as his again. The queen let a sigh slip from her mouth, sending a silent prayer that everything would be alright, before finally breaking the silence:

 

“Hello, boys. I am Queen Toriel, and who will you be?” She requested with a gentle smile, soothing the youngest two enough to smile as they answered in turns.

 

“I’m Sans, the middle brother of the Skeletal family, your Majesty.”

 

“And I’m Papyrus, nice to meet you! I’m the youngest.”

 

“I’m Raven, your majesty. I’ll be your daughter’s main guard and I’m the oldest brother.” The black skeleton stated, bowing to her.

 

 

He seemed charming enough, but she couldn’t miss the snarl on his younger brother’s face. The female gulped, her heart sinking as she realized something.

 

Her daughter would have to choose the _true_ Raven. She would have to hurt the two most important people in her life.

 

Someday, somehow, the Dove would have to choose her Raven. Either it would the one with the red heart hanging from his neck or the one with a yellow ribbon tied neatly around his wrist……………


End file.
